Yu-Gi-Oh! GX: Spirit Journey
by MercWithTheMouth13
Summary: Follow the adventures of Jaden Yuki and friends at Duel Academy, as they try to make the grade, beat evil while their new companion touts the merits of the United European Commonwealth. OC's in the story. Rated T for coarse language and mild violence.
1. Four's a Crowd, But Three's a Party

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or any other spinoffs. Also, any references to media and/or certain celebrities either belong or are inspired by them. I only only this story and the characters I, personally, created.**

**Greetings ladies, gentlemen and followers of the First Church of Christopher Walken. This officially signals the beginning of my new story, Spirit Journey. I hope you enjoy yourself, grab a big bowl of pie, some ice cream and remember to keep lights on in the room. Last thing I need in this world is more people with poor vision.**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE: Four's a Crowd, But Three's a Party**

**Now entering inner monologue mode...**

_"Domino City...a city that really has nothing to do with dominoes or any possible pizza affiliations...Okay that was a sucky intro. _

_Alright, screw this. I'm Miles, a "duelist" from Chicago...okay from Anaheim, but I was Chicago born, love Da Bears, deep dish pizza and believe in the concept that a primarily white male who was raised in a libertarian home can thrive in the biggest left-wing nut-job capital of the world...simply by ignoring politics entirely until you're a grumpy 80-year-old living off Uncle Sucker...but anyways getting off track. _

_You're probably asking yourself one question...okay maybe several questions, but it's my inner monologue, so we get to answer my "your one" question. What the 30 foot tall Chuck Norris statue, is a teenage boy from America doing on the other side of the blue marble. Well, it all started a few years ago, blah blah blah, insert long and tedious card game here...but to put it short. I was always a bit of a trouble magnet. I got bullied constantly when I was a wee lad, but found 2 different ways to defend myself. Dueling and martial arts. So I could stop the bullying by systematically roundhouse kicking them in the face...or beating them in a card game. THAT'LL TEACH 'EM. Not that I'm a violent person, but I wasn't necessarily the biggest kid growing up, so I had to learn or get my glorious ass handed to me...Wait what was I talking about? Oh right, the being in Japan...thing. Well, my mom and I decided that no school in Anaheim was working for me, to put it bluntly, so we both decided that going overseas was the best option. So now, I'm going to Duel Academy, one of the best dueling schools on the planet...well, I might be. Depends. There are 2 portions of the entrance exam that you have to do to gain entrance into Duel Academy. The written and practical exam. I've already completed the written exam, it was..._

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_"The Hell is an Acid Trap Hole!?" Miles thought pulling his hair in frustration_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

* * *

_Uh...Good enough? I got a 75. How delightfully average. Thank you multiple choice. Okay so I'm not exactly an experienced duelist. I've kinda kept my knowledge base to my cards and the one's I've faced. Who do I know runs a freakin' Acid Trap Hole...sounds like a pitfall SWAT teams use to catch stoners. Anyway, now I just have my practical dueling exam, which means just one thing...I get to duel...practically. So, now I just have to make my way to the Kaiba Dome which is right..._

"Wait where am I anyways?" Miles said out loud, coming out of his inner monologue, completely and hopelessly lost. He started running in panic, and it didn't help that he was wearing jeans and a Bears sweater jacket, which just weighed him down.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Kaiba Dome...

"All Applicants that have not dueled yet, please have your number on standby and await it to be called. I say again, if you have not dueled yet, await for your number to be called." The giant PA voice announced.

The duels continued commencing as various explosions and spontaneously appearing monsters spread across the various duel fields.

* * *

On the outside of the Kaiba Dome, 2 women in Yellow and white uniform tops and skirts stood at an application desk along with a man in a black suit wearing sunglasses.

"Okay ladies, looks like we've got 5 minutes remaining until application closes. So I'd say get ready to go." He said to them, unaware that a giant puff of smoke could be seen in the distance. This caught the mans attention as a figure appeared from that puff of smoke, charging at furious speeds. Suddenly the figure came to a complete stop right in front of them. It was Miles, who was very much gasping for air.

"Never...Inner Monologuing...Again!" He puffed and wheezed, sounding like the Stevie from Malcolm in the Middle. They stood there with a confused look on each of their faces. But he just smiled at this closing his green eyes.

* * *

Back in the Kaiba Dome...

"Dude you look winded as Hell." The voice came from a black male wearing a grey tank top with a blue shark on it and khaki shorts that went below his knees. He was light skinned and skinny, but had a decent build and had buzzed black hair.

"That's what happens when you run 5 miles to get here." Miles retorted still wiping sweat from his medium brown hair.

"The hotel is only 3 miles from here." This irritated Miles a bit.

"Okay, I'm not good with directions Kenny. It doesn't help when you inner monologue for 15 minutes." He explained.

"Yeah...wait what?" He asked totally lost on his last statement.

"But I'm here, and my hair looks fine. And that's all that matters." Miles reassured himself. "So when d'ya go on?"

"I already dueled man." Kenny answered. "That's what happens when you get here on time."

"Well la-di-frickin-da!" Miles yelled, channeling his inner Matt Foley. "I'm just waiting for my name to be called, should be any moment now." Just then the PA voice came on.

"Attention, applicant 89 Miles Palmer, report to Duel Field 2. Number 89, Miles Palmer to field 2."

"Huh. Right on cue." Miles realized. "Well, don't think much of it. It just means I can just predict the future and therefore are the smartest person alive." He began to make his way down to the duel arena.

Just as he was entering his arena, the previous duelist just finished winning his duel.

"Wish me luck...guy." Miles asked to the stranger he just met. Said stranger had black hair and wore a white Japanese school uniform.

"It's Bastion and if you expect to make it into this school, you'll need more than luck my friend." He retorted confidently in a British accent.

"Hey, that's a pretty good British imitation." Miles complimented.

"It's not an imitation." Bastion explained.

"Then why're you wearing a Japanese uniform?..." Miles asked. Bastion looked at him blankly.

"There's something not quite right in your head is there?" He assumed.

"How'd you know? Are you some sort of wizard?" Miles wondered with a lively expression on his face. "Oh wait, there's that duel thing I gotta win. Later Bastion!" With that, Miles ran into the arena.

"...Where was I just now?" Bastion wondered to himself, confused about the conversation he had with Miles.

Miles entered to arena and awaiting him was a man with orange hair and was wearing large sunglasses. He was also donning a dark blue suit.

"Alright applicant, are you ready for your examination?" He said sternly waiting for a quick answer.

"That depends. Does Christopher Walken want pie?" Miles asked back, but the proctor had no answer. "I'd say the odds are pretty good that he does. Dude loves his pie."

DUEL!

Proctor 4000

Miles 4000

The proctor drew his card, giving him six. "I'll start this duel by activating the Spell Card, **Double Summon**. This allows me to summon twice this turn."

"Woah...That threw me for a loop." Miles said sarcastically, pointing out the obvious explanation of the spell.

"Well, this will really have your head spinning. I'm summoning **Marauding Captain** to the field, and with his ability, I can summon **Command Knight** as well." He stated as the two warriors joined in at his side on the field. One of them was a blonde man in silver arming wielding a tall blade, and the other was a blonde woman wearing a crimson hat with feathers on the edges. She also donned crimson armor and a purple cape, and possessed a sheath blade.

**Marauding Captain (1200/400) *3 EARTH**

**Command Knight (1200/1900) *4 FIRE**

"Next due to Double Summon, I'll bring out another **Marauding Captain**." The blonde warrior took his place next to his twin. "And along with him is my Axe Raider." The bronze skinned warrior donned red and gold armor on his chest and shoulders and donned a golden axe.

**Axe Raider (1700/1150) *4 EARTH**

"Finally, thanks to my Command Knight, all my Warriors gain 400 ATK." The proctor explained as his warriors bulked up.

**Marauding Captain x2 (1200 + 400 = 1600/400)**

**Command Knight (1200 + 400 = 1600/1900)**

**Axe Raider (1700 + 400 = 2100/1150)**

"I'll end it there, but just for your information rookie, you should know that with both captains in play, you can't attack any of my monsters thanks to their effect." He continued to explain as Miles turn began.

* * *

Meanwhile in the stands...

"Sweet duel Bastion." as Bastion sat down, he was greeted by a boy with large brown hair that had two different tints. "Thank you." Bastion simply replied.

"By the looks of things, you just might be the 2nd best duelist here." that comment took Bastion as he looked back at the brown-haired boy. Then the PA voice came back on.

"Applicant number 94, Jaden Yuki, report to field 4. Jaden Yuki to field 4." The voice ended.

"Ha! Go time. Wish me luck guys!" the boy apparently named Jaden said with great enthusiasm as he started to run down to the duel fields.

"Hey Wait." Bastion stopped him. "If I'm second best, who's first?" Bastion queried.

"Your's truly." Jaden answered pointing to himself. "It's what I'm best at." Then he continued down to the duel field.

"Wow, he's so sure of himself." a short light blue-haired guy wondered as he watched his fellow duelist run to his match.

"I'll imagine he'll have to be considering his opponent." A voice butted in. It turned out to be Kenny who was sitting just a few seats away from them in another aisle.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of the stadium, a few guys wearing a long blue blazers sat and watched the ongoing duels, paying particular attention on the one Miles was currently engaged in.

"Wonder how that kid's gonna get out of this mess Chazz." One of them with a spikey brown hair, who seemed to be the largest of the group asked his cohort, who had large messy spiked black hair.

"Yeah Chazz, whatcha think Chazz?" The other guy asked, who had dark blue hair with a drooping curly bang going down the right side of his face and wore a pair of glasses.

"Who cares. Really, it's kind of pointless to give these scrubs false hope. When we know anything below an Obelisk is nothing but a door mat on my way to being the king of games." Chazz said with a ton of cockiness.

Up a few levels there were two other people overlooking the duel. One a teal haired guy wearing a white blazer with 2 pointed coattails, the other was a blonde haired girl wearing a white top with blue trimmings along with a blue miniskirt and blue boots.

* * *

Back at Miles' duel...

"Well, that's quite the lineup ya got there." Miles admitted. "I haven't seen this many knights since watching my uncle's theater group's rendition of Monty Python and the Holy Grail." Miles rambled. "However, the fire department isn't gonna stop this show. I am!" He exclaimed drawing his card.

"I'll start by summoning this to the field." He said, revealing his monster card. "**Blackwing - Sirocco the Dawn**." As he called it, the humanoid bird, donning a crow's mask and donning black feathers along with claws and talons appeared in front of him.

**Blackwing - Sirocco the Dawn (2000/900) *5 DARK**

"Looks like you need to read the rules a bit more rookie. That's a level 5 monster, so you need to sacrifice a monster first."

"Looks like you need real glasses, and not those Ray-Bans." Miles retorted beginning to explain. "Since you were the only one with monsters in play I didn't have to make a tribute to bring Sirocco out." The proctor grunted, returning his statement.

"Next up, since I do have a Blackwing out, I'm able to Special Summon this to the field. **Blackwing Gale the Whirlwind**." He set the card in his monster zone, revealing a smaller bird, cover in black, white and green feathers along with a yellow face and red eyes.

**Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind (1300/400) *3 DARK**

"But that's not all folks." Miles quipped. "Because i have TWO Blackwings out now, I can Special Summon this fella. **Blackwing - Zonda the Predator**." His third monster was similar to Sirocco, in which he had a bird-like mask, but had feathers at the end of that mask, resembling dreadlocks. He also had black and grey feathered wings, and donned thick black armor on his chest, covering his muscular build. Like Sirocco, he had talons and claws.

**Blackwing - Zonda the Predator (1700/1300) *4 DARK**

"Quite the lineup you have rookie." The proctor commended. "But make no mistake, they won't be able to do anything with the wall I've put up."

"Yeah yeah, I know about your Captain's abilities, but all of that won't matter with this card." Miles stated pointing out the card he was holding his hand. He flipped it over and it revealed a picture of 3 Blackwings in the eye of a large black wind storm. However, the proctor was focusing on something else.

"A Trap card?" He said confused.

"Not just any trap card. **Delta Sparrow - Black Cell**! A trap that I can activate from my hand when I'm in possession of 3 Blackwings. and 1, 2 and um...3, tres, drei, twois...another language's word for 3." Miles exclaimed with excitement. "And with this in play, it cancels out your face-up cards abilities for the rest of the turn. Including Spells, Traps...and of course the Monty Python players right there." Suddenly Zonda, Sirocco and Gale all flew above the proctor's field and began flapping their wings together forming a giant black tornado that engulfed his field. The storm ended, and the 4 warriors were revealed and dropped their weapons as if losing their will to fight. Not only did it cancel the Captains's abilities to prevent attacking warriors, but Command Knights power boost was gone as well.

**Marauding Captain x2 (1600-400=1200/400)**

**Command Knight (1600-400=1200/1900)**

**Axe Raider (2100-400=1700/1150)**

"No way!" the proctor yelled in surprise.

"Oh, but there's much more. I'll start with Gale's special effect. Once a turn, I can halve one of your monster's ATK and DEF. Slice him like Italian beef." Gale jumped into action, flapping its wings causing wind to form and it struck one of the proctor's captain, cutting his points.

**Marauding Captain (1200/400/2=600/200)**

"And la pièce de résistance, Sirocco the Dawn. With him, allows 1 Blackwing to attack with the combined ATK of all face up Blackwings on my field." Miles explained.

"That can't be. No way is there a card that powerful!" The proctor yelled in disbelief.

"Well in normal circumstances, that monster is the only one that can attack this turn, but considering your monsters and mine..." Miles pronounced, as his 3 blackwings combined for a final attack.

Blackwings - Zonda the Predator (1700+1300+2000=5000/1300)

"That won't make a difference." Miles concluded. "Blackwings finish him off with triple wing attack!" As he commanded, the three Blackwings launched a giant gust of wind towards the weakened Marauding Captain blowing away, along with all of the proctor's lifepoints.

Proctor 0

Miles 4000 **WIN**

"Ughh...Well done rookie. I welcome you to Duel Academy." The proctor congratulated while still recovering from the triple onslaught.

"Thanks." Miles simply stated as he walked out of the duel field. _"Man that was easier than I thought. Didn't even have to Synchro Summon."_ He thought to himself.

* * *

"Damn! What the EFF man! I know these proctors use pretty weak decks, but one turn?" said Kenny to Miles who returned back to watch the rest of the duels with his associates.

"Well it's pretty easy when you have a strategy." Miles confessed to his friend.

"Really? And what would that be." Said Bastion who was sitting just across the aisle.

"Simple." He stated, adding a rasp to his voice. "You see, first. You get the monsters. Then you get the Spells and Traps, then you get the lifepoints...then you get the women." Miles said with a very Al Pacino-like voice.

"I guess, at least it makes sense." The blue haired guy laughed.

"To him I suppose..." Bastion wasn't as amused. "Regardless, a One turn knockout is impressive, even against an exam deck."

"Definitely. I'm Syrus by the way." Syrus introduced himself "Nice to meet you, um..." he stuttered forgetting his name.

"Miles." He introduced back to Syrus. "So I guess that's the last duel going on."

"Yes, and you're missing quite a good show." Bastion stated.

"Oh man! I almost forgot about Jaden!" Syrus panicked as he remembered his friend who was currently dueling.

"What's his deal?" Miles wondered.

"That Jaden guy is dueling right now." Kenny explained. "And he's dueling a teacher, Dr. Crowler. And he's losing." Returning to duel field, the one named Jaden was up against a tall, lanky...man? with long blonde hair in a pony tail, in a blue blazer with...pink frills? And wearing...purple lipstick..._So he's dueling Eddie Izzard then?_

Anyways, His colossal machine just succeeded in destroying his only monster which looked like the equivalent one of Snarf's hair balls that put on a wing cap from Mario 64. Crowler's monster on the other hand looked like a massive rusty metal giant. It had 1 piercing red-eye and what seemed to be a trojan helmet on as a head.

**Ancient Gear Golem (3000/3000) *8 EARTH**

Crowler 3000

Jaden 2000

"Fine, I guess your lame little monster saved you this time." Crowler scoffed.

"Hey slow down there teach. Just because you beat him, doesn't give you the right to call him lame." Jaden defended.

"Oh yes, I forgot how you new duelists are so attached to your cards. I'm sorry." Crowler mocked with a huge grin on his face.

"Yeah well you should be, because by attacking my **Winged Kuriboh**, you set off a trap card!" Jaden shouted, revealing his trap, which showed a search light with an "H" in the middle of it.

"Hero Signal allows me to summon any level 4 or lower Elemental HERO from my Deck, so I bring out **Elemental HERO Burstinatrix**." He explained as his new monster was a pale-skinned dark grey haired woman with a slim figure in a red body suit.

**Elemental HERO Burstinatrix (1200/800) *3 FIRE**

"My turn." Jaden drew. "Alright Winged Kuriboh this one's for you." Looking at his Graveyard. "I'm bringing my **Elemental HERO Avian** back to my hand by activating the Warrior Returning Alive." His spell depicted a blonde armored warrior, heavily battle scared and using his sword as a crutch. His Avian returned to his hand.

"Now I'm gonna summon him to the field." He stated as his new hero was male, and donned a green feathered suit and white feathered wings, along with talons on his arms and feet.

**Elemental HERO Avian (1000/1000) *3 WIND**

"Oh okay, another amateurish mistake." His opponent, the teacher, Dr. Crowler pointed out his assumed mistake. "But this is good, this is good. Now will anybody like to tell us what he di-..." However, he was interrupted.

"Actually I wasn't done. I know my 2 monsters aren't strong enough to take down that Gear Golem alone, but combined it's a different story and I have just the card to do it." Jaden retorted as he revealed his spell card, which showed the apparent fusing of 2 monsters. "I activate **Polymerization**! Fusing Elemental HERO's Avian and Burstinatrix to create, the **Elem****ental HERO Flame Wingman**!" Jaden called out his new monster, which was a lizard-like humanoid with red and green skin and a large spiked tail. He was armed with a large dragon-like mouth as one of his hands.

**Elemental HERO Flame Wingman (2100/1200) *6 WIND**

"So whatcha think teach?" Jaden asked, receiving another pretentious grin from the professor.

"I think you're dueling very well for an amateur. But next time, try bringing out a monster that has MORE ATK points than what's already out." Crowler criticized as the a bunch of people in the crowd stood a bit shocked, for some reason.

"What does he mean?" Syrus said with a confused look on his face.

"It means Flame Wingman stands no chance against his Golem. Shame too." Bastion began explaining. "Because when the Wingman destroys a monster in battle, that monsters ATK comes out of the opponent's lifepoints."

"They're deducted right out of his life points?" Syrus asked.

"Apparently, and that would total 3000. Enough to take him out." Miles added. "I need something like that in my deck. Does it come in white?"

"I doubt this guy would go through all that just to bring out a monster that's weaker." Kenny countered. "He's probably not done yet."

"Alright young scholar, I don't mean to rush you, but I am a very busy man." Crowler said with no enthusiasm, as if he was done with this kid. "Are you done yet?"

"Of course I'm not done yet. And of course I knew my Wingman was weaker than your Golem, but that's why I have this." He said, flipping his card. "**Skyscraper**. Go!" Jaden activated his field spell, which caused massive buildings to come out of the ground.

The site changed to that of a huge city and it turned dark. On the top of the tallest building, stood the Flame Wingman. Meanwhile, the Gear Golem stood idly by around some smaller buildings.

"Alright Flame Wingman. Go in and scrap that Gear Golem!" Jaden commanded as his Wingman jump from his perch and dived towards the mechanical menace.

"Fine with me. Bring him on! This silly little Skyscraper field spell hasn't lowered my Gear Golem's ATK by 1 point!" Crowler boasted with great cockiness as he welcomed the attack. The Wingman continued his attack, drawing closer to Gear Golem.

"Sure, my Skyscraper hasn't lowered your Golem's ATK, what it's done is raise my Flame Wingman's ATK, by a grand total of 1000." Jaden explained with excitement in his voice.

"WAIT TIMEOUT!" Crowler shouted with a panicking look on his face.

"Skydive Scorcher!" Jaden yelled as his Flame Wingman burst into a flaming shot and ran right through the Golem, causing it to explode into pieces.

"Not possible! My very best card reduced to scrap!" Crowler couldn't believe it, and was met with a piece of debris from his gear golem on the top of the noggin...some hologram.

"And it only gets better, because my Flame Wingman's super power, inflicts damage to you, equal to the ATK of your destroyed monster." Jaden said, pointing his fingers at Crowler. "Sweet huh?"

"No way..." Crowler couldn't believe it, as the remaining debris from Gear Golem came crashing down on him.

Crowler 0

Jaden 2000 **WIN**

The crowd was in total shock, for the most part.

With the Chazz and his goons...

"It must have been dumb luck." Chazz excused it. "No way does a 2nd rate rookie take out someone like Crowler."

Then with the blue girl and guy.

"That kid has a future here, don't you think Zane?" The girl asked, but her friend was already walking away from the duel area.

"Alright Jaden! Way to go!" Syrus yelled in excitement for his friend's victory.

"Nice, I could use a little healthy competition." Bastion exclaimed.

"Mmm...Neat." Miles said plainly. Mildly impressed he was able to pull it off.

"I kinda saw that coming didn't I?" Kenny gloated. "Looks like I'm the one that can predict the future."

"Sorry, but I've already copyrighted that phrase." Miles stated. "Bet you didn't predict that."

"I can predict bullshit in your future. But that's kind of unfair since you're full of the stuff already." Kenny retorted receiving a shoulder nod from Miles. But something intrigued Miles when Jaden finished his utterly stupid victory dance. He saw him talk to his monster.

_"Oh c'mon!" _He thought. _"I get treated like a mental ward patient, but he talks to his cards and he gets a free pass!? No justice." _Miles thought to himself, but then suddenly a sound came from nearby, sounding like a bird squawking.

"Gesundheit." Miles excused Kenny.

"I didn't sneeze. You're probably hearing things man." Kenny answered, which confused Miles to an extent, however, he was used to hearing weird voices in his head.

_"Probably just indigestion. No more hot wings before bed for me." _Miles reasoned with himself in his head as he got up and started walking out of the duel arena.

* * *

**So yeah, Miles uses Blackwings. Relax, don't set your flamethrowers to Great Aunt Lil's 1997 Thanksgiving incident levels just yet. I will be using quite a few new cards. I'll also be using new cards for the other characters as well, just to spice up the activities!**

**Well guys, that's all I've got for now. Tell me what you think, and like before, I'm really looking forward to what you guys suggest. I'm sure it'll be a trip. Until then, I'm out, got iron my Blackhawks rally towel!**


	2. Welcome, Now Get the Hell Out!

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own Yugioh; show, card game, or any Yugioh branded products such as Yugi-O's. They're chock full of delicious, nutritious goodness that it'll be like a card game is being played in your mouth...somehow that's an innuendo.**

**Anywho, here it is post haste. **

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: WELCOME TO DUEL ACADEMY, NOW GET THE HELL OUT! **

It was a few days after Miles and the rest of the new students had completed their entrance exams. Miles was sitting in the aisle seat next to Kenny, listening to Deftones on his Zune. With a few bumps of the helicopter, he noticed that they were near their destination. And then...

"You know...this calls for a Jeff Goldblum laugh sequence." Miles blurted out loud.

"What goes on in that head of yours that we don't know about?" Kenny wondered about his new friends mental stasis. Miles just smiled at him.

"Hehehe, hrrr, hehehe. Haha! Hahaaa." Miles laughed, imitating Jeff Goldblum in Jurassic Park. Suddenly a voice came over the entirely of the chopper cabin.

"Attention duelists. We're making our final descent into your home away from home." The pilot announced over the speaker.

"I guess we must silence all electronic devices at this moment and time..." Miles stated robotically, as he put away his headphones. A lot of the new students moved towards the windows to get a better view. "Now now, I know you're excited but don't shove. We'll be there in a few moments. Quite a sight aye? Fasten your seatbelts and place your tray tables in the upright position. We're coming in to land. Next stop, Academy Island." He concluded as the helicopter began it's descent into the island.

* * *

Inside a large classroom, all the new Duel Academy students stood, as a large screen turned on, revealing a jolly man with a dark brown goatee and mustache. He began to speak.

"Hello and welcome my students." He began. "I'm Chancellor Sheppard. I'm the headmaster here at Duel Academy, and you are the best and brightest young duelists in the world." He declared as the rest of the new students looked on in awe...well except Jaden who couldn't stay awake...and Miles who couldn't stand looking at one place at the same time for more than 2 seconds.

"Now then, please be acquainted with your dorms. I'm sure you feel right at home in your new dorms...depending on how you rank of course...Hahaha!" He ended with a light chuckle.

* * *

"Quite the jolly character isn't he?" Miles concluded to the Chancellor's speech, as he left with Bastion and Kenny.

The trio now donning new Ra Yellow jackets. Bastion's was the typical Ra Yellow jacket, fully zipped up with a green turtleneck shirt underneath. Kenny's was a white jacket with yellow trimming, unzipped revealing a grey shirt with a blue shark on it. Miles was a yellow jacket, open to show a black shirt that read "Chevelle" in white text, and an underline below the "V". He also had his sleeves rolled up to his elbows, showing off his forearms.

"Well, I'd say he has a lot more going for him than you'd think, considering he runs this place." Kenny retorted as they began walking out of the main building.

"Considering he's a jolly character, I agree with that sentiment." Miles reassured.

"Well, regardless of your opinion. I'd say we're all in the same dorm." Bastion stated as they all left with yellow blazers donned.

"...Can't argue with that I suppose." Miles admitted. "Quite frankly, I'm surprised I made Ra, considering my test taking abilities are the equivalent of a dog trying to use a human toilet."

"That sounds both intriguing and disgusting at the same time." Bastion finished as they ran into two guys wearing red jackets sitting on a statue outside of the main building.

"Hey Bastion!" One them yelled. "You in Red too?"

Bastion quickly retorted. "Well, let's see: yellow sleeves, yellow buttons...I don't think so."

"Oh..." the one known as Jaden responded. "So that's how it works."

"Please don't tell me you're just figuring this out." Bastion asked.

"So what? Ever think I'm color blind?" Jaden said with an angry smirk on his face.

"No I didn't are you color blind?" Bastion asked. Jaden just laughed.

"Nope, but I could've been!" Jaden chuckled.

"Hehehe! Classic. He may not beat you in dueling Bastion, but he has you in terms of comedy." Miles added, which received a spiteful look from Bastion. "Hey I didn't say it...oh wait, I did...I meant it." He said plainly.

"Quite frankly. I'd say you're both just as unfunny..." Kenny theorized.

"Quite frankly my good sir, your theory is bollocks..." Miles retorted, as they walked away.

"See you guys around the dorms!" Jaden yelled back to the three Ra's, but Bastion quickly responded.

"Well we're Ra Yellow, So I highly doubt that." Miles stated with a heavy emphasis on his final word.

"Exactly, your dorm is over there." Bastion explained as he pointed in the opposite direction.

* * *

Miles and the others reached the Ra Yellow dorm, which was very exemplary. It wasn't luxurious, but not enclosed. Miles finally got all of his baggage in his room, which relieved him a bit.

"Thank God..." Miles huffed as he landed his ass on the floor.

"Seems like a good workout." Bastion surprised him as he showed up behind him.

"Not exactly. It's more that I don't move often, and when I do, I don't like it. I'm not a fan of moving." Miles explained his phobia for new living arrangements.

"I see. Quite an unusual phobia..." Bastion said, unstable to his new friend's fear.

"Not as weird as my fear of swimming pool vacuums..." Miles added, putting down the last of his bags.

"I don't see how that could be a thing." Bastion argued, but as he finished, Kenny walked into Miles room.

"Sup dawgs." Kenny greeted with a phony gangsta accent.

"C'mon man, you're already the whitest black guy on the planet. Why try to overdo things?" Miles jokingly questioned.

"What is it Kenny?" Bastion asked his fellow Ra.

"Well apparently there's going to be a welcome dinner tonight, so I just came around to make sure you guys knew about it." This got Miles a bit excited.

"This is awesome...I get to try out my new feasting horn." Miles stated and he rummaging through some of his boxes.

"Uh, feasting horn?" Bastion asked with a concerned look on his face. Miles then reassured him by revealing a blowing horn and then proceeded to blow it, which unleashed a loud noise from it.

"Valhalla! Ragnarok! Eikprfffmanirr." Miles shouted, horribly mispronouncing the last word.

"You take your Ritalin today?" Kenny wondered, but Miles was too excited to hear his question.

"But for now." Miles said, jumping off his bed. "I have the feast...FOR ADVENTURE!" He exclaimed as he began walking out of his room.

"I would say that's a no." Bastion answered Kenny's question.

* * *

Miles left the Ra Dorm, listening to music on his Zune. It was Hush by Tool...

"I so get that Maynard. Censors are total *explicits*..." Miles said to himself, his last word being beeped out. This caused Miles to get confused on the source of that sound, and took his earphones off.

"Miles. Where the Hell are you going?" Kenny asked behind him.

Miles looked at him and said. "I believe this is..." He then pointed in the general direction he was heading. "east."

"Okay, where east?" Kenny questioned.

"North-east." Miles simplified, getting a blank stare from Kenny.

"Okay. I'm just gonna make sure you don't hurt yourself or anyone else, cuz frankly I don't feel safe leaving you alone." Kenny explained as he joined Miles.

"Alright road trip!" Miles shouted.

"We're not even driving." Kenny stated.

"But we're on a road...path...thing, I don't know. Not at my best today it seems." Miles rambled.

They continued down the path, which was right next to a giant lake.

"Ooh, I wonder if there's a gator in there!?" Miles wondered.

"Why would there be...you know what? Never mind. I'm just gonna ignore what you say from here on out." Kenny concluded as they continued walking.

At the end of the trail, Miles and Kenny reached a huge mansion-like building that sat at the edge of the lake.

"Wow..." Miles stood in awe at the building. "This has to be the home of the richest flamboyant bass fisherman...that or a rehab center for famous British celebrities."

"For once, I actually agree with your obscure references." Kenny responded, but then a voice broke through behind them.

"What are you guys doing here!?" The voice came from a very attractive blonde girl, wearing a blue skirt, white top with blue trimmings and blue boots, she seemed a bit skeptical about the 2 guys in front of here. Miles responded to her question.

"Well, I think Carl Sagan would be able to answer that question better, but I'll give it a shot..." He cleared his throat and his voice suddenly changed to a Kermit-esque tone. "In the beginning, the universe was created when somebody spilled a bottle of Jack. The shit is flammable and you can probably fill in the blanks from there." He said, receiving blank looks from both the girl and Kenny. "...See, I told you I'm not chemist. Why do you insist on putting me in these situations Kenny?"

"First, that would be astronomy, not chemistry. Second, I don't think that's what she meant." Kenny reassured his friend. "Look, we don't mean any trouble. We were just looking around and wandered down this trail from our dorm." He explained to the girl.

"Oh, I see. You must be freshman from the Ra Yellow dorm." She realized.

"The yellowist of the dorms." Miles retorted as he raised his pointed finger up in a stuttering motion. She was totally lost by his mannerisms.

"Don't worry. We don't get him either..." Kenny explained to her.

"I didn't take my Ritalin today." Miles admitted with a smile.

"Of course you didn't Miles." Kenny responded. "Of course you didn't..."

"I'm sorry about yelling at your guys. I didn't know you were freshmen." She apologized. "My name's Alexis. Alexis Rhodes, and you are."

"I'm Kenny Drayton." Kenny introduced himself, shaking her hand.

"I'm obnoxiously adorable." Miles said while shaking her hand. "But others just call me Miles. Miles Palmer."

"Nice to meet you both." Alexis claimed as she began walking past them. "I'd like to chat with you guys, but I have to gather up more Obelisks for the welcome dinner."

"Sounds like a chore. We'll help you." Kenny offered.

"Oh, you don't have to do that." Alexis responded.

"I insist. Quite frankly I don't trust myself wandering around this island anymore, and at the very least I'll have a guide this time." Miles explained.

"Well sure." Alexis permitted as they began walking towards the main building.

* * *

The trio reached the main building and was at the entrance of the duel arena.

"And that's why I think civilization would be better off if Los Angeles sunk into the ocean...I'm a big fan of Bill Hicks, rest his soul." Miles concluded to Alexis.

"You sure do have an interesting mind." Alexis responded with a chuckle.

"Interesting isn't exactly the word I'd use." Kenny argued, as they reached the duel arena. There they saw 2 Obelisk Blues, who were hassling two Slifer Reds, while another Obelisk guy stood by in the stands.

"Oh no...Hey, just stand back for a little bit. I'm gonna take care of this." Alexis asked as she moved over to the situation at hand.

"Tell them that Christoph Waltz is making a guest appearance on SNL. That'll send 'em running!" Miles suggested.

"Why would that convince them otherwise?" Kenny asked.

"Why wouldn't it? It's Christoph friggin' Waltz." Miles answered.

Meanwhile, Alexis interrupted the conversation with the 3 Obelisks and 2 Slifers. The two Slifers happened to be Jaden and Syrus.

"Well, this sure is a motley crew." Alexis spoke as the 5 guys turned to her.

"Woah. Who is that?" Syrus, one of the Slifers, wondered.

"Hey Alexis...Are you here to watch me trounce my new friend Jaden here? It'll be a short duel, but an entertaining one for sure." The Obelisk in the stands gloated to the girl.

"Oh boy, I love shows!" Miles butted in. "Do you guys have John Cleese doing a cameo?" The Obelisk wasn't happy that the Ra interrupted his conversation.

"I told you guys to hang back." Alexis said.

"I don't think you understand..." Miles began to explain. "...I'm an attention whore."

"I had no say in this whatsoever." Kenny excused himself.

"We were just making sure these Slifer Slackers knew their place on our turf." One of the other Obelisks explained.

"Yeah." The other Obelisk agreed, pointing towards Miles. "And we don't need you Ra Rejects here either, so why don't you scram." He scolded, but Miles didn't care. Honestly, he wasn't even paying attention to them, but then he faced the Obelisk talking to him.

"...Eh, I'm just not feeling it. Gimme a few more minutes and ask me again." Miles brushed off his insult.

"Say what!?" The Obelisk couldn't believe what he heard.

"What is your deal?" The other Obelisk asked.

"I'm a little tired." Miles admitted. "I dunno, maybe I stayed up watching a 12 hour marathon of Scrubs." Alexis returned the subject of the matter to the 3 Obelisks.

"Anyways Chazz, I'm here to remind you about the Obelisk welcome dinner. You're late." Alexis reminded.

"Oh yeah." Chazz remembered. "Raizou, Torimaki. Let's get outta here." He and the other 2 Obelisks walked out of the arena on that note.

"Don't forget to write!" Miles yelled to them as he waved, which brought a cringe to Chazz as they left. Alexis then pointed her attention to the 2 Slifers.

"Sorry if Chazz rubbed you the wrong way." Alexis apologized. "Not all of us Obelisks are like that. He's just a jerk." She cringed. "Especially with Slifers."

"Ahh, those types don't bother me." Jaden reassured. "Besides I could beat any of them in one turn!"

"We're gonna have to work on that overconfidence." Syrus attempted to calm Jaden.

"Well okay 2 turns, maybe 2 and a half." Which cause Alexis to chuckle.

"I hear Three, three. Three and half! FOUR is the new bet! Four! FOUR! Do I hear 5!? I hear FIVE! FIVE GOING ONCE, TWICE, SOLD to the young man with the Kuriboh shaped hairstyle!" Miles acted out as if an auctioneer.

"Nice to see you guys again." Jaden greeted to the two Ras.

"I don't think we properly introduced ourselves." Miles added to the Slifers comment. "I'm Miles J. Palmer, esquire. Now then Kenneth, would you kindly introduce yourself to our scarlet brethren."

"I did. You were too impatient to stick around after the entrance exams were over." Kenny stated.

"Well, excuse me for being impatient." Miles excused himself. "Me and Alexis were just hoping you'd show a little more hospitality to our guests."

"This isn't even our campus!" Kenny retorted.

"When did I get tossed into his little world?" Alexis asked Kenny.

"Ugh, We don't decide, he just has his own way of thinking." Kenny answered while crossing his arms.

"Anyways I do feel bad for the trouble Chazz caused you, but the Slifer welcome dinner should be starting soon, so you should head back to your dorm." Alexis recommended.

"Oh man!" Syrus remembered. "We need to get back there Jay!" He finished as they started to run out of the arena.

"Oh by the way what are you guys names again!?" Jaden asked from the arena entrance.

"Alexis Rhodes!" She shouted. "And yours!?"

"The names Jaden!" He shouted back as he turned around to run out of the building with Syrus.

"Aren't you going to introduce me?" Syrus whined to his friend as they left.

"Jaden..." Alexis repeated to herself.

"Ah damn!" Kenny cursed. "I forgot that we have our welcome dinner, we're gonna be late too!"

"Oh Great! We gotta get back! I didn't bring my feasting horn for nothing!" Miles responded as they both ran out of the stadium.

"See you guys around!" Alexis shouted to them.

"Will do Alexis!" Kenny yelled back. "Later!"

"Wears my taco hat!" Miles shouted.

"Do you have anymore eating paraphernalia that I'm not aware of?" Kenny questioned as they departed the building.

* * *

Back at the Ra Dorm...

"Greetings and welcome my friends." A middle-aged man with a thin black mustache, long black hair and a thick Spanish accent. "I am Professor Sartyr, and I am the headmaster of the Ra dorm." He introduced. "Now then, I'd like everybody to get acquainted with each other, so why not tell us a little about yourselves?" Kenny was the first to get out of his chair and talk.

"I'm Kenny Drayton. My parents are both officers in the Navy, so I traveled quite a bit. I love swimming, surfing and spending time with marine life." Kenny elaborated as he then sat back down.

"Very good. How about you next." Sartyr pointed at a smaller boy with black hair wearing an open Ra Yellow jacket with a black shirt underneath. He hesitated in standing up.

"Uh...I'm, uh Jake." He responded with a nervous stutter.

"Well Jake, you have a last name?" Sartyr asked. Jake just stood there, shaking and nervous, and couldn't even utter a word.

"Well!" Suddenly Miles stood up and wrapped his arm around the slightly smaller Ra. "I for one, respect his decision to discard his last name. A common practice in Ancient Norse culture. I welcome you Jake *insert nothing here*!" Miles greeted.

"Well then, why don't you tell us about yourself next?" Sartyr suggested as he pointed to Miles.

"I'm Miles Palmer, and..." He then grabbed the blowing horn (Grow up!) wrapped around his neck. "...This my feasting horn." He then blew into it.

"I told him not to bring that damn thing here..." Kenny mumbled to himself, while rubbing between his eyebrows.

"I enjoy dueling, martial arts, rock music, cooking anything as long as it is either meat or high in sodium...uh...churros a-." He was cut off by Sartyr.

"Uh okay! Let's have everybody else talk about themselves now! We don't want to starve." Sartyr then pointed to the next people, and eventually they proceeded to feast. and...

"Good Lord..." Kenny swore to himself, as he watched Miles scarf down his food.

"Hey gimme a break I haven't eaten since breakfast." Miles excused himself, but you could hardly understand him as he scarfed another chunk of lobster.

"Ugh, don't talk with your mouth full." Kenny begged, as he turned away. The meal ended and the students returned to their dorm rooms. Miles was in Kenny's room, finishing helping him unpack all his stuff.

"That should be all of it." Miles said as he put down the final piece of furniture, a saucer chair in the shape of a shark's mouth.

"Thanks a lot for the help." Kenny said with gratitude.

"Don't mention it." Miles responded...then proceed to dive onto his bed.

"...Was that necessary?" Kenny asked his pleasant look on his face, disappeared.

"Afraid so broseph. Article 9 of the New Room Charter. _All beds must be christened by a ceremonial dive_." Miles quoted, but then his attention diverted away from Kenny, as he noticed something. 2 guys running towards the Academy's main building. It was Jaden and Syrus. _"What the E.L Fudge are they doing?"_ Thought Miles to himself.

"Looks like it's time to turn in." Miles said while faking a yawning motion.

"Yeah yeah. I need some shut-eye. Lord knows dealing with you all day takes it out of someone." Kenny jabbed.

"Well, I never." Miles then quickly turned his head to the door. "Good day to you, sir!" He shouted as he closed the door. But instead of heading to his room, Miles snuck outside, and ran his way to the main campus.

"Remember you Ritalin tomorrow!" Kenny shouted through the door.

Once he arrived at the main entrance, he looked around to see anything suspicious.

"I do not seem them with a cat. I do not see them with a rat." Miles rhymed, remembering the Dr Seuss marathon that aired earlier that week.

"You shouldn't be here you know?" A voice snuck up on him.

"Ahh! The Lorax!" He shouted and turned to see Alexis. "Alexis? You're an orange furry creature that guards the forests' trees." He realized, but Alexis was more confused than ever.

"Y'know, I think you just do this for kicks." Alexis chuckled. "But I'm guessing you followed Jaden over here?"

"So you're a wizard then?" Miles questioned.

"I'm pretty sure girls can't be wizards..." Alexis corrected.

"Wait! We're getting off topic. We need to keep focused on the matter at hand..." Miles blanked out.

"Jaden and Syr-"

"Jaden and Syrus yes, good thing I remembered. Let's go." Miles quickly cut her off. They both then ran into the building.

* * *

Upon entering the duel arena, Miles and Alexis noticed Jaden on the duel field, along with none other than, Chazz. It seemed as though a duel had already started, and Chazz just activated a trap card.

"What's **Chthonian Polymer's** stuff?" Syrus wondered.

"I knew you guys would be here." Alexis said from behind him.

"Alexis?" Syrus said surprised. "And Miles?"

"**Chthonian Polymer** allows you to sacrifice one of your monsters and take control of a fusion monster your opponent just summoned." Alexis explained.

"...Really? He just "so happened" to have a trap card that counters fusions?" Miles said with skepticism, and began to sneeze, which sounded like "bullshit". "Pollin is ridiculous today." Miles stated as the focus went back to the duel.

"So slacker, how's it feel to have your best monster working for me?" Chazz gloated as his trap gave him control of his **Elemental Hero Flame Wingman.**

**Elemental HERO Flame Wingman (2100/1200) *6 WIND**

"Still, since that was a Special Summon, I can still summon another monster." Jaden responded. _"Not like there's anything in my hand that can beat the Flame Wingman." _Jaden selected his card.** "Elemental HERO Clayman in defense!" **He then played his hero, a giant golem-like hero with a large grey body and donning a red helmet, similar in appearance to the Juggernaut.

**Elemental HERO Clayman (800/2000) *4 EARTH**

"Heh, that all you got you slifer slime?" Chazz scoffed as he drew his next card. "I summon **Chthonian Soldier** in ATK mode." Chazz called on his warrior from Hell, looking the part, with grey armor, piercing red eyes and fangs, as well as equipped with a jagged blade.

**Chthonian Soldier (1200/1400) *4 DARK**

"Now Flame Wingman, take out his Clayman with Skydive Scorcher!" Chazz declared as the Wingman dove in and destroyed Clayman with ease. "And don't forget about Flame Wingman's super power, you take damage equal to your destroyed monster ATK."

Chazz 4000

Jaden 3200

"But I'm not done yet. Chthonian Soldier attack him directly!" Chazz then sicked his infernal warrior on him, as he slashed his blade at Jaden, causing more damage.

Chazz 4000

Jaden 2000

"Have you had enough slacker?" Chazz asked with a pitiless grin on his face. He noticed a sound coming from Jaden, sounding like whimpers. "Oh what wrong? You wanna go home? Huh?" Suddenly he noticed those whimpers were actually laughs.

"This is too much fun." Jaden chuckled, which caught Chazz off guard. "All the trash talking and action. It's all great!" That received an annoyed grunt from Chazz.

"Now!" Jaden drew. "I summon **Elemental HERO Sparkman** in ATK mode!" He yelled as his new monster, appeared with several bolts of lightning around him, dressed in a blue jump suit, with blue and gold armor and a blue and gold helment with lightning bolts on the ends.

**Elemental HERO Sparkman (1600/1400) *4 LIGHT**

"Now Sparkman, take out his Chthonian Soldier with Static Shockwave!" Jaden commanded as his hero launched a blast of lightning at the weakest monster on Chazz's field, causing him to explode, and Chazz to lose points.

Chazz 3600

Jaden 2000

But then, Jaden noticed a blade swinging in the sky, and then dropped down at him.

Chazz 3600

Jaden 1600

"Still think it's fun slacker? Cuz when my Soldier is destroyed, you take the same damage as I do. Only difference is that you barely have any to spare." Chazz explained with a smirk on his face, as Jaden still recovered from the shot he took. "Just a matter of time slacker. Your rarest card is about to be mine."

"Okay, it's official. Chazz has the insult vocabulary of an 8-year old Youtube troll." Miles said, noticing his repetitive use of the word "Slacker".

"This is bad. Jaden has less than half his lifepoints left, while Chazz is still nearly at full, and he has one of Jaden's best monsters." Alexis analyzed.

"Oh man..." Syrus shuttered, with a worried look on his friend.

"I'm gonna throw down a facedown." Jaden concluded his turn.

"Go ahead. My next attack will finish you off once and for all." Chazz gloated some more. "And that's right now. Go Flame Wingman attack!" He dispatched his hero.

"Not so fast, that was a trap I just played!" Jaden exclaimed, which caused Chazz to worry.

"A trap!?" The trap in question depicted a corridor of mirrors.

"It's **Mirror Gate**!" Syrus realized.

"Then Jaden still has a chance. Mirror Gate switches the side of both monsters in battle, so now Flame Wingman is on Jaden's side again." Alexis explained.

"Man there's more side-switching here than at DC's Anti-hero Convention." Miles compared.

The trap switched both monsters, and then they clashed. Wingman grabbed hold of Sparkman and overpowered him easily, instantly destroying him. "Nooo!" Chazz yelled.

"And just like you said, don't forget my Wingman's super power. You take damage equal to your destroyed monster ATK." Jaden reminded him, as Flame Wingman directed Sparkman's lightning at Chazz, causing more damage.

Chazz 1500

Jaden 1600

"Alright!" Syrus cheered.

"Nice moves Jaden" Alexis complimented, as they received a "V" sign from Jaden.

"Go Team Jumpsuit." Miles cheered on the heroes.

"Nothing but luck you Slifer school scum!" Chazz grunted.

"Alexis, his insults are horrible..." Miles whined to his blonde friend.

"That's what all the Obelisks use on Slifers." Alexis explained to him.

"Ra Rejects, Slifer Slackers...These guys must be getting these jokes from that bully who always said "Dead Meat" in Bridge to Terabithia." Miles concluded as the focus went back to Chazz, as he played a new Spell Card.

"I activate **Chthonian Blast**!" Chazz announced, as a ring of fire surrounded Flame Wingman, and engulfed him, causing him to be destroyed. "This card destroys your monster and inflicts you with half of it's ATK points as damage."

"No, Flame Wingman." Jaden grunted as his points went down.

Chazz 1500

Jaden 550

"Next I activate the trap card, **Call of the Haunted**!" Chazz revealed his trap card which resembled a graveyard with tombstones and such. "This allows me to revive a monster from my Graveyard, so rise Chthonian Soldier." He commanded as his warrior arose again. "However, he won't be there for long, as I'm sacrificing him to summon **Mefist, the Infernal General**!" His warrior then returned to the grave, in exchanged for a heavily armored knight on an intimidating steed, also clad in heavy metal armor. He also carried a large spear.

**Mefist, the Infernal General (1800/1700) *5**

"Not bad." Jaden complimented.

"Not bad?" Chazz chuckled. "You're something else slacker, you know that? But your lousy monsters aren't going to get you out of this one." Jaden then stared at his deck.

"I know he's wrong Kuriboh, cuz Chazz doesn't know that my monsters and I, we have a bond." Jaden exclaimed as he drew, the card made him smile a bit. But then, Alexis noticed footsteps.

"Uh guys!" She shouted. "We have a problem. Campus Security."

"Every man for himself!" Miles freaked out, but Alexis placed her hand over his mouth.

"There's no time, if they catch us in here, we'll get seriously busted." Alexis explained, which received surprised looks from Jaden and Syrus.

"Why? I mean we're students here right?" Jaden assumed with a clueless look on his face. Then Alexis pulled out a student handbook.

"According to the rules, no off-hour arena duels. Chazz knows that, but let me guess? He didn't tell you." Alexis called out Chazz, whom blushed in his guilt.

"C'mon Chazz, let's go." Torimaki called to his friend, as Raizou shuttered in fear.

"Well Slacker, looks like you're off the hook for now." Chazz said to Jaden.

"What are you talking about?" Questioned Jaden. "The match isn't over!"

"Yeah it is...I've seen what I needed to see. You're a sorry duelist, and you beating Crowler was a fluke." Chazz concluded as he and his 2 goons left the arena.

"Come on." Syrus begged his friend.

"Yeah, Jaden we have to go now!" Alexis shouted, still holding onto Miles' mouth.

"Man. This stinks!" Jaden pouted as they began to leave.

Miles, meanwhile muffled words that sounded like, "something" the Police.

* * *

They all exited without getting caught, and were standing outside of the main building.

"You sure are stubborn Jaden" Alexis concluded, as Syrus pushed him out of the building.

"Only about my dueling." Jaden pouted some more.

"Thanks for showing us the way out." Syrus graciously thanked Alexis.

"Sure. I'm sorry you didn't get to finish your match with Chazz." Alexis apologized to Jaden.

"Ah, it's alright. Besides, I knew how it was gonna end anyway." Jaden gloated with his chin held high.

"Really?" Alexis questioned. "Because from my point of view, it could've gone either way between you and Chazz when it ended."

That is unless you had..." Miles began, but almost simultaneously, Jaden revealed his drawn card, **Monster Reborn**. "Yeah..."

"So with Monster Reborn, he would've revived Flame Wingman and then destroyed Chazz's monster and won the game!" Syrus forecasted with shock, which also surprised Alexis. Jaden then put his card away and started walking back.

"See ya." Jaden said and continued back to the Slifer dorm, with Syrus right behind him.

"Hey wait up!" Syrus said as he ran towards Jaden. Miles was the only one left and he simply said.

"...You have soft hands. You must moisturize." Miles then started walking back to his dorm.

_"This is going to be one interesting year." _Alexis thought to herself as the 2 Slifers and 1 Ra left. The last thing that was heard was "_Go Team Jumpsuit!_" shouted by Miles. ".._.Nothing? It'll catch on._"

* * *

**Wrapped up Chapter Numero Due. Not much in terms of consequence happened, but this chapter was just meant to show them getting acclimated to their new dorms and such. More will occur in the next one. But for now, I'm gonna go cry in the corner. *sob*, 2 months with no real sports...Only 80 days until opening day.**


	3. Duel In Love

**Copyrighted so that people who own Yugioh can make money off of this crap...Jokes on them though, I'm doing this for free. Ha!...Wait what?**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: Duel in Love (Or Deliverance with Card Games, your choice...)**

"Hey!" A voice came from outside the room followed by a few loud knocks. It was Kenny trying to wake up his friend. "Miles wake up! It's time for class!" The voice stated. Miles then got up really groggy, yawning and then sitting up. "Okay Mom!" He yelled back at Kenny. Miles looked at the clock: 7:45.

_"Damn. You'd think getting up to work out at 6 in the morning and I'd be used to this...but nope. Still just as tedious as ever." _He said as he went over to his bathroom, brushed his teeth and did other business. He got out, put on his uniform, took his Ritalin and was out the door, where he saw an impatient Kenny.

"Took ya long enough." Kenny nagged. "C'mon, we gotta get some food before class starts."

"Nag, nag, nag." Miles said, still a bit tired from waking up.

* * *

Later on at the Main Campus, classes were under way, and Miles and Kenny were sitting alongside the rest of the Ras, while the Slifers were below them in the front and the Obelisks behind them in the farthest from the teacher, who just so happened to be? Thaaat's right! Its everyone's favorite gender-confused educator, Dr. Crowler. He...yeah, I'll stick with it. HE. started to ask the class, random questions regarding type classifications of cards and their purposes...I wonder if there's any exciting paint drying scheduled today...

Alexis was the first to be questioned and she, not so surprisingly nailed it.

"Duel Monster cards can be grouped as Normal, Effect, Ritual and Fusion monster cards..." That caught Miles' attention as he raised his head with a confused look on his face. "Spell Cards can be classified as Normal, Quick-Play, Continuous, Ritual, Equip and Field Spells, while Trap Cards can be grouped into Normal, Counter and Continuous Traps."

"Perfect. Well done Alexis. But I shouldn't expect anything less from one of my Blue Obelisks." Crowler praised her.

"Yes Dr. Crowler" She responded as she sat back down. Miles was about to respond but then Crowler continued questioning.

"Now, who should be next?" Crowler said to himself as he scanned the room, and then locked on target. "You!" As he pointed at Syrus, whom then jumped in fear. "Syrus Truesdale!" Syrus then stood up. "Explain to the class what a Field Spell is."

Syrus was so nervous that he had trouble even speaking right. "Uh, Field Spell, is a...thing that affects the thing that..." He stuttered.

"Even pre-duelers know this you Slifer Slacker!" Torimaki yelled out, which caused most of the class to erupt in laughter.

"Damn Japanese rednecks..." Miles muttered to himself, not entertained by the public humiliation of one of his friends.

"Wait I know this, it's..." Syrus was then blushing in embarrassment as he blanked out.

"Relax Sy, you totally got this one." Jaden reassured his friend.

"Apparently not. Sit down." Crowler ordered as most of the class resumed their laughter.

"Now would someone else like to answer that." Crowler offered. "Someone preferably not in red thank you." The same culprits of laughing morons continued their onslaught on poor Syrus.

"Man, I blew it. I made all the Slifers look bad." Syrus slumped into his seat.

"Ya know teach. You shouldn't pick on us Slifers like that." Jaden added, which caused Crowler to look confused. "I mean I'm a Slifer and I beat you. So when you make fun of us, you're really making fun of yourself." Crowler became furious and bit his handkerchief. This cause the Slifers to burst into laughter, including Miles and a few other Ras.

"Ha! It's funny cuz he sucks." Miles burst into laughter. Jaden put up a two fingers in a "V" and chuckled a bit.

_"That's it! I will not allow this slacker in my school for another second!" _Crowler thought. _"I'll make sure he's through!"_

* * *

Next class, was Duel Alchemy, with everyone's favorite teacher when it comes to blowing crap up.

"Hello children, as most of you may know, I am Professor Lyman Banner." He was quite the tall, but skinny man with square glasses, squinted eyes and long spiked hair that went down his back in a ponytail. He also wore a white shirt with a red tie.

"I specialize in some of the lesser known tactics in dueling. Some that might seem unnatural..." Banner continued, but Jaden was too bored to focus.

"Thanks for the help back there Jay." Syrus whispered to him.

"No problem Sy, for what?" Jaden asked.

"For sticking up for me!" Syrus raised his voice, which caught the attention of Banner.

"Uh-oh, I may have to do it again." Jaden warned as he looked towards Banner.

"Syrus?" Banner asked as it shocked Syrus to stand out of his chair.

"Uh-Yes!?" He said nervously.

"Do me a favor a grab Pharaoh please."

"Uh, Pharaoh?" Syrus wondered, confused by his request.

"Unless you are minoring as a scratch post." Banner joked, as Syrus looked down, seeing a fat brown cat with black stripes rubbing against Syrus' leg. The entire class started laughing at him.

"Well, at least he's not using Sy as a litter box..." Miles retorted, which received a laugh or two from a few of the Ras that heard him. Syrus returned the cat to Professor Banner.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a luxurious office, Dr Crowler seemed to be writing a letter. "That Slifer Slacker dares make a mockery of my teachings in front of my students like that!?" Crowler cursed as he folded the letter and put it inside an envelope. "This will be the last mistake he makes on this island." The Doc then picked up a mirror, applied red lipstick...I wish that was a typo, and then kissed the letter and chuckled. "Hehehe, the big kiss-off!" ...Okay so how many man cards has he lost so far?

Crowler then ran into the boys locker room, while no one was around since the class was in Ms. Fontaine's gym class, and placed the letter in what he assumed was Jaden's locker, on top of a red pair of shoes, then he high-tailed it out of there as fast as remotely possible.

Just moments later, Syrus ran into the locker room in a panicked frenzy.

"Lousy girls gym!" Syrus yelled to himself. "Why do they make the signs so small!?" He opened his locker, to see a pair of shoes. "I see Jaden is using my locker again..." But then he noticed an envelope. "But this isn't Jaden's!" Syrus then surveyed the area around him and snuck into a corner to open and read the letter.

_From the moment I first met you, I've been in love. Meet me by the girls dorm tonight._

_Endearingly,_

_ Elexis Roades_

This caused Syrus to fall over in disbelief. "Woah, this is way better than what my mom writes me..." He then drifts away into as phoned in a romantic fantasy as you can get. Seriously...how many times do we have the see the running through flowers bit. In the words of the Barenaked Ladies , It's All Been Done!

* * *

Later that night, Miles had just finished helping Kenny fish for ingredients at the lake for Sartyr and them to cook tomorrow.

"You know they say, if you're too drunk to fish. You might be a redneck." Miles quoted with a Jeff Foxworthy southern accent.

"I know, it's not funny the 3rd time you say it." Kenny retorted a bit annoyed.

"Speakin' of RED-necks..." Miles stated while pointing at the lake. There they saw Syrus, rowing a boat towards the other end of the lake, towards the Obelisk Girl Dorm.

"What ja-fuq is Sy doing?" Kenny asked.

"You think I know that?" Miles retorted. "Hey! Syrus!" He yelled trying to get the attention of the Slifer, but to no avail. This irritated Miles. "Oh you asshole...You do not ignore me." He whispered to himself.

"I don't even think he can hear you." Kenny reasoned with him.

"We should go. Whatever it is, I doubt it's good." Miles recommended, his friend nodded.

"Well well well. Look what we have here." A voice came from behind them. It was the two friends of Chazz, Raizou and Torimaki.

"Y'know, we should just have a banjo play him in from now in." Miles joked. This received a cringe from the 2 Obelisks.

"What are you doing on Obelisk Blue turf you rejects?"

"Just doin' little fishin'." Miles said in a soft-spoken tone, similar to Bruce from Family Guy.

"Well, fish in your own spot. We own this lake." Raizou claimed.

"You can't own this lake. There isn't enough room in it to fit all the bullshit in that head of yours." Kenny retorted, receiving a two beat-red Obelisks. Miles laughed.

"Hey, you sure you guys are Obelisks? Cuz, you're looking redder than a baboons keister." Miles added.

"That does it." The 2 Obelisks shouted as they pulled out there duel disks and activated them. "Bust out your deck punks." Miles dropped the fish, and attached his duel disk.

"We can't Miles." Kenny reminded him. "We have to get to Syrus."

"Eh, this won't take more than a minute or two." Miles reassured. "How's a tag duel, 4000 points per team and alternate players sound?"

"Fine with us! I'm just surprised you know the rules of a tag duel you Ra Reject." Torimaki insulted. Kenny then attached his duel disk. All 4 activated their duel disks.

DUEL!

Torimaki/Raizou 4000

Miles/Kenny 4000

"Best dorm first loser!" Raizou drew. "I summon, **Muka Muka** in ATK mode!" From his side of the field, appeared a large insectoid creature with the outer shell resembling a meteorite.

**Muka Muka (600/300) *2 EARTH**

"And he gains 300 ATK and DEF for each card I have in my hand." He stated as his Muka Muka grew stronger.

**Muka Muka (600/300 + 1500 = 2100/1800)**

"But that's not all, I have Pot of Greed! Which allows me to draw two cards." He then drew his 2 cards, which also increased his monsters power.

**Muka Muka (2100/1800 + 300 = 2400/2100)**

"I'll end my turn there." Raizou concluded.

"That all?" Kenny questioned. "Okay..." He scanned his hand and chose a Spell Card. "**Moray of Greed**." The spell revealed a giant moray, with the face of the Pot of Greed. "Now I shuffle 2 Water monsters into my deck, and draw 3 cards." He explained and drew 3. "Next, I activate my Field Spell. **A Legendary Ocean**." Kenny then unleashed a surge of ocean onto the field, which then surrounded everyone with water.

"Next I'm summoning **Vice Shark** in ATK mode" He said as he unleashed a giant blue shark with a white stomach and red stripes on it's top. It also possessed a vice-like jaw.

**Vice Shark (1900/1200) *5 WATER**

"Wait a minute, a level 5 monster? You need a sacrifice." Raizou blurted.

"He doesn't need one Raizou." Torimaki responded.

"That's right, with Ocean on the field, it lowers all of my WATER monster's levels by 1, including the ones in my hand." Kenny explained, as he continued. "But that's not all. It also increases my monsters power by 200."

**Vice Shark (1900/1200 + 200 = 2100/1400) (*5-1=4)**

"Now Vice Shark, attack his Muka Muka!" Kenny commanded as his shark charged ahead at blinding speed.

"I knew you were dumb Ra, but I didn't expect you couldn't do simple math." Raizou gloated, but then noticed something.

**Muka Muka (2400/2100 - 1800 = 600/300)**

"What gives!?" Raizou shockingly replied.

"That would be Vice Shark's effect. You see, when he charges into battle, all your monster's effects are negated. So there goes your power boost." As he explained, Vice Shark pounced and chomped Muka Muka, breaking it's shell, causing it to explode.

Torimaki/Raizou: 2500

Miles/Kenny: 4000

"Oh, and the second effect of Vice Shark now activates. When I have my Ocean on the field and he destroys a monster, I can draw 1 card." Kenny said drawing. "I'll just set these two facedown." He concluded.

"Alright, my turn." Torimaki drew. "I'll match your Vice Shark with a **Vice Dragon**!" Torimaki's monster was a giant purple dragon with green wings and bared fangs.

**Vice Dragon (2000/2400) *5 DARK**

"You see, when I have no monsters in play, but you do. I can Special Summon him to the field, but his ATK and DEF are halved." He explained.

**Vice Dragon (2000/2400 / 2 = 1000/1200)**

"But that was just the beginning, cuz next I activate a Spell Card!" Torimaki claimed, as he revealed his spell, depicting a large dragon shattering the earth with it's wings. "**A Wingbeat of Giant Dragon**! And by returning Vice Dragon to my hand, I can destroy all Spell and Traps on the field!" He said as Vice Dragon flapped it's wings causing a massive windstorm, which blew Kenny's two facedowns off the field along with washing up the Ocean.

**Vice Shark (2100/1400 - 200 = 1900/1200)**

"That's not good." Kenny responded.

"No, and it's gonna get worse you reject." Torimaki warned. "Because since my field is empty again, I can just re-summon Vice Dragon!" He said as his purple dragon returned.

**Vice Dragon (2000/2400 / 2 = 1000/1200)**

"But he won't be around for long, because I sacrifice my Vice Dragon in order to summon something much stronger...Strong Wind Dragon!" Torimaki called as his new, teal colored, muscular, green winged dragon was a lot bigger than Vice Dragon and stared down both Miles and Kenny with a intimidating stare.

**Strong Wind Dragon (2400/1000) *6 WIND**

"But there's more, because when I summon Strong Wind Dragon by tributing a Dragon-Type monster, he gains ATK equal to half of that monster's original ATK." He explained. "Since Vice Dragon had 2000 ATK, he gains 1000 for himself."

**Strong Wind Dragon (2400 + 1000 = 3400/1000)**

"Now Strong Wind Dragon! Attack his Sushi sampler with _tornado wing_!" He commanded as his large dragon unleashed 3 huge gusts of wind from his wings, which landed directly at Kenny's shark, destroying it.

Torimaki/Raizou: 2500

Miles/Kenny: 2500

"Well that didn't help much." Kenny said, a little irritated by his wiped field.

"I'm so glad I picked you for a partner..." Miles spoke in a sarcastic tone.

"And to finish things up. I activate a Spell Card. **Power Soul**!" Torimaki activated, a card depicting a Gagagigo surrounded by a large red aura, smashing through what appeared to be a bear trap. "As long as this card's in play, none of your Spell or Traps can touch my Strong Wind Dragon. Or to make it simpler for you Ra's, you can't touch him unless it's with a monster!" Torimaki laughed.

"...Neat. Can't wait to crush your spirit in one fell swoop." Miles said as he drew, which caused Torimaki and Raizou to chuckle a bit more.

"You outta be out of your mind, if you think you can destroy my Strong Wind Dragon without Spells or Traps." Torimaki laughed as he found it hard to even get his words out.

"Well, I got plenty of laughs to go around." Miles laughed himself. "In fact, I have a place where the fun don't stop." He revealed a Field Spell. "**The House of Black Feathers** to be precise!" He claimed as a new field took over, revealing what seemed to be a large bird house, surrounded by trees and a purple night sky.

"With this in play, all my Blackwings gain 200 ATK and DEF, but even more so, I get a present when I special summon one of them." Miles explained, while selecting his next card. "Oh and next there's this card. **Black Whirlwind.**" Miles' card depicted a large black tornado with different colored feathers flying inside it. "Now when I Normal Summon a Blackwing, I can grab one from my deck, as long as it has less ATK than the one I summoned." Miles explained.

"Can you get something that will actually do something for once?" Torimaki mocked.

"If by "do something", you mean hand your ass to you on a silver platter? Then yes, yes I will." Miles retorted with fake smile on his face. "Now quit annoying me with your horrible insults." Miles then picked his 3rd card. "I summon **Blackwing - Sirocco the Dawn**!" He claimed as he brought out his large crow-headed black winged humanoid.

**Blackwing - Sirocco the Dawn (2000/900) *5 DARK**

"Oh man! That's the thing that he used to knock out that proctor in 1 turn!" Raizou yelled in fear.

"Relax Raizou. Strong Wind Dragon isn't about to blow over so easily." Torimaki reassured his friend.

"You might wanna rethink that, cuz your Strong Wind Dragon is about to blow over like a limp piece of cardboard." Miles retorted.

"This guy again? You planning to do that one turn kill like last time?" Kenny questioned.

"No, that would be boring and monotonous...but you were half right." Miles quipped. "But first, my Black Whirlwind activates." He said as his Spell lit up. "Now I search my deck for a brand new Blackwing." He then found his target card. "We have a winner. Come on down, **Blackwing - Bora the Spear!**" He said as he dispatched his newest Blackwing, in which was a bird humanoid, like Sirocco, but also had a very large grin on his face, and a more colorful head piece.

**Blackwing - Bora the Spear (1700/800) *4 DARK**

Just as his Bora took the field, two feathers landed in front of the House of Black Feathers. "So, that's 2 Black Counters for me, and also for me is another Blackwing. This one goes by the name of **Oroshi the Squall**!" He called as his new bird was actually...a bird this time. A fully black bird, with blue feathers around his eyes, a curved tail and a red waddle.

**Blackwing - Oroshi the Squall (400/600) *1 DARK**

"And that's another 2 Black Counters."

"I hope you have an oven so I can cook these birds with." Torimaki and Raizou laughed.

"and next..." Miles prepared for his next words, as they stopped laughing. "I think it's time I link up my feathered friends..."

* * *

Meanwhile at the lack, Jaden was rowing towards the Girls' Dorm. He recently received a video, stating that Syrus was captured and if he wanted to rescue him, go there alone. Jaden reached the edge of the lake, where waiting for them, were the 3 girls: Mindy, Jasmine and Alexis...oh and Syrus was there too.

"Hey Jaden..." Syrus spoke with a huge sigh.

"Hey Sy, what's up?" Jaden wondered as he looked at the situation.

"Well, to make things simple, I'm basically a big loser." He responded with a glum expression on his face.

"Your friend trespassed into the Girls' campus." Jasmine explained.

"No it wasn't like that!" Syrus defended himself, but they didn't listen.

"And now that you're here Jaden, your trespassing too." Mindy added, Alexis turned to Jaden.

"That's right. So if you want to win your freedom, you're gonna have to beat me in a duel, right here right now." Alexis explained.

"But if you turn us in, we'll be expelled." Syrus feared, but again, nobody cared.

"That's not gonna happen Syrus." Jaden said confidently, punching his hand. "Believe me. Now let's duel Alexis."

* * *

Back at the other end of the lake. The two Obelisks began panicking as they were staring down 3 monsters. Sirocco, **and 2 mysterious monsters clouded in darkness, but seemed heavily armed and one wielded a sword.**

"Okay, bored now." Miles said as he dispatched his 3 monsters, which blew away Torimaki's dragon, along with the remainder of their life points.

Torimaki/Raizou: 0

Miles/Kenny: 2500 WIN

"What was that?" Torimaki shouted.

"I've never seen monsters summoned that way before." Raizou added in disbelief.

"Well, I guess that's that. You guys can get out of our faces now." Kenny put it mildly.

"Don't think this is over you Ra Rejects!" Torimaki yelled as they ran back to the Obelisk Boys' dorm.

"Come back when you guys want a rematch!...or you come up with better insults!...hopefully the latter..." Miles shouted back at them. "Welp." Miles said, dusting his hands off. "My. Work. Here. Is. Done." Miles stated in a victorious tone.

"I still don't get how you pulled that off, I've never even seen that done before." Kenny wondered as to question Miles' end game.

"Oh I'm sure it's just like cooking a chicken. Eventually it becomes second nature, but at the start, you're still going to occasional set half the kitchen on fire." Miles explained very specifically.

"Hey aren't we forgetting something?" Kenny asked Miles, drawing a blank.

"...Uh, I'm not sure." But Miles moved on from that topic. "But I can't wait to fry up these fish and along with some shrimp...shrimp...shrimp?" Then it occured to them.

"SYRUS!" They yelled, as they ran to find a boat.

"Find a boat, find a boat, find a boat, find a boat!" Miles repeated to himself.

"I found a boat!" Kenny yelled to him, as he ran over to him.

"Alright!" Miles responded and then jumped into the boat. "Let's go!" But then, his leg went through the hull of the boat.

"Smooth move Gilligan." Kenny said in a sarcastic tone.

"That phrase is about as outdated as Crowler's frilly blazer." Miles retorted.

They continued to look for a boat, and Kenny eventually found one.

"I found a boat!" Kenny yelled. "For the love of God don't jump into it!" He warned Miles.

Kenny boarded it, and Miles gently stepped onto it as well...gently.

"Nice...and gentle." Miles said to himself. "Baby steps."

"Would you move already!" As Kenny pulled him into the board. He then started the motor and they were off.

Meanwhile at the middle of the lake, Alexis and Jaden readied themselves for their duel, each sitting in a respective boat, Mindy and Jasmine in Alexis' boat, Syrus in Jaden's. Little did they know that Crowler was also spectating, treading the water.

"How exciting, a Slifer versus an Obelisk. Put him in his place Alexis." He cheered to himself. "Hmm?" He wondered as a roar came from behind him. Then suddenly a boat, rammed him in the back of the head. It was Miles and Kenny. The duo then parked just a distance away from Jaden's boat.

"Ahoy there!" Miles shouted to the group. Much to everyone's surprised.

"Hey guys." Jaden greeted. "Just in time."

"To watch your friends get expelled." Mindy responded.

"Expelled?" Kenny asked surprised.

"If Jaden loses this duel, they'll turn us in for trespassing." Syrus explained, feeling guilty.

"Called it!" Miles yelled. "Knew someone liking Syrus was little fishy..."

"Relax guys...It's not like I plan on losing." Jaden reassured them.

"You ready?" Alexis called to Jaden.

"More than ever." Jaden responded.

"DUEL!"

Alexis: 4000

Jaden: 4000

Alexis drew first, and examined her hand. "**Etoile Cyber** rise!" She said as her first monster appeared with a spin. She had red-hair and an orange tutu.

**Etoile Cyber (1200/1600) *4 EARTH**

"Next I'll place a card facedown." Alexis concluded.

"Time to throwdown." Jaden said as he drew. "Sweet. I'm going to summon **Elemental HERO Sparkman** in Attack mode." He called, as his blue and gold clad hero appeared with a flash of lightning on the lake.

**Elemental HERO Sparkman (1600/1400) *4 LIGHT**

"Now I'm gonna have him attack your Etoile Cyber with Static Shockwave!" Jaden dispatched his hero into battle. Sparkman unleashed a heavy array of lightning blasts towards Alexis' monster.

"Hold it right there!" Alexis stopped. "I activate the trap card, **Doble Passe**!" She said as your trap card, depicting a ballerina in a spotlight, redirected her attack to...Alexis? She braced for the hit and took the damage.

Alexis: 2400

Jaden: 4000

"Doble Passe turns your monster's attack into a direct attack on me, and now the monster you were going to attack gets to wage a direct attack on you!" Alexis explained as her Etoile Cyber sprung into action. "Oh and when Etoile Cyber attacks you direction, here ATK points increase by 600."

**Etoile Cyber (1200 + 600 = 1800/1600)**

Then the ballerina spin kicked Jaden in the torso, causing him to take damage.

Alexis: 2400

Jaden: 2200

"Jaden!" Syrus gasped in fear.

"Do a flip!" Miles shouted imitating Bender, pointing to Alexis' monster.

"Man...That Alexis is something else...sacrificing her own life points, just to get to mine."

"So are you impressed?" She asked.

"Impressed, I think I'm in love." He responded.

"You're sweet, too bad I have to crush you. Now where were we?" Alexis drew her card. "Oooh. I summon** Blade Skater**!" She said as her new monster was a bald woman in purple leotard, wearing blades on each foot and equipped with blades on both forearms.

**Blade Skater (1400/1500) *4 EARTH**

"Now, I'm going to activate the Spell Card, **Polymerization**. To fuse my Etoile Cyber and Blade Skater in order to summon **Cyber Blader** in Attack Mode!" Her newly fused monster had long blue hair, lavender skin, with a red leotard and futuristic glasses.

**Cyber Blader (2100/800) *7**

"Now Blader, attack Sparkman with Whirlwind Blade!" Alexis commanded as he new monster glided around the field and then began spinning repeatedly until it landed a blow on Sparkman, destroying it.

"Well, so much for him..." Jaden said to himself in disappointment.

Alexis: 2400

Jaden: 1700

"Way to go Alexis!" Mindy cheered.

"Yeah, I knew when this guy beat Dr. Crowler it was just luck!" Jasmine added.

"Well I'll be happy to prove you wrong." He said, drawing. "I activate the Field Spell, **Fusion Gate**." He deposited the spell in his Field Card Zone. Then a large purple vortex appeared above them. "With this in play, I don't need Polymerization to fuse my monsters." He said, showing Avian and Burstinatrix. "So I think I'll summon a personal favorite. Elemental HERO Flame Wingman!" Jaden called as his blue and green, uni-winged, lizard-like hero appeared.

**Elemental HERO - Flame Wingman (2100/1200) *6 WIND**

"Do my eyes deceive me?" Miles wondered. "Jumpsuits vs. Leotards in the battle of the flamboyant garments?"

"Wait what does that mean?" Kenny wondered.

"You had to be there." Miles responded, as the focus went back to Alexis.

"Well, it's looks like it's gonna be 1 Fusion monster against another, huh Jaden?" She stated confidently. "However, since they both have the same ATK points, they're just gonna destroy each other." She explained, but Jaden had a response.

"Not if I activate this Spell Card. **Kishido Spirit**!" He said, activating a spell showing the Paladin from Paladin of White Dragon, surrounded by a white aura. "With this in play, my monsters can't be destroyed in battle with monsters with the same ATK." Jaden continued. "And thanks to Wingman's superpower, you take damage equal to your Blader's ATK. Now go get her Wingman! Attack Cyber Blader!" Wingman went into launch an attack with Cyber Blader, however, after the fact, both monsters still stood.

"How was she able to withstand my Wingman's attack!?" Jaden stood in shock.

"Somebody hasn't done their homework. Cyber Blader can't be destroyed in battle by an opponent that only has 1 monster on the field." Alexis explained.

"But that would mean..."

"Neither of us lose any life points." Alexis finished.

"Well I guess you got me." Jaden laughed a bit.

"Oh, when I get you Jaden, believe me, you'll know it." She then looked at the card she drew. "Like right now. I equip Fusion Weapon to Cyber Blader!" She said as her monster transformed her hand into a trident-like laser. "With this, my Cyber Blader gains 1500 ATK and DEF points."

**Cyber Blader (2100/800 + 1500 = 3600/2300)**

"Uh-oh, you might want to brace yourself Sy ole buddy." Jaden warned his friend.

"Blader, attack Flame Wingman with Trident Shock!" She yelled as her Blader launched a blast from her trident, destroying Wingman in an instant, causing Jaden's boat to toss a bit.

Alexis: 2400

Jaden: 200

"Looks like somebody's life points are looking a bit low." Alexis teased. "Hope you didn't pack your bags just yet."

"That's right because when you lose you're both getting expelled." Mindy reminded them in a teasing fashion.

"We are?" Syrus remembered.

"That's not gonna happen Sy. I promise." Jaden said.

_"You shouldn't make promises you can't deliver." _Alexis thought to herself.

_"I hope I'm not making a promise I can't deliver. The only card out is Fusion Gate, but there's still a chance I can win. I just need to draw the right card, here and now." _Jaden thought as he went for his next card.

"Time to pull that magic card out of your ass Jay." Miles spoke out to his friend, reminding him his last chance is here. Jaden drew and a smile grew on his face.

"Perfect" He said. Which gave Alexis a confused look.

"I play Elemental HERO Clayman in Attack Mode!" He said as he called his his large grey, juggernaut helmeted hero to the field.

Elemental HERO Clayman (800/2000) *4 EARTH

And next, I'm reviving my Sparkman with Monster Reborn!" He said as his lightning hero returned to the field with a flash.

"Ha! Called it So. Friggin' Called it!" Miles yelled upon the activation of Monster Reborn.

"It's not like it did much..." Kenny responded. Miles looked up at the sky.

"I wouldn't be to sure about that."

"What difference will he make? My Cyber Blader has way more ATK points than either of them." Alexis reminded him.

"Not separately, but with Fusion Gate, I can fuse them and summon someone who can!" He said as Sparkman and Clayman jumped into the vortex. "**Elemental HERO Thunder Giant,** let's go!" Then multiple flashes of lightning launched at the field. It forced all 3 boats to shuffle for a few moments.

"She's out of control Captain!" Miles shouted, imitating Scotty from Star Trek.

Then from the sky, a large yellow armored, purple jumpsuit wearing hero, with a large electric blue orb in his chest appeared with a large yell.

**Elemental HERO Thunder Giant (2400/1500) *6**

"Hate to break it to you, but my Cyber Blader's ATK is still higher at 3600." Alexis reminded.

"Yeah, I know. But one of Thunder Giant's abilities is that he can destroy a monster whose original ATK points are lower than his." He explained.

"Wait, original ATK points?"

"That's right, ATK points without any enhancements."

"But..." She said with a shocked expression. "Before I played Fusion Weapon, my Cyber Blader's ATK was only 2100."

"Exactly, and that's lower than Thunder Giant's, which means your monster is automatically destroyed." He said, as Thunder Giant launched bolts of lightning from out of his hand and struck Cyber Blader, destroying her.

"And you know the best part Alexis?" He asked. "It's that Thunder Giant still has his attack left to use on you! Voltic Thunder!" Jaden shouted, as Thunder Giant launched another array of lightning towards Alexis, which took her down once and for all.

Alexis: 0

Jaden: 200 WIN

"Alexis!" Mindy shouted.

"Uh, what just happened?" Jasmine said in disbelief.

"Well...that was quite..." He pulled out a pair of sunglasses. "Shocking. YEEAAAAAAAAHHHH!" He said with a Roger Daltry yell.

"Why are you wearing sunglasses? It's night!" Kenny questioned.

"No, no. These are my CSI glasses. These are strictly for hilariously contrite one-liners only." Miles explained.

The three boats joined at the middle. "Well, a deals a deal." Jaden said. "I won, so we get off scott-free." Jaden explained.

"That's right. Scotts, not included..." Miles added, crossing his arms.

"Ugh." Kenny just face-palmed himself.

"Alright, it's a deal. We'll keep quiet about what happened." Alexis agreed.

"Well if you ask me, we should turn them both in." Jasmine said with an angry look on her face.

"Well nobody asked you." Alexis snapped at her friend.

"Alexis?" Jasmine said, wondering why she responded to her like that.

"Jaden beat me fair and square and that's all there is to it." Alexis put it out straight to them.

"Nah, it's more than that. It was close duel." Jaden responded. "Yeah, you've got game." This took her by surprise. Jaden then sat down on his boat and started rowing back.

"See ya." He waved, and they headed back to the Slifer dorm.

_"Even if I did win, there's no way I could turn them in. This place is way more fun with them, then without them."_ Alexis thought to herself.

_"I've never seen Alexis act this way. Is it possible she's actually falling for that Slifer?" _Jasmine thought. Alexis then turned to the boat with the Ras.

"You guys should probably take off too." Alexis pointed to Miles and Kenny.

"Oh gee, you think we don't know that?" Miles retorted, fiddling with the motor. "Stupid piece of shit..." He cursed to himself. He then pumped the gas button a couple dozen times.

"Uh, I'm pretty sure you're not suppose to pump it that much." Kenny warned as Miles still attempted to start the boat.

"Heheh, that's what she s-AAAAIIID!" He began to say but then the boat took off at top speed heading for the lake. They then crashed into the shore and landed on their faces. The girls just covered their eyes to avoid seeing the crash.

"God, remind me to never let you steer a boat anymore..." Kenny said dusting off his body.

"Let's go again! Let's go again!" Miles yelled, muffled since his face was still in the dirt, as well as a bit delirious from the impact.

Alexis saw them get up from the crash. _"They just make it was more interesting..." _She thought with a sweat drop.

* * *

**So class, what did we learn today? That's right. Boat motors don't like getting pumped, and I clearly underestimated the feminine capabilities of Dr. Vellian Crowler. Next episode, promotion exams oh boy...I can't wait to write more drawn out card games. I mean it, we've got the pansy-level duels out the way, it's time for the tediously long card games Yugioh has been known for! **


	4. That Took Guts, We're Promoting You

**That's right. After weeks of "mental preparation" (ie. laziness), I have finally uploaded the new chapter. God, this one was a total biatch. It's over twice as long as the rest of them, and has essentially 3 duels in it. But here it is for your visual (or if you bought my book on tape), auditory pleasure. **

**Also, PS, there are no refunds. **

* * *

**Chapter 4: That Took Guts, I'm Promoting You.**

"And thus, when a continuous spell or trap, or card with a continuous effect are destroyed, their effects are negated. It's a very simple formula gents." Bastion lectured. "Now are there any questions?" Bastion turned to see Kenny and Miles, the latter of whom had his face on the desk. Miles then raised his hand, with his head still on the desk. Kenny just stood with a vacant expression on his face, almost like he was in a trance.

"Yes Miles?" Bastion pointed him out.

"Does this class come with a complimentary gun so I can shoot myself?" Miles asked, sounding bored out of his mind.

"Oh come now chaps! We've got lots to time to prepare for tomorrow's promotion exams." He attempted to convince. "Besides, we haven't been at for that long."

"It's been Three. Hours!" Kenny retorted keeping his blank stare on his face.

"Exactly. Just Three more hours and we should be all set!" Bastion enthusiastically responded. "Now then, Chapter 11 - The Damage Step, quite an important phase of the game indeed, now the key to knowing when you can and can't use effects during the damage step..." Bastion went on lecturing. Miles and Kenny just stared at each other and then ducked below their desks, and pulled out two...dummies and placed their jackets on them.

"...And so begins the thesis of spell speeds. Are you still with me?" Bastion asked as he turned, realizing his friends high-tailed it out of there and replaced themselves with dummies. "Apparently not..." He said annoyingly, especially pissed due to the fact that Miles' dummy had a shirt on stating "I am really Miles", as if he'd actually believe that.

Kenny and Miles didn't feel great about abandoning Bastion like that.

"Man, I feel great about abandoning Bastion like that!" Miles said with great relief.

"Oh brother, my ass fell asleep for sitting that long..." Kenny said as they continued walking.

"I didn't need to know that." Miles said nonchalantly, but as they walked, they saw a short black-haired guy they recognized.

"Rob" Miles yelled out.

"Jake..." Kenny corrected.

"Jake!" Miles yelled almost simultaneously with Kenny. "Jake. How you doing Jake? Really? Good to know." Miles said, looking around for Bastion.

"W-what?" Jake nervously responded.

"Hey, this your room!?" Miles asked quickly. "Cool! Let's chill for a sec!" He said as he pulled Jake and Kenny into the room.

* * *

Jake, surprisingly, didn't take much offense to them staying in his room for a while, to hide from Bastion.

"You know, it's fine that you guys want to fix your decks up for the exam here..." Jake began, but confused by something. "But Miles, do you really have to wear that thing?" He pointed out Miles' water buffalo hat.

"Kenny, tell 'em." Miles passed.

"What?...thinking hat." Kenny put it simply.

"Th-thinking hat?" Jake wondered.

"Hail the water buffalo." Miles stated as he continued looking through his deck. "Speaking of thinking..." He said jumping over to Jake. "We need to take a look at your deck, so that you're ready to go for tomorrow too!" Miles stated as he swiped Jake's deck.

"Hey!" Jake yelled in protest.

"Don't you think he's afraid you'll know his cards and then have to duel you tomor...who am I kidding? You have the attention span of a rabbit." Kenny concluded.

"A rabbit that never forgets. To Kill!...no wait, that's elephants." Miles retorted as he looked at his first card. "Now what's this card do?" He asked.

"It revives a Zombie and banishes a monster in the opponent's grave." Jake explained.

"Uh-huh..." He picked another card. "And this one?"

"If it's in the Graveyard, you can return a card in your hand to the deck and summon it." Jake explained again.

"Okay, I get it." Miles then selected another card. "...and this one?"

"...That's the same as the first one." Jake reminded him.

"Oh yeah..." Miles realized, picking another card. "And this one?" Picking the 2nd card he selected.

"Y'know I don't think showing your deck to him is such a great idea Jake, since you might duel this moron in the promotion exams." Kenny explained.

"You're right!" Jake yelled, swiping his deck back.

"Ah, dude. You gotta just chill." Miles advised. "Life's just a huge lottery. Sure you might line up a few numbers, but at the end of the day...that money is going to the government anyways." This received as typical of a reaction as you can get from a Miles comment, blank stares.

"Doesn't really matter, I've already got my deck ready anyways." Jake said with surprising confidence.

"That's the spirit." Miles said, putting him a friendly headlock, which freaked Jake out a bit. "You just take it to 'em tomorrow Zombie Boy."

"Zombie Boy?" Jake said nervously.

"It just rolls off the tongue doesn't it?" Miles replied.

"Okay, I think you're invading everybody's personal bubble..." Kenny mentioned as a knock came from Jake's door. Kenny looked through the peep hole, and it was Bastion.

"Oh damn...it's Bastion." Kenny warned.

"Uh...is that a bad thing?" Jake asked.

"No time! Hide!" Miles freaked out as he tried to find a hiding place.

Bastion wondered where his 2 friends could have gone outside of Jake's room, when the door opened, revealing Jake.

"H-hey Bastion." Jake said, a bit nervous.

"You wouldn't happen to know where Miles and Kenny would have gone would you?" Bastion asked. "We were going over the chapters in our dueling manuals when they gave me the slip..." Bastion mentioned as he revealed the Miles dummy.

"...I wouldn't know Bastion...I-I haven't seen them all day." Jake responded, trying to hide the fact that Kenny and Miles were hiding behind the door, Kenny covering Miles' mouth with his hand.

"Hmm...I tried their rooms multiple times, so you sure?" Bastion asked.

"Yep, I'm sure they're just trying to avoid you." Jake answered, which received an annoyed look, which Jake then responded with a very nervous look.

"Pssh, typical." Bastion turned to walk away. "You try to assist your friends by enriching their minds with dueling knowledge and this is the thanks you get." He pouted to himself, until he was out of sight. Jake then closed the door and Kenny and Miles fell over onto the ground.

"He's gone." Jake said.

"We're aware of this." Miles responded, as they got up. He then looked at the clock, and it was almost 10. "Jeez, all that Bastion avoiding burned some time up. Time to crash." Miles concluded as he re-opened the door.

"Night guys." Jake waved.

"Later Zombie Boy." Miles waved back as he walked out of his room. Kenny waved as well as they both left the room to retire for the night.

* * *

That next day, out in the distance of the island, a fleet of battle cruisers and helicopters. Over the transmission across all craft.

"Attention all crafts." He said. "It's been a long journey, fending off attack subs and intruders. But it was all worth. We have reached our objective with the payload safe. This is the moment we've been waiting. The moment Duel Academy gets their new rare cards!"

* * *

"Bastion, what are you doing?" Kenny wondered, as he observed his friend outside of Miles' door.

"Well, I thought we'd wake up our dear friend Miles with a little alarm clock." Bastion joyously said, activating his duel disk, and he picked his lock and opened the door.

"I wouldn't do that..." Kenny warned him, but Bastion was already in. He snuck up to a large lump in Miles' bed and summoned Twin Barrel Dragon. "Okay...ready?" Bastion asked, either to his monster or Kenny. "Three..." He warned, as he then grabbed the sheets. "Two...One!" He then unveiled his sheets, only to find instead of Miles, a spring loaded pie shot at his face, causing him to back up into Miles' closet and to fall over. Miles then walked out of the bathroom, fully dressed, outside of his jacket, drying his hair with a towel.

"The ole' pie in the bed trick...never fails." Miles concluded.

"How did you know he was going to do that?" Kenny asked.

"Honestly, I thought you were gonna do it." Miles admitted.

"Frankly, I'm more surprised you're up already." Kenny responded.

"Whatdya mean? I've been up for 2 hours." Miles explained. "I just needed time to adapt to the time change, y'know internal clock stuff."

"What have you been doing for 2 hours?" Bastion asked, getting up and cleaning his face.

"Mostly working out. I've been kinda slacking ever since I got here. So, got up a little before 6, went out and ran 5 miles, got back and did cross-fit the rest of the time...oh yeah and set up that little doo-dad." Miles pointed to his installed pie-flinger. "Alright, you all clean brainiac?"

"Spick and span." Bastion replied with annoyance as he finished wiping his face.

"All this talk about pie has made me hungry." Miles said. "I need a deep-dish pizza omelette."

"Sounds like indigestion." Bastion alarmed.

"Does it also sound like a bitch? Cuz that's what I'm hearing." Miles retorted doing his best Samuel L. Jackson impression. "The pleasantries over? Good, I'll be right out as soon as I get my things..." He pointed to the door.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Tool Shed...errr...the Slifer Dorm...

"Please, please, please help me ace my promotion exams today." Syrus prayed, while wearing a white headband that held 3 Monster Reborn cards. "I don't want to be stuck wearing red forver...NOT that it doesn't look good on you Slifer." He reassured the poster of Slifer the Sky Dragon. "I just really want to be in Ra Yellow, so please..."

Then then an alarm went off.

"SLIFER!?" Syrus jumped as he realized it was just Jaden's alarm clock.

"Oh, it was just the alarm clock..." He noticed as he crawled over to the beds. "And of course Jaden sleeps right through it." He then proceeded to nudge Jaden to wake up. "Jaden, wake up! If you miss these exams, you'll never get promoted..."

"WRONG BECAUSE I PLAY A TRAP!" Jaden yelled in his sleep as he nearly uppercut Syrus, causing him to fall backwards.

"Ugh, why can't he ever dream in defense mode?" Syrus groaned to himself.

"Duh, Syrus." Came a voice from the top bunk. It was their rather husky, possible genetic mutation between a human and a giant koala known as Chumley. Syrus then looked up and noticed his other roommate.

"You shouldn't be waking him up at all. After the written exam, there's the field test, and I don't want to be the one that has to face the guy who beat Dr. Crowler. So we let him catch some Z's and it makes our day easier, you get it?" Chumley explained.

"Oh I get it, and I'm starting to get why you got held back twice already." Syrus snapped, and then got up from the floor. "Jaden, get out of bed." He gave up and proceeded to rush out the door. "I'll save you a seat. Hurry!"

Chumley just stood in his bed. "Fine, plan B it is..."

* * *

Later on, in the classroom, Banner had already initiated the exam, and they were well into it. Students like Bastion, Alexis and even Kenny were blowing through it...Miles...well...

_"Why is he wearing those blasted things?" _Bastion wondered as his desk neighbor donned a pair of swirly glasses, so flamboyant they would have Dr. Insano screaming with delight.

_"Ah, Acid Trap Hole? My old nemesis!" _Miles thought as he stared down one of the questions he got wrong from his entrance exams. _"I won't fall into your trap hole this time, you psychedelic rapscallion!"_

While that was going on, Syrus wasn't making any progress...well, any real progress.

"Which targets...a Normal Spell." He mumbled to himself in his sleep. "Which counters..."

"I didn't know this was an oral exam Sy." A voice woke Syrus from his snooze, which happened to be Jaden. "Or maybe next time, you can do without the all-night Slifer séance."

"Do you mind keeping it down?" Chazz yelled from a few rows up. "Some of us actually plan on passing this exam."

"Hey. I always plan on passing, it just doesn't always work out that way." Jaden explained to the Obelisk.

"Just like my annual visit to the Wisconsin Cheese Festival..." Miles blurted out, to the confusion of his Ra Yellow cohorts. _"Next year for sure..." _He thought to himself.

"Oh Jaden..." Professor Banner called, as the Slifer turned to his teacher. "Perhaps you'd like to come down and get your exam?"

"Most definitely!" Jaden shouted as he rushed down to Banner.

"If only he'd apply himself, perhaps he'd be a great duelist..." Bastion said disappointed.

"Do you realize how much of a work load I'd take on if that were the case?" Miles responded. "These classes are boring enough as is, and I can only liven it up so much by myself." Bastion just sighed and eventually everybody returned to finishing their exams...except Jaden and Syrus, who continued snoozing. Unknown to them, was that somebody was eavesdropping on their nap time.

"You may be able to dream your way through the written part Slacker." Crowler said to himself while peeping through a crease in the doors. "But I'll make sure the field test is a pure and utter nightmare for you." He chuckled as he ducked out of the class.

* * *

The written exam was over and Banner addressed the class.

"Alright class, the written exam is now concluded. Now please walk, DO NOT RUN to get in line for the new rare cards."

"Wait, they're here!?" One of the students shouted.

"Oh dear."

Once Banner finished speaking, almost the entirety of the class took off in a giant mob. Kenny just stood there in disbelief.

"Wow. Well, I ain't getting tied up into that." Kenny concluded. "A few rare cards ain't worth my well-being."

"You might want to consider waking up." Bastion said as he nudged Syrus, who them jumped up in surprise.

"Ah man...I flunked didn't I?" Syrus sobbed. "I'm a complete failure." Jaden then raised his head up momentarily.

"Sy, if they were giving out grades for melodrama, you'd be getting an A." Jaden then dropped his head back down.

"Wait? Where is everybody?" Syrus wondered.

"Well that's just it. Everyone's at the card shack, trying to get their hands on the newest rare cards." Bastion explained.

"Well then why aren't you and Kenny there right now?" Syrus wondered as the two Ra's stood by.

"Please, one errant card and my deck's delicate balance is completely thrown off." Bastion replied.

"Same here. I got my Deck ready to go. It's unstoppable." Kenny gloated pulling out his deck, but then he noticed something. "Uh, does that mean Miles ran over there then?"

"I'm not sure." Bastion wondered himself.

In the hallway, the mob continued to charge. While this was happening, behind them, Miles stood with a very stoic look on his face. The scene faded to black and white, and eery music began to play.

_"You stop to notice a noise coming from down the hallway like a Tyrannosaurus charging towards a Jake and the Fatman Reunion tour. All-You-Can-Eat. Something appears in the distance, so terrifying, you'd rather see Kirsty Alley try to fit into a one-piece. You're frozen. Paralyzed with the thoughts of the utter atrocities about to befall yourself along with anyone or anything around you, along with the possible pleas of faith towards your higher entity for salvation from a bone-crushing, gallbladder stomping demise. These are events ever present in the shadowy corner known as...The Twilight Zone!"_ Miles finished, and suddenly looked around in confusion.

"Where was I just now?" Miles wondered as he continued looking. "I've got to stop watching those Rod Serling Marathons." Finally, he fixed his vision on the still on-going stampede of students.

"Oh boy! I've always wanted to join an angry mob!" Miles yelled in excitement. "I just need to get my handy mob pitchfork!" He ran in the opposite direction.

* * *

At the card shack, the students starting scratching and banging on the steel door, like zombies salivating for their prey. Suddenly a group of armed guards came charging towards the card shark. The students chanted "Cards, Cards, Cards."

"Oh Children!" A voice came as a figure dressed as a Naval officer walked down the hallway carrying a briefcase. "Are you looking for these?" Which caused the students to gush and cheer. The officer then opened the door slightly, bent over and walked in. "Well...come and get 'em." After saying this, the students rush the shack, and as they entered, they were introduced to the briefcase on a table. The briefcase however...was empty. This resulted in a mass face fault.

"What happened to the cards!?" A voice yelled from the crowd.

"You know the rules. First come, first serve." The counter girl replied, alongside her was a large dark cloaked man wearing a hat.

"And I was first, so I took every one." He finished. This caused the crowd to disperse.

Just a few moments later, Jaden and Syrus arrived on the scene. However, all they saw was dust settling from the dispersed masses.

"Excuse me!" Syrus said to the counter girl. "Do you have any cards left?"

"Sure we do, but just normal packs." She said as she slid them a single pack.

"Ah man, just one? I'm done for." Syrus whined. "I slept my way through the written part and now I'm gonna flunk my field test."

"Then you take it Syrus." He said, nudging the pack to him.

"You'd really give me the last pack Jaden?" Syrus asked in disbelief. "But what if you fail?"

"C'mon Sy, I may flunk from time to time, but I never fail." He confidently retorted.

"Yoo-hoo!" A voice came from behind the counter girl. It was an elderly woman, with small circular glasses and black hair. She was wearing a pink shirt and dark blue overalls. "Hello stranger." She said pointing to Jaden.

"How do you know her Jaden?" Syrus asked.

"I think it was the transmission..." Jaden joked, as the lady giggled.

"I know we are out of cards, but I kept some stashed away for nice young boys like yourself." She explained, handing him a pack of cards.

"Thanks!" Jaden said with gratitude and excitement, but as he opened it...

"WE MUST KILL THE BOY!" A voice yelled, as Jaden and Syrus turned to see Miles carrying a lit torch and a pitchfork. "GI..uh..." Miles looked around noticing that everyone had left. "Oh come on! I'm never gonna fulfill my dream of being a part of an angry mob!" Miles complained. "I brought my special pitchfork for nothing!" Bastion appeared next to him.

"For the love of God, please drop the pitchfork. I don't trust you with sharp objects..." As he said, Miles dropped the pitchfork, staring with blank expression his face.

"Damn." Kenny replied as he joined his fellow Ra's. "They cleaned this place out!"

"Actually it was only one guy." A voice claimed, revealing to be Jake.

"Just one guy, Zombie Boy?" Miles asked. "Must've been Chazz. Lord knows, only someone that rich can afford to buy out an entire stock."

"No, it was some shady fellow." Jake corrected. "It was weird, because I've never seen him before on this island. Though he sounded a tad familiar."

"Not to worry chap." Bastion reassured Jake. "I'm sure you have your deck all prepped and ready to go."

"Ya damn right!" Miles shouted as he wrapped his arm around the slightly shorter Jake, which cause Jake to shake nervously. "We helped him put his deck together when we were hidiiiinnggg..." He stopped himself, noticing he was talking to the guy they were avoiding last night. "Fffrrommmm the Noid..." Bastion gave him a stern look. "...Gotta avoid the Noid...hard guy to work with from what I heard, but I wouldn't know." Miles failed attempt at a save amused Kenny a good bit.

"So, you couldn't get here in time either Miles?" Syrus asked.

"Yeah, and it sucks..." Miles pouted.

"Well, don't worry, I'm sure you'll do just fine with you own car-"

"My dream to one day join an angry mob goes unanswered again!" Miles interruption confused the Slifers, but did receive a laugh from Jaden.

* * *

Inside the main building, the field test arena comprised of six individual fields. Miles, Kenny and Bastion entered the arena.

"Hey check it out." Miles pointed out. "Zombie Boy is already dueling."

"And winning from the looks of things." Bastion added, as the duel continued. They looked on as Jake was battling another Ra Yellow with short brown hair that pointed at the front.

Erishi: 700

Jake: 2500

The field was set. Erishi had two monsters on the field.

**Beast of Talwar (2400/2150) *6 DARK**

**Airknight Parshath (1900/1400) *5 LIGHT**

Jake's field was empty, however he had 5 cards in his hand.

"Make your move already." Erishi urged, as Jake selected his first card.

"You won't be so impatient when you see what I have." Jake responded, placing a card in his Field Spell Zone. "I activate the Field Spell, _Zombie World_!" Suddenly the area around them turned into a large field, layered with skeletons and a river of red, and in the background was a large bone tower. "With this in play, all monsters become Zombies and no monsters can be tribute summoned unless they are Zombies." Jake explained. Suddenly Erishi's Airknight and Talwar Beast corroded into decaying corpses.

"Next I'll activate another handing Spell Card, _Foolish Burial_." Jake then activated a card, depicting a creature burying itself alive with it's hand still above the surface holding a shovel. "With this, I'm allowed to send any monster from my deck, straight to the grave." He stated, sending a monster to its resting place. "Next, a 3rd Spell Card, my _Reckless Grave._" His final spell was that depicting a Goblin Zombie's lifeforce being drained by a larger Revived King.

"With this in play, I can send a Zombie monster to the graveyard and summon a Zombie monster from my graveyard." Jake explained.

"There's a bit of a problem with your plan. You have no monsters to sacrifice." Erishi retorted.

"I said A Zombie, not mine. I can send a Zombie from either players field, and last time I checked, you have 2 sitting on your field right now." This caused Erishi to gasp in shock. "Now I send your Beast of Talwar to the grave, and now rise _Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon_!" He shouted, and from the ground, sprouted a large decaying black dragon with 1 piercing red eye.

**Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon (2400/2000) *7 DARK**

"Now Red-Eyes, destroy his Airknight Parshath! Infernal Dead Wave!" He commanded as his large zombie dragon let out a large blue, smoked-filled fire blast, that engulfed the knight, eviscerating it.

Erishi: 200

Jake: 2500

"Oh great, now I'm defenseless." Erishi observed.

"Unfortunately, it gets worse." Jake added. "As Zombie Dragon's effect now activates, allowing me to excavate your destroyed Zombie monster and Special Summon to my field." Jake explained, as Erishi's Airknight returned to Jake's field. "Now Airknight Parshath, attack your master directly!" Jake unleashed the undead angel knight, whom of which struck down the other Ra, eliminating him.

Erishi: 0

Jake: 2500 WIN

"Darn it. That was the closest I got to beating him too..." Erishi complained.

"Oh well. Maybe next time." Jake stated, with significantly less confidence than before.

"That was quite impressive." Bastion complimented.

"Should be. After all, it was thanks to my adjustments that Zombie Boy's deck was all ready to go." Miles bragged.

"I don't think you did anything...in fact, looking back, I don't think we made any changes to his deck at all." Kenny realized.

"Whatya talking about? There was that one...ya know...that can...and uh...that uh, that undead one remember?"

"Oh yes, I remember, considering his entire deck is comprised of those "undead" ones." Bastion retorted.

"I rest my case. Whole deck, my idea." Miles gloated, sitting down and crossing his arms in pride. "In fact, I'm currently getting the name "Zombie Boy" trademarked under my name."

"Yeah, I'm sure somebody is actually going to use that nickname anytime soon..." Kenny said sarcastically.

A few moments later, Kenny and Miles were called down for their duels. Kenny's opponent was a Ra Yellow named America Uchimura. Kenny and America activated their duel disks, staring at each other from the opposite side of the field.

"DUEL!"

America: 4000

Kenny: 4000

"Get ready to mill out!" America shouted, as he drew his first card. "Excellent, I'll start by activating the Spell Card, _Gravekeeper's Servant_!" He shouted as his spell appeared with a small fiendish silhouette flying off away from a graveyard. "Next up, I'll set one monster facedown, and end my turn." America passed.

"It's feeding time." Kenny said as he drew. "I'll start by summoning **Coral Gardna** in Defense Mode." In front of Kenny, stood a large grey-finned fish that hid behind layers of large spiked pink coral.

**Coral Gardna (100/2200) *4 WATER**

"My monster has a special ability go along with his ridiculous defense power." Kenny revealed. "When he's normal summoned, I can Special Summon a WATER monster from my hand in Attack Mode." He said, selecting his next monster.

"I summon **Armed Sea Hunter** in Attack Mode!" Kenny's new monster seemed to be a combination of the body of a plesiosaur and the torso, arms and head of a fish humanoid.

**Armed Sea Hunter (1800/400) *4 WATER**

"Next, I activate the Spell Card, _Monsoon Crossbow_!" He declared as a large purple crossbow appeared, and was then attached to Armed Sea Hunter. "This card not only increases my WATER monster's ATK by 500, but it also allows him to inflict piercing damage to your lifepoints when he attacks your defending monsters." Kenny explained. "Just like that mystery card." This caused America to gasp in shock.

"Now Armed Sea Hunter, attack his facedown monster!" He declared as his hunter launched a large purple glowing arrow at the mystery card. It pierced the monster revealing a large purple worm with large spikes protruding from it's head and sides.

**Needle Worm (750/600) *2 EARTH**

The attack also caused America to lose lifepoints.

America: 2300

Kenny: 4000

"Thanks to my Gravekeeper's Servant, you have to give up one card from your deck." America said, as Kenny milled his top card. "And let's not forget about my Needle Worm, or it's effect, that makes you send 5 more cards to the grave." But Kenny interrupted.

"Actually, let's forget about that shall we? Because when Armed Sea Hunter attacks a monster, it's effects are negated after damage has been applied." Kenny explained, which once again caused America to gasp. "I'm gonna set one card facedown and stop there."

"Great, my foolproof strategy is already backfiring." America complained as he drew. _"Darn it. With that Sea Hunter on the field, I can't use my flip effect monsters. I'm gonna need to try something else." _America then selected his first card. "I activate my Spell, Earthquake! Which causes all of your monsters to switch into Defense Mode!" He explained as Kenny's Sea Hunter kneeled down.

"This isn't ideal..." America settled. "But I have to get him off the field, I summon **Hiro's Shadow Scout** in Attack Mode!" His new monster was a blue being with one eye, green mohawk and 2 horns on his back.

**Hiro's Shadow Scout (650/500) *2 DARK**

"Now Shadow Scout, attack his Armed Sea Hunter with Optic Blast!" He commanded as his scout launched a large purple laser from his eye, heading right for Kenny's Sea Hunter.

"I have a trap card!" Kenny countered as he revealed his trap, depicting 3 monsters being washed away by water. "_Rising Tide _forces your monster back into your hand, but it also allows me to add 1 Fish, Sea Serpent or Aqua monster from my Deck who has the same level as the monster returned." He said as he looked through his deck for the right target. "This will do."

"Great, I set two facedowns and end my turn." America sulked as he concluded. Kenny then drew.

"I switch Sea Hunter to Attack Mode again." His monster then stood back up. "Next I play the Spell Card, _A Legendary Ocean_!" He said as he unleashed his aquatic metropolis onto the field. "With this in play, all WATER monsters get a 200 point bonus, but also lose 1 level on the field and in my hand." Kenny explained, as he selected his next card.

"So I don't need a sacrifice to summon, **Vice Shark**!" He called on his large blue, vice locked jaw shark appeared with a roar. "And as I said, my WATER monsters get stronger thanks to my ocean."

**Vice Shark (1900/1200 + 200 = 2100/1400) 5-1=4 WATER**

**Armed Sea Hunter (2300/400 + 200 = 2500/600) 4-1=3**

**Coral Gardna (100/2200 + 200 = 300/2400) 4-1=3**

"I activate my two facedown cards!" America declared as he triggered both of his cards. "_Metal Reflect Slime and Empty Windmill_!" First trap unleashed a large metallic, spikey blob that became a monster.

**Metal Reflect Slime (0/3000 + 200 = 200/3200) *10-1=9 WATER**

"Thanks for the boost." America mocked as he used Kenny's own field spell to power his trap monster. The second trap depicted a large abandoned windmill in the middle of a barren wasteland. "And thanks to my Empty Windmill, whenever a monster is Special Summoned, you have to send 2 cards from your Deck to the Graveyard." Kenny then sent 2 more cards to the graveyard.

"Hmph, I end my turn with a facedown." Kenny huffed.

"Now I activate _Mystic Wok_!" America declared, as his spell materialized into a giant wok that began to stir-fry his Reflect Slime. "This card let's me tribute any monster I have out, and then I gain lifepoints equal to his defense points." He explained.

"That thing had 3200 defense though." Kenny realized.

"That's right, so I gain 3200 lifepoints." America finished.

America: 5500

Kenny: 4000

"Next I'll play another 2 cards facedown and end my turn." America said.

"I get it. Your monsters are all flip effect cards, so playing them would be useless with my Armed Sea Hunter out." Kenny drew. "But now you've left yourself wide open." He pointed out. "First I summon, **Arsenal Shark** in Attack Mode!" Kenny's newest monster, was a metallic, blue and gold shark with razor sharp teeth, large animated red eyes, a blue fin on top with a gold trim on the edge, and 4 shark torpedos attached to it.

**Arsenal Shark (2100/1000 + 200 = 2300/1200) *5-1=4 WATER**

"I activate both my traps, Threatening Roar!" America declared, as his new trap depicted a winged beast like creature roaring at a large horned, pink monster. "Now you can't declare an attack this turn, and my other trap will make things even more uncomfortable." He said as he revealed his second card. "It's _Giant Chasm_!" He said as his new trap depicted a huge hole in the ground and an unnamed duelist throwing multiple cards down the hole.

"By activating this card, whenever a trap card is activated, you must send the top 3 cards of your Deck to the Graveyard." America explained, and Kenny milled another 3 cards.

"This is bad. Kenny can't keep milling his deck, or he'll run out of cards." Alexis said as she saw the duel transpire.

"That's the idea." Came a voice from behind her, which turned out to be Jake, who then noticed she turned to look at him. "I-I mean, I'm sure that's what you thought too." She just smiled at him. "But I know how America's deck functions and it's all about forcing his opponent to mill out his deck."

"If that's the case, Kenny has to end this fast." Alexis said nervously.

"I'm sure he will." Bastion responded. "Kenny isn't one to beat around the bush."

Kenny then smirked. "I activate Arsenal Shark's special ability." He stated. "By giving up attacking this turn, my Shark can inflict damage to you equal to 500x the number of WATER monsters I have out." He explained.

"Wait 500 for each!?" America asked in confusion.

"That's right!" He yelled as Arsenal Shark launched three torpedos straight at America, which resulted into 4 large explosions around him.

America: 3500

Kenny: 4000 (26 cards)

"Back to where we started." Kenny realized. "I end my turn."

"Now then..." America drew and surveyed his hand. "I'll set this monster in defense mode, and then set this card facedown." He concluded. _"Now all I have to do is bait him into attacking my monster and then I'll spring my trap, Mirror Force. Then all of his attacking monsters will bite the dust." _

Kenny then drew. "I tribute my Armed Sea Hunter." He said as both of his monsters were removed from the field.

"Wait what?" America wondered.

"Now I summon, **Levia-Dragon - Daedalus**!" He called, and from a stream of jetting water, a large snake like monster appeared, with blue scales, sharp teeth, red fins on it's back and a light purple underbelly.

**Levia-Dragon - Daedalus (2600/1500 + 200 = 2800/1700) *7 WATER**

"I don't get it?" America said. "Sure he's strong, but your Sea Hunter could have run over my facedown monster with no problems."

"Because I'm not dumb, and I know you'll spring your trap card as soon as I launch an attack." Kenny explained.

"Was it that obvious?" America sulked.

"About as obvious as you can get without Admiral Akbar saying "It's a TRAP!" Kenny responded.

"Even so, it's not like you can do anything to stop my trap from going off."

"Oh yes I can." He reassured America. "Because by sending my Legendary Ocean to the Graveyard, I can destroy every other card on the field." He said as his dragon then launched a huge wave from his mouth causing everything to be destroyed, including America's facedowns and Kenny's Arsenal and Vice Shark along with his Coral Gardna as well as his own facedown.

**Levia-Dragon - Daedalus (2800/1700 - 200 = 2600/1500)**

"Since the facedown I had was _Riptide Element_, when it's destroyed, I get to Special Summon a WATER monster from my Graveyard." He said, selecting a card from his grave. "A monster like Vice Shark!" He shouted as his vice-grip jawed denizen of the deep returned.

**Vice Shark (1900/1200) *5 WATER**

"Ah man! I got nothing left!" America realized as he stared down Kenny's Shark and Levia Dragon.

"That's right. Nowhere to run. Now, feeding frenzy!" Kenny shouted. "Levia Dragon and Vice Shark, make a meal out of his lifepoints!" He commanded as his shark and serpent went in for the kill, causing America to fall over in defeat.

America: 0

Kenny: 4000

"Alright!" Kenny shouted in victory.

"Man..." America pouted in defeat.

* * *

On the other field, the duel with Miles began. He was facing a duelist named Dimitri, and he had an...odd style...

"You better have a silver platter, because I'm ready to serve your ass." Miles talked.

"Heeheehee." His opponent chuckled, tilting his head upward to reveal a set of large beetle style glasses. "I am ready to serve...a healthy serving of six-legged destruction!"

"Dimitri, what the Hell are you doing?" Miles responded.

"What do you mean?" He asked in a high pitched raspy voice. "I'm not this Dimitri you speak of...I'm the unstoppable Regional Champion, the Great Insector, Weevil Underwood!" He then snickered again.

"...Soooo, you're a cosplayer?" Miles assumed.

"I'm not cosplaying!" Dimitri snapped. "You will pay for that when my insect army swarms you like killer bees!"

"Fine let's just duel." Miles retorted, as they both activated their duel disks.

"DUEL!"

Dimitri: 4000

Miles: 4000

"I'll start." Dimitri snickered. "I'll place a monster facedown in Defense Mode." He concluded.

"...That it?" Miles wondered, but then drew. "Ookay." He then selected his first card. "I activate _Black Whirlwind_!" He stated as his spell appeared on the field. "Next I summon **Blackwing - Shura the Blue Flame**." He stated as his newest Blackwing had a main of blue and orange feathers on it's head, large black-feathered wings, a lanky body and biceps but large dark blue arms with talons.

**Blackwing - Shura the Blue Flame (1800/1200) *4 DARK**

"And thanks to Black Whirlwind, I get to add another Blackwing from my deck." Miles then picked a card from his deck and added it to his hand.

"Now Shura, attack his monster!" Miles declared as Shura swooped in, landing two strikes at the facedown, revealing a large green winged-insect with big orange eyes. The insect then exploded.

"Hehehehe. Looks like you just walked into my trap. Because you attacked my Flying Kamakiri #1 and destroyed it. I get to summon something with a bit more "bite" to it." Dimitri explained. "The deaded Flying Kamakiri #2!" He said as laughed.

"What a coincidence!" Miles responded. "Because when Shura destroys a monster, I get to summon a Blackwing from my deck with 1500 or less ATK! Isn't that just the funniest thing?" Miles asked in a very sarcastic tone. "And the one I'm summoning is **Blackwing - Steam the Cloak**!" He shouted as his new Blackwing wore a yellow mask along with a large black feathered mohawk, light blue kimono with a red sash and had purple and black wings.

**Blackwing - Steam the Cloak (800/1200) *3 DARK**

"So what?" Dimitri wasn't impressed. "That chicken doesn't stand a chance against my mighty insect."

"Somebody's forgetting something." Miles countered. "You see, Steam the Cloak just so happens to be a "Tuner" monster." This gave Dimitri a confused look.

"Tune what?" Dimitri's voice changed, but he then regained his bearing and returned to character. "I mean, I don't know what you're talking about! There's no such thing as a Tun-ER monster. I think you meant Toon monster."

"Nope, you see a Tuner monster ca-...wait, Toon monsters? Whatever." Miles continued. "A tuner monster can link up with another monster and then their levels add up and create a monster that is stronger."

"Nonsense!" Dimitri snapped. "There's no such thing in the game."

"Oh really? Then explain this..." Miles said Shura and Steam then jumped into action, then Steam dematerialized into 3 gold rings and Shura became transparent. "I tune my level 4 Shura the Blue Flame with my level 3 Steam the Cloak."

**4 + 3 = 7**

"I Synchro Summon, **Blackwing ARMOR MASTER**!" Miles shouted as out of a large vortex of wind, the newest Blackwing appeared. It was a very muscular bird-humanoid with shining black armor with red stripes, and slick black wings, and had a grey beak helmet and had a large orb-like red eye.

**Blackwing Armor Master (2500/1500) *7 DARK**

The entire crowd gasped in shock, as they never saw this type of summoning before.

"2500 Attack Points!?" Dimitri yelled.

"Great Scott!" Bastion shouted in surprised. "I didn't even know a card like that existed."

"Synchro what?" Alexis wondered in similar shock to Bastion. Jake however, didn't look that surprised.

"So Miles brought this guy out again." Alexis, Bastion and Jake all turned to see Kenny. "Sorry if I surprised you." Kenny apologized.

"Honestly forgot you were here." Alexis admitted.

"I just want to know how he summoned that creature." Bastion asked, dumbfounded.

"This is absolutely unprecedented!" Dr Crowler shouted from the observation deck. "That must be against the rules, correct Chancellor?" Crowler asked the bald man next to him.

"Hahaha." Sheppard chuckled. "You'd like to think that Crowler, but I know Pegasus, and this is exactly what I expected coming into this year." He explained. "And believe me, this is just the beginning."

"Of all the people to have that ability, it had to placed in the hands of a Ra Yellow?" Crowler complained.

Meanwhile back on the field, Miles ended his turn.

"I don't care what kind of summon it is. It'll get crushed just the same." Dimitri drew as he selected his new card. "I'll start by playing Graceful Charity." He said revealing his spell with an angel offering a glowing card. "Now I draw 3 cards, and then discard 2." He said as he sent two of his cards to the grave, giving him six total. "Now I activate _Multiplication of Ants_." Dimitri called, as his new spell sent Flying Kamakiri #2 to the grave. "With it, I lose my Insect, but gain 2 Ant Tokens." He explained as two giant green ants appeared in his mantis' place.

**Army Ant Token (500/1200) *4 EARTH**

"Next up, I summon **Pinch Hopper** in Attack Mode." He said as his new monster was a large green grasshopper.

**Pinch Hopper (1000/1200) *4 EARTH**

"Then I activate the Spell, _Offering to the Insect Queen_." His new spell depicted the Insect Queen devouring a Leghul. "With it, by sacrificing an Insect monster like Pinch Hopper, I can Special Summon any Insect monster from my Deck, as long as it's the same level as the tributed one." Dimitri searched through his deck and made his selection. "Something like the mighty, Aztekipede, the Worm Warrior!" He shouted as a rather large green centipede charged up from the ground.

**Aztekipede, the Worm Warrior (1900/400) *4 EARTH**

"...Kay. Don't see what that'll accomplish." Miles stated.

"Well, that was simply the beginning, because when Pinch Hopper is sent to the Graveyard, I get to summon ANY Insect-monster from my hand." He chuckled as he picked out his next monster. "And this is among the strongest of all insects! Behold the unstoppable **Insect Queen**!"

He shouted as out of it's card, the large red-armored beetle-like insect that let out a blood-curdling scream.

**Insect Queen (2200/2400) *7 EARTH**

"That's not good." Alexis worried. "Among all Insect monsters, Insect Queen is arguably the strongest monster."

"And it only gets stronger for each insect on the field." Bastion added.

"However, my swarm isn't complete just yet." Dimitri explained. "You see, now I can banish both my Flying Kamakiris from my Graveyard, in order to Special Summon, the mighty **Doom Dozer**!" He called, as a giant pink and black centipede monster appeared behind him.

**Doom Dozer (2800/2600) *8 EARTH**

"Oh by the way, my Insect Queen gains 200 ATK for each and every Insect on the field. Currently there are 5 on my field for a total of 1000."

**Insect Queen (2200 + 1000 = 3200/2400)**

"Now I'll be able to take out your Armor Master, and with my Queen and Aztekipede, I can end this duel. Hehehehe!" Dimitri gloated. "Now, Doom Dozer, crush his little bird!" His centipede jumped and launched it's tail at the bird, which caused the field to be clouded in smoke.

"Hehehehe, now you'll be at the mercy of my swarm." Dimitri snickered, but then he looked surprised as there stood Armor Master, blocking Doom Dozer's attack. "What!?"

"You look a bit shocked?" Miles joked. "Or did you not know about Armor Master special ability? You see, Armor Master can't be destroyed in battle."

Dimitri: 4000

Miles: 4000

"But you should still take damage from the attack."

"Not quite, because it doesn't stop there. Armor Master also prevents me from losing lifepoints in battles involving him." Miles explained, which cause Dimitri to growl in frustration.

"Grr...very well. I still have options." Dimitri reassured. "I'll start with a Spell, _Exoskeleton Shedding_." He showed his spell, which had a large purple horned beetle, crawling out of his old exoskeleton. "Now, I can switch two Insects to Defense Mode and draw 2 cards." He stated as he drew. "I'll set one card facedown, and activate _Insect Barrier_!" He shouted. His spell depicted a crossing pattern of lasers, blocking the paths of 2 insects. "With this card, none of your Insects can attack me."

"One problem Monsieur, I don't have any insects, so your foppy European rave party is gonna be put on hold."

"So impatient." He wagged his finger at him. "That'll come in time, but for now..." He selected his next card.

"Next, I'll activate another Spell, _Insector Cannon_." He declared while conjuring up a large cannon in the shape of a flower pod.

"Now during each of my End Phases, I select up to 2 Insects, and I can inflict damage to your lifepoints equal to their total level x100." He said as suddenly two small mantis creatures appeared and inserted 15 shots into the cannon. "Now I end my turn, and with Insect Queen and Doom Dozer in play, that's a total of 15 levels and therefore, 1500 points of damage each turn!" He explained as the mantis creatures launched the cannon at him, causing Miles to dance a bit to avoid the shots.

Dimitri: 4000

Miles: 2500

"Woo-boy, that there was quite the hootenanny." Miles mocked in a Southern drawl.

"It'll get better, because in two more turns, I'll fire off the remaining shots, winning me the duel." Dimitri told him.

"Well...I'll just have to beat your before that." Miles retorted confidently and drew.

"Not if I have this out." Dimitri revealed his trap card, which had a table shot of a demon surgeon and 2 demon nurses, prepping for surgery. "_DNA Surgery_, and with it, all monsters will become the type of my choosing. Which will be Insects." He explained and suddenly Armor Master transformed to look more bug-like. His wings transformed to look more like dragonfly wings. His talons changed to look more like mantis blades, and his head grew antennae.

**Insect Queen (3200 + 200 = 3400)**

"Oh my God!" Miles shouted in shock. "Armor Master!...I didn't you were really Jeff Goldblum in disguise!" Miles concluded, making a reference to The Fly.

"This is bad, with that Insect Barrier/DNA combo, Miles can't attack." Bastion said.

"And to make matters worse, that Insector Cannon will inflict enough damage to wipe out his lifepoints in just 2 turns." Alexis added.

"I don't think it'll matter though." Jake reassured. "I think he has a counter measure for all this."

"Well, I uh, I uh guess Armor Master uh, can't attack, but this uh does not, NOT uh mean uh...checkmate." Miles mocked, while emphasizing "checkmate" with a whisper.

"Or he's just going to imitate Jeff Goldblum as usual..." Bastion concluded in an annoyed tone.

"...I'm going to take great pleasure in finishing you." Dimitri responded, which made Miles chuckle a bit under his breath and then respond...

"That's what she said...or he said, I guess you could go both ways..." Then Miles realized. "and that is ALSO what she said!" He returned to laughing. "Hahahaha, oh God, okay okay okay...but no seriously I'm ending this duel." He said selecting his next card. "I activate my **Downburst** Spell." He said, casting his Spell Card with a giant gust of wind blowing over what appeared to be a bear trap. Out of the Spell, a cyclone of wind rose up and then dove towards Dimitri's Spell and Traps, setting everything facedown.

"What happened?" Dimitri wondered. "My Insect Barrier! My Insector Cannon! My DNA Surgery!" As he realized what happened, Armor Master had returned to his normal form.

**Insect Queen (3400 - 200 = 3200/2400)**

"Your only defense. With Downburst, not only can I set every Spell and Trap Card on the field facedown, but you now can't activate any Spell or Traps during this turn." Miles explained, which received a huff from Dimitri.

"So what? Your pigeon still doesn't have enough ATK points to destroy my Queen or my Dozer."

"Well, it's a good thing I'm not done. I've got plenty more pigeons left. Like this one." He said as he placed his next monster. "**Blackwing - Blizzard the Far North**!" He shouted, and appearing above them was a tiny, primarily white bird with black feathers on the edges of his wings and on his mane.

**Blackwing - Blizzard the Far North (1300/0) *2 DARK**

"This one's even weaker than your other pigeon." Dimitri spoke.

"Yeah, but after I get my other Blackwing, thanks to my Black Whirlwind, this pigeon gets to summon one from my Graveyard in Defense Mode."

"Great! All we're missing is a statue for them to poop on." Dimitri complained, as Blizzard then landed on Miles' duel disk and pecked at his graveyard a few times, releasing Shura from his sleep.

**Blackwing - Shura the Blue Flame (1800/1200) *4 DARK**

"And there we go." Miles said, confusing Dimitri. "Everything's set up to win me the duel."

"You're nuts. You still have no monsters that are stronger than mine."

"Oh, but I do have this..." He pointed out, revealing his card. "A trap card."

"From your hand? Impossible, you must be cheating!" Dimitri accused.

"It's no cheat my friend, when I have three Blackwings in play, this card can activate from my hand. It's known as _Delta Eagle - Counterstrike_." Armor Master, Shura and Blizzard then jumped into action, hovering above Dimitri's insects.

"So for the folks at home, when Delta Eagle is activated, we count up every monster in play, including the ones facedown or in Defense Mode. And first thing we's gonna do is gonna give 'em some exercise by putting up their dukes." As he said, both Dimitri's Ant Tokens switched back into Attack Mode. "Next up, we tally up every monster in play. 5 for you and 3 for me, and for each one, all of your monsters lose 400 ATK and DEF."

"EACH ONE!?" Dimitri shouted in disbelief.

"Since you're busy being a parrot, I'll do the math for you." Miles joked. "8 x 400 is equal to, 3200." Miles solved. "Which of course means..." He said waiting for Dimitri to finish.

"All my monsters have zero ATK points..." Dimitri stood hopelessly. His answer received an applause from Miles.

**Insect Queen (0/0)**

**Doom Dozer (0/0)**

**Army Ant Tokens (0/0)**

**Aztekipede (0/0)**

"Well done class, very well done, we'll pick up where we left off on Monday, and just one more thing: Synchro." As Miles stated, Blizzard flew up and de-materialized into two gold rings, surrounding Shura, and then form a cyclone of wind, and out came, a large shotgun-toting, black armor wearing, red-feathered mane donning bird humanoid. Similar to Armor Master, he also had an orb in the middle of his face, but it's was blue instead of red. "I Synchro Summon, **Blackwing Armed Wing**!"

**Blackwing Armed Wing (2300/1000) *6 DARK**

"Hey, it's like Birdemic, except nobody is dead...yet. But we'll see about that once these two swoop in and exterminate your insects." Miles dispatched both winged warriors. They both launched themselves into the sky. Armed Wing zigged and zagged through the sky and then let loose a barrage of bullets towards Insect Queen, causing it to explode. Armor Master followed suit by swooping down and chopping through Doom Dozer, destroying it. All this caused Dimitri to fall back in defeat.

Dimitri: 0

Miles: 2500 WIN

"Darn it. I lost again!" Dimitri shouted. Miles de-activated his duel disk and started walking off the dueling field.

* * *

Miles made his way back to the stands, where Alexis, Bastion and Jake were looking on the ongoing duel.

"So, did I get an applause?" Miles gloated.

"I guess that was a few snaps worthy." Alexis giggled.

"I'd give it 1 thumb sideways." Kenny gestured, as he walked up behind him.

"Who asked you?" Miles retorted.

"So what did we miss?" Kenny asked the other three.

"Jaden began his duel just a few moments ago." Jake answered.

"And is our rambunctious rascal winning said duel?" Miles asked in confidence.

"Nnnot exactly." Bastion said, pointing to the field, where Jaden was facing down a large blue and yellow jet with a tiger's head, and just one Sparkman defending himself, another thing that was unusual was his opponent.

Chazz: 4000

Jaden: 2800

**VW - Wing Catapult (2000/2100) *5 LIGHT**

**E-HERO Sparkman (1600/1400) *4 LIGHT**

"What?" Miles was absolutely flabbergasted by the current standing in this duel. "I am completely flabbergasted by the current standing in this duel." He said. "Also how the Hell is he dueling Chazz?"

"I guess Crowler pulled some strings, in an attempt to humiliate Jaden no doubt. Certainly Chazz didn't decline an offer like that." Alexis assumed.

"That's bullcrap!" Miles cursed in anger.

"And getting those rare cards definitely made it easier for him to accept." Bastion added.

"This blows...I wanted to duel Chazz!" Miles complained. "Why does Jaden get all the attention? Jaden gets to duel an Obelisk, and I'm stuck dueling a guy imitating every generic Sci-Fi movie nerd at once?"

"I'm sure if you're good, you'll get the chance to duel Chazz." Alexis reassured her Ra friend.

"Yeah, but then where's the motivation? The flare? A decent crowd to watch me smoke Chazz's egocentric ass across the arena floor? Is that so much to ask?" Miles finished complaining. "...So wait, those rare cards? I thought somebody snagged them all? And from what I heard, the dude looked nothing like Chazz."

"You think it was Crowler?" Alexis wondered.

"It sounded like he looked like a 6'5 girly-haired french zombie...so yeah, fits the profile." Miles answered. "So things looking bad right now for Jaden?" Changing the subject again to the current duel.

"It's only going to get worse too." Syrus worried. "Chazz got his hand on some really rare cards."

"Hey, we shall have none of that." Miles spoke up. "Be an Optimist Prime, not a Negatron."

Meanwhile, the action resumed on the duel field.

"Ready for round 2 you Slifer Slime?" Chazz insulted.

"I see Chazz's insults haven't improved, so maybe Jaden still has a shot." Miles said to the rest of the gang.

"Well **X-Head Cannon** is, and thanks to _Frontline Base_, so is **Z-Metal Tank**." Chazz announced as his two machine creatures took the field; one being a levitating turret with two cannons and the other a yellow tank.

**X-Head Cannon (1800/1500) *4 LIGHT**

**Z-Metal Tank (1500/1300) *4 LIGHT**

"Then I'll activate my facedown Trap Card, _Call of the Haunted_!" He shouted as his trap card. "You believe in ghosts? Well, thanks to this card, I can ressurect a monster in my graveyard. And I choose..." Then a red metallic dragon appeared next to the other 2 machines.

"No way!" Syrus gasped.

"He has it!" Bastion realized.

"That's right, Y-Dragon Head! I discarded it when I used my Tiger Catapult's ability." Then the 3 machines shot up into the sky and began to disassemble and combine. "Then I'll combine my 3 monsters to form **XYZ-Dragon Cannon**!" Chazz shouted, as his monster now resembled a montage of the 3 former monsters.

XYZ-Dragon Cannon (2800/2600) *8 LIGHT

"...Okay, am I only the only one thinking that thing needs to be censored?" Miles said, referring to the machine's dragon...head. "...Just me then?"

"But there's more. Well less at first glance, but watch as I merge my Tiger Catapult with my Dragon Cannon." Jaden gasped as Chazz's monster disassembled once again to form a large mech that was much more humanoid than the original two.

"**They form the VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon**!"

**VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon (3000/2800) *8 LIGHT**

"First we had Transformers, and now a Megazord? How many copyright lawsuits did the guy making these cards dodge anyway?" Miles complained, but no one really paid attention, they were too be awestruck by Chazz's new monster.

"Makes your Sparkman, look like a heap of spark plugs, or at least it did." As Chazz finished, Sparkman suddenly vanished into thin air.

"What happened to Sparkman?" Jaden cried in confusion.

"Oh I'm sorry, didn't I mention my Dragon Catapult's special ability. Once a turn, he can remove one of your cards from the field. And if you think that's impressive, wait until you see it's attack. One that will strike your lifepoints directly!" He said as the Dragon Catapult aimed it's cannons at Jaden.

"Not so fast Chazz. I have a trap card, _A Hero Emerges_!"

"A hero what?"

"Emerges, as emerges onto the playing field." Jaden answered. "You see, when you attack, you select 1 card from my hand and if it's a monster, I get to summon it. So choose wisely Chazz."

"Yeah whatever. The far right." Chazz selected.

"Sweet. I summon **Elemental HERO Burstinatrix** in Defense Mode!" He shouted as his female, fiery hero took her spot in front of Jaden.

**Elemental HERO Burstinatrix (1200/800) *3 FIRE**

"That's what you think Slacker, but when Dragon Catapult Cannon attacks, I get to choose your monsters mode, and you know what? I'll choose Attack Mode." He explained as Burstinatrix switch her position. His Cannon launched his attack, aiming it at Jaden's hero. "So not only will she get zapped." Burstinatrix was completely disintegrated. "But you will too!" Jaden then got struck by the extra damage.

Chazz: 4000

Jaden: 1000

Everyone in the crowd gasped as Chazz's machine laid waste to Jaden's last line of defense, and took a serious chunk out of his score.

"He could really use some friendly advice right now." Miles said. "Hey Jaden, stop losing!" Miles yelled to him.

"That's you advice?" Alexis asked him.

"Hey that's pro advice." Miles pointed out.

"Aww. What's the matter Jaden? Having test anxiety?" Chazz taunted. "Don't worry, it'll all be over soon. After this is done, they'll all know a Slifer scum like you doesn't belong at this school."

"No way Chazz. I still have a whole army of vicious monsters ready to go. This isn't over, it's just getting started." Jaden then drew and observed the card and gasp in surprise. "What do ya think Kuriboh?" Jaden asked his winged furry partner, who cooed in agreement. "Well, your card, you're the boss."

"Come on Jaden! Sick one of your ravenous, kickass monsters at Chazz!" Miles cheered.

"I summon **Winged Kuriboh** in Defense Mode!" He said, and suddenly his furry flying compadre joined him on the field, which resulted in a chorus of squeals from the ladies in attendance.

**Winged Kuriboh (300/200) *1 LIGHT**

"...Or summon Pharoah's magic flying fuzzball, that was my second choice." Miles said with less optimism. Jaden then set a facedown card.

"And that's it." Jaden simply said.

"That's it?" Syrus stood worried. "All he's all match is play defense."

"Oh pssh, come on. I'm sure Jaden has some elaborate ruse to get himself out of this situation, and I'm sure his winged, overly furry gremlin is key to his eventual triumph." Miles explained with a very fake optimism.

"You really think that?" Kenny questioned, not buying it.

"Would I ever steer you wrong?"

"Right into a tree, yes." Kenny retorted.

"That's all huh?" Chazz scoffed. "Good, because now it's time to cook that Kuriboh and I like mine well done." His Dragon Catapult Cannon then took aim at Jaden's fluff ball. "There's about to be a fried furball on the field loser!"

"Wait is he cooking it or deep frying?" Miles wondered. "I'm confused."

"Understatement of the millennium..." Bastion mumbled. "Can we please focus?"

"You don't scare me Chazz." Jaden responded with no fear.

"I don't have to, that's his job." Chazz said, pointing to his giant mech. "Dragon Catapult Cannon attack!" As a blasts of energy launched from it's cannons towards Kuriboh.

Jaden then discarded 2 cards from his hand. _"Secret Weapon Time." _He thought to himself. "Not so fast Chazz. I activate my Spell Card _Transcendent Wings_!"

"WHERE DID HE GET THAT!?" Crowler yelled in shock.

Kuriboh's wing grew several times its original size and deflected the blast back at Dragon Catapult Cannon.

"It can't be!" Chazz shouted in disbelief.

"Oh it be alright. Transcendent Wings evolves Winged Kuriboh into a Level 10 monster." He stated as Kuriboh now possessed large wings and equipped with a large golden, dragon-like armor from the head to it's tail.

**Winged Kuriboh LV10 (300/200) *10 LIGHT**

"Now he's a giant, flying death furball!" Miles shouted.

"And it gets better." Jaden added. "Because when I send him to the Graveyard, I can destroy all of your monsters in Attack Mode and inflict damage to you equal to their total ATK points. Kuriboh, show him how it's done!" As Jaden finished explaining, Kuriboh vanished into a white light and Chazz's Dragon Catapult Cannon exploded. This caused Chazz to take serious damage.

Chazz: 1000

Jaden: 1000

"Lucky punk." Chazz sneered.

"Lucky?" Jaden responded. "Nah, I just have a soft spot for old ladies. But not for you Chazz. And that's too bad, because with my turn coming up and your field empty, all I need is the right monster and you're finished."

"Anything with 1000 or more ATK will win it for him." Kenny stated

"Come on, you can do this Jay." Syrus hoped. "But what if he can't summon the monster? Or it's a Spell or Trap?" He worried.

"Op-Timist Prime!" Miles hammered into Syrus. Jaden then drew his last card.

"Oh yeah! **Elemental HERO Avian**!" Jaden shouted, raising his card over his head, and then playing it. His green feathered hero took his place in front of Jaden.

**E-HERO Avian (1000/1000) *3 WIND**

"Attack!" Jaden commanded, and his hero launched himself at Chazz, slashing him with his claws.

Chazz: 0

Jaden: 1000 WIN

The crowd erupted in cheers after experiencing such a surprising result.

Syrus looked awestruck at first, but then it turned into a gaping smile. "He did it! Jaden won!"

"I can't believe he pulled it off." Kenny stood in disbelief.

"What is this guy doing here? He should be in Vegas. His luck runs hotter than a rabbit-footed leprechaun at a four-leaf clover convention while carrying a wheel of cheese." Miles compared.

"I don't think cheese is considered lucky." Bastion argued.

"It is in parts of Soho." Miles added.

"Impossible!" Crowler shouted overseeing the result of the duel he set up. "Not with all the rare cards I gave Chazz." This got Sheppard's attention.

"Rare cards? What exactly do you mean Crowler?" He questioned, which caused Crowler to twitch in fear, but he then shrugged it off and started walking out of the room.

"Uh, Nothing. I...I've got to grade some tests." He grumbled as he left, which caused Sheppard to chuckle and then return his attention back to Jaden.

The crowd continued to cheer as Jaden waved back at them, and then pointed to Chazz. "That's game, unless you want to duel again?" Chazz continued to lay down in defeat, but then raised his head.

"Oh we will." Chazz snarled back.

Jaden was then met with a tackling hug from the back by Syrus. "Jaden you did it!" He yelled, as Bastion, Miles, Jake and Kenny followed right behind him.

"That was well played Jaden." The Chancellor spoke over the loudspeaker, which caught the attention of everyone, including Jaden and the group. "Never in the history of these exams has a Slifer dueled an Obelisk. Jaden, not only did you hold your own, but you won! Your fortitude against overwhelming odds is...inspiring. It is my great pleasure to grant you promotion to Ra Yellow. Good job!" He offered, which received more applause from the crowd.

"You're the best Jaden!" Syrus hugged him again.

"Hey I do what I can." Jaden responded happily.

"Good show Jaden, allow me to be the first to welcome you to the Ra dorm." Bastion offered his hand to shake, which Jaden then took. Miles then wrapped his arm around Jaden.

"The #1 and #2 freshmen now reside with the yellow jackets. This must be what Nick Saban feels like." Miles stated, which received a chuckle from Jaden, and disturbed looks from Bastion and Kenny, and a confused look from Jake.

"Other than Miles, I think you'll really enjoy Ra Yellow Jaden." Kenny then shook his hand, and Jake followed suit.

"Congrats." Jake spat out, as they finished the hand shaking.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Ra Dorm, Miles, Jake, Bastion and Kenny were all celebrating a job well done on the entrance exams.

"Here's to Bastion, for all the help studying for the written portion of the test, even though it was clearly obvious we didn't want it." Miles said in a very complimentary tune, but Bastion just sweatdropped, added with his fake smile.

"You're too kind?" Bastion thanked.

"I can't believe you scored a 88." Kenny pointed to Miles.

"Yeah, I should send that back home so my mom can put it up with my 2nd Grade math test. I got an E for Excellent." Miles bragged.

"They actually gave out E's over there?" Bastion asked. Just then, a certain someone walked in.

"Hey guys." It was Jaden, the newly promoted Ra Yellow.

"Jaden. About time you arrived." Bastion greeted.

"Yeah, well I got something to say." Jaden said, but Miles interrupted.

"Okay, but first thing. If you're gonna be in Ra, there are 3 rules, mkay?"

"Number 1: Don't touch the totem pole. Just had it installed and I gotta say it's really giving this place a new vibe."

"Number 2: Freezers here are not for dead bodies, alright? I can NOT stress that enough...and."

"Wait, wait. I appreciate the offer guys, but I just came to tell you that...well, I'm staying in Slifer." Jaden dropped, which caused the spirits of the Ra's to drop along with it.

"...B...But what was the point of getting the totem pole?" Miles fussed.

"Who put this thing in here!" In the distance you could hear Sartyr yell in confusion.

"Bastion did it." Miles stated, not taking his attention away from Jaden. This caused Bastion to stare daggers at him.

"Sorry guys. This place is great and all, but I can't leave Syrus behind." Jaden explained. "He and I are best friends."

"I thought I was your best friend..." Miles asked with a depressed look on his face.

"If that were the case, then it'd be more reason NOT to come here." Kenny retorted.

After Jaden returned to Slifer Red, Miles was getting ready to go to sleep. He dropped all of his stuff on his desk, but his deck box accidentally fell to the ground and spilled out all of his cards.

"Dammit." He cursed, as he began to pick up his cards. Then suddenly he heard a noise, similar to a tweet. "Who's there!?" He shouted as he got up and took a defensive stance. "If you're with the Freemasons or the Carter Administration, I already said "No thanks, I'm allergic." He stated as he continued to look around. He then shrugged. "I guess it's just a figment of my wild and possibly drug-induced imagination." He finally picked up all of his cards and then was off to be for the night.

* * *

**Uggghhh...That was too long! I think it took longer just to edit this monster, than it did to write any of the other chapters! Well, there you have it. Synchros are now part of the GX canon. Will Xyz follow suit...**

**Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha-no.**


	5. 30 Years a Dick

**It's been too long my friends. It seems like it's been ages since I've updated. But like waiting for a new Tool album, it's well worth it. After spending several months hostage by the Mexican cartel, I have returned to give you exactly what you want, whether you like it or not. You will enjoy it, or you will ensue the wrath of Zuul. **

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Who You Gonna Call? Not Dickless.**

The academy was deep in sleep for the most part. At least our main heroes were, especially Miles who...

"Up yours Joe Pesci...you're like Dane Cook funny..." He muttered in his sleep as he tossed around his bed.

Meanwhile, in the woods, there was a large, run down building surrounded by moss and debris. However, 1 person stood by, laying a single rose and then saying a prayer.

"Be at peace brother, wherever you are." It was Alexis.

* * *

The next day, in the hallways of the main building, Alexis was walking to her next class. She had an expression of utter fatigue. Here looked livened as she noticed a group of Obelisk girls. They were surrounding one certain girl.

"Okay, so your phone has corrupted apps." She said, as she tapped the phone's screen, removing the corrupted aps.

"Awesome." The other girl thanked, as she took her phone back.

"Your's seems to be locked in airplane mode...I just need to shut it off, and then reset the battery, and there you go." She fixed.

"Cool, can you fix mine?" A third girl said, handing her phone to the girl. She stared at it, pressed the power button and the phone turned on. She then handed it back to the girl.

"Thanks a lot!" She thanked.

"No...problem?" The girl returned with a confused tone. They all began to disperse around the girl, revealing her fully. She had violet eyes, flowing raven colored hair, with a magenta sheen around it (A/N: similar to Yugi's color) that went down to just below her neck. Her outfit was similar to Alexis', but had shorter black gloves and two matching grey bracelets on each side, and black stockings that went above her knees.

"Looks like somebody is making friends." Alexis addressed her friend. She looked to recognize Alexis.

"I wouldn't call tech support as a means to making friends, but whatever you want to call it is your business." She replied, as she then pulled out a huge, thin black tablet computer, and then began sliding her finger across it's screen.

"You know there's a world out here Sydney." Alexis joked to the other Obelisk girl, but she didn't look up, she just nodded.

"I seem to manage just fine in both worlds alright." Then she walked right into a door.

"Ow..." She yelped, as she rubbed her nose.

"And doors exist in it." Alexis chuckled. Sydney gathered all her stuff and rushed back to Alexis.

"If you must know, I'm finishing the programming for my newest project." Sydney explained with a bit of irritation. She tapped her fingers on the screen a couple dozen times and then dragged it across. "...and done."

"What would this project be?" Alexis wondered.

"Just a video game. I usually make one of these things a month or so. Just so my programming skills don't get rusty." Sydney said, as they entered the classroom. The students began finding their seats, Alexis and Sydney did so as well, but Alexis noticed Miles walking past them, with headphones on. Alexis then reached out and pulled them off. Miles stopped walking, touched his ears to realize his headphones had been yanked off. He then turned to see Alexis.

"Ah man. You killed Primus are you happy?" Miles complained.

"I'm pretty sure you can't have these in class." Alexis replied to him.

"Hey if I had a choice between getting lectured to death by Crowler and listening to Les Claypool kill it on bass, I'd say shake hands with beef and crank up the Primus."

"Yeah, well you don't." Alexis finished.

"Man, just because Primus sucks, doesn't give you the right to insult them like that..." Miles grumbled as he went to his seat.

"That was...interesting." Sydney reacted.

"From what I've learned, it's best to just not question anything he says. It prevents migraines." Alexis explained.

Sydney nodded in agreement, still looking down at her tablet, but then Alexis yanked that away from her, despite her attempts to grab it back.

"You too." Alexis warned, as she placed it in Sydney's backpack. Sydney replied with a sigh.

* * *

During class. Crowler rambled on about Normal Trap this, and Counter Trap that.

_"I swear to God if I hear the words TRAP HOLE one more time, I'm gonna Fu-"_

During this, Miles pulled out a sheet of paper, and began doodling. Once class finished, Bastion and Kenny walked up to Miles.

"Taking some notes I see." Bastion said hopefully.

"Nope. Drawing squid launcher to put in Crowler's desk." Miles answered. Bastion just sighed.

"Makes two of us." Kenny agreed, showing them the sketch he had. "Though mine was a ink balloon. No sense in harming marine life."

"It's obviously going to be dead. I wouldn't want that poor thing to suffer through the agony of having to latch on to Crowler's face." Miles explained.

"Here I thought we came here to learn?" Bastion butted in.

"Pfff, Learn in a school? What is this the 50's?" Miles joked. "Though, not gonna lie, I think most of the Obelisk guys got their insults from cliche 50's movies...Though surprisingly I haven't heard "dead meat" just yet. But keeping the faith." Miles finished, crossing his fingers. Jake walked up to them, peaking at Miles' schematic.

"Crowler squid launcher?" Jake asked.

"When did this become a thing?" Bastion wondered to himself.

"Hey, don't blame Zombie Boy because you're out of the loop." Miles defended. "It's called current events. Now if you don't mind, I've got time I could be wasting." Miles stretched and began exiting the classroom.

"I think he's beginning to rub off on you two." Bastion said, which received a glare from Kenny.

"That's just insulting dude." Kenny responded.

Later on in the day, the group was in Banner's class, and unbeknownst to them, Crowler was spying on the them, for reasons unknown to them. Jaden of course, was asleep. He only awoke when the bell rang.

"Alright! My favorite time of the day!" Jaden yelled, as he jumped out of seat, and ran for the door.

"I don't think anybody is as driven by his stomach as Jaden." Just as Syrus finished...

"Oh boy, it's Fish Taco day! Move it Smurf!" Miles yelled, flattening Syrus in the process.

"Owww..." Syrus groaned as he struggled back upright. "Anyone get a number on that rhino?"

"Guess you haven't seen Miles on Fish Taco day." Kenny responded to his now crippled friend.

"I'd say he witnessed it first hand." Bastion added.

* * *

Later on, Miles, Jaden and a few of the other guys were walking down the halls.

"Who doesn't love fish tacos?" Jaden joyously said.

"True." Syrus continued. "...But did you guys need to take the whole lot."

Jaden and Miles were shown toting what seemed like a dozen tacos each.

"I'm sure this can be used in a more..."provocative" way, but you can't have enough tacos." Miles stated, which caused everyone around him to sweatdrop in embarrassment.

"Ugh..." Kenny slapped his forehead.

"Hahaha." Jaden chuckled. "I don't get it."

"For the love of God, nobody tell him!" Kenny blurted out immediately.

"You must be joking right?" Said a voice as the boys reached down the hall. It was a group of 3 girls, one of which had dark-silver hair in a long ponytail, wearing a standard Obelisk girls' uniform with a a chain necklace as well as bracelets and anklets was the source of the voice. She and 2 other Obelisk girls surrounded a lone Slifer Red boy with short black hair that had a giant bang with a grey highlight in the middle, running from his forehead to the right side of his head. He was wearing a short-sleeved Slifer jacket open over his white shirt. He looked incredibly nervous.

"Do you actually think you have what it takes to ask me out?" The silver-haired girl scoffed.

"But...I didn't sa-" He stuttered but was cut off.

"Can you believe this guy Sydney?" She commented to the bypassing Obelisk girl.

"Yeah sure cool." Sydney briefly commented, but clearly wasn't paying attention, focusing more on her web surfing.

"To think I'd actually give a Slifer like you the time of day, much less date you." She laughed as she finished her statement. The Slifer sighed in embarrassment.

"It's about a quarter to noon." Miles butted in.

"I'm sorry but you're not part of this conversation." The silver-haired Obelisk said.

"Do me a favor and hold my taco right quick?" Miles replied, as he handed her his Mexican dish and began talking to the Slifer. "It's frightening situation, isn't it Larry?"

"My name's not..."

"Listen Larry, you can't let THIS." Pointing to his head. "Always tell you what is what, sometimes you gotta let THIS lead the way." Pointing to his heart. This enraged her, so much so that she threw his taco on the ground, crushing it into pieces.

"So Larry, all you gotta do is look around and..." He stopped as soon as he saw the shattered remains of his taco.

"Eeep." He squeaked in terror. "Oh god no! It had so much to live for! It had the privilege to be devoured and digested by someone as charismatic and tolerable to dairy products and processed meat as I am." Miles mourned in what seemed to be a very over the top gesture. "Please...just give me a moment." He said, covering his face.

"Chakra, let's get outta here." One of the other girls said to the silver-haired girl.

"Fine. You might want to take your friend and get lost." She pointed to the Slifer Red.

"I-uh okay." The Slifer responded.

Be lucky I decided to spare you the embarrassment this time Slifer. You coming Sydney?" Chakra asked her friend, who still wasn't paying attention at all.

"Mmm?" Sydney looked up in confusion.

"Seriously, get off that thing once in a while girl. You're gonna strain your eyes."

"But I almost downloaded like 5 new apps in the last 2 minutes." Sydney argued.

The Obelisk girls then left the area. Miles continued to mourn the loss of his taco.

He sniffed in sadness. "It never even got a chance to live it's dream of one day joining his fellow brothers in my digestive tract." Miles nodded.

"Aaaannd scene." Bastion jested. Miles suddenly got up.

"Hey, that was pretty believable wasn't it?" Miles asked.

"About as believable as Justin Bieber coming out with a legitimate song." Kenny retorted.

"Wow, it was that bad?" Miles grunted.

"I don't know what you did, but thanks I guess." The Slifer responded.

"You okay Jason?" Syrus asked his fellow Slifer.

"I'm fine now. I just bumped into her and suddenly she goes off on a tangent...and I just froze." Jason explained.

"...Nice an Ice Heal?" Miles offered.

"What?" Jason wondered in confusion.

"How's about some advice then? Girls are like those pizza rolls. Give them time, they're warm and delicious, but right out of the microwave, they're like lava." Miles explained. "LIKE LAVA!" Miles reiterated.

"Uggh! I think I lost 4 IQ points during this conversation." Bastion yelled in frustration. "I'm leaving before I lose any more." And with that Bastion left, along with Kenny. Leaving Syrus, Jaden, Jason, Jake and Miles alone.

"I feel your pain man." Jake sympathized with Jason. "I have issues with talking to girls too."

"That makes three of us." Miles joined in.

"You have issues talking in general." Kenny corrected him.

"I have a feeling I just hired a full-time troll." Miles realized.

"Well, we've got a lot of planning to do." Jaden exclaimed.

"Wait? You were really serious Jaden?" Syrus replied in worry.

"Darn right I was." Jaden answered. "I wanna check out that abandoned dorm."

"The Abanda-wha?" Miles questioned.

"Nothing! Just nothing..." Syrus quickly defended, but Miles' suspicion was already peaked.

"The Abandoned Dorm of nothing?" Miles guessed.

"Yeah, a dorm that's said to be haunted." Jaden explained.

"A haunted, abandoned dorm of nothing?" Miles added to his original sentiment.

"There's no abandoned dorm!" Syrus yelled.

"So there IS an abandoned dorm?" Miles retorted.

"Why would I say there wasn't one if there was?" Syrus wondered.

"Ahah! I knew it!" Miles professed as he uncovered the truth.

"What did you know?" Jaden asked.

"Sorry it was something from before. Who was that other girl though?" Miles wondered.

"Apparently her name was Chakra." Jason explained. "She's a pretty highly ranked Obelisk Girl, but she's also not very friendly towards non-Obelisks-"

"Yeah yeah yeah, not her." Miles cut him off. "The computer girl. I think she was with Alexis earlier."

"This guy's mind is all over the place." Kenny said, but then Miles turned around and left.

"Where you going?" Jake wondered.

"Unlike you pansies, I have a workout regiment to keep." Miles said, waving them off. "Also gotta figure out that girls' name."

"Tell me again why we're friends with him?" Bastion wondered.

"Your guess is as good as mine..." Kenny responded.

* * *

Later that night, Miles and Jake were finishing up his workout, blasting Chevelle in the Ra workout room.

"I didn't even know you did all this Zombie Boy." Miles said, as he helped Jake's final rep on the bar.

"I have a black belt in karate." Jake exclaimed.

"Heh, cute." Miles said. "C'mon Zombie Boy, it's all 'bout Taekwondo, get your weight up dawg!" Miles shouted.

"I'll pretend you didn't just say "dawg"." Jake retorted.

"Oh, so now suddenly Zombie Boy gets a backbone?" Miles chuckled as he threw his towel at Jake's face.

"Ugh gross." Jake threw the towel on the ground.

"Remember to always bring a towel so you can clean yourself up after a long and arduous workout...you wanna get high?" Miles joked in a very high pitched voice.

"Not right now..." Jake didn't know what to make of that. "Did you ever find out that girl's name?"

"Girlsaywha?" Miles blurted in confusion.

"You said you needed to find out that girl's name, the one with those other Obelisk girls earlier today."

"You mean the one's picking on Larry?" Miles questioned.

"His name isn't Larry, you know that right?" Jake corrected.

"So the girl's name is Larry? That's a bit odd..." Miles concluded.

"No, her name isn't...Never mind, I'm just gonna stop while I'm ahead." Jake gave up.

As they were exiting the gym, they noticed three Slifer Reds were running into the woods.

"...So I'm not hallucinating am I? Miles asked.

"That sure looked like Jaden, Syrus and Chumley going into the woods." Jake answered.

"...Which means... weshouldfollowthemintothewoods!" Miles quickly replied.

"W-wait what?" Jake blurted, as Miles grabbed him.

"Quick get changed!" Miles ordered as he dragged Jake up the stairs. "Lord knows those crazy kids will get into some form of shenanigans, and we'll have to be the ones to get them out of it."

A few moments later, they were both back, both dressed in black t-shirts, of course Miles was a Tool shirt.

"Let's get going..." Miles muttered as he ran towards the woods.

* * *

In the woods, the bushes shaked. It revealed to be Sidney.

"Jeez, I hate running through the woods." She said, scraping off twigs and branches from her legs. "Where did Alexis run off to?" She wondered to herself. "Does she always come out to the woods on these late night "walks"?" As she continued walking, she came across an old, seemingly deserted building.

"The abandoned dorm? Did Alexis come here?" Sydney said, as she looked towards the entrance to see 3 Slifer Reds entering the building.

"What are those idiots doing?" Sydney thought out loud to herself. "They could get in serious trouble being here." She followed in after them.

As she entered the building, the opening room was like the entrance of a maze. There were stairways leading up and down.

"Oh great, they could be anywhere. I wonder if Alexis is here too..." She thought out loud. She looked all around for a clue to which way they went, but nothing. She let out a sigh in confusion. "Oh well, guess take it on faith." She stated as she selected a stairway on the right side leading downstairs.

* * *

Meanwhile, Miles and Jake proceeded to walk through the trail, Miles holding a flashlight.

"Are you sure this isn't against the rules?" Jake nervously wondered.

"I dunno, but Mordecai and Rigby taught me, Rules are for fools! Rules are for fools! Save your stupid rules for fools that need some schoolin'!" Miles quoted, raising his arms over his head and waving them up and down.

"Just how much T.V do you watch?" Jake wondered. "Wait a minute, look!"

"What is it Zombie Boy?" Miles asked, as Jake pointed out.

"That must be the Abandoned Dorm." Jake assumed.

"Abandowha?" Miles wondered as he turned to see the old, run-down dormitory. "Oh hey I didn't know Marilyn Manson had a summer home here."

"You think those 3 went inside?" Jake asked.

"Do porcupines hurt themselves when they shit?" Miles retorted.

"I dunno, but they might be walking into trouble." Jake worried.

"Yeah what else is new?" Miles quipped. "C'mon time to go pick them up before someone tells their parents."

They made their way into the dorm, which was just as run down as the outside, if not more so.

"Okay, who forgot to call the maid?" Miles yelled out.

"I have a bad feeling about this place..." Jake said eeringly.

"Oh come on...what? No. What gave you that idea?" Miles responded, faking a baffled tone. "Let's move it." He signaled as they moved downstairs.

* * *

Meanwhile downstairs, Sydney was continuing her search for Alexis and the 3 Slifers. She had a bit of trouble seeing however.

"Jeez. Could it be any darker in here..." Sydney responded, as she whipped out her tablet and activated the flashlight attachment. "Much better." She said in relief. Suddenly a loud noise blared through the edge of the room. This startled her a bit, but then she noticed it was an old cuckoo clock in the corner of the large room. She let out a breath of relief.

"This place is getting weirder and creepier by the second." She said to herself, still very alert from being alone.

* * *

Jake and Miles made their way down the stairs and entered a dark hallway, full of doors.

"Good thing I watch all those episodes of Scooby Doo before I got here." Miles reassured himself.

"You think they could be behind one of the doors?" Jake asked.

"Either that or Jim Morrison." Miles responded, ba-dum-tss.

"Can we just find these guys. This plays is giving me the creeps." Jake said, looking around nervously.

"A guy who runs a Zombie deck is freaked out by a haunted house...Sounds legit..." Miles acknowledged.

* * *

Back in the room, Sydney continued inspecting the room until she came across a large bookcase. She surveyed each an every book on there.

"Strange...what's with all these dark topics..." She then picked one of them from the bookcase and opened it to the first page. She began reading it but then she heard a strange noise coming from outside the room, which startled her. She walked back slowly the other door in the room to get a better listen. The sound was muffled voices from behind the wall.

_"Who could it be?"_ She thought nervously.

"It seems to be locked." One of the voices stated.

"Locked huh?" Another one chimed in. "Welp, time for plan K." Sydney heard as she leaned in closer.

"...Plan K?" The first voice asked. "No wait!" Suddenly the door was knocked out of the it's hinges and collapsed.

"Eeep!" Sydney cried in fear as she jumped out of the way just in time.

Through the door, the dust settled and a guy in a black shirt walked into the room.

"Plan K, kick down the damn door." Miles stated, dusting off his shirt. Miles looked down and noticed Sydney on the ground, in shock.

"Is something there?" Jake asked from outside of the hallway, refusing to go in.

"Someone yes." Miles answered.

"Is it a ghost!?" Jake feared.

"It's an abandoned dorm Zombie Boy, not a clan rally." Miles voiced back to him. Once Miles turned his head though, Sydney was right in his face.

"You jerk! What's the big idea trying to kick a door in my face!" Sydney yelled at him so fast that he could barely comprehend him. Jake secured himself behind Miles.

"Jeez, she talks faster than Chris Tucker on blow." Miles asked. This caused her to clench her fist in frustration.

"What are you doing here anyways?" Sydney asked, calming down significantly. "You guys do realize this place is off-limits, right?"

"So was the Tornado at Hurricane Harbor, but that didn't stop me...and then I caught pneumonia. Totally worth it." Miles explained. This received an awkward, empty silence from both Jake and Sydney.

"What is your deal...?" Sydney mumbled to herself.

"Woah, look at all these literary script capsules!" Miles yelled out in amazement.

"Most call them books." Jake responded.

"Well, some people apprehend the impasse of amplifying their word expansiveness." Miles rambled.

"...Considering that last sentence, you need all the help you can get." Sydney responded. "Step aside." She pushed Miles out of the way, and whipped our her tablet again. She then scanned one of the books and it opened a search engine. This peaked the interest of the 2 guys. She continued to scan the book.

"It seems like these books have something to do with the "shadow games". Not much about that, but looks like it has a tie to ancient Egyptian history and..." She turned to notice Miles hovering over her. "...You mind?" she asked annoyingly.

"Oh no you're good. Don't worry about it." Miles quipped, which caused her to sigh in frustration. "I feel sorry for you having to deal with this moron." Sydney sympathized with Jake.

"He's really a nice guy once you get to know him." Jake defended. "He just has an odd personality."

Miles then picked up a book and opened it to the first page. "Studies from the Gray...sounds like really bad Twilight fan-fiction." Miles then threw the book behind him and kept rummaging through the case.

"Odd may be putting it lightly..." Sydney added.

"Total bores, can't seem to find a single...hey! Fancy Cat of the Year." Miles discovered. Unbeknownst to them however, a mysterious figure walked up to one of the books, and a metallic looking claw then grabbed it.

"Young man, you should treat this literature with a bit more respect." a voice from behind them spoke. They all turned to reveal a man in a dark grey suit with a red tie. He had short red hair and a matching beard and mustache. "After all, these might very well change the world in the not to distant future." Behind him was a pack, with 3 large metallic claw extensions.

"Who is that?" Jake wondered. "And why does he have those weird claw things." Jake said, freaking out a bit and finding refuge, this time behind Sydney.

"What guy hides behind a girl?" Sydney mumbled in frustration.

"You pesky children shouldn't be wandering around these parts so late in the night. You might run into something...or someone with intent to harm you..." He spoke eerily. This sent shivers down Sydney and Jake's back. Miles had a different thought.

"Wait?...Aren't you Walter Peck from Ghostbusters?" Miles asked. This received two sweatdrop reactions from his cohorts. The mystery man was not amused.

"You seem rather spritely young man." He spoke.

"Eh, more of a Pepsi kinda guy." Miles retorted.

"And quite cheeky as well." The man added. "Well then, care to engage in a challenge." The device on his back, then sprouted legs and crawled to his chest and attached to it. Then he placed his arm inside a slot, that detached to form a duel disk.

"Woah, keep it clean buddy. We've got enough issues as it is. I'm pretty sure this is a kids show man." Miles warned.

"I'm sure you'll be intriguing, but care to place a wager." He offered.

"...What kind of a wager?" Miles wondered.

"Glad you asked." Two claws from the machine appeared by behind him and shot both Sydney and Jake.

"Ah!" They both shouted, as the blast shot their feet. Suddenly their feet crystallized.

"What's going on!? I can't move." Jake realized as he struggled to get his feet out of the crystal.

"Me either!" Sydney struggled. Miles looked distressed as he returned his stare to the man.

"Alright...might wanna start flapping your doughnut masher." Miles demanded.

"You might want to look down at that meter attached to the material I've shot them with." The man pointed out. Miles looked and saw 2 meters attached to both of their feet, both displaying "4000". "That one is your lifepoints. The more lifepoints you lose, the more of their bodies that is encased in that special material I created."

"So we can't move or do anything?" Jake feared.

"Afraid so, but it's not all bad. The other lifepoint meter is mine. If you managed to reduce my lifepoints to zero, the material will dissolve instantly and your friends will be set free." He explained.

"Oh, thank God. For a second I thought they were gonna be stuck here forever." Miles said in relief.

"However, should you lose, they will be permanently encased and suffocate to death." He finished.

"Suffocate?" Sydney feared.

"Okay Syd, I'm gonna need you to calm dizzle, and everything will be all schnizzle." Miles reassured the Obelisk girl.

"It's Sydney! And you're just making up words!" Sydney yelled back at him.

Miles sighed. "Okay, everybody just take a chill pill!" He yelled out. "I'm just gonna beat dickless here, and we can move on with our lives."

"You might need a duel disk." The man stated as he kicked over an academy duel disk.

"Seriously, who carries these things wherever they go?" Miles mumbled as he activated the duel disk. "It's not like I PLAN on dueling in a creepy, run down house..."

"Prepare yourself, boy. The fate of you and your friends rest in the balance." The man reminded. "Any last words?"

"...You were in Bio-Dome too, weren't you?" Miles quipped.

"DUEL"

Mystery Man: 4000

Miles: 4000

"I'll begin." The man drew. "I summon **Nemesis Machine Ex.105** in Defense Mode." Suddenly a giant chrome robotic walker with 6 insect-like legs and a glowing red eyeball extending out of the body.

**Nemesis Machine Ex.105 (1900/2000) *5 Machine DARK**

"By chance, when you purchased your crazy, claw disk, did they provide you with a free copy of "Idiots Guide to Duel Monsters"?" Miles asked.

"He's got a point. That's a level 5 monster." Jake agreed.

"Looks like it has a special ability." Sydney reminded.

"How perceptive my dear." He continued. "You see, my Nemesis Machine Ex.105 can be summoned without tribute, as long as I have no cards on my field." He explained. "But more importantly, now we must both send a card from our hand to the Graveyard." He then selected a card from his hand and placed it in the graveyard slot. Miles followed suit.

"Seems rather pointless if you ask me, but if you say so." Miles commented.

"It won't seem that way, when I activate the special ability of the monster I discarded from my Graveyard." He said, as a light flashed from his graveyard slot. "That would be my **Nemesis Machine Ex.106**, which can be summoned from my Graveyard if I control a level 5 or higher DARK Machine monster." As he finished, another similar looking machine appeared, this one with three piercing red eyes and two tentacle-like clamps emerged from it's back.

**Nemesis Machine Ex.106 (2000/1900) *5 DARK**

"And since one of my specialties is chemistry, I'll try fusing my two creatures with **Polymerization**." He declared, revealing his fusion spell. As he said, both of his monsters then disappeared in a vortex, combining in the process. "Behold, **Nemesis Chimerachine EX**!" The newly fused monster was a darker, much bigger, two-headed varient of his former 2 creatures. It also possessed two piercing blue eyes instead of 1 red eye.

**Nemesis Chimerachine EX (2600/1700) *8 DARK**

"Oh, so fusing two machines together is all well and good, but when somebody crosses the streams you throw a hissy fit? Pssh, hypocrite." Miles retorted.

"We'll see if you can back up that talk with your dueling. I'll place 1 card facedown and end my turn." He concluded.

"Alright." Miles drew. "Okay, Walt. Time to teach you a lesson in chemistry the right way. Say hello to **Blackwing - Zephyros the Elite**." Miles preached as Zephyros took to his owner's side.

**Blackwing - Zephyros the Elite (1600/1000) *4 DARK**

"Are you sure this isn't a lesson in subtraction, because if it was, you'd clearly understand that your monster is 1000 points weaker than mine." responded "Walt".

"Only the beginning I'm 'fraid." Miles cut him off. "Because now it's time to add the second ingredient to the formula. **Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind**!" Next up, his smaller black and green bird took his spot next to Zephyros.

**Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind (1300/400) *3 DARK**

"Two weak monsters isn't enough to overtake my Chimerachine." Walt reminded him.

"Divided no, but you forget that my Gale has a special effect, that allows me to cut your monsters ATK and DEF in half. Show him Gale." He commanded, as Gale shot off into the sky and let down a huge gust of wind at the large machine.

"Heheh, I don't think so. I activate Chimerachine's special ability. By simply removing a Nemesis machine from my Graveyard, I can negate any and all effects that would target my monster this turn and destroy any card responsible for it." Walt explained as his Chimerachine launched two lasers from it's eyes, destroying Gale instantly.

"Ah man..." Miles groaned. "I'll just lay this down and call it a turn."

"And now, my turn begins." Walt began. "I hope you weren't planning on using that trap card."

"Maybe...or maybe I just think it spruces up the place. Gives it new kinda feel." Miles spoke sarcastically.

"I'm afraid that "new kinda feel", is getting wiped off the map. I activate Mystical Space Typhoon!" Walt triggered his spell, which launched a gust of wind at Miles' facedown.

"Oh no! That was his only facedown!" Jake yelled in fear.

"Wow, I almost forgot you guys were here." Miles looked back at his two cohorts.

"We won't be if you don't get us out of here soon!" Sydney responded.

"Well excuse me princess." Miles retorted.

"It only gets worse I'm afraid. Now I add to my offensive with **Nemesis Machine Sniper 104**." A smaller grey and green machine with a large sniper rifle attached appeared next to him.

**Nemesis Machine Sniper 104 (1200/1200) *4 DARK**

"Now you're all mine. Chimerachine attack his bird!" He commanded as his large machine launched four lasers at once, destroying Miles' Blackwing.

Walt: 4000

Miles: 3000

"Now Sniper, attack him directly!" He ordered as his other machine let off a round right at Miles, which caused him to get knocked back a bit.

Walt: 4000

Miles: 1800

"And if that wasn't enough for you, I'm afraid that Sniper's ability activates and you now must discard 1 card from your hand." He explained, as Miles then placed one of his cards in the graveyard. "Oh and I might want to take a look at your friends while you're at it." Walt pointed out as Miles turned.

As the meter went down, the crystal substance started to envelope both Sydney and Jake. It was already covering half of their bodies.

"Oh man! I have a fear of being encased in foreign substances." Jake shouted.

"I might share in that just this once." Sydney agreed.

"Don't worry guys. You aren't going to get encased in foreign substances." Miles reassured them.

"You might want to not make promises that you can't deliver on." Walt chuckled.

"Clearly you've never met me before. I always win. I'm a winner." Miles smiled with certainty.

_"How can he be so confident, despite the fact that he's losing this badly?" _Sydney wondered to herself_. "Just who is this guy anyway?"_

"Syd. I know we just met, but you have to trust me on this one...Not that there's really another choice." Miles pointed out to the girl. She hesitated for a second, but then nodded in agreement.

"Alright pal. The warm ups are over. It's game time baby." Miles said confidently as he began his turn. _"Time to turn it up a notch, because if I can't. My friends lives are in danger."__  
_

* * *

**So there we go. We introduced a few new characters. Walter Peck has the upper hand in that thrilling battle of wits. Next episode we get to see the thrilling conclusion between Miles and "Walt". **

**By the way, it's true...that man has no dick. **


	6. The Dickless Wonder

**So guys, just gonna pick up where we left off. No repercussions here, just gonna keep on keeping on and get on with this next chap.**

**Humphmphh... (Turns to see a large bipedal elephant)**

**...What?**

**Don't act like you can't see me?**

**What are you talking about?**

**I've been here the whole time...**

**I have no idea what you're talking about.**

**...You haven't updated in nearly 3 months**

**Oh you have to bring that up!**

**I'm just saying that you're being rather inconsiderate to your fans**

**Oh, who gives a crap about my fans.**

**BOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Oh, nononono, I didn't mean it! I didn't mean it!**

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Gee, that was insensitive of you...**

**F*ck you, you goddamn elephant! (Burger King appears) Oh, no no no no, that's saved for later...**

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Dickless Wonder**

**Last time on Yu-Gi-Oh! BS...I mean GX.**

An abandoned dorm was found, and stuff was happening. Miles and Jake followed Jaden and friends into the dorm, while running into Sydney along the way. Then they crossed paths with Walter Peck from Ghostbusters, who for some reason has a giant robotic claw monster attached to his back. Card games have ensued, but before we reach Miles and friends, let's see how Jaden is doing down in the lower levels.

* * *

"You know..." Jaden started. "This place is pretty sweet. A few coats of paint, a couple boxes and a throw rug, and we could totally move in here." This caused Syrus to cringe in fear.

"You're kidding right?" Syrus asked. "This place is worse than the Slifer dorm." He continued to complain, but then Syrus discovered a particular wall. "Hey, look at this!"

The wall depicted several artifacts along with descriptions written in an ancient incomprehensible language.

"Do you think it has anything to do with the Shadow Games Banner was talking about?" Chumley wondered.

"I dunno." Jaden answered unaware.

Meanwhile, in another part of the dorm, Alexis had awoken, realizing her hands were tied and she was stuck in a coffin. "W-where am I?" She wondered.

"On a hook. Dangling as bait for your friends to fall into my trap." A mysterious, dark, brooding voice answered.

"Jaden." Alexis realized. The suddenly a dark figure, raised a gold pyramid-shaped artifact to her face. The eye on it suddenly lit up.

A loud scream suddenly traveled through the whole dorm.

"What was that!?" Syrus feared.

"Sounded like Alexis!" Jaden said. "Let's go!" The 3 Slifers then ran through the halls of the dorm, until they reached downstairs. Suddenly, Jaden noticed something on the ground and picked it up. It was a duel monsters card, Etoile Cyber to be precise.

"This is one of Alexis' cards." Jaden perceived.

"Ah man! She could be anywhere." Syrus panicked.

"Or she could be down the hall, since that's where the scream came from!" Jaden stated. "Come on!" The three began to run through the halls. After going through a few hallways, they reached a large room with a coffin sitting on the back wall. There they saw Alexis, unconcious and her hands, feet and mouth were bounded.

"Alexis!" They shouted.

"If you wish to save her." A low-pitched voice protruded from the silence. "You must defeat me in a shadow game!" The man revealed himself. He was very tall, wore a large black trenchcoat and matching hat, along with a grey mask that covered his eyes.

"Who me? No thanks." Chumley said.

"I don't think he meant you Chumley." Syrus retorted.

"Look I'm not afraid to duel you, but Shadow Games don't exist." Jaden explained. Titan laughed at his comment.

"My other victims didn't believe the Shadow Games either, but they were convinced otherwise right before they were sent screaming into a pit of total darkness."

"So you're the one behind all of those student's disappearances." Jaden realized. "Well you're not taking Alexis!"

"JADEN" Chumley yelled, as he threw a duel disk towards Jaden. Jaden then slapped the disk on.

"Get your game on!" Jaden yelled.

"SHADOW game that is!" The shadow duelist responded.

Jaden: 4000

Titan: 4000

* * *

On a higher level, the duel between Miles and Walter Peck from Ghostbusters continued, though the interest was sidelined momentarily.

"Okay, what the hell was that blood-curdling scream about?" Miles wondered. "It sounds like somebody watching Battlefield Earth for the first time."

"That sounded like Alexis!" Sydney realized. "We need to get out of here pronto." She then struggled to try and get free, but to no avail.

"I'm afraid nobodies going anywhere." Walt responded. "Afterall, once I defeat your little friend here, all three of you will be trapped here forever."

"I'm sorry, but you couldn't have picked a more intimidating Ghostbusters villain? Like Zuul. Everyone's afraid of Zuul. Walter Peck is like a side-villain and he's really just an asshole, more than intimidating." Miles explained.

"I don't think you're in a position to critique me boy." Walter explained.

"There is no boy, only Zuul." Miles changed his voice to a lower, more demonic pitch. "See, that's not so difficult."

"Just make your move and refrain from stalling." He demanded.

Miles 1800

Walter Peck 4000

The field was occupied by Chimerachine and Nemesis Sniper.

**Nemesis Chimerachine EX (2600/1700) *8 DARK**

**Nemesis Machine Sniper 104 (1200/1200) *4 DARK**

"Let's go!" Miles drew. He then scanned his hand. "Alright, this is what I needed." He then selected his card. "I activate Cards For Black Feathers." Miles revealed his spell, depicting floating shiny black feathers. "With it, I can draw two cards, as long as I discard 1 Blackwing." Miles grinned. "And that's perfect for me, first, I'll activate the spell card, _Black Whirlwind_!" Suddenly a vortex appeared right next to Miles. "But we'll blow up that bridge when we get to it."

"Doesn't he mean CROSS that bridge?" Sydney queried Jake.

"Well, he's getting closer." Jake admitted to Miles' improving vocabulary.

"I summon **Blackwing - Shura the Blue Flame**." Miles' black and blue bird took to his owner's side.

**Blackwing - Shura the Blue Flame (1800/1200) *4 DARK**

"Now it's time to blow up that bridge we were talking about earlier." Miles reminded.

"What are you talking about now?" Walt questioned.

"My Black Whirlwind of course. Since I summon a Blackwing, I get to add 1 from my deck, as long as it's ATK is lower than 1800." Miles explained, as he swiped a card from his deck. "This one should do. Now, Shura the Blue Flame, clip his Nemesis Sniper!" Miles commanded, as Shura dove in and clawed Sniper twice, resulting in it's destruction.

Miles 1800

Walter 3400

"You may have destroyed my Sniper, but you've unfortunately left your monster wide open for an attack from my Chimerachine." Walter reminded him, but Miles simply chuckled.

"Looks like somebody forgot their required reading. That being Shura's ability. When he destroys a monster in battle, I can then summon a Blackwing from my Deck, as long as it's ATK is 1500 or below." Miles then swiped another card from his deck. "This one going by the name of **Blackwing - Steam the Cloak**!" He shouted as his golden masked blackbird took the field.

**Blackwing - Steam the Cloak (800/1200) *3 DARK/Tuner**

Almost simultaneously, Steam and Shura leaped into the air, as Steam dematerialized into 3 rings.

"Now, fusion's great and all, but I got a special trick that makes fusion more outdated than VHS players and those weird little watch-thingys that people used to carry in their pocket...what were they called?..." Miles wondered.

"Uh, pocket watches?" Sydney answered reluctantly.

"Oh come on, you're not even trying Syd." Miles complained.

"It's Sydney!" She yelled back.

"If you don't mind!" Walter yelled out, but then quickly calmed himself. "I have a very busy schedule, so if you don't mind. Finish your turn, so I can dispose of you and your friends and be on my way."

"Oh yeah, forgot you were still here. Synchro Summon GO!" Miles yelled, as Steam and Shura completed the summon, forming...

"**Blackwing - Armor Master**!" Miles yelled in excitement as his armored bird creature descended from the skies.

**Blackwing Armor Master (2500/1500) *7 DARK/Synchro**

"Interesting. Summon a monster with less ATK than my own, and after the battle phase no less. Quite a intriguing strategy." Walter spoke in a sarcastic tone.

"Go ahead, make my day sunshine. But before you do that, Steam's ability goes off an affords me 1 Steam Token." Miles said as a bird formed from steam appeared.

**Steam Token (100/100) *1 WIND**

"You won't be thinking that, when I play this." Walter drew, and then selected a card. "Power Fuser spell activate!" He triggered. His spell materialized into a large set of gloves and what appeared to be a blow torch. "This spell allows me to remove any Fusion monster in my Extra Deck, and then add half of it's ATK to my Chimerachine for the duration of the turn." He then selected the banished fusion monster. "Since I'm removing Nemesis Machine Cannonmaster 3G, which has 3000 ATK, my Chimerachine now gains 1500 ATK for a grand total of 4100."

**Nemesis Chimerachine EX (2600 + 1500 = 4100/1700) *8 DARK**

"This is bad, that is gonna put a serious dent in his lifepoints!" Sydney worried.

"Chimerachine attack his feathered friend, Twin pounce attack!" Walter sicked his two-headed mecha at Armor Master.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Jake responded.

Just then, Armor Master caught the Chimerachine in mid-air.

"What's this?" Walter stood in disbelief as his attack had failed.

"Yeah, I'm a bit lost myself." Sydney added.

"Uh oh, somebody's got some required reading to do..." Miles in a higher-pitched voice.

"You're telling me that your bird can't be destroyed in battle?" Walter said.

"Byuh-huh." Miles nodded.

"And that it's ability prevents any damage you'd take?"

"Byuh-huh." Miles nodded again.

"So this was entirely pointless." Walter gritted his teeth.

"Byyyyuh-huh." Miles nodded a third time with more emphasis. "Now then." Miles drew to begin his turn. He scanned his hand, before looking quite pleased at the card he drew. "That'll do. I play the spell Burden of the Mighty!" The spell Miles specified, had a nest of chicks fending off a hand from their nest in a crown. "With this in play, all of your monsters lose 100 ATK for each level they have." Miles explained.

"But that means, with Chimerachine having 8 levels-"

"Yeah 800, we gotta hurry this up a bit. I'm missing Golden Girls." Miles rushed him. This caused his Chimerachine to lose power.

**Nemesis Chimerachine EX (2600 - 800 = 1800/1700)**

"Aaaand since it doesn't target your monster, I'm afraid your options are limited between "noddadamnthing" and "jack shit"." Miles reminded. "Next, from my graveyard I'll summon Steam the Cloak back."

"You really think that's legal?" Walter complained.

"It is when I send my Steam Token away. By tributing a monster, Steam can make a 2nd appearance." Miles explained, as his helmeted winged minion returned.

**BW - Steam the Cloak (800/1200) *3 DARK/Tuner**

"But there's more, I also summon **Blackwing - Gladius the Midnight Sun** in ATK mode." Out came a silver-armored bird with black feathers, piercing eyes and a red mane, holding 2 twin gladius.

**BW - Gladius the Midnight Sun (800/1500) *3 DARK**

"Next. I think it's time Steam and Gladius did a little tuning up." Gladius and Steam then nodded at each other, leaping into the sky. Steam de-materialized and formed 3 rings that formed around Gladius, suddenly a cyclone appeared as Gladius dematerialized into 3 stars and then out of the cyclone, a new blackwing appeared. This one sported a large black helmet, with 2 blue orbs for eyes, along with a red and black dreadlocks. It had a black, bulky body, similar to Armor Master, but had feathers coming out of its shoulders and elbows and two large black and red feathered wings.

"Say hello to** Jucklee the Crystal Sword**." Miles introduced. "The Blackwing Tamer."

**BW Tamer - Jucklee the Crystal Sword (2400/1800) *6 DARK/Synchro**

"Tamer?" Walter said in a confused tone.

"Picture a Blackwing on steroids..." Miles then looked at both Jucklee and Armor Master. "Bad example, picture a PREDATOR on steroids...with a Bruce Campbell chin...Yeah, that'll work."

"Finally. Looks like we're getting out of here." Jake said relieved.

"What does that thing even do?" Sydney questioned.

"What's it do?" Miles repeated. "Goes gorilla shit on dickless here, That's what it does!" He yelled in excitement. "Jucklee show him what I mean, give his rust-bucket his penicillin shot!" Miles commanded, as Jucklee went in a pull out his clear blue sword, swooped up and slashed the two-headed machine in half, causing it to burst into flames. "Gotcha didn't I? You little sucker!" Miles whispered imitating Ash from Evil Dead 2.

Walter: 2800

Miles: 1800

"Looks like...pfff..." Miles attempted to restrain his laughter. "TWO HEADS, aren't better than one!" Miles then laughed extremely hard. "Oh I slay me!"

"I wish he would..." Sydney sighed, not in the least amused.

"That was painful..." Jake agreed.

"Hey! I'm saving your asses, the least you could do...is laugh at my jokes." Miles pleaded.

"Save us first! And maybe I'll think about it." Sydney answered, not sounding convincing.

"Oh come on..." Miles moaned. "You could at least sound positive." Sydney shot a cold look at him. Miles pointed it out. "...You know, I'm actually starting to like that look." Sydney sighed even louder this time.

"You kids are really starting to get on my last nerve." Walter responded.

"Oh you don't know the meaning of the word "nerve"." Miles said. "Speaking of which, I think Armor Master is going to break your last one." He added, as Armor Master swoops in and slashed Walter twice in a row. However, this resulted in a snicker from him.

"By God, the hamminess ratings on this thing are skyrocketing!" Miles yelled in astonishment at an imaginary scale. "He'll have eaten the entire scenery at this rate. None will be spared!"

Miles: 1800

Walter: 1850

"Soooo...about them lifepoints..." Miles led in.

"My points are spared, thanks to my monsters special ability. A beast known as **Nemesis Machine Shadow Sculptor.**" Walter explained, as a new creature appeared, one comprising of dark, liquid metal. It then took the form of Blackwing Armor Master.

**Nemesis Machine Shadow Sculptor (2500/0) *7 DARK**

"Hey! No stunt doubles." Miles interjected.

"This is no double, but a clone." Walter retorted. "It's able to replicate your monster, half my overall damage and then take all of your monster's abilities and all of it's ATK points." He explained.

"That's EXACTLY what a double is!" Miles responded. "Anyway, don't forget that my spell lowers it's ATK."

**Nemesis Machine Shadow Sculptor (1800/0) *7 DARK**

"It's my turn again." Walter drew and snickered some more. "Excellent. Looks like I have exactly what I need to finish you off. I activate the spell card, Crisis Fusion!" He declared, as a rift opened above them. "With this, I can fuse Nemesis creatures from my Graveyard, by banishing them. So by removing Cannonmaster and Chimerachine, I can summon my strongest monster." His two larger fusion monsters warped into the rift, and then something even larger appeared from the rift.

"I fusion summon, **Nemesis Grand Archfiend Z1G**!" His new monster seemed like a cyborg version of a fiend, complete with piercing red eyes, menacing dark metallic features, large gold claws and menacing wings. It also was by far the largest monster on the field, barely scraping the ceiling.

**Nemesis Grand Archfiend Z1G (3500/2800) *10 DARK**

"Oh okay, it's all good. Your monster is level 10 so it loses 1000 ATK points." Miles realized.

Walter, however, laughed at his ignorance. "I wouldn't be so sure." Suddenly a wave of energy burst from his Archfiend, which petrified every card on Miles' field.

"Great jowls of justice!" Miles yelled in surprise. "What manner of sorcery be this?"

"This would be my Archfiend's special talent." He interrupted. "As long as he's out on the field, all other card effects on the field are instantly negated." Walter explained.

"That means his spell card doesn't work anymore." Jake worried.

"It's a lot worse than that." Sydney noted. "That Archfiend negates ALL effects, which means Armor Master is no longer invincible. This is about as bad as it gets."

"And I'm afraid it'll only get worse my dear." Walter eavesdropped. "Once my Archfiend wages an attack against your Blackwing Jucklee. Rip him apart!" He commanded as his towering fiend launched an orb of energy from it's claws, barreling straight towards Jucklee, instantly disintegrating him.

Miles: 700

Walter: 1850

Both Sydney and Jake yelled in terror as the material crept closer to their heads.

"This is horrible, now he can clear his field with his Shadow Sculptor. We're about to be peep-sicles." Jake shrieked in terror.

"Not exactly." Sydney retorted. "Remember, Archfiend negates ALL effects other than his own."

**Nemesis Machine Shadow Sculptor (2500-2500 = 0/0) *7 DARK**

"Oh right, that means Shadow Sculptor has zero ATK points now, since its ability gave it his power." Jake realized.

"A non-factor, since I'll just switch him to defense mode anyway." Walter said nonchalantly. "Nothing much else to do but to say your goodbyes to your friends and then I'll be on my way. I have a lot of research left to do."

"Wait what?" Miles questioned, and then turned to his 2 cohorts. "You guys are leaving me!? I saved your asses, and you're just going to leave me behind!?" Both of them looked hopelessly confused, as did Walter. "And as for you, you rejected EPA washout. It's time to send you packing." Miles drew, and then a grin appeared on his face.

"I play, **Blackwing - Bhoot the Jumper**!" Miles declared, as his new blackwing took the field, in quite a charismatic way. It was a smaller, grey bird with green fatigues, sporting flying goggles and wearing a jetpack.

**BW - Bhoot the Jumper (1500/1500) *4 DARK/Tuner**

"Why a bird would need a jet pack? I don't know, but that's just the beginning." Miles included. "Because now, I give up 400 lifepoints, so I can bring back an old friend, ya might know him...**Zephyros the Elite**!"

"You can't, my Archfiend negates all effects." Walter reminded.

"Ehhh, wrong!" Miles blared. "Your giant mechanical dumpster fire only negates effects on the field, but not in the graveyard." On cue, a light jumped from Miles' graveyard and became Zephyros, hummingbird-like appearance and all.

**BW - Zephyros the Elite (1600/1000) *4 DARK**

Miles: 300

Walter: 1850

As that happened, the material engulfed Jake and Sydney's bodies up to their chin.

"Ah! What the hell!?" Sydney yelled at Miles.

"Hey! You wanna get out of that stuff or not!?" Miles shouted back. "Anyway, I have a plan, and it involves synchro summoning." Bhoot then shot up into the air, and de-materialized into 4 rings, which surrounded Zephyros. Like before, a cyclone of wind surrounded it, and out of the wind tunnel, came a brand new monster.

4 + 4 = 8

This new creature, featured a myriad of colored feathers on its wings. Red, Green, Yellow and of course black. It also sported a white and red feathered mane on it's head. It had sharp black talons, an black armored body and patches of black feathers on it's shoulders and elbows.

"Wave hello to **Blackwing - Spiral the Vortex**." Miles introduced.

**BW - Spiral the Vortex (3000/1500) *8 DARK/Synchro**

"Never seen that card before." Jake admitted.

"Well, it was a good effort, but unfortunately, you're creature is still 500 points short." Walter explained.

"You're missing the coup de gras their dickless." Miles interrupted. "That being Bhoot the Jumper's special ability. You see when he's used for a Synchro Summon of a Blackwing, that monster gains an addition 500 ATK points."

**BW - Spiral the Vortex (3000 + 500 = 3500/1500) *8 DARK/Synchro**

"Now that that's out of the way, time to win me the duel! Go in Spiral!" Miles commanded, as his large Blackwing shot up into the sky, then dove straight at the super machine.

"They'll destroy each other!" Walter exclaimed.

"Not exactly." Miles noted, as he selected a card from his hand. "Because I have another boost coming my way."

"But no spells or traps work with my Archfiend in play." Walter reminded.

"Again with the damn Archfiend...like a parrot this guy." Miles sighed. "I guess it's a good thing, that I'm activating a monster effect. **Kalut the Moonshadow**, to be precise." He stated, as he flipped his monster, suddenly as he sent the card to the graveyard, a flash shot out of the slot, and suddenly a smaller black bird with a yellow and red feathered main appeared, and surrounded Spiral in a green aura, and then disappeared.

"Kalut the Moonshadow's ability, allows me to send him off to the grave, and then increase 1 Blackwings ATK power by 1400 for this turn." Miles explained, much to Walter's chagrin.

"1400!?" Walter shouted in baffling anger.

**BW - Spiral the Vortex (3500 + 1400 = 4900/1500) *8 DARK/Synchro**

"He's strong enough to beat his monster now!" Sydney exclaimed.

"You're right! He is strong enough to be his monster!" Miles expressed in a mimicking tone, which caused Sydney to get a bit annoyed. "But let's ask dickless, is he strong enough now?" Miles asked, waiting for an answer. "...Oooh, tsss so close, but stunned silence was not the answer we were looking for. Your consolation prize is a one-way ticket to Loserville!" Miles declared, as Spiral swooped in and drilled right into the Archfiend, leaving a large gaping hole where it had entered. (A/N ...aaaand 1 gratuitous sex joke later...)

Miles: 300

Walter: 450

"Good thing my Shadow Sculptor is in defense mode, so I'm safe." Walter declared adding a few hand jestures that caught Miles' attention.

"I'm afraid. now that your. Archfiend. has. left the building, my... effects are fair game." Miles explained, using several bodily gestures and speaking in a Shatner-like tone. "So... it's now. time... to implement. Spiral the Vortex's... special ability. Mr. Sulu... ahead Warp 9."

"Special ability?" Walter repeated.

"Don't make me Shatner you again. I don't think there's nearly enough scenery to chew." Miles warned. "When Spiral destroys a monster and you still control 1, he can attack again." As he finished explaining, Spiral turned his attention to Shadow Sculpter, and slapped it in the face, causing it to explode.

"Hahahaha! He just bitch slapped his monster!" Miles bent over laughing. "Hahahaha! Did you guys see that!? That's comedy gold!"

"Would you just finish!" Sydney forced out in irritation.

"Sheesh, well sthomebody's a sthour pusth." Miles responded, adding a lisp to the end. "Armor Master, you just keep doin' whatcher doin'." Armor Master moved in and slashed Walter across, depleting his lifepoints.

Miles - 350 WINNER

Walter - 0

"What'd I win!?" Miles yelled out in jubilance. As the lifepoint meter dropped to zero, the substance engulfing Sydney and Jake's bodies broke into pieces and they were set free.

"We're free." Sydney realized.

"Oh thank God!" Jake thanked, almost in tears, lunging to hug Miles.

"...Not a strong moment for you, is it Susan?" Miles retorted, patting Jake on the head.

"Aren't you guys forgetting something?" Sydney walked towards them, reminding them.

"...You're right." Miles realized, looking through his pocket, pulling out a toothbrush. "Always brush your teeth after a duel." Miles stated.

"That's not what I meant." Sydney responded, with her irritation peaking.

"Well, now you know...and knowing is half the battle. GI Joe!" Miles stated, singing the last part, with him and Jake performing a salute.

This caused Sydney to slap her head in annoyance. "I meant Alexis' blood curdling scream!"

"Maybe she was reading 50 Shades of Grey and realized what she was reading." Miles added.

"Oh my god, this is pointless! Can we just go find her!" Sydney suggested, clearly losing her patience.

"Well okay, but I don't see what this has to do with horrible twisted, superficial Twilight fanfiction." Miles said.

Sydney was speechless, so she just pointed to Jake. "I'm just talking to you from now on. I think I just lost IQ points talking to him."

"Weird. Not the first time somebody's said that today." Jake stated.

"Doesn't surprise me." Sydney added. "Let's go."

* * *

The three of them, left the room in search for Alexis. They reached a lower level, and found there way into a larger room, which housed the 3 Slifers, one of which was Jaden dueling a trenchcoat wearing dark figure.

"Ahoy-hoy gents." Miles greeted to Syrus and Chumley.

"What's going on over there?" Jake asked.

"A shadow game." Chumley explained. Miles cringed in disgust.

"I don't see a hedgehog holding a pistol." Miles said, referring to the video game.

"Wait where's Alexis?" Sydney questioned.

"She's in the coffin, and if Jaden doesn't win, she'll stay there." Syrus feared.

"Which isn't going to happen of course." Jaden jumped in on the conversation.

"Hehehe. Well then, you better get a move on, before your dear friend gets put 6 feet under." Titan chuckled, which caused Jaden to grunt in anger, who was clearly missing the mid-section of his body along with most of his arms.

"OH MY GOD!" Miles squealed in excitement. "What happened to Jaden! This. Is...Hilarious! I got so many jokes ready I don't know where to begin..." Miles then pulled out a crumbled up sheet of paper. "Say Jaden, I wouldn't think you'd be someone to duel on an EMPTY STOMACH! HAHAHAHAHAH!" Miles quipped. "Say Jaden, could I lend you a hand...seems like you're missing one! Hahahahahhaahooo!...uhhh, shit I'm out of jokes..."

"It's not funny." Syrus whined. "He could lose his entire body if he loses."

"So? All Jaden has to do is beat trenchcoat over there, and Alexis is safe? Easy peasy, how's he doing so far." Miles asked.

"Well..." Syrus and Chumley both started, pointing to the field. Titan had two monsters in play, while Jaden had absolutely nothing, and very little lifepoints to speak of.

Jaden: 1000

Titan: 4000

Titan had both Terrorking and Infernalqueen Archfiend in play, along with the field spell Pandemonium. Both fiendish looking rulers towered next to Titan over Jaden's field.

**Terrorking Archfiend (2000/1500) *4 DARK**

**Infernalqueen Archfiend (900/1500) *4 DARK**

"...So, a bit of a gap to close." Miles pointed out, looking at Jaden's missing ligaments. "AND I'M BACK!" He laughed again.

"Do you have duct tape on you by any chance?" Sydney asked.

"Should I probably consider it from now on?" Jake replied.

"Fortunately, it's Jaden's turn." Syrus added.

"And I plan to make the most of it." Jaden said as he drew. "Sweetness. I summon **Elemental HERO Bubbleman** in Attack mode." He declared, as his blue suited, chubby hero took to his side

**E-HERO Bubbleman (800/1200) *4 WATER**

"And when he's on the field alone, I get to draw 2 cards from my deck." Jaden explained, as he added 2 more cards to his hand.

"Wait is that legal?" Miles asked, but no one really paid attention.

"Next, it's time for some fusion action. I fuse Heroes Bubbleman, Avian and Sparkman to create, voila, the **Elemental HERO Tempest**!" Jaden's new monster, was much taller than his 3 previous heroes and sported green hair, and a blue visor, along with blue and green tights and a shiny new blaster on his right arm.

**E-HERO Tempest (2800/2800) *8 WIND**

"Now it's time to take that Terrorking on a royal vacation! Glider strike!" Jaden declared, as Tempest fired his blaster straight at Terrorking, destroying it. This took Titan aback from the blast.

Jaden: 1000

Titan: 3200

"I'll activate the effect of Desrook Archfiend from my hand, by sending him to the graveyard, I can then resummon an old friend. The **Terrorking Archfiend**." Out of a burst of orange liquid, came the demonic overlord.

**Terrorking Archfiend (2000/1500) *4 DARK**

"Great, him again." Jaden sulked. "Good thing that's all."

"Then clearly you've forgotten about my field spell. With _Pandemonium_, I can add any Archfiend monster to my hand, as long as it's a level lower than my Terrorking." Titan then added a new monster to his hand.

"Good, you'll need it. Next I'll throw down 2 facedowns and call it a turn." Jaden ended.

"Now, I can end you." Titan drew. "I'll activate Infernalqueen's special effect, increasing her own power by 1000."

**Infernalqueen Archfiend (900 + 1000 = 1900/1500) *4 DARK**

"Next, by sending Desrook Archfiend to the Graveyard

"Hate to break it to you, but neither of them can tussle with Tempest." Jaden reminded.

"Not that it matters." Titan informed. "Because I have this card. The spell, and an appropriately named one at that, _Checkmate_." The card depicted Terrorking unleashing a beam of light from his hand.

"Jeff Goldblum's trump card." Miles gasped. "That fiend!"

"With this, I can attack with Terrorking directly." Titan explained.

"But then he'll lose!" Syrus feared.

"It's not over yet!" Jake replied.

"He may have a face down!" Sydney added.

"Loud noises!" Miles yelled.

"Locust storm barrage!" Titan commanded, as Terrorking unleashed a wave of locusts from his chest.

"Not so fast!" Jaden shouted, as he triggered his facedown. "I activate the trap card, _Negate Attack_!" Jaden flipped, as a green vortex absorbed the wave of locusts. Which caused Titan to grunt in frustration.

"Alright!" Chumley cheered. "Jaden was able to avoid losing the rest of his lifepoints."

"Wow, one doesn't simply just avoid the infamous, "Checkmate"." Miles colored impressed.

"Well looks like he just did." Sydney retorted.

"Yeah, go get 'em Jay!" Syrus yelled.

"Uh, I don't think Jaden bends that way dude." Miles warned Syrus.

Titan's turn ended and Infernalqueen lost her bonus.

**Infernalqueen Archfiend (1900 - 1000 = 900/1500)**

"Alright" Jaden yelled as he drew. "Time to turn up the heat, and I mean that quite literally." Onto the field, a burst of flames appeared, and out of it, was a shiny red and gold armored hero. "Say hello to **Elemental HERO Heat**!"

**E-HERO Heat (1600/1200) *4 FIRE**

"...But Jaden, didn't you get the memo?...Lebron left Miami!" Miles informed him. "The dream is over."

"And thanks to Heat's ability, he gains 400 points. 200 for every HERO out." Flames erupted from Heat, increasing his power.

**E-HERO Heat (1600 + 400 = 2000/1200) *4 FIRE**

This caused Titan to grunt some more.

"Now Heat, attack Infernalqueen! With Solar Flare!" Jaden declared.

"Oh man, Tien's gonna be PISSED." Miles noted. As he finished, Heat combusted and launched himself at the fiendish monarch, incinerating it in the process.

Jaden: 1000

Titan: 2100

"Now Tempest, take out his King!" Jaden commanded, as his second hero, leaped in for an attack. "Glider strike!" Tempest then launched a large blue blast at Terrorking, destroying it.

Titan: 1300

Jaden: 1000

"Alright Jaden!" Syrus cheered again. "Take it to the hoop."

"I think we already made an NBA reference Syrus." Miles settled the Slifer down.

Titan sneered at Jaden with vicious vitriol.

"I'll show you..." Titan exclaimed, as he raised his Millennium item. "Now I'll finish the rest of you with my Millennium Pendant!" He shouted, as his artifact began to glow from the eye.

"Jaden!" Syrus yelled for his friend.

"Oh man!" Chumley shouted.

"Remember Jaden, Jehova is spelled with an "I" in the Latin alphabet!" Miles yelled with a Scottish accent.

"What does that have to do with anything!?" Sydney yelled averting her eyes from the flash.

"I don't think so buddy, hah!" Jaden then threw one of his cards at the pendent, which somehow pierced the object and caused the illusion light to disappear. It also reverted Jaden's body to normal.

"What ja fuq?" Miles wondered. "Did he get those cards on loan from Gambit or something?"

Titan started to retreat, after his trump card was...well trumped.

"Exposed for the fraud you are." Jaden declared.

"Way to go." Sydney complimented.

"Alright Jay!" Syrus yelled.

"You're nothing but a fake. An out of work circus act." Jaden exposed him.

"I'm not out of work! I can get my job back at the carnival anytime I want!"

"Boo! You're an insult to Carney's everywhere!" Miles yelled. "And I should know, since my 2nd cousin is the bearded lady in one!" This freaked out all of the group.

"Well, I'm sure she's pretty." Syrus nervously responded.

"I suppose he is." Miles answered, nodding his head. This caused everyone to disturbingly groan.

Meanwhile, Titan looked like he was ready to vamoose.

"Grrr...I guess it's time for me to take my leave." Titan excused himself, as he began to walk away from the duel.

"No you don't!" Jaden yelled, chasing after him, but as soon as he took a few steps, the room lit up from the bottom, as a millennium symbol appeared on the ground floor. "What's going on!? Pretty sweet effect buddy."

"It's not me." Titan exclaimed.

Suddenly, the floor engulfed Jaden and Titan in a large black void. This left the others wondering.

"What happened to them?" Jake wondered.

"Oh my god...he went into a stargate!" Miles realized. This didn't amuse anybody, as Miles ran up to the void. "Jaden! If you can hear me...did the aliens build the pyramids!?"

"Is there a bigger idiot than you!?" Sydney antagonized. Her annoyance grew moreso when she realized he was thinking about it.

"...I dunno? People who like Nickelback?"

* * *

Inside the void of darkness, Jaden finally awoken, to see himself surrounded by black nothingness.

"Where am I?" Jaden wondered, and then heard something.

*Cooo* Strangely enough, a large wad of fur started to struggle its way out of Jaden's deck. The fuzz ball had white wings and huge beady eyes, and let out another cry. *Cooo*

"Winged Kuriboh?" Jaden stared at his monster in confusion. "How?..." His attention was distracted by the voice of his opponent.

"What's going on?" Titan wondered. "I didn't set this up."

Suddenly, out of a hole in the middle of the ground, came hundreds of little blob like creatures appeared, and started moving towards Titan.

"What!? NO! NO!" Titan yelled as the blobs entered his body threw his mouth, causing him to muffle his voice. Suddenly, Titan's eyes turned piercing red.

"On with the duel..." He spoke with a much more stoic tone. "I summon** Archfiend Emperor, the First Lord of Horror**. Rise!" From the ground, erupted a much larger purple fiendish monarch, wielding a huge demonic blade. His sheer size made it so he could barely fit in the room.

**Archfiend Emperor, the First Lord of Horror (3000/2000) *8 DARK**

"Hold the phone. How can you summon a level 8 monster?" Jaden questioned.

"I'm afraid you're misinformed." Titan interrupted. "My Archfiend Emperor can be summoned without a sacrifice. The only downside is that his ATK and DEF are halved."

**Archfiend Emperor (3000/2000/2 = 1500/1000) *8 DARK**

"Well now it's no match for either of my heroes." Jaden stated.

"That's what you think, but I'm afraid my Emperor has a trick up his sleeve. You see by removing an Archfiend from my Graveyard, I can instantly destroy one of your monsters." Titan explained, as he removed Desrook Archfiend from his Graveyard. "Now you'll face my Emperor's wrath as he tears your Tempest to shreds." Titan stated, as Emperor charged and sliced Tempest in half with his large broadsword.

"Tempest! He's gone!" Jaden yelled.

"And I'm afraid his last one will be joining it." Titan snickered, as he played his next card. "I activate _Axe of Despair_! and by equipping it to Archfiend Emperor, it increases his strength by 1000." The ax dropped to the ground, only to be picked up by Emperor, which caused a large red and black aura to surround it.

**Archfiend Emperor (1500 + 1000 = 2500/1000) *8 DARK**

"Now, Archfiend Emperor attack his Hero Heat! Slice him to pieces!" Titan's monarch performed a double slice with his sword and ax, causing it to explode.

Jaden: 300

Titan: 1300

"Ow, that actually hurt." Jaden realized. "What kind of stunt are you pulling now!?"

"No stunt, now make your move." Titan muttered.

"Don't mind if I do." Jaden drew, and smiled at his draw. "I play _Fifth Hope_! and with it. I can return 5 Heroes to my deck, shuffle and draw 2 new cards." He explained as he drew, smiling ever bigger than before. "You may not like this next move buddy. I play _Polymerization_!" He revealed his fusion card. "And with it I fuse Elemental HEROs Clayman and Avian to create. Drum roll please!" The two heroes dove into the swirling vortex to reveal a goliath of a creature, heavily armored in black and piercing red eyes with huge arms. "**Elemental HERO Gaia**!"

**E-HERO Gaia (2200/2600) *8 EARTH/Fusion**

"Your new creature is still too weak to beat my Emperor." Titan explained.

"You haven't read his special effect yet." Jaden reminded. "When he's summoned, he can take half of your monsters ATK and add it to his own." This caused Titan to react in shock, as Gaia punched the ground, causing Archfiend Emperor to teeter.

**Archfiend Emperor (2500/2 = 1250/1000)**

**E-HERO Gaia (2200 + 1250 = 3450/2600)**

"Now Gaia, time to rock and roll, take out his monster!" Jaden yelled as Gaia charged forward, and knocked out Archfiend Emperor with a earth shaking punch.

Jaden: 300 WIN

Titan: 0

"And that's game!" Jaden said as he pointed his hand at Titan, but then noticed something coming from the ground. It was more of those creatures that came up and consumed Titan.

"Ah! Ah! NO! Please Don't! Tell my kids I love them!" And with that Titan was gone, leaving Jaden in that empty void.

"How do I get out of here?" Jaden wondered, only to hear a friendly noise from his spirit pal. "What's that?" Jaden asked Kuriboh, who then pointed to a crack of light behind him. Jaden went through the light.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of the void. Miles leaned his finger in to touch the void.

"Don't touch it!" Sydney yelled. "You don't know what that thing is."

"She's right Miles." Jake agreed.

"Yeah, you could end up getting hurt or worse." Syrus added.

"Oh come on. It's just a vast supply of dark energy, most likely brought up from the entities of the underworld." Miles reassured. "You act like it's something dangerous."

"...On second thought, go right ahead." Sydney responded, realizing what a great opportunity this would be.

"Oh boy!" Miles yelled in excitement, as he was about to touch it, a light cracked through the void. "Huh?" Suddenly Jaden jumped out of the void and hit Miles.

"Okay...ow." Jaden moaned as he got up.

Suddenly the giant void started to get smaller and started pulling in everything around it.

"Everybody watch out!" Miles warned. "It's a black hole. Take cover before it takes you to a vast wide emptiness...kinda like Battlefield Earth only less depressing and a lack of side-angle shots!"

Only a few moments later the miniature black hole evaporated and they were safe.

"Jaden! You're alright!" Syrus said in relief.

"You had us worried." Chumley told his friend.

"Yeah, it's good to know you're alright though." Jake added.

"Wait, wait wait wait." Miles interrupted. "...How do we know this is the real Jaden?" He asked in skepticism.

"You cannot be serious." Sydney retorted.

"Oh very much so." Miles answered. "Who's to say you're not Titan, fresh off beating Jaden, and then performed plastic surgery to replace your face with Jaden's. A clever ruse, but unfortunately for you, I watched Face/Off." Miles explained.

"I'm starting to get where you're coming from." Syrus said, talking to Sydney, who simply nodded.

"Even for Miles, that's pretty dumb." Jake added.

"Wait, where's Alexis!?" Jaden wondered. They looked to see her still in the coffin, still unconscious. They were all relieved that she was okay.

"So what happened to Titan?" Jake wondered.

"I dunno." Jaden said with no answer. They looked around for a few moments, but no sign of him.

* * *

Later on, it was nearly morning, and the group moved Alexis out of the dorm and into the woods.

"Alexis?" Jaden snapped. "Alexis?"

"Oh boy it's like that scene in Pulp Fiction with Uma Therman and John Travolta. Quick Zombie Boy, get me the adrenaline shot!" Miles waved to Jake, who had no idea what he was doing.

"You're not sticking anything in her." Sydney yelled.

Miles paused for a second, realizing what she said. "...Too easy."

Just then, Alexis began to open her eyes.

"You guys? What's going on." She asked in total confusion.

"Oh you know." Jaden started. "The typical stuff. We stormed the castle, beat the bad guy and rescued the damsel in distress."

"Oh, and I beat that dickless guy from Ghostbusters." Miles added.

"The important thing is that you're safe now." Sydney concluded. "And uh..." She checked behind her back and noticed her tablet was gone. "Hey!" She noticed Miles on the side, surfing her tablet.

"William Atherton!" Miles found. "That's who he is. I'll find you William Atherton! I'll just start dumping radioactive waste into the ocean...That'll send him running."

"Give me that." Sydney grabbed her tablet back. "Y'know you might wanna work on your personal space issues."

"What? I got a bubble. I just like sharing my bubble with everybody else. I'm a very selfless person that way." Miles explained. "Hug?"

"No! Why would I hug you?" Sydney yelled.

"I kinda want a hug."

"No."

"Please?"

"Not happening."

"C'mon."

"You irritate me."

"That's how you know it's working."

Sydney had enough. "...I'm leaving." She turned and walked away. "Alexis, come on. Let's get you back home." She picked up her friend and started carrying her.

"Call me!" Miles waved back.

"Not unless I call the police first!" Sydney yelled back.

"...I think once we got past the restraining order phase, we'd make a great couple." Miles joked.

"Y'know I'm starting to see why people get annoyed by you." Syrus admitted.

"Still thanks to him, we're not pop rock statues." Jake responded in relief.

"Only in this instance will that phrase ever make sense." Miles stated.

"Well guys, it's been a real treat, but I gotta get my 30 minutes of sleep. See ya guys." Jaden waved as he, Syrus and Chumley left the area.

"Oh yeah, that whole sleep...thing." Miles said. "Guess I'm skipping that workout. Goddamn abandoned dorm, I hope you crumble to the ground in a fiery explosion by some begrudged winged entity of light."

"Miles, we really need to get back before someone notices we're gone!" Jake said nervously.

"Don't you worry." Miles reassured his friend. "I got it alllll covered..."

* * *

Meanwhile at the Ra Dorm, Bastion had just gotten up and left his dorm room...

"What the bloody hell is this?" He wondered, staring at a straw-figure with a smiley face, wearing a Ra Yellow jacket with a paper sign on the front stating "I am Miles".

"Just when I think he can't get dumber..." Bastion mumbled to himself.

* * *

**Wooh, thank God I was drunk while uploading this one. Good Lord did this one take forever, so you can forgive me that it took a while and a few vodka shots to get through it. Hopefully the next chapters won't be so drawn out and boring so I might be able to get them out faster, but my schedule is unpredictable (aka. I'm lazy as f*ck). We'll see, I'm already beginning to work on this next one, and it's a doozy. Get ready for the repercussions. **


	7. No Country for Young Duelists

**I can't think of anything clever to say, and I'm freezing my nuts off in Frozen Pond, Minnesota. Population 2 polar bears. So you get no clever intro, or anything of that nature...bitches. Looks like Crowler is up to his old tricks again. I'll take High Jinks for 1000 Alex.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Where's That "Get out of Jail Free" Card When I Need It? **

It was a quiet, peaceful morning on Academy Island. In the Ra Dorm, Miles was finishing up his morning tai chi, while Tool's Disposition was playing in the background. He performed his elongated motions, slowly and fluently.

"Good morning world." Miles chanted, continuing his tai-chi. Suddenly a very loud series of knocks came from his door.

"Open the door this instant!" A feminine voice yelled from the other side.

"I'm in I'm Zen Circle!" Miles yelled back, unphased and continuing his series of motions. "Everything Zen, everything zen..." The knocks continued. "I don't think so." He broke from his tai-chi and put on a black tank top to cover his torso. He answered the door to see a female donning a dark green uniform and beret, with three armed guards behind her donning similar uniforms.

"Oh god, are you with L. Ron Hubbard's people?" Miles assumed. "Look, I was going through a phase alright, I don't really want to join you pseudo-serious cultists! In fact, I think I kinda hate your kind."

"We are with the disciplinary action squad." She plainly responded. "As of this moment you are under campus arrest."

"...Are you SURE the church of Scientology didn't put you up to this? Because this seems like this would be a stunt they'd pull." Miles asked.

"I assure this is no joke. You and your friends broke a cardinal rule and must be punished." She responded. "Now get dressed and follow us."

"Okay!" Miles submitted. "...But I'm changing inside...you bunch of perverts."

* * *

At the main building, Miles was being escorted through the hallways to a room. Once they reached the doorway, the door opened.

"Go in." One of the guards ordered, while nudging him with his night stick.

"Meh, don't make me sodomize you with your night stick buddy." Miles threatened as he walked into the large dark room with three large TV monitors, only to be greeted by his three friends.

"Hey Miles..." Jake stated nervously.

"Yeah, hey." Syrus stated, equally as nervous.

"Whats-up." Jaden was the last, acting quite chipper compared to the other 2.

"Oh you know, got up, went for a 4 mile run, did my tai chi and got trudged out here against my will by pain in the ass cultists...y'know typical morning stuff." Miles explained.

"I don't think what they want is good..." Syrus continued to act pessimistic.

Suddenly, one of the monitors turned on, revealing the woman from before.

"Shall we get this started?" She replied. The next screen activated.

"Very well." It was Chancellor Sheppard. And finally the next one.

"Alright then, I shall read the accusations." The last one was Dr. Crowler.

"Ah! Ah! God!" Miles yelled, covering his eyes. "Wow. Note to self, never let Tom Holland hire Crowler for his movies."

"You four stand guilty for breaking a serious rule. Trespassing into the Abandoned Dorm." Crowler decreed.

"We received word from an anonymous faculty member that saw you four trespass into the abandoned dorm." The disciplinary woman added. "A serious offense which should result in a hefty punishment."

"Okay, waitwaitwait..." Miles interrupted, moving his hand away from his eyes, only to look away again. "Oh god, it's like if Ray Liotta put on a wig and decided to dress in drag..."

"Therefore, it is my opinion that the four of you should be suspended effective immediately." She suggested.

"We're suspended!?" Jaden blurted out in fear.

"That's what I suggest." She added.

"But wait!" Crowler intervened. "But what kind of example are we setting? That we're a bunch of cold-blooded tyrants?"

"Pretty much goes without saying." Miles replied.

"Anyways, I suggest we arrange something a bit more...sporting." Crowler suggested.

"Sporting?" Jaden wondered.

Miles clapped both his hands together. "Awesome, I suggest 4 way kick boxing, last man standing and winner goes up against Crowler for everyone's freedom." He explained.

"I was thinking more along the lines of a duel." Crowler corrected.

"Mmph, pussy." Miles mumbled.

"Yes. Miles and Jake will tag up with each other, as will you Jaden, and Syrus." Crowler assigned. "Win and you're free, lose and you're expelled."

"Tag duel?" Jaden registered. "That sounds sweet!"

"B-b-but Jaden, he said EXPELLED." Syrus stuttered.

"Expelled yo face." Miles joked.

"Chancellor, I believe they've agreed to the conditions." Crowler said.

"Fine, then I shall arrange some opponents." Sheppard announced.

"Oh Chancellor! You shouldn't worry yourself about that." Crowler decided. "I'll take care of all of the particulars for the event." He sneered.

* * *

Later on, in Chancellor Sheppard's office, he had an unlikely visitor.

"Yes, what is it you wanted Chumley." Sheppard asked.

"I just wanted to say...that I was at the Abandoned Dorm too." Chumley confessed. "So I should duel with Jaden in the tag match."

"No, it should be me." A voice, came from the door. It was Alexis, who walked up to Sheppard's desk. "Chancellor, they were at the dorm helping me."

"That's completely bogus Alexis. It was my idea to go there. I wanted to check out it's...uh...abandoned cafeteria." This caused Sheppard to chuckle a bit.

"Fat chance Chumley." She responded. "Please Chancellor, let me duel in Syrus' place."

"Look." Chancellor Sheppard put his hands together on his desk. "I know the stakes are high, but the teamup has been set. Syrus will duel with Jaden in the tag match and that's final. I'm sure Syrus will do just fine." He declared, which caused both Chumley and Alexis to look at each other in concern for their friends.

* * *

At the Red Dorm, Chumley had just returned from Chancellor's office. He was greeted by a desperate Syrus, who grasped him tightly.

"Did he say yes!? Please tell me he said yes! If I'm Jaden's partner we'll lose for sure and get expelled!" Syrus pleaded.

"I'm sorry Syrus, I even lied and said that I was the one that led you into the dorm." Chumley excused himself.

"Hehe." Jaden chuckled from his desk, sorting through his deck. "Well you did lead us into it's cafeteria."

"Hey?" Syrus wondered. "Why aren't you worried Jaden? Aren't you scared that I'll get us kicked out?"

"Nah." He brushed off. "I wouldn't want any other partner Sy."

"Are you nuts!?" Syrus yelled.

"Look Syrus, we're gonna go in there, duel our best and win our freedom. You know why?" Jaden asked. "Because you and I are gonna work out our kinks in a duel. So go get your deck buddy." The proposal surprised Syrus.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside of the Ra Dorm. Kenny and Jake were discussing their current situation.

"So, if you and Miles can't win this tag duel, you'll both be expelled?" Kenny asked, to which Jake nodded.

"It's awful." Jake mentioned. "I don't wanna leave here! I just got used to the place and I finally have friends!" Jake broke down.

"Zombie Boy, R-E-L-A-X broseph." the voice came from Miles, who was performing pullups on a bar right beside them. "Dammit Rodgers!" He yelled after realizing what he said, quoting the universally hated Green Bay quarterback. This didn't resonate with the others, as he flipped his legs onto the bar.

"In order for us to get expelled, we'd have to lose. So obviously we're in the clear!"

"How can you be so confident?" Jake asked, but only received a rather smug grin from Miles.

"Well no shit Zombie Boy." Miles then leaped from off the bar. "...We're going to beat the crap out of Crowler's lackies and get off scott free...and..."

"Don't say 'Scotts not included'. It was played the moment you started it." Kenny interrupted, causing Miles to glare at him in annoyance.

"But I don't know if I'm good enough to team up with you." Jake stated. Miles looked straight at him, causing Jake to look even more nervous.

"...Well we're just going to have to figure that out shall we?" Miles stated.

"What do you mean by that?" Jake wondered.

"We're going to duel buddy!" Miles declared. "Mono e mono." This declaration surprised Jake immensely.

"I doubt that'll do anything to help you." A voice came from a distance. This caught the attention of the Ra's. It was an Sydney, the Obelisk girl that met with Miles and Jake in the Abandoned Dorm.

"Oh, hey Syd." Miles greeted, still continuing his exercises. "Nice for you to join us."

"Sydney..." She correct, but then walked up to Miles, which caused the Ra to look on in confusion. She was blushing a bit in embarrassment.

"First off...I never really thanked you for saving me before, so...thanks." She credited. She then noticed Miles' smiling.

"...That was unexpected...perhaps even a bit hot." Miles admitted in a seductive tone. This caused Sydney to get pretty mad. So mad that she pushed Miles, which caused him to swing his body around on the bar.

"Oh boy!" Miles joyfully yelled out. "Whoopwhoopwhoopwhoopwhoop." He continued to swing on the bar thanks to Sydney's momentum. "Your welcome best buddy!"

Sydney started walking away with a bad temper, but she looked back to tell them something.

"Look." She started. "Not that I really care that much about you guys...you in particular." looking at Miles.

"Oh I got it, keep them out of the loop..." Miles suggested, winking at her.

"Go ahead and keep telling yourself that if it makes your feel any better." Sydney retaliated venomously.

"Ouch..." Miles responded.

"Anyway, if you want a tip. Crowler won't assign any pushovers, and I've heard is that he is going to arrange two tag-team professionals. So I'd be on the top of your game."

"Like I said." Miles stated, this time very serious. "We're going to beat the crap out of Crowler's lackies and get off scott free." Sydney was surprised by Miles' seriousness, as nobody, her included had ever seen him that serious.

"Whatever you say...Even though it's hard to take you seriously while you're upside down." Sydney simply stated, not arguing a surprisingly stoic Miles.

"My current gravitational direction has no baring on this argument." Miles added.

She started walking away, but then turned around again. "Oh by the way."

This caught the attention of the Ra's.

"Don't lose." She stated. "As much as I'm annoyed by you, and believe me, it keeps me up at night, that doesn't mean I want you kicked off this island." She then swiftly turned around and walked away.

This caused Miles to smile widely. "Alright, I know the perfect spot Zombie Boy. Let's go." He then jumped from the bar a final time.

* * *

The three Ra's reached a cliff near the ocean shore. However, they were beaten to the punch, by Jaden and Syrus.

"Alright guys! Remember this is just a warm-up match, so go easy on each other!" Chumley declared to the two, from the cliff above. "Though, considering Jaden, I don't think he knows what 'going easy' is."

"That maybe a good thing." A voice came from behind Chumley. It was Alexis.

"Jaden and Syrus can't afford to pull punches, because if I know Crowler, he isn't going to assign some flunkies." She stated. "Both Jaden and Syrus have to be at their best, because if they're not..."

"They'll both be kicked out." Kenny stated, reaching both of the spectators, along with Miles and Jake.

"Yeah, got the same 'pep talk' from Syd." Miles admitted to Alexis.

"That's...rather surprising." Alexis said.

"Why's that?" Miles wondered.

"She doesn't really talk to many other people at school, especially any guys." Alexis explained. This caused Miles to raise his eyebrow in intrigue.

"Anyway, I'm not concerned at all for our duel." Miles stated, causing Jake to twitch nervously. "Because me and Zombie Boy have it down pat. Just need some fine-tuning." This caused Alexis to wince a smile in agreement.

"Syrus however..." Miles stated worried. "I'm not so sure. His confidence is completely shot, and that's the key to unlocking his ability."

"I assumed so." Alexis agreed. Miles nodded.

"It's up to Jaden to get Syrus level headed and alert." Miles said. "It could be the difference between staying and going for them...Just think of it as any single waking moment in Dragonball, where somebody is horrifically outmatched, but then they spontaneously power up to reach a form beyond that other person."

At the bottom of the shoreline, the duel was about to begin.

"Alright Syrus..." Jaden inserted his deck. "Get your game on buddy and let's have some fun!"

Syrus sighed. "Yeah...fun...sure, whatever. Might as well have some fun before we fail and get kicked out of here..."

"Uh...what was that?" Jaden asked.

"Oh... uh, nothing!"

"Then, let's duel!" He declared.

Syrus just sighed. "Yeah yeah...let's duel."

Jaden: 4000

Syrus: 4000

Jaden drew his hand, "Here I come, Syrus..." he drew his card and looked at his hand. 'Sweet...'

"I summon **Elemental Hero Avian** in Attack Mode!" He said as his winged warrior appeared in front of him.

**E-HERO Avian (1000/1000) *3 WIND**

"And then I'll throw down and face down! Your go!" He ended.

Syrus drew his card. "Let's see..." He looked at the card he had just drawn and smiled_. 'Oooh! My Patroid has enough power to take down Avian!' _Syrus thought to himself.

"Hey, Syrus... what's that smile for, you just get something good?" Jaden asked from across the way.

"Uh...yeah I think so. **Patroid** in Attack Mode!" He declared as a strange monster appeared. It looked like a car from an old kid's show, complete with big eyes, and a police hat on its roof, its wheels sticking out like arms and legs.

**Patroid (1200/1200) *4 EARTH**

"Now, attack with Siren Smasher!" Patroid charged off towards Avian, its siren blaring and beaming out red lights, aimed straight at the winged Hero.

"Not so fast, Syrus! I play my Trap, _Negate Attack_!" Jaden declared as his facedown card rose upward. The Trap Card unleashed a strange vortex that forced Patroid backwards, away from Avian.

"Aw man..." Syrus moaned. "I should've known your facedown was a Trap..."

"Duh, Syrus." Chumley stated. "Even I could see that coming."

"This isn't good. If Syrus doesn't get it together, he and Jaden are gonna lose quickly." Alexis worried.

Meanwhile, Syrus was playing in the dirt, twirling his fingers in the ground. "Don't you think dirt is just the best Jaden? I love dirt, it's so interesting!"

"Come on Sy, don't crack on me just yet!" Jaden cheered for his friend. "You just made a mistake, that's all."

"Yeah." Syrus agreed. "The mistake of coming to this school in the first place."

"Woah I didn't mean anything like that." Jaden defended.

"Yeah Syrus, stop being such a little bitch!" Miles chanted in support.

"Not exactly the support we're asking for, there Miles." Alexis retorted.

"Look Jaden, I know you mean well..." Syrus began.

"No, you're right. I shouldn't butt in. We're rivals right now, and I should treat you as such." Jaden admitted, as he drew. "Alright Sy. Here comes **E-Hero Sparkman**!" He shouted, as his blue and gold warrior along side Avian with sparks a-fly.

**E-HERO Sparkman (1600/1400) *4 LIGHT**

"Now Sparkman attack his Patroid!" Jaden declared. "Static shockwave!" Sparkman then launched a blast of lightning at the police roid, which resulted in its destruction.

Jaden: 4000

Syrus: 3600

"And now Avian, attack Sy directly!" Jaden commanded, as Avian clawed Syrus swiftly.

Jaden: 4000

Syrus: 2600

Syrus was flat on the ground, and struggled to get up.

"Next, I'll throw down one more facedown." Jaden concluded.

"Can I crack up now?" Syrus begged. "I got creamed on both of our turns! I can't win!"

"Of course you can Syrus!" Alexis yelled out in support.

"I mean duh Sy." Chumley added. "You just have to believe in yourself! That's the first thing they teach you in Freshman dueling class! I should know, I had to take it twice!"

"Wow, Chumley. Y'know, you're pretty good at these inspirational speeches." Alexis complimented.

"Yeah, a regular Lou Holtz." Miles added. Back in the duel. "Well, at least I can understand Chumley a bit better than ole' Lou."

"Thanks, I get a lot of help by those self-motivation books. For some reason, my dad keeps sending them to me." Chumley stated.

"Yeah, I wonder why..." Alexis stated with a hint of sarcasm. "Anyways, at least Syrus is finally playing in the duel, rather than the dirt."

"Alright." Syrus huffed. "Here goes nothing." Syrus drew. _"I'll need a new strategy to take down Jaden's heroes." _He thought. "I play _Pot of Greed. _Which allows me to get 2 cards." Syrus then looked at his hand, and stood shocked at one of the cards he drew. _"Power Bond!" _

Jaden noticed the expression on his friend's face. _"Sy must've drawn a sweet card."_

"Power Bond's like Polymerization, but better." Syrus whispered to himself. "When it fuses a Machine-type, that monster's ATK points are doubled." Syrus then realized something and then slumped in depression. "Oh well, I'll never be good enough to use this card."

Meanwhile, up on the higher level, Miles and Jake wondered what was up with Syrus.

"I THINK HE DREW QUITE THE INTERESTING CARD, don't you agree Bitterman?" Miles asked.

"Is he asking me?" Jake wondered.

"Well, I assume so, since I don't think that's my nickname." Alexis assumed.

"But mine is Zombie-Boy." Jake reminded.

"LET US CONTINUE ON WITH OBSERVING THIS DUEL SHALL WE!" Miles exclaimed.

"Here here." Chumley agreed.

Syrus finally broke from his trance, and while stuttering, played a card. "I play the spell card, _Polymerization_! Fusing the Gyroid and Steamroid to create **Steam Gyroid**!" He stated, as a vortex of darkness formed, and both a helicopter and train with crazy faces, similar to Gordon and Harold the Helicopter from Thomas the Tank Engine dropped into the vortex. The new creature took over and was like a sort of heli-train hybrid.

**Steam Gyroid (2200/1600) *6 EARTH**

"Okay!" Miles shouted. "What...in the living fuck is that!? It's like if Thomas the Tank Engine did it with Harold the Helicopter."

"Now Steam Gyroid! Time to go loco-motive! Attack Avian! Train Twister!" Syrus declared, as his train-chopper hybrid launched a cyclone of air towards, eviscerating the winged warrior.

Syrus: 2600

Jaden: 2800

"Gotcha." Syrus mocked. "Had enough yet?" He continued but noticed Jaden laughing.

"Hahaha!" Jaden laughed. "Of course not? C'mon Sy, you know the old saying, no pain no gain." He stated, as he drew. "And you stand to gain a lot." Jaden exclaimed. "I play the spell Polymerization! Fusing Sparkman with Clayman to form the **Elemental HERO Thunder Giant**!"

The sky turned black and thunder clouds covered everything.

"This is bad." Alexis stated.

"C'mon Alexis, it's just another monster." Chumley stated.

"It's not another monster Chumley. Thunder Giant can destroy any monster who's original ATK points are lower than its own." Alexis explain.

"So it's like John Travolta in any shitty movie he's been in." Miles related. "That fiend!"

"Okay Thunder Giant, take out Steam Gyroid!" Jaden commanded, as his blue and gold giant launched a wave of lightning towards the wank engine, causing it to erupt in explosion.

"Now I summon** Elemental HERO Ocean**!" Jaden declared, as his newest hero took the field. It was an aqua-marine hero, with a large fin on the top of his head, and piercing red eyes, holding a trident.

**E-HERO Ocean (1500/1200) *4 WATER**

"Now, Thunder Giant and Ocean, finish him off directly!" Jaden commanded, as Ocean launched a wave of water towards Syrus, combined with a stream of electricity that combined with the water to engulf Syrus, finishing him off.

Jaden: 2800 WIN

Syrus: 0

"And that's game!" Jaden saluted to his friend in victory. "Sweet duel Syrus!"

"I'm not sure about that." Syrus doubted. "I didn't put up a really good fight."

"What are you talking about?" Jaden wondered. "Sure, I was able to pull through late, but you pulled off some pretty sweet moves there. Though I am curious at the card you drew on that last turn, but you didn't play." Jaden asked, as he pulled Syrus' hand towards himself. "Ah! Power Bond!? Had you played that, you could've doubled Steam Gyroid's ATK power...on second thought, I'm kinda glad you didn't."

"You don't understand, my brother says I'm not good enough to use this card...and it's clear that I'm not good enough to be your partner for the tag duel." Syrus then swiped his Power Bond card away and took off.

"Wait! Syrus!" Jaden called, but to no avail.

"Syrus!" Chumley yelled, going after him, leaving Alexis, Miles and Jake by themselves.

"Poor Syrus, I kinda get where he's coming from." Jake sympathized with his Slifer friend.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me." Miles remembered. "It's time Zombie Boy...drop this whole Syrus issue. It's time you and I smooth things out." He stared with great confidence at his fellow Ra, who didn't share in the same confidence. Miles then jumped down to the lower part of the cliff where Syrus and Jaden dueled, waiting for his friend.

"Sorry guys, I'd like to stick around and watch it, but Syrus needs me." Jaden explained.

"Go get him Jay." Miles told him. "He's your partner. You need him to regain some form of confidence." Jaden nodded at Miles. "...Oh Jaden." Miles called to his Slifer friend.

"Yeah Miles?" Jaden responded.

"Figure out what's itching him with his brother." Miles stated. "That seems to be the main ire with Sy. Get that solved, and you jump a huge leap in terms of Syrus's confidence issue."

"No joke." Jaden answered, as he took off.

"Hey wait!" Alexis responded as she ran after Jaden. This left Miles and Jake all by themselves, or so they thought. Hidden above the cliff, was a certain Obelisk raven-haired beauty. Sydney stood atop the cliff, with a laptop in hand, trying to stay out of sight.

"There. I can stay completely out of sight and keep working on this new program." Sydney whispered to herself. "Okay, now let's see what these two are capable of."

"You ready Zombie Boy?" Miles asked, but he was met with a series of stutters from his friend. "You all good?"

"Y-Yeah?" Jake answered.

"GREAT!" Miles shouted. "Let's do this!"

"Right..." Jake responded.

Miles: 4000

Jake: 4000

"I'll start this off!" Miles declared, as he drew. "I summon **Blackwing - Zonda the Predator** in Attack mode!" His dreadlocked-bird took his side to defend his field.

**Blackwing - Zonda the Predator (1700/1300) *4 DARK**

"Next I'll lay a card facedown and call it." Miles concluded.

"Pretty straight forward." Sydney thought to herself, only to notice a noise come from her computer. "Oh no! Shhhh." She silenced her laptop. Unbenownst to her, this caught the attention of a certain attractive male Ra.

"It's all you Zombie Boy." Jake was stuttered by the claim, but he persevered.

"Alright!" Jake stated, as he drew. "Time to break through! I summon **Mezuki** in ATK mode!" He stated, as his horse demon creature took the field with a nay.

**Mezuki (1700/800) *4 EARTH**

"Now Mezuki attack his Zonda the Predator! With underworld axe slash!" His horse demon, then threw his blade straight at Miles' bird, cutting it in half. However, Zonda then launched his bladed spear at Mezuki, piercing his chest.

"Okay...that was productive." Sarcasm ruled Miles' statement

"It was, because..." Jake fumbled through his hand. "If I send this card to the Graveyard, Spirit Channelor, his ability allows me to Special Summon 1 Zombie from my Deck, as long as it's ATK is equal to or lower than the 4-star Zombie that was destroyed."

**Spirit Channeler (1100/1700) *3 DARK**

"And with it, I'll bring out my second Zombie beast. **Gozuki**!" He claimed, as his demon with the head of an ox took his side.

**Gozuki (1700/800) *4 EARTH**

"Hey now, what have I told you about summoning the living impaired." Miles reminded.

"But I have a Zombie deck." Jake responded.

"And that's suppose to be my problem?" Miles asked. "If we're gonna be tag-partners, then we have to lay down the ground rules on what's right and what's an unholy abomination against nature."

"...So should I just stop dueli-"

"Just finish your turn!" Miles yelled out.

"Gozuki, attack Miles directly!" Jake declared, as his ox demon launch right at Miles.

Oh wait, I forgot to alert the bat signal!" Miles remembered, as a light shown in the sky, with a sillhouette of a set of bird wings and a lining of feathers floated through the entire beam of light. "It's my_ Black Signal_, and no it doesn't summon Shaft."

"It doesn't?" Jake responded, totally confused.

"Damn right." Miles quoted. "I mean unless Richard Roundtree is dressed up as **Blackwing - Gyre the Twin Shields**." Revealing his newest monster, a rather lanky birdman with a mane similar to Armed Wing, and two piercing yellow eyes with a beak, standing behind two shields held in each hand.

**Blackwing - Gyre the Twin Shields (0/1900) *4 DARK**

"Still wanna attack him Zombie Boy?" Miles taunted. "Here, I'll even attach a giant target sign to him." Miles pulled out a target and attempted to attach it to the creature, though it fell through. "Oh right...hologram."

"Wow...he's a moron." Sydney said to herself completely baffled.

"I'll just place this facedown, and then activate Gozuki's special effect. Allowing me to send any Zombie-type monster from my Deck to the graveyard." Jake explained, as he ditched one of his monsters. "And that's all."

"That's all? C'mon Zombie Boy, you've gotta have more than that." Miles stated in disappointment.

"I do?" Jake yelped nervously.

"Yeah...something like this." Miles drew. "_Squall Nest_, and it triggers whenever a I special summon a Blackwing. Like right now. I summon Blackwing - Gladius the Midnight Sun!" His silver armored bird appeared, ready with blades in hand.

Blackwing - Gladius the Midnight Sun (800/1500) *3 DARK

"I don't get it, neither of those guys have anywhere near enough ATK to beat Gozuki." Jake noticed. "Unless..." Miles smirked at his realization, flipping another card from his hand over.

"I have another summon, Blackwing - Oroshi the Squall." Miles' newest birdy buddy was a tinier black crow-like bird with two blue feathers around his eyes, and a large red wattle hanging from his neck.

Blackwing - Oroshi the Squall (400/600) *1 DARK/Tuner

Oroshi roosted on Miles' head, squawking a few times.

"You're not gonna shit on my head are you?" Miles asked the bird, only squawking in response. "Just remembered I'm talking to a hologram...Will you just Synchro Summon already!"

Oroshi jumped off his head and de-materialized into a single ring that surrounded both Gladius and Gyre, forming a series of 6 stars.

1 + 3 + 3 = 7

"I synchro summon, Blackwing Armor Master!" Miles yelled out, as his muscular, black and red winged creature leaped to his side of the field.

Blackwing Armor Master (2500/1500) *7 DARK/Synchro

"Ah man, not him..." Jake worried staring down Miles' ace monster.

"Oh and I'm not done just yet." Miles stated. "I still have one more summon. Blackwing - Bora the Spear to be precise." His lance-baring winged friend took to the field.

Blackwing - Bora the Spear (1700/800) *4 DARK

"Oh right, Oroshi's effect kicks in too." Miles remembered. "Since Oroshi was used for a Synchro Summon, I can switch your Oxymoron into defense mode." As he stated, Gozuki switched into a crouching position.

"Which works out well for Bora, because he can just slice right through your monster!" Bora then swooped in and landed several quick strikes at Gozuki, destroying it. This resulted in piercing damage.

Miles: 4000

Jake: 3100

"Now Armor Master, attack his lifepoints directly!" Miles declared, as his armored birdy swooped in and slashed Jake, causing him to fall back.

Miles: 4000

Jake: 600

"I don't get it." Miles wondered, getting Jake's attention. "You have a facedown, yet you didn't use it at all."

"He's right...for once." Sydney spoke to herself. "He almost lost all of his lifepoints, yet he didn't use that facedown trap card."

"...Sorry." Jake got out, getting up from his hit. "But I wasn't ready to use it, but now I am." He revealed. "I activate Call of the Haunted, resurrecting Gozuki." From the ground, erupted a hand and the ox demon emerged from the Earth.

"I still don't get it, you could've spared more of your lifepoints by activating that sooner." Miles responded.

"But then, it wouldn't set me up to win this duel." Jake spoke, silently but with an odd shade of confidence. This peaked Miles' attention.

"If you're done." Jake drew. "I activate the special ability of Gozuki again, ditching another Zombie." He stated, sending another monster to his graveyard. "Now it's time to activate Mezuki's effect from the graveyard. By banishing it, I can instantly summon any Zombie from my Graveyard...any one like terrifying **Goblin Zombie**!" Jake summoned his distorted sword-wielding zombie.

**Goblin Zombie (1100/1050) *4 DARK**

"Next, remember the first card I milled with Gozuki, it was **Plaguespreader Zombie**, and with it I'll send one card in my hand to the top of my deck in order to resurrect my Plaguespreader Zombie!" He summoned, as his disformed overralls wearing zombie took the field.

**Plaguespreader Zombie (400/200) *2 DARK/Tuner**

"And now, I think I'll activate the field spell, _Zombie World_." Jake placed his spell in his field spell zone, surrounding the area in darkness, with a bridge and a castle of bones towering, along with several spirits covering the area.

"But while I'm at it, I might as well perform a Synchro Summon." This surprised Miles. "I take my level 2 Plaguespreader and level 4 Goblin Zombie to form **Doomkaiser Dragon!**" His newest creature took on the form of a decaying corpse of a malicious fire dragon.

**Doomkaiser Dragon (2400/1500) *6 FIRE/Synchro**

This completely threw Miles off-guard. "You can Synchro Summon too?"

"That's right, and I'm not done yet. I activate Doomkaiser Dragon's ability." Jake explained. "With it I can resurrect any Zombie monster from your Graveyard."

"Tough break there Zombie Boy, I don't have any Zombies to zombify with your zombie zombification...zombie." Miles repeated.

"You forgot about my field spell." Jake reminded. "With it in play, not only do all of the monsters on the field become Zombies, but everything in the Graveyard as well." With that, a hand erupted from the ground. It was Miles' Zonda the Predator, except it was decaying and had bones sticking out of it's corpse.

"Ah, geez. Where's the Pack-a-Punch when you need it?" Miles stated.

"There's more." Jake continued. "As now, I activate the spell card _Necromancer of Lost Souls_." He placed, as a large cloaked creature, wielding a magical staff appeared, surrounding the area in mist. "With this spell, I can summon a monster from both of our graves to our fields, as long as I send 1 Zombie on both player's field. So I send Zonda the Predator on my field and Armor Master on yours, and summon Gozuki and Gyre the Twin Shields." Suddenly, hands erupted from the ground, taking both of their monsters under, and from the ground, their replacements took the field, both in ATK mode.

"Not much of an Attack mode." Miles thought, looking at his pointless creature.

"Well I'll make something of it." Jake stated. "Doomkaiser Dragon, take out his Gyre along with a chunk of his lifepoints!" His corpse dragon launched a blaze of fire that engulfed Miles' bird, the remaining flames caught onto Miles.

Miles: 1600

Jake: 600

"Aww man. That is so not kosher."

"Looks like I'm about to win." Jake cautiously predicted, as he launched his Zombie into battle. "Attack Gozuki!"

"He might actually beat him." Sydney said to herself looking on in surprise.

"You really didn't think it'd be that easy did you Zombie Boy?" Miles stated, which shocked Jake. "I activate **Blackwing - Ghibli the Searing Wind's** effect, which allows me to summon it whenever I'm being attack directly." He explained, as his red and black bird with 6 wings defended his field.

**Blackwing - Ghibli the Searing Wind (1600/0) *3 DARK**

"I guess I'll just get him off the field with Gozuki." Jake reasoned as his Ox changed trajectory.

"Unfortunately for you, you put Gyre back in the graveyard, and now I can activate his special ability. Now, I can negate one of your attacks on a Blackwing." He explained, as Gyre appeared and put up it's shields, blocking Gozuki's attack. Afterwards one of his 2 shields disappeared.

"Oh man." Jake sulked. "This stinks."

"Unless you got one of those little car freshener dealies, it ain't going to smell any better any time soon." Miles stated, as he drew. "Now then, time for me to win this. I activate the spell card, Wing Chapter." He declared as his spell appeared, depicting Gale and Armed Wing locking in spirits. "With this, I can send a Blackwing I control to the graveyard, and in exchange, return a Synchro monster, like **Blackwing Armor Master**!" On cue, Miles' sleak armed bird returned to him. "And there's much more as well Zombie Boy, for this turn, Armor Master gains ATK points equal to the tributed Blackwing, so now he gains 1600 from Ghibli."

**Blackwing Armor Master (2500 + 1600 = 4100/1500) *7 DARK/Synchro**

"Armor Master, take out Gozuki with Spiral Arrow Shot!" Armor Master, surrounded in a large cyclone-like aura launched itself directly at Jake's monster.

"Sorry, but looks like I'm coming out on top!" Jake declared, revealing his trap card.

"_Magic Cylinder_!?" Sydney realized. "If this works, Miles will receive his Armor Master's ATK points as damage, which means he'll lose. I didn't know he had that powerful of a trap hidden away."

The Cylinders appeared, ready to intercept Armor Master's attack and send it back at Miles.

"Oh well Zombie boy." Miles admitted. "Guess this is how it ends...you gave it your best try, but unfortunately for you, _Wire Tap_ is still a thing." This shocked both Jake and the hidden Sydney. "Which of course means Magic Cylinder is negated." He explained as Jake's cylinders were destroyed, green lighting Armor Master to deliver the finishing jab at Gozuki, destroying it, causing it to knock Jake down to the ground in defeat.

Miles: 1600 WIN

Jake: 0

"Dang it." Jake cursed to himself. "I can't believe I was stupid enough to not see his facedown."

"There really wasn't much else you could do in that situation Zombie Boy. What can I say, I'm like Jesus." Miles gloated a bit. "Not Jesus Christ, but you know Jey-sus from the Big Lebowski. Y'know, minus the lavender slacks, but I think I have the swervy Latin charm down." He said, spinning around in an "elegant" manner. "Now let's get you an ice-cream cone slugger." He stated, putting his arm around Jake.

"With sprinkles?" Jake asked.

"Sprinkles are for winners." Miles noticed something in the area. "Say Zombie Boy, go on without me, I have a task to take care of."

"What?" Jake wondered.

"Would you stop asking so many questions!? All I get from you is questions." Miles complained.

"But that was like my 2nd qu-" He was cut off by Miles pushing him out of the way.

"Bleeble blabble."

* * *

Meanwhile, on the top of the cliff, Sydney was completing her web design. "Well, now that that's out of the way, I can head back." She stated to herself as she began to close her laptop.

"HEY SYD!" It was Miles, who shocked her, causing her to fall back a few feet. "So...whatcha doin'?"

"Lowering my heart rate!" Sydney gasped.

"So tell me, you enjoy the show?" Miles asked. "I mean, we could duel now, and if I win, then we share a bottle of Chardonnay."

"Ugh..." Sydney gagged, as she shut her computer off, grab it and start walking away, Miles quick to follow her. "First off, you're not old enough to drink."

"Hasn't stopped me before."

"Accidentally drinking punch at your aunt's wedding doesn't count." She assumed.

"...How'd you know!?" Miles shouted baffled.

"Second, I think I would nauseated enough just being anywhere near you. Alcohol would be rather redundant."

"Oh come on now, we know, nausea isn't the feeling. More like overcome with lust." Miles stated in a calm, seductive tone.

"You're starting to creep me out...more so than usual." Sydney warned.

"Really? Must be a Tuesday." Miles stated.

"What does tha-never mind." Sydney surrendered. "Don't you have anything better to do?"

"I dunno, I just enjoy bugging you." Miles admitted.

"Please go away!" Sydney angrily retorted.

"You're pretty when you're mad." Miles cutely responded. This caused Sydney to blush furiously, and she then huffed off in anger.

"Like talking to a monkey..." She gritted as she stormed off. Little did she know Miles was making monkey gestures behind her.

* * *

Back at the Ra Dorm, Miles, Bastion, Jake and Kenny were finishing up his dinner.

"I don't know why I keep dining with you." Bastion stated, looking at Miles. "I honestly keep losing my appetite."

"Well, in that case, you gonna finish that?" Miles stated, putting his fork on Bastion's table, only for Bastion to bat it away.

"Keep your utensils to yourself." Bastion threatened.

"Where have you been all day anyway Kenny?" Miles asked.

"Fishing for the food you're eating, you're welcome." Kenny bluntly stated.

"In that case, the lobster was a bit overdone." Miles critiqued.

"I didn't cook it!" Kenny complained.

"So, you gents ready for the tag duel coming up?" Bastion asked Miles and Jake. "Needless to say, there's very little room for error, and Crowler will be sure to hire the best."

"Yeah, yeah noise noise." Miles brushed off. "Seriously, you're like the 10th person to tell us that. It got old quickly."

"So, I take it you're not concerned?" Kenny added, as Miles finished chewing.

"I'm more concerned about Jaden and Syrus." Miles answered. Jake nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, Syrus really has damaged confidence." Jake mentioned.

"I see." Bastion realized. "I guess that fits well with the rumors." This got the attention of the 3 Ras.

"What rumors?" Kenny wondered.

"Yeah, share with the peanut gallery Bastion." Miles stated.

"Well, from what I gathered recently. Jaden is planning to duel Zane."

Miles and the others gasped in surprise.

"Zane!" Miles stated. "He's dueling THE Zane!?" Bastion nodded. "...who's THE Zane?" This received a hilarious gathering of collapses from his cohorts.

"Miles, you've been here for how long and you don't know who Zane is?" Kenny said, Miles just shrugged his shoulders.

"Zane is the top ranked duelist at the academy." Jake explained. "And he's never been defeated since stepping foot on the island from what I heard."

"...Okay? But, what does that have to do with Syrus?" Miles asked.

"From what I could gather, Zane is Syrus' older brother." Bastion answered.

"Oh wow, no wonder Syrus is like that." Kenny realized. "Having to live up to a older brother like that must be hard."

"Does this Zane guy know about how his brother feels?" Miles asked.

"Hell if I know." Bastion stated, unsure.

"Maybe I should pay a visit to this Zane fellow." Miles settled.

"Good luck with that." Bastion interrupted. "Zane rarely ever talks to anyone and the other Obelisks have formed a wall around him."

"Well, as Reagan once said." Miles began, adding his elderly Reagan accent. "It's time to win one for the Gipper...Oh shit, wrong phrase."

* * *

**Oh man! I'm bushed. I've been around the country and back, and finally got this finished. So there you have it.**

**Oh by the way, I have a new sponsor now, so if you're looking for a good time, go with Samuel Jackson beer. IT'LL GET YOU DRUNK! YES THEY DESERVE TO DIE AND I HOPE THEY BURN IN HELL! MMMMM-MMMM BITCH!**


	8. Grow a Pair Syrus!

**Hey there ladies and gentlemen, buoys and gulls. I bet you're wondering where I've been the last few months...**

***duck* followed by multiple machine gun rounds. **

**Dammit people, that 4th wall is expensive! Okay, let me explain...my computer sucks. Okay okay, I'll "elaborate". Basically I had finished most of the chapter months ago, but my computer caught a virus so I lost it. And by the way, isn't Windows 8 just fantastic!? Didn't think so! So not only did I have to reset my computer, I had to flush 100 bucks down the drain to re-install Windows 8, because of a broken ass partition. Bah! So, reboot my computer, get halfway finished with the chapter...spill water on my computer, shorted out mother board, end of life. 1 new computer and 400 dollars later, I have finally been able to complete this chapter for your distinct pley-shore. **

**Without further adeu, we continue the marvelous misadventures of our wild friend Miles and his hilarious antics. I smell Emmy.**

***You don't win Emmy's for fanfiction dumbass!***

**Best screenplay perhaps?**

***I curse the day somebody is stupid enough to greenlight this shit for primetime.***

**...screw it, let's start this thing! **

* * *

**Chapter 8: Grow a Pair Syrus!**

It was still very early in the morning and the sun was just barely visible over the horizon. Miles seemed to be the only one awake at the time, as he just completed his daily 5-mile run and finished at the main academy building, where he proceeded into the gym to complete his rigorous weight training schedule. After a little over 2 hours of incline benches, bicep curls, etc. Miles showered, put on a sleeveless black shirt depicting the logo of the band Yes, picked up his sports bag and left the gym. At this point, a lot of other students were awake and roaming the campus. He started making his way through the hallways, getting several second and third looks from the female students. Miles was quite oblivious to the swooning however. He was busy listening to The Gates of Delirium by Yes, humming the bass line as he walked. While he wasn't paying attention, he collided with another person, and accidentally knocked the other person over. This snapped Miles out of the progressive trance of Yes. He looked down to realize it was a familiar blonde Obelisk girl.

"Sorry." Miles held out his hand to help her up. "Didn't see ya Alexis. Chris Squire had my brain, god I'll miss that old bastard."

"Uh, It's alright." Alexis stated as Miles lifted her back on her feet. "It seems you've been garnering a lot of attention." She said, looking behind him. Miles blinked a few times giving a confused look. He turned to see nearly a dozen girls, who all simultaneously turn away, attempting to avoid suspicion from Miles.

"Do I have something in my teeth?" Miles asked Alexis.

"I'd say it has to do with another part of your anatomy." Alexis responded, referencing his toned, muscular body.

"They look aggressive." He turned back to the Obelisk girl. "...I think they want to beat me up." He whispered to Alexis. She turned her head in confusion.

"I think they want to do a few things to you, but beat you up isn't one of them." Alexis brushed off. "Anyways, have you seen Jaden or Syrus today?"

"Not since their duel." Miles answered. "But from what I gathered Jaden is trying to have a showdown with Syrus' brother."

"Yeah, that's what I'm afraid of." Alexis sulked. "Jaden is a good duelist, but Zane…I just don't want him getting hurt."

"Yeah yeah, Zane is Jesus. I get it." Miles retorted. "To be honest, I kinda wanted to duel this Zane character myself."

"Do yourself a favor and forget about Zane." Alexis elaborated.

"This dude must like the Ivan Drago of dueling." Miles settled. "I get the feeling that he's gonna come up to Jaden and say 'I must break you'." He imitated a thick Russian accent on the last phrase.

"What I'm more worried about is if Jaden does end up losing, what that would do to Syrus' confidence." Alexis feared.

"Raise a valid point there." Miles crossed his arms. "If only Sy had the spine to stand up to his brother, but the dude sounds like a major asshole."

"He's not!" Alexis raised her voice. This took Miles by surprise.

"Sorry, got a little carried away." Miles apologized. She looked down in sadness.

"Look…" Alexis started. "Zane has never been the most open person, and his brother is no exception. He's really closed in…deep down, maybe Jaden has what it takes to open him up a bit and let him enjoy dueling again. I know he really does care about his brother"

"He sure as Hell doesn't seem to show that." Miles stated. "I just know a big brother needs to be more supportive than he is."

"I guess you're right." Alexis admitted. "Anyways, how are you and Jake doing for your match."

"…Oh yeah, that thing." Miles remembered. "I almost forgot about it, since me and Zombie Boy are a devastating tandem. We're like Joe Montana and Jerry Rice…except he's white."

"I wouldn't know, never heard of them." Alexis admitted. This resulted in a blank stare from Miles.

"Good one." Miles chuckled as he started to walk, he patted Alexis on the back. "I needed a good laugh Lex, 'preciate it….doesn't know Joe Cool. Hahaaa!" Miles muttered to himself as he walked away.

"I should've seen something like that coming…" Alexis said to herself.

* * *

Meanwhile, Miles had walked into the school library, though he wasn't really sure how he ended up there.

"How the Hell did I end up here?" Miles wondered, as he removed his headphones. He pulled out his Zune. "Dammit, Chris Squire is really distracting me!" He then noticed a familiar Slifer Red on the floor, picking up shredded pieces of paper, cursing under his breath.

"What's that Jaden? Lottery Ticket?" Miles asked his Slifer friend.

"Nah, it's a duel request form that Crowler tore to shreds." Jaden explained. Miles leaned down picking up one of the few shreds of paper.

"I'm guessing a request to duel Zane?" Miles assumed.

"You know it. Of course Crowler would go out of his way to sabotage that." Jaden stated, crumbling up what was left of his request form.

"Naturally." Miles replied. "Well here's an idea. Why not just challenge him face to face. Honestly, to me it's better to get up in his face and challenge him than use a dinky-ass request form." Miles admitted.

"Good idea Miles!" Jaden admitted.

"Horrible idea." A voice shot through their conversation. They turned to see who it was. It was a familiar raven-haired Obelisk girl sitting at a nearby table, typing away on her computer.

"Oh Syd, you're just saying that because I'm the one who came up with it." Miles said.

"While that is partially true, it's a dumb idea regardless." Sydney responded, and then she realized something. "And it's Sydney! I don't know what's so hard about saying 1 extra syllable."

"But Syd sounds so much cooler…like Syd Barrett. You have the same name as the first frontman from Pink Floyd…who burnt out, went insane and completely closed himself off from society….do us a favor Syd and stay away from LSD." Miles explained.

"That honestly makes the nickname…" She shook it off. "Never mind. Zane isn't somebody you just go up to face to face, he hardly talks to anybody here, especially not Slifers."

"He would if I challenged him to a duel." Jaden answered. Sydney sighed at that remark; she looked back at her computer screen.

"According to the academy database, Zane is undefeated against both the student and faculty base and he's hasn't faced a Slifer Red since stepping foot on campus." She explained.

"That sounds both intriguing and quite boring." Miles admitted. "I say go for it Jaden. Don't listen to this girl and her techno-babble. If I wanted to be lectured on statistics, I'd take up fantasy baseball. "

"Excuse me, but I don't have to overcompensate by showing off my muscles and making 90's references to seem cool and retro." Sydney pointed out.

"Ouch…" Miles stated with a disheartened tone. "Right in the Swat Kats." Sydney closed her laptop and got up.

"Okay, maybe I went a little too far." Sydney admitted. "Jaden, do what you will, but I highly doubt the Obelisk guys are gonna let you just walk up to Zane." This caused both Jaden and Miles to think deeply.

"…Still think you should do it." Miles settled. Jaden nodded in agreement. This caused Sydney to let out a sight.

"Suit yourself." Sydney responded. "Good luck, you'll need it." She walked out of the library.

"You two don't seem to get along at all." Jaden realized.

"What!?" Miles stated. "You're crazy. You didn't feel the sparks?" Spoke in a somewhat sarcastic tone.

"Whatever you say." Jaden admitted. "Anyway, time to pay Zane a visit."

* * *

One jumpcut later, we find Jaden getting planted on his ass by a group of snickering Obelisks.

"You must be out of your mind Slacker." One of them stated.

"Nobody sees Zane, especially not a worthless Slifer Red who's still wet behind the ears." Another one added.

"I am not!" Jaden retorted, only to be met with a large splash of cold water in his face. This resulted in a unified laughter from the Obelisks.

"Now you are!" The Obelisks then walked away from him. Jaden wiped some of the water from his face, and Miles came to help him.

"You want me to kick their ass?" Miles asked. "I'll kick their ass."

"It's okay." Jaden answered. "This isn't over. Zane and I WILL duel."

"Either raging confidence or horribly laughable delusion…either way I'm with you." Miles stated getting his approval.

* * *

Later on in the day, Miles had followed Jaden back towards the Slifer Dorm, when they spotted another shorter Ra Yellow.

"Yo Zombie Boy." Miles greeted, which caused the Ra to jump in surprise. "Jeez man, I just said hi."

"Sorry, I've been hearing noises through the forest for the last few minutes." Jake explained. This intrigued Jaden and Miles. Suddenly they heard muttering from above their heads, in the trees. They looked up and noticed a rather large creature sitting on a branch.

"That's either a giant tree sloth…" Miles guessed. Suddenly the branch snapped and the figure fell to the ground.

"AHHHHH!" It yelled. "So not liscous."

"Or it's Chumley." Jaden finished. Chumley regained his focus and noticed the 3 guys around him.

"Hey guys. Sorry about dropping in so suddenly." Chumley joked.

"Boo!" Miles jeered at Chumley's attempt to make a pun.

"You alright Chum?" Jaden asked.

"Yeah, I was just working on my deck." Chumley explained as he started picking up his cards which scattered all over the place. The other 3 decided to start picking up his cards, when Jaden realized something once he picked up a few cards.

"Chumley, what's up with all the Koala cards?" Jaden asked his large Slifer friend.

"Well duh, Koalas are like the best animal ever." Chumley answered.

"What about honey badgers? They just don't give a shit." Miles argued, picking up another card.

"I wouldn't know." Chumley answered.

"By the way Chumley, have you seen Syrus around?" Jaden asked.

"Nuh-uh. Last time I checked, he was still in our room." Chumley stated, this caused Jaden to sigh in frustration.

"Seriously?" Jaden scoffed. "Alright guys, let's go." Jaden made his way towards the Slifer Dorm.

"To Oz?" Miles guessed.

"To get Syrus out of this funk." Jaden corrected, turning back towards the direction he was walking.

"...Good, those munchkins freak me the hell out." Miles admitted to himself.

* * *

The four guys made their way to the Slifer Dorm.

"So this is where germs are born..." Miles stated in somewhat of amazement, as they made their way up the steps to Jaden's room. They opened the door, and inside was their three bunkbeds, the middle one of which had a rather large protruding lump underneath the cover.

"Ugh, you're still in bed?" Jaden said. "Look Sy, I know you're down about your brother, but you gotta snap out of this." He began to pull up the sheet to reveal, nothing but a pile of pillows. "Huh?"

"Heh, cool trick Jaden, but you forget that I am the cotton swab." Miles stated.

"Syrus is missing!" Jaden shouted, but as he ended, a sheet of paper gently floated in front of him. He picked it up mid-air and began to read the contents of the message.

_Dear Jaden,_

_I'm leaving Duel Academy for good. Don't try and stop me, because you're clearly better off staying here if I'm no longer your partner._

This angered Jaden, as he crumbled up the paper. "Syrus isn't going anywhere...Come on guys, we gotta find him before he gets off the island!" Jaden charged out the door. Miles followed him.

"Zombie Boy and I will go by the Ra dorm to gather more bodies!" Miles shouted back to Jaden, who was already sprinting full speed away from the dorm. Jaden nodded back. "Shift it into 1st gear Chumley, let's go." Miles shouted to the other Slifer.

"Can't we do this after we eat?" Chumley complained.

"Yeah yeah, fat joke, we get it." Miles rushed. "We don't have time. Syrus might not be here for the next meal." Miles jumped down from the railing to the ground, and sprinted back to the Ra Dorm. "Let's move it Zombie Boy!"

"Uh sure." Jake hesitantly agreed as they made their way towards the Ra dorm.

"Aww, running...my worst enemy." Chumley stated, as he chugged down the stair towards Jaden's vicinity.

* * *

Miles and Jake had finally approached the Ra Dorm, where Bastion and Kenny were present.

"We got your message." Bastion exclaimed.

"You hear anything from Jaden yet?" Kenny asked. Miles nodded.

"Not a thing, but we have to keep looking." Miles urged. The other three nodded.

"Alright let's get going." Jake responded. The 4 Ra's split up and began searching for Syrus.

Miles had been calling out to Syrus for a good few minutes as he made his way towards the east side of the island, passing by the girls dorm.

"SYRUS! COME ON! DON'T PUSS OUT ALRIGHT!" Miles shouted. "YOU CAN'T HIDE SYRUS! I SPEAK FOR THE TREES!"

"What is going on out here!?" A voice yelled out from the entrance of the girls dorm. "You've been yelling out here for the last 5 minutes." Miles turned to see that the voice was revealed to be Sydney, who sighed in annoyance when she found out who it was yelling. "...Of course it's you."

"Syd!" Miles yelled running up and placing his hands on her shoulders. "We've got a code blue...code..cyan or perhaps turquoise?"

"First..." Sydney began, removing his hands from her shoulders. "3 second rule. Secondly, what are you even talking about?"

"Syrus is trying to leave the island." Miles explained. "He doesn't think he's good enough to be Jaden's partner, so he's trying to leave so Jaden can get a new partner." The news shocked Sydney.

"I haven't seen him at all." Sydney answered. "Is everybody else looking for them." Miles nodded.

"Jaden and Chumley are looking for them, and I got Bastion, Kenny and Zombie Boy on the case as well." Miles explained to her.

"Alright, I have a few ideas of where to look. Let's go." Sydney responded, as they began to run towards the edge of the island.

* * *

An hour came and went, shouts of "SYRUS" penetrated the air on a constant basis. The sun began to go down, and still no sign of Syrus.

"Great, we've look all around this coast, and there's no sign of him anywhere." Sydney spoke out. She then noticed Miles, who was searching through a cover of scattered rocks on the shoreline.

"Come on out Syrus!" Miles shouted, as he flipped each rock. This irritated Sydney.

"Would you take this seriously!?" Sydney yelled at him.

"Have you seen this guy? It's pretty realistic that he'd hide out in one these rocks until the heats off. He's definitely small enough." Miles talked back. Then, they caught sight of Jaden and Chumley.

"Yo! Jaden! Have you guys found Syrus yet?"Miles yelled to them, which caught the attention of the Slifers.

"Not yet, but we might know where he is!" Jaden yelled back, running towards the final stretch of shoreline unsearched.

"That might be because he hasn't been anywhere else so far." Sydney responded.

"There's no time for your space-age Astronomy Domine talk Syd, we have to hunt him down." Miles urged, which frustrated Sydney more so.

As the two reached the other side of the shore, where they had joined up with Jaden and Chumley.

"Any sign of him?" Jaden asked. Miles only nodded.

"Not a trace." Miles answered. Jaden's frustration grew, and he turned to a ledge on the shore.

"SYRUS!" Jaden shouted again, with no initial answer. However, Jaden then heard a coo sound from his deck.

_"Coo!" _Suddenly, Winged Kuriboh appeared to him.

"Kuriboh? Do you know where Syrus is?" Jaden asked his winged furry friend.

_"Coo!" _Kuriboh responded, floating towards the edge of the water, down a path.

"Guys this way!" Jaden yelled back to his friends, they followed him.

* * *

While this was going on, over by the lighthouse, Alexis was walking towards the edge of the pier. There she met with a tall, dark-blue haired individual. He was wearing a white Obelisk Blue uniform with two sharp coattails at the end and blue pants to go with it. He had his arms crossed, staring off into the horizon.

"Any luck?" He asked Alexis in a soft, brooding voice. She just nodded.

"Nothing. It's just like my brother vanished without a trace." Alexis sighed in hopelessness.

"Don't give up." He stated. "You'll find him."

"Thanks." Alexis said. "Anyways, speaking of brothers Zane, I watched yours in a duel yesterday."

"Oh really?" Zane replied in a less than enthusiastic tone.

"Yeah, he lost an exhibition match to Jaden Yuki. Your name came up to, and not in a good way." Alexis explained.

"The big bad brother." Zane said plainly. "So, does Jaden want to scold me now?"

"Actually, I think he wants to duel you." She stated, only receiving a very disinterested grunt from Zane.

After that, Alexis noticed a splashing noise coming the shore. She and Zane approached the cliff, where they found the source of the noise.

* * *

By the shore, it was Syrus, who had apparently built a raft out of wood and strung together with rope.

"Great, if only building a raft didn't take 4 hours." Syrus complained to himself.

"SYRUS!" a voice shouted, which caught Syrus' attention. It was Jaden who was sprinting full speed towards him.

"Oh no! Stay back Jaden!" Syrus said, as he began to push his raft out into the water.

"Oh no you don't Sy!" Jaden had reached the edge of the water, and made a near gravity defying jump from the coast onto the raft.

"Huh?" Both noticed, as Jaden found his balance. Suddenly, the raft came apart instantly and both Syrus and Jaden fell into the water. Both were able to emerge from the water, but Syrus began to flail his arms around wildly.

"HELP! I CAN'T SWIM!" He shouted.

"And you were about to raft out into the middle of the ocean!?" Jaden shouted back.

"Jaden hold me!" Syrus attempted to grab Jaden so he could stay afloat.

"Ahh!" Jaden struggled to keep him off, and suddenly they submerged into the water again.

"Hold on guys!" Chumley yelled, as he made the jump. "I'm coming!" He leaped into the air and dropped into the water. However, he then noticed, after he had opened his eyes, that most of his body was still above sea level. "It's...shallow?"

By this time, Sydney and Miles had caught up with them.

"Thank God, I was about to do a high-dive in there." Miles stated.

"It's not too late." Sydney added.

"Damn, you're evil. That's a bad Syd." Miles quipped. Syrus and Jaden emerged from the water again, soaking wet.

"Why did you come here Jaden?" Syrus asked him in a sulking tone. "You were better off just leaving me. They'll assign you a new tag partner."

"Sy, that's your brother talking!" Jaden attempted to convince his friend. "You just have to believe in yourself!"

"No, you have to believe me Jaden!" Syrus retorted. "I'm a lost cause..."

"He's right you know"

A voice came from above them, on top of the cliffs. The five of them looked up to see the 2 Obelisks, Alexis and Zane.

"Who the Hell is that guy?" Miles wondered.

"That would be Zane." Sydney answered. Miles paused for a few seconds, looking back to Syrus, and then back towards Zane.

"I see unnatural hair colors run in the family." Miles stated.

"Zane!" Syrus yelled in surprise, seeing his brother for the first legitimate time on the island. HIs brother stared at him for a good few seconds.

"So that is Duel Academy's number 1 huh?" Jaden whispered to himself.

"So you dropping out?" Zane asked him, which Syrus then hung his head a bit.

"Uh...yeah kinda." Syrus reluctantly responded. His brother nodded.

"Well it's about time." Zane coldly retorted, which caused Syrus' head to lower even more. His words shocked everyone present, especially Miles.

"What...what kind of big brother says those things!?" Miles angrily shouted towards the Obelisk blue, which caused everybody to look at him in shock. "He looks up to you and you just continue to shun him like a random unwanted stranger? What kind of selfish bastard are you?" Miles continued his rant, raising his fist in the air in anger.

"Miles, calm down." Sydney asked, trying to lower his hand.

"The one that knows my little brother." He quickly responded. "He's not cut out for the academy, he has way too much he's yet to learn."

"So?" Jaden butted in. "We all came here to learn, that's why it's called Duel Academy! We're here to learn the game!"

"Ironic coming from a guy who's sleeps through class 99% of the time, but a valid point nonetheless!" Miles chanted.

"I kinda liked you better when you were angry." Sydney sighed.

"Jaden..." Syrus tugged at his friend. "Don't do anything reckless."

"Oh, I wouldn't worry as long as you don't count this as reckless." Jaden pointed to his friend, then turned back to Zane. "I'm about to prove you wrong Zane. Let's duel, right now!"

"Duel a Slifer?" Zane thought about it for a few seconds. "Sure...why not? it's been a while since I went slumming." He said in a rather condescending tone.

"Then get your game on Zane." Jaden stated.

"Jaden! Don't do it, he's way out of your league!" Syrus warned his friend, but Jaden shrugged it off.

"I'm sure he's good Syrus, maybe even great. But you've gotta let go of this fear you have, and I'm gonna show you buddy." Jaden explained to his friend. _"And I'm sure this will not only solve Sy's confidence problem, but see how I stack against the Academy's best."_

* * *

The group arrived near the pier, where Jaden and Zane began preparations for their duel.

"I can't believe Jaden is going through with this." Alexis stated still in a bit of shock.

"Believe it or not..." Sydney began while stared at her tablet. "But according to what I've been able to gather on Zane and Jaden's dueling statistics, I'd say Jaden's odds of winning are around 3000 to 1."

"Oh God, please don't be that girl." Miles interrupted her. "You should know by now Syd that stats mean next to nothing in a duel."

"I'm guessing you're willing to wager on your gut feeling that Jaden will win this duel." Sydney snarked back at the Ra Yellow.

"I would in fact. If I wanted to be lectured to death about facts and statistics, I'd spend the night listening to Bastion rambling on about the philosophy of the Counter Trap." Miles explained, which peaked the rage of Sydney. "I'll never look at a Magic Jammer the same way again..." He shuttered.

"Alright, you're on." Sydney agreed. "and what's the wager?"

"The loser shall offer a sacrifice to Mega Ultra Chicken." Miles stated, revealing a staff with a chicken head on it.

"Where do you get this stuff?" Alexis asked.

"You know not, the ancient findings deep within the caverns of the greater Los Angeles area." Miles heralded. "Like...the ancient scroll depicting ancient alien technology." He handed a folded piece of paper.

"Okay...this is Chinese Food menu." Sydney bluntly stated.

"OR!..." He once again dug into his pocket. "The legendary...missing Tupac album!" He revealed. "Recorded and produced 6 years after he was shot to death, ya feel me!" Sydney opened the CD case.

"...so this Tupac's legendary album is named...Remain In Light by the Talking Heads?" Sydney read.

"Holy crap! That's where it went!" Miles announced, swiping back his album. "Jeez, I've been looking for that one for weeks now." He placed the CD case back in his pocket.

"Uh...guys?" Jaden called out to them, which caused them to turn to his direction. "...You about done."

"Oh yes yes..." Miles stated. "Our banter is complete."

"Alright Zane, you ready?" Jaden asked his opponent.

"I should be asking you that." Zane stated.

"Then, it's time to get your game on!"

"DUEL!"

**Jaden: 4000**

**Zane: 4000**

"I'll start!" Jaden declared, drawing. He shuffled through his hand, making his selection. "I summon **Elemental HERO Lady Heat** in Attack Mode!" Jaden placed his flaming female warrior on the field. She had light orange hair, and was clad in a white and red uniform.

**E-HERO Lady Heat (1300/1000) *4 FIRE**

"But that's not all Zane, because I activate the Spell, _Quick Summon_" Jaden activated his spell, depicting a firefighter dropping down a pole. "With this, I can instantly summon a monster from my hand, and the one I choose is **Elemental HERO Heat**!" Jaden then placed his similarly clad male hero next to his female heroin.

**E-HERO Heat (1600/1200) *4 FIRE**

"And with Heat's ability, he gains 200 ATK for each HERO on the field." Jaden explained, as his Heat's ATK went up.

**E-HERO Heat (1600 + 400 = 2000/1200) *4 FIRE**

"Next I'll throw down a facedown, and during my End Phase, Lady Heat's effect activates!" Jaden declared. "And so, you take damage equal to the number of HEROs on the field x200!" Jaden then let loose his heroin, and she unleashed two fireballs towards Zane directly. He didn't flinch at all from the blasts.

**Jaden: 4000**

**Zane: 3600**

"So that's the best you got huh?" Zane stated in brutal disappointment.

Just before Zane's turn was about to begin, the group was greeted by 3 Ra Yellow duelists.

"Hey, what the hell is going on here!" Kenny asked, nearly out of breath.

"What else?" Alexis began. "Jaden is dueling Zane."

"THE Zane!?" Bastion asked in disbelief, looking towards the far side of the duel, seeing Zane in the flesh. "Remarkable."

"Yeah, what took you guys so freakin' long?" Miles asked.

"What took us!?" Kenny retorted. "Why didn't you text us or something when you found Syrus!?"

Miles stood still trying to think of something while Sydney stared him down.

"Keep those judgmental eyes off me woman." He declared.

"Fine..." She closed her eyes momentarily. "You're a moron."

"Verbal judgment is also not required at this time Syd." Miles added. "You don't hear Zombie Boy complaining."

"Well I..." Jake began

"Shut up Zombie Boy!" Miles barked, which caused Jake to close his mouth quickly.

"If you don't mind, it's my turn." Zane declared, as he drew. "So I'll start by summoning my **Cyber Dragon** in Attack Mode." As he stated, his large metallic snake-like creature appeared on his field.

**Cyber Dragon (2100/1600) *5 LIGHT**

"Hold on! A level 5 monster on your first turn!?" Jaden stood in disbelief.

"I can summon Cyber Dragon because it's my first turn Jaden. With no monsters on my field, I can Special Summon it without requiring a sacrifice." Zane explained. "But there's more to it than that. I also summon **Cyber Dragon Zwei** in Attack Mode." As he displayed, a smaller, more stream-like green and silver dragon appeared next to his original Cyber Dragon.

**Cyber Dragon Zwei (1500/1000) *4 LIGHT**

"That's quite the field you got there." Jaden complimented.

"Well, it helps shrinking your field with_ Mystical Space Typhoon_, destroying your facedown." From Zane's Spell Card, a large wind vortex erupted and destroyed Jaden's facedown Mirror Gate trap.

"Amazing, in just one fell swoop, Zane has completely taken over the field!" Bastion declared in amazement.

"Stop it!" Miles stated. "Stop...being so impressed!"

"Now Cyber Dragon Zwei!" Zane declared. "Attack his HERO Lady Heat, and when he attacks a monster, his ATK increases by 300."

**Cyber Dragon Zwei (1500 + 300 = 1800/1000) *4 LIGHT**

The metallic dragon then launched a light green beam from it's mouth, completely destroying Jaden's heroin.

**Jaden: 3500**

**Zane: 3600**

"Next, the original Cyber Dragon will eliminate your HERO Heat!" He declared, as Cyber Dragon unleashed a large, bright red flame from it's mouth, completely disintegrating the hero.

**Jaden: 3200**

**Zane: 3600**

"Well that didn't last long." Miles shrugged.

"Jaden's entire field wiped clean in one turn." Bastion lauded.

"Incredible." Jake added.

"Pshh, it's not so great." Miles responded with a touch of nervousness in his voice.

"Next up." Zane continued. "I'll activate the Spell Card, Different Dimension Capsule. Which allows me to select 1 card in my Deck, then I banish it and in 2 turns I can add it to my hand." He stated, as an ancient Egyptian sarcophagus emerged from the ground. "And that's all Jaden."

"Careful Jaden!" Miles warned. "He's probably gonna use that to resurrect the great king Yul Brynner."

"Wow...that's gotta be the best card in his deck!" Jaden anticipated. "I can't wait to see what he's got planned."

_"Yeah, well I can." _Syrus thought to himself. _"Cuz, it's not gonna be pretty." _

"It's your turn Jaden." Zane passed.

_"And I better make it count, because I'm starting to think he might not be as good as people say he is. He might be better." _Jaden thought as he began his turn. "Alright, round two. I'll start by bringing out **Elemental HERO Bubbleman** in Attack Mode!" Jaden called on his more round-shaped water-gun equipped bubble hero.

**E-HERO Bubbleman (800/1200) *4 WATER**

"And when he's out by himself, it lets me draw 2 cards from my deck." Jaden explained, as he drew two cards, and after he examined them, he had this to say. "Exactly what I needed. I'm gonna rock _Polymerization_! Fusing heroes Bubbleman and Ocean together!" He stated, as both of his water HEROS swirled into the vortex and emerged from it as a new warrior, donning purple spandex, aqua-marine armor, and a teal mask similar to Sparkman's.

"Meet **Elemental HERO Hydrocity**!" Jaden declared.

**E-HERO Hydrocity (2300/1800) *6 WATER**

"Licious!" Chumley let out.

"That must be a new hero." Jake assumed.

"Yeah, but if we're gonna take time to point out EVERY new HERO Jaden pulls out of his ass, we'll be here all night." Miles refocused.

"Next, I'm activating Hydrocity's special ability." Jaden began. "When he's summoned, I can instantly put 2 monsters back into your hand." He stated, as his hero launched a surge of water from both of his larger wrist launchers, sending both Cyber Dragons back to Zane's hand. "Now it's time for the direct attack! Go get 'em!" Jaden commanded, as his Hydrocity went rapid fire and launched a barrage of heavy-fire...water, at Zane, who didn't move at all.

**Jaden: 3200**

**Zane: 1300**

"You could at least flinch a little...anyway I throw down two facedowns and call it a turn."

"Remarkable...Jaden might actually win this duel." Bastion stated in disbelief.

"Ha? Haaaa?" Miles pointed out to Sydney, who was trying her best to not pay attention. "And that's coming from a British guy, which...somehow validates moreso than usual."

"Nice moves kid." Zane complimented as he drew. "Of course, with no monster out, I can just re-summon Cyber Dragon and Cyber Dragon Zwei." He stated, as his two monsters reappeared instantly.

**Cyber Dragon (2100/1600) *5 LIGHT**

**Cyber Dragon Zwei (1500/1000) *4 LIGHT**

"Of course, neither will be here long..." Zane stated flipping around his spell card. "In present form."

"Polymerization?" Jaden stated in shock.

"That's right, fusing both my dragons to create the** Cyber Twin Dragon**." He stated as his two-headed silver dragon took the field.

**Cyber Twin Dragon (2800/2100) *8**

"My newly formed twin dragon, can attack you twice per round." Zane explained.

"That means if Zane is able to successfully destroy Jaden's hero, his Cyber Twin Dragon will be able to go in for the direct attack." Bastion realized.

"And since that dragon has 2800 ATK, that would be enough to eliminate all of Jaden's lifepoints." Sydney added.

"I wouldn't count Jaden out yet." Alexis pointed out.

"Yeah, he's gotten out of situations like this before." Jake explained.

"Hot potato." Miles blurted out.

"Now Cyber Twin Dragon, attack with Double Strident blast!" Zane commanded as one of the dragon's heads fired off a blast which made contact and obliterated Jaden's hero.

**Jaden: 2700**

**Zane: 1300**

"And this last hit will finish it." Zane commented as the 2nd dragon head launched an attack at Jaden.

"Not so fast Zane!" Jaden responded, as he revealed his facedown. "I activate a trap, _A Hero Emerges_! And with it, you get to choose a card from my hand and if it's a monster, I get to summon it."

"But Jaden only has 1 card in his hand." Sydney realized.

"Which means that Zane has to pick that card." Kenny added.

"And that card would be, **Wroughtweiler** in Defense Mode!" Jaden revealed. His newest creature was more of a mechanical grey canine with sharp teeth and streaks of green. It kneeled down as if to brace itself.

**Wroughtweiler (800/1200) *3 EARTH**

The blast then redirected to the mechanical dog, destroying it.

"Looks like Jaden bought himself some time." Miles said in relief.

"But with that Twin Dragon ready for strike, who knows how much time he's bought." Bastion added.

"I activate Wroughtweiler's special ability, which when he's destroyed, activates." Jaden declared, as two cards ejected from his graveyard. "This adds 1 Elemental HERO and 1 Polymerization from my grave to my hand."

"Looks like you've held off defeat for one turn." Zane stated, while setting a card facedown. "I'll set this, and end my turn."

"Alright!" Jaden drew. "I'll activate my second facedown, _Reinforcement of the Army_!" He revealed, as his spell depicted a large batallion of soldiers charging towards the battlefield. "With this, I can add any Warrior-type monster to my hand, as long as it's 4 stars or less." He stated, as he selected a card from his deck. "Next up, I'm resummoning **HERO Bubbleman**!" His chubby water hero had returned.

**E HERO Bubbleman (800/1200) *4 WATER**

"And since he's alone, I get to draw 2 cards again." He drew. "...Yes, exactly what I needed." His last comment peaked Zane's interest.

"Looks like Jaden's got a plan." Bastion noticed, which caused everyone to look towards Jaden.

"I'm gonna activate _Polymerization_!" Jaden declared, revealing his fusion card. "Fusing HERO's Bubbleman, Sparkman and Avian. To create the one and only. **Elemental HERO Tempest**!" His lightning, water and wind heros disappeared and out of the fusion vortex, came a muscular warrior that looked like a legitimate fusion of the 3 materials. The blue spandex and visor of Sparkman with the wings, green feathered mullet and wrist-attached claws of Avian, and the blaster of Bubbleman.

**E HERO Tempest (2800/2800) *8 WIND**

"Their ATK points are identical." Jake noticed, as both Tempest and Twin Dragon stared eachother down.

"But unfortunately for you Zane, you're dragon's about to split." Jaden stated. "Quite literally." As he revealed a spell card that looked vaguely similar to Polymerization.

"It's _De-Fusion_!" Syrus said in disbelief.

"That's right Sy, and with it I'm splitting your Twin Dragon back into it's original 2 creatures!" Jaden explained as Twin Dragon split back to the Cyber Dragon and Cyber Dragon Zwei.

**Cyber Dragon (2100/1600) *5 LIGHT**

**Cyber Dragon Zwei (1500/1000) *4 LIGHT**

"That means if Jaden is able to successfully attack Zane's Cyber Dragon Zwei..." Bastion began.

"He'll win the duel." Alexis finished.

"I can't believe it. Jaden might pull it off!" Chumley added.

"Awwwwwww..." Miles began pointing to Sydney, then raising his arm to look at his watch. "Wait for it, wait for it...Yeeeeaaaahhhhhhh!"

"Now, Tempest take out his Cyber Dragon Zwei, along with the rest of his life points!" Jaden pointed as Tempest moved in for the final attack.

"As thrilling as this cute little finishing move is..." Zane crossed his arms. "I'm afraid I'll have to cut it short." This caused everyone to give a confused look.

"Huh?" Jaden spat out, then he remembered. "His facedown!"

"That's right Jaden, my facedown. _Zero Gravity_!" Zane declared, revealing his trap, depicting several warriors floating uncontrollably. "With this, all monsters on the field are now switched into their opposite position, which means all monster are put in defense mode." As he explained, both his Cyber Dragons and Jaden's Tempest kneeled down in a defensive pose.

"Ah man, and I was so close too." Jaden pouted.

"Well kiss my grits!" Miles shouted in a rather southern high-pitched tone.

"I expected it was too good to be true." Bastion stated.

"I guess that means it's my turn, and more importantly..." As he finished, the large capsule emerged from the ground.

"His dimension capsule!" Sydney remembered.

"It's been 2 turns since I activated it, which means the card that was placed in the capsule is placed directly into my hand." He stated, as took the card into his hand. "You played well Jaden, but not well enough."

"Hey whatever you got, I'm ready for it!" Jaden prepared himself.

"I'm sure you are, and that includes remembering the difference between using a card, and playing it, and you've played yours well Jaden."

_"That's a good compliment, but even better advice." _Jaden then turned to Syrus, who look entirely focused and determined.

_"That's it!" _Syrus finally realized. _"It's about playing your cards in strategic ways that are able to create a winning strategy, not just using them as a means to win by themselves." _

Miles looked at Syrus and smiled, knowing full well that it had finally clicked for him.

"By the way, I should be thanking you Jaden." Zane said to Jaden.

"And uh...why's that?" Jaden wondered.

"For splitting my Dragons back into two, it saves me the trouble of defusing them myself." Zane explained. "After all, to activate this card, I require 3 Cyber Dragons, including the one in my hand to activate..." He paused as he flipped his card over, revealing a very familiar spell card, which shocked everybody. "_Power Bond_!"

As he stated, the one Cyber Dragon in his hand then disappeared along with the Cyber Dragon and Dragon Zwei on the field. "This allows me to fuse my 3 monsters to together to create...the** Cyber End Dragon**." He finished, as he stated, a large bright flash appeared and through it came a large 3-headed winged metal dragon, which let out a huge roar.

**Cyber End Dragon (4000/2800) *10 LIGHT**

"Sweet Zombie Jesus!" Miles blurted out.

"That is one impressive monster." Kenny complimented in a very shocked voice.

"This one is over." Jake admitted.

"Oh psshh, come on!" Miles hopelessly attempted to reassure them. "I mean...uh...his Tempest is in Defense Mode, so he won't take any damage that's good right?" Putting his arms up.

"...Actually?" Alexis interrupted, as Miles froze in his pose while turning to her slowly. "The Cyber End Dragon can inflict piercing damage when it attacks a monster in Defense Mode."

"Heh!?" Miles retorted, dropping his arms in sadness. "B-b-but that's only 1200 points of damage if I math good, so Jaden will still have plenty of points left!"

"...Actually?" Alexis again interrupted.

"What!...now!?" Miles spastically asked.

"It's Power Bond Miles." Bastion explained. "The monster that's fusion summoned using Power Bond has it's ATK doubled."

"...Hehhhhh!?" Miles once again shouted. "Okay, there is no way in hell that a card that broken could exist...though we do live in a world where Nicolas Cage is the Ghost Rider, so I suppose ANYTHING'S possible!"

"Well Miles, Power Bond does have a side effect." Chumley stated. "During the end of the turn Power Bond is used, the player takes damage equal to the monster's original ATK."

"Does it now?" Miles asked for confirmation.

"It won't matter." Syrus stated. "Because Zane's played his cards right."

"Oh boy..." Jaden murmured to himself.

"Brace yourself Jaden." Zane stated, as his Cyber End Dragon prepared to attack.

**Cyber End Dragon (4000 * 2 = 8000/2800) *10 LIGHT**

"Cyber End Dragon, end this with Super Strident Blaze!" Zane commanded as his three headed dragon launched a triple flame blast that engulfed Tempest along with Jaden. Tempest was obliterated, leaving Jaden barely standing, but his lifepoints depleted.

**Jaden: 0**

**Zane: 1300 WIN**

"Jaden!" Syrus yelled out to his friend, who didn't respond.

"Well...shit." Miles mumbled to himself.

"No!" Syrus began to run in dramatic fashion towards Jaden, but stopped once Jaden's head came up.

"That was a great duel Zane." Jaden complimented the Obelisk, who nodded at him in agreement, then turned and began to walk away.

"Hey Zane wait up!" Alexis called out to him, as she ran towards Zane. "So what do you think?" She asked him.

"I think Syrus has chosen some good friends..." He said quietly.

"Okay Jaden, next time...I get to duel Zane!" Miles aggrivatingly responded, only receiving a chuckle from Jaden. "Armor Master would've tank that wimpy triple blaze attack!"

Zane looked back with a more confused look. "...and rather odd friends too from what it seems."

"I'd worry about him too Zane. He's got a lot of skill as well." Alexis explained.

"I'll keep that in mind." He calmly responded, turning and walking back to his dorm. Alexis still following him.

* * *

"Man! Your brother's got some mad skills Sy!" Jaden yelled out in excitement.

"Yeah, I suppose. But mom says I got the looks." Syrus shrugged. This received a chorus of laughter from the rest of the guys there.

"Oh-ho-ho, that's our Syrus." Miles stated.

"Hehehe, I don't get it? What's funny?" Syrus asked.

"Well Jaden, you may have lost, but I certainly was impressed with your dueling." Bastion complimented. "A stellar duel nonetheless."

"Yeah, no question." Jake added.

"It would've been cool to duel Zane myself." Kenny lamented. "But it was still good."

"You wouldn't have lasted half as long as me." Miles gloated.

"Speaking of which..." The feminine voice broke through from behind Miles, which caused Miles to gulp. "I think there's still the matter of the bet we made."

"Bet?" Syrus wondered.

"You bet on me to win Miles?" Jaden. "That's a true friend." Jaden began to hug him.

"Oh yes...I'm a real stand up guy..." Miles sarcastically responded.

"Don't be too harsh on him Syd." Jaden told the Obelisk girl.

"Hey!" Miles yelled out. "Only I get to call her Syd!"

"Nobody gets to call me that!" She yelled out, realizing how loud she got, she quickly put her hands in front of her mouth.

"Whatever it is, please just...not the face. It's all I've got." Miles stated, protecting his face with his hands. She sighed in sympathy.

"I'll tell you what..." Sydney started. "I'll wait until after you win your duel to think of something."

"Well great. Now I get to play the waiting game..." Miles sulked, but then he realized something. "But wait? You said "after I win", right!?"

She smiled quickly, then turned around and started to walk away. "For your sake, you better." After that, she began to return to her dorm.

"You know...I think I'm really starting to make an impression on her." Miles stated.

"Please for the love of God, don't turn that into a sexual innuendo." Bastion responded reluctantly.

"Yeah, I think we've had enough of those for the next century from you." Kenny added.

"Well at least Zombie Boy is on my side, right!?" Miles stated, while pulling him into a one-armed friendly headlock.

"Please don't hurt me." He said trying to breath.

"Hahahaha, oh that's our Zombie Boy." Miles chuckled. "Anyway Syrus, you feeling the confidence flowing through you like a raging something something." Syrus simply nodded.

"Yeah, now I know that I have to play a card, rather than just use it!"

The group of guys then heard a nearby rumble. "Yeah well, you know what I could use?" Chumley asked, holding his stomach. "A few grilled cheese sandwiches."

"Oh yeah..." Miles noticed his hunger as well. "With sauerkraut and deep friend pulled pork stuffed inside."

"Sounds great!" Jaden yelled in agreement.

"Sounds like indigestion." Bastion stated.

"Yeah, I'll pass." Kenny repeated.

"Suit yourself gents." Miles stated. "To the Ra Dorm!" The Slifers cheered. "Come on Zombie Boy!" Miles then grabbed his smaller compadre and took off full speed towards the Ra Dorms with the 3 Slifers right behind him.

"Ahhhh! Wait a minute!" Jake yelled while being dragged by Miles. "But I'm allergic to sauerkraut!"

Bastion and Kenny were left behind, walking back to the dorm as well.

"Well..." Bastion chuckled a bit. "At least they'll be properly nourished for their duel."

"Yeah, because nothing spells good nutrition like a sauerkraut, buttered and grilled cheese with loads of fatty pork covered in barbecue sauce." Kenny responded sarcastically.

"Well if you put it that way..." Bastion concluded.

* * *

**Alright! Back with a vengeance!...and a little bit of indigestion! And don't worry, I'm not going anywhere, because at the end of the day, the show must go on!...please don't leave me, you're the only friends I've got! I don't want to eat at Taco Bell alone anymore! They keep asking for the Cool Ranch Doritos and I hate them! **

**Y'all come on back now ya here!?**


	9. Masking the Smell of Defeat

**Hey everyone! Ready for a another super fun chapter!?...Well too bad, here's one anyways! **

**Yep, just wanna throw this out and get it done finally. 1st expulsion match GO!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Masking the Smell of Defeat (See I can make up cheesy episode titles too 4kids)**

_"Just look at them...nothing but pathetic slackers littering the campus like vermin." _Thought Crowler, as he scoured the hallways of the main building. _"The hallowed halls of MY Duel Academy are for the elite, not the LAME. And especially not for Jaden Yuki..." _That name suddenly caused something in Crowler's head to snap. "I WON'T TOLERATE THAT SLIFER SLACKER AT MY SCHOOL FOR A SECOND LONGER!" This cause all the students, especially the Slifers to react in fear. The Slifers ducked into a nearby classroom. Then, Crowler began to snicker in pleasure. "But soon, he will pay most dearly. Soon, he will look like the fool."

"Dr. Crowler!" A voice called out, as the professor turned to reveal Chazz Princeton walking up to him.

"Ah, Chazz, how can I help you?" Crowler asked.

"You can help by putting me in the duel with Jaden!" Chazz requested.

"You?"

"That's right, I want to get revenge on that Slifer Slacker!" Chazz exclaimed. "This time, I'm sure I can beat him and send him packing!"

"Sorry Chazz, but I'm afraid you'll be sitting this one out." Crowler shot down.

"Say what?" Chazz gasped.

"Don't get me wrong, your skills are admirable, but I'm not taking any chances with this. After all, if Jaden loses, he'll be expelled from the academy." Crowler explained.

"If that's the case, at the very least I could take out that Ra Reject, as a testament to the power for the Blue Dorm." Chazz exclaimed.

"I suppose it's Miles Palmer you're referring to. I never knew you held a grudge towards him." Crowler realized. "However, I already have opponents set up for him and his little friend as well. They are tag duel professionals trained for this type of duel. They'll stand no chance and that little loud-mouth nuisance will be off my island in no time. So as you can see Chazz, your services aren't required."

* * *

At the Red Dorm, Jaden and Syrus were preparing their decks.

"How can you be so calm?" Chumley asked.

"How can we not be?" Jaden retorted while sifting through his deck. "Another day, another duel right Sy?"

Syrus nodded nervously as he looked back into his cards as well.

"But this isn't just another duel. It's an elimination tag duel, and if you lose, you'll be on the next bus outta here." Chumley reminded.

"Duh, and that's totally why we're not gonna lose today." Jaden reassured. "And Chumley, we're on an island. Bus?"

"Whatever. Anyways, just in case, maybe you guys should give me your meal cards."

"Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence Chum." Jaden spoke sarcastically.

"I'm just saying, someone's gotta eat your grilled cheeses if you go. Might as well be me." Chumley stated.

Syrus looked down at his Power Bond card. _"Chumley may have a point. Afterall, the last time I dueled, I was horrible, just like my brother always said. No! If we're gonna stay at the academy, I'm going to have to focus and not let anything get in my head, especially not Zane." _Syrus began to look much more confident. _"There we go! I gotta believe in myself. Believe in myself! Believe in myself!"_

"I BELIEVE IN MYSELF JADEN!" Syrus yelled.

"Uhh, cool Syrus, but save that energy for the duel field." Jaden said. "Now come one buddy, let's head out." Syrus nodded in agreement.

"Good luck guys, I really want you to win today." Chumley cheered.

"More than you want our grilled cheese?" Jaden jested.

"If it meant having you guys stay, I'd give up grilled cheeses for good."

"I think I may just cry." Jaden responded.

"See ya soon Chumley!" Syrus waved as he and Jaden left the room.

_"Yeah...I really hope so." _Chumley thought.

* * *

While this was happening, Jake was in his room, preparing his deck for his judgment duel.

"AH MAN! WHAT DID I GET MYSELF INTO!" Jake panicked. "I'm totally unprepared!" As Jake was continuing his constant freakout, the door opened to reveal Miles.

"Ah...I...am...PUMPED!" Miles yelled out. "ARE YOU READY ZOMBIE BOYOYOYOY!" His cries of encouragement fell on deaf ears however as Jake was busy continuing his panic attack. "Eh?...I said ZOMBIE BOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOY!" Still no response from his friend. "Zombie boyoyoyoyoy?" Miles huffed in disappointment. "Are you serious? You picked NOW to start doing this Zombie Boy?"

"Miles!" Jake finally noticed his friend.

"Oh yeah, I'm here!" Miles through his arms up a loud, obvious banter.

"Miles, what do we do!?" Jake asked. "I thought I was totally prepared, but now the moment is getting to me and...AHHHH!" Jake began his freakout tantrum again. Miles nodded in disappointment.

"Okay, so I may be a bit too wired right now, and you are clearly freaking the fuck out..." Miles thought for a second, and then it occurred to him. "Ah...the answer to everyone's problems." Miles then sprinted out of Jake's room, and almost instantly returned. "You ready Zombie Boy?"

"What are we gonna do!?" Jake begged.

"What every typical bored California teenager does my friend..." Miles then pulled something out of his pocket. "We burn grass."

* * *

Later, Bastion and Kenny had met up together at the Ra Dorm.

"Hey Bastion, you haven't seen Miles around have you?" Kenny asked.

"Afraid not. I haven't seen Jake either, but I'm about to check his room."

"Good." Kenny said. "Miles wasn't in his, so he might be there."

The two Ra's finally reached Jake's room, and Bastion then knocked on the door.

"Jake! Are you in there?" Bastion called out. "It's Bastion! Is Miles there?"

"Nobody gets to see the Wizard!" A gruff voice came from the other side of the door.

"Somehow, this can't be good." Kenny stated. They opened the door.

"What in blazes?" Bastion said to himself, sniffing the air and noticing a very strong smell.

"You are CORRECT sir..." It was Miles, who was lazily walking in front of them in the room, while Jake was sitting on the bed, totally relaxed.

"Wait...I don't understand..." Bastion started before being interrupted by Kenny.

"You guys rolled a joint didn't you..." Kenny plainly stated.

"I can't believe this!" Bastion stated in disbelief.

"I know!" Kenny added. "You guys didn't tell me!?" This caused Bastion to slap his face in annoyance.

"Hey man, this was for Zombie Boy bruh!" Miles then pulled Jake off his bed and poked him in the chest to signify that it was for him. Jake just stared off into space.

"Why can I hear the walls moving?" Jake asked.

"Don't worry buddy, that'll wear off soon."

"Are we just going to ignore the fact that you guys just smoked cannabis on campus right before an elimination tag duel that will determine your future here at the academy!?" Bastion asked, which received blank stares from both Miles and Jake.

"...Pretty much." Miles answered. Bastion sighed in disappointment.

"Bastion, I think you're overreacting. We do live in the 21st century." Kenny shrugged.

"Schizoid man!" Miles added to Kenny's statement, and then started to strum an air guitar.

"Are you sure you two will be fine?" Bastion asked. "I mean, I'm not too worried about you Miles, since it seems you high and you normal are both equally...unusual, but Jake..."

"I'll be okay Bastion." Jake responded struggling to get off the bed. "All I need to do is follow the color green and we'll get to the Devil's house in no time."

"See!" Miles stated. "And you were worried...I know what I'm doing Bastion." Miles firmly stated, then looked around the room. "Hey, who left that donut on the ceiling?" Miles was referring to one of the round lights. He then began to jump in hopes of grabbing it. Bastion pinched his nose in annoyance.

"Alright, forget it! Let's go." Bastion surrendered as he pushed Miles out of the room. "Follow our voice Jake."

"You are really holding true to that Zombie Boy nickname right now." Miles laughed, pointing out Jake's rather dead-like walking. Miles then sprayed what looked like Febreeze onto himself and then on to Jake. "That'll do the trick. Here's your jacket buddy." Miles threw Jake's jacket to him, who dropped it.

"I can see this will end well." Kenny nodded and chuckled as they all departed.

* * *

At the main campus, preparations were being made at the duel field. The students had filed into the seats.

**"Attention all students! The first of two Disciplinary Duels are about to begin! Remember, these are test conditions. These are sudden expulsion matches."**

"Still in my opinion a tad harsh." Bastion opinionated.

"No joke." Kenny added.

"You got that right." The two Ra's turned to see Alexis, who took at seat next to him. "You two are friend with Miles and Jake right?" She asked.

"...To an extent." He coughed. "You're Alexis Rhodes, yes? You must be acquaintances with Miles and Jake too."

"Yeah, and I'm a big reason why they along with Jaden and Syrus are in this mess." Alexis admitted feeling quite guilty.

"Don't beat yourself up too much Alexis, afterall, I'm a bit at fault." A voice shot from the other side of the Ra's, taking them by surprised.

"Ah!" they shouted, the girl revealed to be Sydney, who looked confused by there surprised glances.

"What?" She stated, staring away from her computer.

"Sydney, did you really need to bring that thing along with you?" Alexis asked.

"Of course." Sydney blushed a bit in frustration. "I have a lot of important work to catch up on."

"Hey I've seen that manga before." Kenny pointed at her computer. Sydney suddenly shut it in embarrassment.

"It's a friend of mine's, I'm just reviewing it for her!" She defended. Alexis chuckled a bit.

"I see." Kenny asked.

"Just drop it." Sydney brushed off. "Anyways, as I feared, they're going to need all the help they can get. They're going up against a tandem of tag duel professionals."

"I see..." Bastion acknowledged.

"That means, if the guys are going to pull this one out, they're gonna need to duel their best." Alexis stated. "Because if not..."

"They're done at the academy." Sydney finished.

"That's effed up." Kenny complained.

* * *

**"Send in the accused!" **The PA announcer declared. Meanwhile, in the tunnel entering the arena.

"I'm surprised at how calm you are Zombie Boy?" Jaden chuckled. Jake stood there quite sublime and silent.

"Hey, only I get to call him Zombie Boy alright." Miles warned. "You'd be surprised what some grass and The Police will do to calm one's nerves."

"Hehehehe!" Jaden laughed.

"I don't get it..." Syrus stated in confusion.

"What can I say?" Miles shrugged. "I like Sting's solo work, but it's not the same without Stewart Copeland."

"Time to go boys." Jaden cheered as they charged out...well sortof.

As they entered the stadium, Chazz let out a large, echoing stomp directed at the seat in front of him as Jaden entered the arena.

"Wow, sweet accoustics in here! This is gonna be sweet!" Jaden looked around in excitement.

"Any chance they could count the echo as your partner?" Syrus wondered.

"Eh, enough with that Syrus." Jaden chuckled.

"Worth a try." Syrus mimicked his light chuckling.

"Sobered up yet Zombie Boy?" Miles asked his partner.

"Think so." Jake answered. "I can actually see straight and the colors are rendering properly."

"Exactly as planned. Keep that buzz going buddy." Miles explained. "Relaxed...but alert, like a...like a tiger...or Robbie Gould...a Robbie Golden Tiger."

"...Wha?-"

"Kick that tiger through the uprights!" Miles ordered. "Let's go, we're up first!" He jogged up to the arena, with Jake trudging behind him.

"Oh great..." Jake gulped in fear.

"Yep, good luck to you guys." Jaden cheered the two Ra's. "Just be sure to wish the same for us after this." The two nodded in agreement.

"By the way Zombie Boy, I've got a huge craving for some Frosted Flakes suddenly." Miles revealed. "I'm getting some of that after this duel."

"Now then!" Crowler announced over the intercom. "The first of the 2 expulsion duels will now commence! Ra Yellow's Miles Palmer and Jake...um...there seems to be a smudge on the paper...Anyways, their opponents will be..." Suddenly, a large puff of smoke emerged from one of the entrances of the arena, and then two silhouettes emerged from the smoke.

"***Cough Cough***, you never said there'd be smoke!" One rather raspy voice complained. "You know that I have respiratory problems."

"Oh quit your griping." The other voice was quite clear and smooth. "It's not like you paid for it or anything." Finally emerging from the smoke was two purple cloaked figures, both donning separate masks. One was a short bald man with half of a white mask with red stripes and a huge smiling grin on the right side of his face, the other was much taller, with blue hair and donned a black mask with red stripes and a large beast-like grin on the left-side of his face.

"Lumis and Umbra!" Crowler declared. As he finished the two gentlemen finally reached the arena.

"So our victims are a tandem of kids?" Lumis stated.

"How disappointing, but relax Umbra, we get paid regardless of whom we defeat." Umbra added.

"That is true." Lumis admitted.

"Oh my God." Miles realized. "We're taking on the Neighborhood Watch Alliance...I didn't even think we were clever enough to make a Hot Fuzz reference."

"What do you mean?" Jake asked.

"I'll tell you when you're older." Miles answered.

* * *

"If I recall correctly..." Bastion began. "Those two competed in the Battle City tournament." Just as he finished talking.

"Yep." Sydney added, as she typed up the results in her computer. "They faced off against Yugi Moto and Seto Kaiba, but they were defeated and then disqualified from the tournament." She explained. "After that, there isn't a competitive duel on record for either of them."

"I can tell this won't be easy." Alexis stated.

"No joke, especially if these guys gave the King of Games a run for his money." Kenny added.

* * *

"Now then." Crowler began. "The rules are simple: Both teams will have a normal field of 5 monster and 5 spell zones, along with the normal field spell zone as well. In addition, neither player can openly discuss strategies, however, you can use what's on the field and in the graveyard. Very good?"

"Hope you're prepared for the duel of your life fools." Lumis stated to the two Ra duelists.

"Sure thing." Miles stated. "As long as this duel isn't for the greater good."

"_The greater good._" Bastion echoed. Everyone stared at him in confusion. "...What? I'm clever enough to get the Hot Fuzz reference."

"Let's finish them quickly Lumis." Umbra stated, his partner then nodded in agreement.

"Listen up short-stack!" Lumis called out to Jake, who then flinched in fear as Lumis pointed towards him. "You better be ready, because I plan on finishing you first!"

"B-but...wait, you're shorter than me." Jake realized. Lumis blinked a few times, and then realized this. This caused him to be fuming angry.

"Woo-hoo-hoo, Damn, would you like some aloe vera for that burn, Danny DeVito?" Miles stated.

"Enough with the short jokes!" Lumis yelled.

"To be fair Lumis, you did start it." Umbra reminded.

"Just who's side are you on!?" Lumis bit back at his partner.

"Well, this definitely a battle of the most dysfunctional tag-teams I've seen." Bastion stated.

"You raise a very valid point, may the most dysfunctional win, and given Miles is on one team, I'd say their chances are good." Sydney stated.

"Oh come on, they can't be that overly ridiculous." Kenny stated.

"You may have a point." Alexis added.

ROCK PAPER SCISSORS!

This caused all of them to collapse out of their seat, along with a vast majority of the audience.

"Wait!" Miles stated. "Do-over, I thought it was on "shoot"."

"We don't do it on shoot." Lumis stated. "It's rock, paper and then scissors. Got it?"

"I dunno, I'm more keen to shoot too Lumis." Umbra stated.

"Would you stop siding with them?" Lumis yelled. "Forget it, fine on shoot!"

ROCK PAPER SCISSORS SHOOT!

ROCK PAPER SCISSORS SHOOT!

ROCK PAPER SCISSORS SHOOT!

ROCK PAPER SCISSORS SHOOT!

4 times, all results ended in paper.

"Will somebody in this group pick something other than paper!?" Lumis yelled.

"Fine." Umbra yelled.

"Fine." Miles agreed.

"Fine." Jake obliged.

ROCK PAPER SCISSORS SHOOT!

All results were rock.

"...You two are fucking with us aren't you?" Umbra stated.

"I was about to ask the same thing..." Miles answered.

"Amazing. This is beyond the stupidest thing I've ever seen in my life." Sydney admitted.

"For the love of god..." Kenny yelled. "SOMEBODY PICK SCISSORS!"

ROCK PAPER SCISSORS SHOOT!

Finally a result ended in Umbra getting scissors and the rest with Paper.

"Ha!" Umbra cheered. "Looks like we get the honor of going first."

"Or maybe we could do best 2 out of 3?" Miles asked.

"NO!" The audience shouted.

"Very well." Lumis stated. "Let us begin this duel." Both teams walked back to their end of the duel field.

"Thank God." Kenny stated, the 2 girls and Bastion nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Now then! Both teams start with 8000 LP. Are you ready!?" Crowler asked.

DUEL!

**Miles &amp; Jake: 8000**

**Lumis &amp; Umbra: 8000**

"Go right ahead Lumis, you make the fist move." Umbra granted.

"Why thank you." Lumis stated, as he drew. "I'll place 3 cards facedown and end my turn."

"Interesting, he didn't play a monster to defend himself, which means he's wide open." Bastion analyzed. "However those 3 facedowns are sure to stimy any offensive."

"Miles is gonna have to be careful and find a way around them." Alexis stated.

"Somehow, I don't think he shares your thought process..." Kenny responded.

"Oh man, he's wide open!" Miles drew. "Time for a direct attack without any regard for his facedown."

"Wait why?" Jake asked.

"because YOLO Zombie Boy!...Because Yolo." He whispered for emphasis. "I summon **Blackwing - Kris the Crack of Dawn **in attack mode, also known as Yolo mode!" His large black feathered warrior donning a golden mask and wore a red vest let out a large caw.

**Blackwing - Kris the Crack of Dawn (1900/300) *4 DARK**

"If he says Yolo again, I'm leaving." Sydney warned the group.

"Now, let's go after a chunk of their points!" Miles commanded, as Kris lunged at the cloaked duo, but Lumis remained stoic.

"I don't think so." Lumis interrupted. "One of my facedowns will keep your creature at bay, now and forever, I activate _Nightmare Wheel_!" He declared, as a large devilish watermill wheel appeared on Miles' field, which then pulled Kris back and strapped him to the wheel. "Don't plan on using that monster for a while, because as long as my Nightmare Wheel is in effect, it cannot attack, nor can it change it battle mode." Lumis explained.

"Well, that's just rude." Miles stated. "You usually buy them dinner first before partaking in S&amp;M. I'm just gonna lay this facedown. Back to you perverts."

"Yeah, not gonna lie..." Kenny began. "But that's an image in my head I want erased." Pointing out the nightmare wheel.

"No joke." Alexis agreed.

"And it puts team Ra in a really bad spot." Bastion added.

"It's my turn!" Umbra drew. "My cohort and I have assembled the perfect strategy fools. He will handle the support through spell and trap cards, while I provide the brute force will powerful monsters. You can't win!" He gloated, both Jake and Miles nodded.

"Umbra you idiot! Don't tell them that! Just make your move!" Lumis shouted.

"Oh right." Umbra stumbled.

"Isn't that technically against the rules, since they discussed their strategy?" Bastion wondered.

"I don't think it's cheating to discuss your strategy with your opponent." Alexis stated. "It's just stupid."

"I'll start big and with this card, even if you know our strategy, you'll be helpless to combat it! I activate the ritual spell, Curse of the Masked Beast!"

Onto their field, an alter appeared with a large demonic flaming pot and 2 pillars of fire behind it.

"With this I can tribute monsters, whose levels total 8 and by doing so I summon a powerful creature, one of the strongest you two will ever witness!" Umbra stated, as the two creatures he was sacrificing appeared, one was **Shining Abyss** and the other was **Rogue Doll**. "I ritual summon, **The Masked Beast**!"

As the two creatures disappeared into the ritual pot, a large burst of energy emerged from it, forming into a large centaur-like demon, with the body of a fiendish monster and the upper body and head of a man, though the head was covered by a spiked mask.

**The Masked Beast (3200/1800) *8 DARK**

"Great Scott!" Bastion shouted. "That must be the greatest creature in their deck."

"Let's try and not act too impressed." Alexis responded.

Jake looked on nervous.

"Don't worry Zombie Boy, the bigger they are the harder they fall, right?" Miles stated.

"Speaking of falling gentlemen." Umbra interrupted. "Your LP meter is next to take a tumble. Especially when I activate my partners facedown card."

"Excellent." Lumis snickered. The facedown was revealed as a spell card. "_Mask of Partiality_." He stated, as a blue and black mask with yellow stripes and yellow eye holes leaped out and equipped itself to Miles' Blackwing.

"So what? Kris is now a luchador?" Miles asked. "Because I'd be surprisingly okay with that."

"The Mask of Partiality equips to the monster, making it indestructible in battle." Lumis explained.

"That seems like something they'd rather equip to their Masked Beast." Kenny stated.

"I'm certain that card comes with a side effect." Sydney retorted, typing something into her computer. "Here it is, Mask of Partiality will also cause the equipped monster to lose 500 ATK and DEF points and it's effect is negated."

"It's like having our own personal Google." Kenny joked, which got the attention of Sydney, who started typing again.

"What are you looking at now?" Kenny asked.

"Nothing Clarence..." Sydney responded with a slight grin on her face.

"I...how did?" Kenny stuttered in disbelief, as he stared at the computer screen which had his face and full name on display.

"I think she just Googled your arse." Bastion chuckled. This caused Kenny to grit his teeth in anger.

"She did not!" Kenny argued.

"You're right..." Sydney admitted. "Just please don't sick your stuffed animal shark." This caused the others to snort out a chuckle.

"...how did you know about Finn?"

"Let's focus on the duel Clarence? We'll talk about your stuffed animals later." Alexis giggled a bit. This caused Kenny to slam his hands in his face in embarrassment.

"You people have no chill." Kenny sulked.

* * *

Back on the duel field, things were looking bleak for the Ra tandem. As the mask weakened Miles' only monster.

**Blackwing - Kris the Crack of Dawn (1900/300 - 500 = 1400/0) *4 DARK**

"Now it's time, Masked Beast attack his bird now!" Umbra commanded as the masked fiend swung his staff and let out a large red blast at the Blackwing, however the mask equipped to him opened it's mouth and absorbed the attack, causing Kris no harm. Then, the mask forced Kris to turn around towards Miles and Jake, it then unleashed the blast that was absorbed at them directly.

**Miles &amp; Jake: 6100**

**Lumis &amp; Umbra 8000**

"I wonder why they decided to keep Kris al..." Kenny began but was interrupted by Sydney.

"Because Nightmare Wheel inflicts 500 points of damage during each turn it's on the field, which means as long as Kris is out, it'll continue to inflict damage, and since it can't attack, it's essentially useless by itself." Sydney explained, not even looking at him. Kenny turned to her and then looked back.

"You're psychic aren't you?" Kenny assumed.

"No, you're just predicable..." Sydney responded while typing on her computer.

Back on the field, Miles recovered from the attack.

"Well great, we're down 1900 points and my Blackwing is currently filling in as a gimp." Miles assessed. "Up to you Zombie Boy." Miles pointed to his friend, who jumped a bit. "...but y'know, no pressure."

"I'll end my turn now, it's your turn boy." Umbra concluded.

"...A-alright, here goes nothing." Jake drew, looking hopefully at his card.

"Before you start, remember that each passing turn, Nightmare Wheel takes away 500 of your lifepoints."

**Miles &amp; Jake: 5600**

**Lumis &amp; Umbra: 8000**

"This is bad, they keep losing points each passing turn and Lumis and Umbra have the strongest monster in play." Bastion stated.

"Thank you, captain obvious..." Sydney mumbled to herself.

"I think I got something. Yeah." He stated. "We can't attack with Kris, but he can still be used as material for a Synchro Summon."

"A Synchro Summon?" Umbra blurted out.

"Hmm?" Lumis mumbled.

"Now, I summon **Plaguespreader Zombie **in Attack Mode!" Jake stated, bringing out his purple zombie tuner.

**Plaguespreader Zombie (400/200) *2 DARK/Tuner**

"Now get ready, because I'm going to Synchro Summon using my Plaguespreader and Miles' Blackwing Kris, destroying your two equip cards!" Jake stated as he readied both cards.

"Not so fast!" Umbra interrupted, as he revealed his facedown card. "Our trap card activates, and _Mask of Obstruction _will block your Extra Deck summon, in fact, none of us will be able to Special Summon until the end of our 2nd turn." He explained much to Jake's chagrine.

"Then we can't Synchro Summon!?" Jake feared.

"I'm gonna need you to chillax their broseph." Miles calmed his friend. "You've got 5 more cards to work with." Jake nodded.

"I'll set 2 cards down and end my turn." Jake concluded.

"See, remember, neither team can Special Summon, so they won't gain much advantage." Miles explained.

"Wrong." Lumis stated. "While you're correct as to us not being able to Special Summon, you forget that our Masked Beast is in play and has 3200 ATK points. Without being able to Special Summon, I'd say your chances of summoning a monster strong enough to destroy him are slim to none!"

"Well then get on with it!" Miles directed.

"Very well." Lumis drew. "It's time to eliminate your puny monster, leaving him in Attack mode was amateur mistake. First I'll summon **Mask Collector **in Attack mode!" He stated, as the new monster had blue skin, large sharp antennae on his head, wore a large red cape and 3 white masks on his face, each showing a different emotion.

**Mask Collector (1800/600) *4 DARK**

"With this card in play, if a "Mask" Spell or Trap is on the field, his power grows by 400 for each one. Since both Mask of Obstruction and Partiality in play, that's 800 more ATK." Lumis explained.

**Mask Collector (1800 + 800 = 2600/600) *4 DARK**

"Now my battle phase begins, Masked Beast, eliminate his pathetic plaguespreader zombie!" His creature waved it's staff and unleashed a red beam towards Jake's creature.

"Hold on! I activate my trap card!" Jake stated. "Mirror Force!"

"No not Mirror Force!" Umbra shouted.

"That's right." Jake grinned. "Which means both your Masked Beast and Mask Collector and heading for the graveyard!" As he explained, the Masked Beast's red blast was met with a large white barrier and deflected back at the two creatures.

"Mirror Force is indeed a powerful card, however I still have a way to salvage my Masked Beast." Lumis stated, as he select a card from his hand. "I activate the spell, _Forbidden Lance_!" He stated, showing a spell card dipicting a brown haired girl in a white dress holding a bronze lance.

"Huh?"

"By deducting 800 ATK points from my Masked Beast during this turn, he is unaffected by Spells and Trap cards until the end phase." Lumis explained, as the lance materialize and Mask Beast grabbed hold of it.

**Masked Beast (3200 - 800 = 2400/1800) *8 DARK**

As his deflected beam came its way, it spinned the lance around, creating a fan like shield, destroying the blast. However, Mask Collector wasn't so lucky, as the blast hit it dead on, killing it.

"Now a replay occurs, Masked Beast attack his zombie now!" This time the Masked Beast lunged at the Plaguespreader, slashing it into two with the lance, causing massive damage to Jake's score.

**Miles &amp; Jake: 3600**

**Lumis &amp; Umbra: 8000**

"Now I'd say is time to panic!" Kenny stated. "They're down by over 4000 lifepoints!"

"Indeed, and they still can't special summon and that Masked Beast is just too power...and they keep losing lifepoints to Nightmare Wheel."

"Could you guys go outside and tell us what color the grass is?" Sydney asked.

"No joke, are you just gonna state the obvious, or cheer on your friends?" Alexis responded.

Bastion gulped at the two females remarks. "I suppose it is possible for them to come back."

"Let's see." Kenny said. "Never know what happens with just one draw."

"My turn is over, which means my Masked Beast returns to its original 3200."

**Masked Beast (2400 + 800 = 3200/1800) *8 DARK**

"I'm sorry, this is all my fault." Jake apologized, looking down at his feet. Miles just patted him on the back.

"All we need is 1 card to turn this around Zombie Boy. Don't worry, shit happens." Miles said to his friend. "This is just getting started. Let me handle this part."

"I hope you're ready to surrender fool." Lumis stated. "Your friend tried and failed to defeat our ultimate Masked Beast, and you'll share the same fate."

"Zombie Boy did what he needed to do." Miles stated. "He's gonna be the one to beat you guys, so I'd be ready. But I'm a little ahead of myself." He finished, looking at his deck. He then drew, staring at his card.

"Don't forget you take damage from Nightmare Wheel." Lumis reminded.

**Miles &amp; Jake: 3100**

**Lumis &amp; Umbra: 8000**

"That will be the last time it happens, cuz it looks like I pulled a rabbit out of my hat. Or should I say, a _Downburst_ spell card." He flipped, revealing his spell card.

"Say what?" Lumis gasped.

"You heard right, Downburst puts all the faceup Spell and Traps and sets them back facedown, and none of them can be re-activated this turn." He explained. Both Nightmare Wheels and the masks disappeared, freeing Kris from it's clutches.

**Blackwing - Kris the Crack of Dawn (1900/300) *4 DARK**

"Big deal, are cards are still here for next turn, and you still have no monsters strong enough to fight the Masked Beast!" Umbra shouted. Miles only grinned.

"You forget that with Mask of Obstruction reset, Special Summoning is green-lit again." Miles retorted.

"Oh no!" The duo blurted out.

"This may be what they needed to get back into this!" Bastion realized.

"I first summon **Blackwing - Breeze the Zephyr **in Attack mode!" Miles chose, as his light orange feathered bird gently landed on the field.

**Blackwing - Breeze the Zephyr (1100/300) *3 DARK/Tuner**

"But there's more. Special Summons are freed up, so I'm special Summoning **Blackwing - Zonda the Predator**!" He declared, as the winged warrior with the orange, blue and black armor with large dreadlocks to the field.

**Blackwing - Zonda the Predator (1700/1300) *4 DARK**

"Now he's got a good lineup of monsters to work with." Alexis stated.

"But none are anywhere near strong enough to take on the masked beast." Bastion reminded.

"As surprising as it would seem, I think he may have something planned." Sydney explained.

"Oh, and by the way gentlemen." Miles began. "I'm afraid those facedown cards won't be seeing another go around. Because I'm blowing them right off the field with this." Miles flipped a card in his hand, revealing a trap card. "_Delta Crow - Anti-Reverse!" _

"Impossible, you can't just activate a trap card from your hand!" Umbra argued. "That's against the rules."

"Read the fine print lurch!" Miles retorted.

"Of course!" Jake realized. "There are 3 Blackwings in play, which allows Delta Crow to activate from the hand."

"And that's a bingo." Miles quipped. The three Blackwings took flight, unified overhead and unleashed a large vortex of black wind, blowing every single facedown card on Lumis and Umbra's field off.

"Now's there chance to strike." Sydney stated.

"All our cards are gone!" Umbra gasped.

"And it gets better, because I'm tuning my lv 3 Breeze the Zephyr with lv 4 Zonda the Predator, causing a dimensional rift in the sky for some reason..." He stated, as the 2 creatures de-materialized forming a vortex of wind and the muscular black winged humanoid creature appeared.

**4 + 3 = 7**

"Synchro Summon, **Blackwing Armor Master**!" Miles declared.

**Blackwing Armor Master (2500/1500) *7 DARK/Synchro**

"Sorry, but with only 2500 ATK points, your creature won't scratch our Masked Beast!" Lumis explained.

"That's why, I've come prepared." Miles retorted, holding another card in his hand. "Behold the _Debris Weapon_!" He revealed, as Armor Master held out his right arm, as a gauntlet appeared in the form of a silver dragon cannon. "By the way, this makes Armor Master stronger than your reverse Bojack Horseman, by giving it 800 ATK."

**Blackwing Armor Master (2500 + 800 = 3300/1500) *7 DARK/Synchro**

"No way, it's stronger than our Masked Beast!" Umbra yelled.

"Now Masked Beast, choke on this!" Miles declared as Armor Master swooped down and pierced a gaping hole through the Masked Beast, eviscerating it. "Or...just make a giant hole in his abdomen...close enough I suppose."

**Miles &amp; Jake: 3100**

**Lumis &amp; Umbra: 7900**

"Oh no!" They yelled.

"Oh wait, eeeeehh, there's more!" Miles stated. "Ya see, when a monster equipped with Debris Weapon destroys a monster in battle, you take damage equal to half of your monsters ATK."

Suddenly out of Armor Master's body lit up with a silver tint and unleashed a barrage of silver shots towards the opposing team.

**Miles &amp; Jake: 3100**

**Lumis &amp; Umbra: 6300**

"Now it's time for Kris to close the gap even further!" As he stated, the large humanoid lunged at the tag team, knocking them over.

**Miles &amp; Jake: 3100**

**Lumis &amp; Umbra: 4400**

"They're finally mounting a comeback." Alexis cheered.

"Yeah, took our their best monster and almost half of their lifepoints in 1 go." Kenny stated.

"How could you let this happen Umbra!" Lumis yelled at his taller teammate.

"What? How can you blame me!? This is your fault for letting them blow your cards off the field so easily." Umbra retaliated.

"If you stacked your deck with some decent spell and trap cards, we wouldn't be in this mess!"

"See that Zombie-Boy, we're a much better team than them." Miles pointed out. "They're like Shaq and Kobe...ya know, minus the whole 3 NBA Championships thing."

"We're still losing." Jake pointed out.

"Tsssh...you're about as lively as the real living dead." Miles crossed his arms in frustration.

"Fine, I'll clean up your mess!" Lumis stated as he began his turn. "I draw." He snickered a bit once he looked at the card he drew. "Excellent, if you don't screw this up Umbra, we may have just won us the match."

"Just play it!" Umbra shouted in frustration.

"I summon **Grand Tiki Elder** in Attack Mode!" Lumis stated, bringing out the light blue, cloaked fiend donning several accessories including 3 shrunken heads.

**Grand Tiki Elder (1500/800) *4 DARK**

"Next, I activate a spell card, _Reasoning!_" He declared, a card depicting a man wearing a turban pointing at a designated card. "With this, you have to declare a level of a monster, then I pick up cards until a monster appears. If it's the level you declared, then the monster goes to the graveyard, if not however, then the monster is summon immediately."

"Forty-Two!" Miles blurted out.

"The answer has to be something between 1 and 12 you clod!" Lumis simplified.

"But 42 is the answer to everything." Miles stated.

_"It's like he takes joy in acting like a total dimwit." _Sydney thought to herself.

"Look, if I tell you the number, will you just shut up and let me continue?" Lumis stated.

"Well that's a mighty fine gesture on your part." Miles complimented.

"Very well it's 12." Lumis admitted.

"Ah, of course!" Miles reacted. "That was my REAL answer!" Everybody faulted in reaction to his sheer stupidity.

Lumis then drew, and the top card was indeed a monster. "Level 4. **Makyura the Destructor**!"

"Hey! You deceived me!" Miles yelled.

"WELL DUH!" Everybody in the crowd yelled back at him. "Moron!" Another voice yelled out.

"I'm speechless..." Bastion said. "I don't even think Jaden is capable of something that gullible." As he said this, the other group members were reacting accordingly to Miles' acted of gullibility. Alexis simply had her hand on her head in frustration, Kenny shook his head in amazement and Sydney simply slammed her head against her computer.

"I'm afraid no takesies backsies!" Lumis declared, as he summoned his one-eyed, clawed fiend.

**Makyura the Destructor (1600/1200) *4 DARK**

"Now I sacrifice my two creatures, and summon a creature with more power and less mercy than our previous Masked Beast." Lumis began, as both of his monsters vanished into a dark portal, and out of it came a three-head masked demon, similar to the Masked Beast, but larger, with 2 legs and large claws for hands.

**Masked Beast Des Guardius (3300/2500) *8 DARK**

"Now **Masked Beast Des Guardius**, attack his Armor Master with devil grip!" Lumis declared, as the 3-masked demon lunged at his target.

"Are you taking the piss?" Miles asked his opponent.

"Why would he do that!" Crowler shouted, biting his handkerchief.

"Their attack powers are the same." Kenny stated.

"But Armor Master's special ability kicks in. He can't be destroyed in battle." Sydney reminded.

"Then why do it?" Alexis wondered.

"Armor Master, bury that overgrown eyesore!" Miles retorted, as the Armor Master took aim with Debris Weapon, and fired a direct shot at Des Guardius, blowing it to smithereens.

"And because of his debris weapon, half of Des Guardius' ATK power gets deducted from their score." Bastion added.

**Miles &amp; Jake: 3100**

**Lumis &amp; Umbra: 2750**

"With that, Miles and Jake are in the lead." Alexis said excitingly.

"I wouldn't be too happy about that." Sydney closed her computer. "I'm sure that was part of their plan. They wouldn't just let their strongest monster die for no reason, and they certainly don't look to distressed."

"You're right." Bastion admitted, as the cloaked partners snickered in delight. Which caught the attention of Miles.

"Uh...you do realize that boss monster + boom = BAD thing for you, right?" Miles said.

"You would like to believe that wouldn't you?" Umbra responded.

"...Mainly because that's exactly what happened." Miles pointed out.

"You fool, you do realize that our Masked Beast Des Guardius reveals his true power once he is destroyed." Lumis stated.

"They can't be serious." Jake shook. "But his monster was destroyed, how can it affect us now?"

"Yeah, look guys, your monster's not the card game equivalent of Frank Zappa. When it dies, it dies."

"Because when Des Guardius is destroyed, he leaves behind a dangerous mask." Lumis explained, as the three masks left behind combined and formed a red disformed mask. "This would be the _Mask of Remnant_." The mask then launched forward and attached to Armor Master. The bird warrior attempted to pull it off, to no avail. Then suddenly, Armor Master shifted sides to the other duo.

"Hey, what the fuck man?" Miles shouted. "I don't break into your house and steal your...your lamp."

"My lamp?" Lumis questioned.

"Y-yeah! Your Lamp!" Miles reiterated. "Did I stutter!?"

"Grrr...HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT MY LAMP IN THAT WAY!" Lumis barked. "That was a family heirloom!"

"I think you're playing into his words a little too much." Umbra said. "And didn't you sell that lamp at our garage sale?"

"Quiet you!" Lumis retorted. "Now where was I?"

"It was all part of his plan!" Bastion stated in shock.

"Duh?" Sydney responded. "What were the odds they just went insane and decided to throw the match by virtue of kindness?"

"Now Armor Master attacks your remaining pigeon!" Lumis declared, as the masked-controlled winged creature launched a blast from the Debris Weapon, completely eviscerating Kris.

**Miles &amp; Jake: 1700**

**Lumis &amp; Umbra: 2750**

"And don't forget your own spell card's ability." Lumis reminded. "With Debris Weapon, you take an extra 950 damage!" Armor Master launched a blast from his equipped weapon towards his former owner.

**Miles &amp; Jake: 750**

**Lumis &amp; Umbra: 2750**

"If Miles and Jake don't do something, this duel's gonna be over soon!" Bastion stated.

"Thank you. Bastion." Alexis replied with a very sarcastic tone.

"Now then, I think we've done enough damage for one turn." Lumis concluded his turn. "Now Umbra, make sure to not screw it up on the next turn. Win us this duel."

"And what makes you think I'd screw it up!?" Umbra questioned.

"Oh? Perhaps the fact that I've been pulling all the weight throughout this match!" Lumis barked.

"What!? It was my Masked Beast that blew half of their lifepoints to smithereens!"

"But it's my Masked Beast Des Guardius that took the fall to gain control of their creature and assure us victory!" Lumis reminded.

"Mmph rmph your ass is victory..." Umbra mumbled.

"Aw man." Jake muttered to himself. "I just knew this would come down to me."

"Chillax Zombie Boy." Miles caught his attention. "You got exactly what you need to own these two death eater rejects. You can do it. Just remember, don't give in to security under pressure." Something in that last phrase clicked with Jake.

"Uh, o-okay." Jake turned back to his deck. _"Come on, time to man up and win this for me and for Miles." _He drew his card furiously, he pulled the card closer to his head and opened his eyes. His expression changed once he saw the card. "I activate the Field Spell, _Zombie World!" _Jake activated his trademark field spell, turning the field into a dark, desolate wasteland with bones and corpses surrounding the area, and a river of blood with a castle of bones in the distance.

"Yeesh." Miles let out, as he shook off a severed hand from his shoe. "Ja know Zombie Boy, next time warn me before you unleash the fury of the netherworld."

"I uh..." Jake stuttered a bit. "It's part of my strategy. You remember, it turns all monsters on the field into Zombies."

"...Go on." Miles preempted.

"That's it." Jake concluded. "But added to that, will be** Bone Mouse #2** in Attack Mode!" Jake summoned forth his small green bone armored rodent.

**Bone Mouse #2 (400/300) *1 EARTH**

"That pathetic rodent has no chance against the monster we stole, it has 3300 ATK and cannot be destroyed.

"We'll see about that." Jake stated confidently, much to everyone's surprise. "Bone Mouse attack his Armor Master!"

"Say what!" Lumis and Umbra shouted together. Miles just stood very stoic, almost statue like.

"Gutsy move!" Kenny stated in shock.

"More like a kamikaze move!" Sydney added.

"Great Scott!" Bastion shouted.

"I hope they know what they're doing." Alexis exclaimed.

Bone Mouse then charged forward, letting out a loud squeak as it lunged at Armor Master, which easily blasted it into nothing with it's cannon.

"Your foolish mistake has cost you the duel." Lumis stated in a victorious gesture.

"Not quite!" Jake interrupted. "You're forgetting something, Bone Mouse's special ability, which reduces all damage to zero!"

"No way!" They shouted together.

"That's right, in addition, when Bone Mouse battles and is destroyed, his ability triggers, allowing me access to any Zombie monster in either Graveyard, and I'm going with your own creature, the Masked Beast Des Guardius!"

"Impossible! Our Des Guardius is a Fiend, not a Zombie, so your effect does nothing against it...AH!" As Lumis finished, his graveyard lit up and out of it, the Masked Beast Des Guardius erupted onto Jake's side of the field.

**Masked Beast Des Guardius (3300/2500) *8 DARK**

"You're forgetting that with Zombie World in play, not only monsters on the field turn into Zombies, but those in the Graveyard as well." Jake explained. As stated, Des Guardius began to rot and decay, becoming more undead like.

"It makes no difference." Umbra reminded. "We have your creature, which can't be destroyed in battle. Trying to suicide bomb Des Guardius into it will only result in your defeat."

"Sorry to burst your bubble." Jake interrupted. "But Bone Mouse has one more effect. You see, when he's in the graveyard, I can banish him and destroy 1 Zombie-Type monster on the field."

"Oh no! And thanks to that blasted field spell, our creature is a Zombie!" Lumis cursed in shock.

"Brilliant move!" Bastion complimented. "Combining Zombie World with Bone Mouse's effect allowed Jake to effectively eliminate any creature he wants."

"Sorry to do this Head-Crab-Bird Zombie, but time to get buried." Miles shouted out, as a large fiendish hand erupted from the ground, carrying Armor Master down with it.

"They might have just punched their ticket to victory." Bastion stated. "With that Jake can finish the rare hunters directly and end the duel!"

"You know, I didn't go the bathroom." Sydney reminded. "I've been following the whole thing."

"Now Masked Beast Des Guardius, attack them directly and end the duel!" Jake announced as their former creature lunched at the cloaked duo.

"I won't let it end like this." Lumis stated. "I activate the special effect of **Battle Fader **in my hand." The small key-like creature with a pendulum like bell. The bell attached to it rung causing Masked Beast's attack to cease.

**Battle Fader (0/0) *1 DARK**

"Ehhhh, What just happened?" Miles wondered. "Why was our attack stopped by a Halloween ornament?"

"Battle Fader is summoned from my hand once you declare a direct attack, and it then ends the current battle phase." Lumis explained. "So your victory parade is put on permanent hiatus."

"Ah man..." Jake grunted.

"Relax Zombie Boy." Miles replied. "You started this, and we're gonna finish it."

"Got it." Jake nodded. "I have one more move. I activate _Foolish Burial._" Depicted was a grave stone with a hand and shovel sticking out. "With it, I can send from my Deck, any creature and put it in the Graveyard." He stated, as he milled a card from his deck.

"See, we're just fine." Miles said.

"I wouldn't be too sure." Umbra stated, as Jake set one card facedown. "As now it's my turn to end this duel." Umbra drew.

"Wonder what they have planned?" Kenny thought out loud.

"First, time to bring that traitorous Des Guardius back into the grave, where it belongs!" Umbra stated. "The spell card _Smashing Ground_!" He revealed his spell, which unleashed a large fist, which smashed Des Guardius into pieces.

"Well so much for that..." Jake grunted.

"And now, I banish both the Masked Beast Des Guardius along with the original Masked Beast."

"Uh oh, I smell ace monster ex-machina." Miles forewarned.

"Now we combine the two strongest creatures in our decks and create a creature of near unparalleled evil and strength." The two creatures appeared for a brief moment, only to be sucked into a large dark red vortex unwillingly. After a few seconds of silence, a large burst of energy was unleashed and through the light, a humungous sillhouette appeared in the shape of a larger centaur creature with 3 heads and demonic and broken wings. All 3 heads were covered with a demonic mask.

"Now the **Tri-Mask Devil** will tear your hopes of victory to shreds!" He stated.

**Tri-Mask Devil (3800/3000) *10 DARK**

"Knights of Columbus!" Miles shouted.

"That creature must be the strongest they have!" Bastion stated. "I don't think anything Miles or Jake have is as strong as that."

"You know, Miles is definitely the most annoying guy I've ever met, but you're right now a close second." Sydney admitted.

"Now, Mask Devil will end this!" Umbra gloated. "Attack them directly and finish these fools off!"

Their Masked Devil unleashed a barrage of fireballs from all 3 of it's heads, aimed right towards the opposing duo.

"Can't let you do that Star Fox!" Miles responded, as he flipped over his facedown card. "I activate, the trap card, _Synchro Portal_!" The revealed trap had a large worm-like creature emerging from a white hole in space. From the card, Armor Master leaped out and blocked the fire blast from Umbra's creature.

"What just happened!" Lumis shouted.

**Blackwing Armor Master (2500/1500) *7 DARK/Synchro**

"Synchro Portal revives any Synchro monster, given it has to hold onto the trap card, and of course thanks to Armor Master, we were able to block your attack and reduce the damage to 0. So even though there is no cake, this portal is quite beneficial."

"Curses!" Lumis stated.

"He used that blasted bird as a shield." said Umbra.

"Brilliant tactic!" Bastion complimented. "But even his Armor Master can't take out their Masked Devil. It's ATK strength is much too low."

"Do I need to move?" Sydney asked.

"Oh, apologies." Bastion replied.

"Even though your monster can't be destroyed in battle, doesn't mean it can take down our Masked Devil." Lumis explained. "And you'll need to, because our monster cannot be destroyed by your card effects. So spell, trap and monster abilities won't be able to take him down. Your efforts to mount a comeback have failed."

"Well, that's great and all, but I don't expect Armor Master to take down your monster anyways." Miles stated. "It's gonna be Zombie Boy's card that puts that devil in the dirt, and I'll start by activating his first card. I send one card in my hand to the top of my deck, resurrecting **Plaguespreader Zombie**!" Miles rose Jake's genetic abomination from the ground.

**Plaguespreader Zombie (400/200) *2 DARK/Tuner**

"Him again..." Umbra grunted.

"And this time we don't have our Mask of Obstruction to block their Synchro Summon!" Lumis feared.

"That's right, shit's bout to get real. And now, I activate the effect of the monster just sent to the graveyard by ole Zombie Boy here. It's called **Mezuki.**"

"Remarkable." Bastion said in amazement. "What teamwork."

"And Mezuki's effect, allows us to banish it, and in exchange, we can resurrect any Zombie-type monster." Jake explained.

"But by my count, all the monsters in your Graveyard are Winged Beasts." Umbra argued.

"Umbra you idiot, you're forgetting their field spell. Thanks to that, ALL of their creatures in the grave are Zombies." Lumis reminded him.

"That's right, and I'm bringing back **Kris the Crack of Dawn**!" His large vested bird humanoid returned to the field.

**Blackwing - Kris the Crack of Dawn (1900/300) *4 DARK**

"And things are about to get a lot worse for you my friends." Miles warned them. "Because now I summon **Blackwing - Fane the Steel Chain **in Attack mode!" As stated, his new bird, was dressed as a ninja and carried a pack on it's back with 2 retractable metal wires.

**Blackwing - Fane the Steel Chain (500/800) *2 DARK**

"Why summon that?" Alexis questioned. "It's ATK points are far too low. What's Miles up to?"

"If I had to guess, it's a combo attack." Kenny answered.

"Indeed." Bastion agreed. "If we've learned anything about the Blackwings, it's that they are a collaborative archetype, and rely on eachother to impose their will on the opponent."

"Now it's time for a tune up, and I'm tuning my Armor Master with Plaguespreader Zombie." Miles stated, as Plaguespreader had disappeared forming 2 rings around Armor Master, who then dispersed into 7 orbs of light.

**2 + 7 = 9**

"We may be seeing a brand new blackwing here." Kenny stated in anticipation.

"Now get ready for our newest creature." Miles stated. "**Demongo the Soul Baron**...boy is that a mouthful?" Through the light, came a large black and red cloaked skeletal demon, whose bones formed a armor around it's torso. It's head was made up of a blue flame with black forming the face and cold blue eyes and a devilish green.

**Demongo the Soul Baron (2900/2900) *9 DARK/Synchro**

"Wait since when did Miles have a Zombie in his extra deck!?" Kenny wondered.

"My thoughts exactly." Alexis agreed.

"Maybe Jake put it in his extra deck in case this would've happened." Sydney assumed.

"Impossible! That has to be against the rules!" Crowler cried foul.

"Now Crowler, you said that the teams couldn't share strategies during the match, you never anything about sharing cards." Chancellor Sheppard chuckled.

"Grr...Blast those Ra's and their loophole." Crowler cursed under his breath.

"You still don't have enough ATK points to take us down!" Umbra shouted.

"We're about to have just enough." Miles disagreed. "Fane the Steel Chain attack now!" He commanded, as his shinobi bird lunged in with a quickness towards the duo.

"That's suicide!"

"No, that's strategy." Miles retorted. "Fane's special ability allows him to bypass your monsters and attack your lifepoints directly." Fane then launched both his steel wires at Lumis and Umbra, damaging their lifepoints.

**Miles and Jake: 750**

**Lumis and Umbra: 2250**

"Barely a dent." Lumis scoffed.

"How's this for a dent, because Fane's not done yet. When he successfully inflicts damage to you, one of your monsters gets switched into Defense mode."

"It can't be!" As stated, the Masked Devil kneeled into defense position.

"That dent just turned into a crater don't you think? And there's more, as Zombie Boy would explain!"

"Once per turn, Demongo can take any Zombie-Type monster from either Graveyard, banish it, and then half of that monster's ATK is added to him until our next turn." Jake divulged.

"So in other words until we've won." Miles added. "So now, by removing Armor Master from play, Demongo gets an added 1250 ATK point bonus." Armor Master was pulled from the Graveyard and his essence was added to Demongo.

**Demongo the Soul Baron (2900 + 1250 = 4150/2900) *9 DARK/Synchro**

"Ah! 4150!?" They yelled out.

"Now watch them all in action!" Jake stated. "Demongo take our their Masked Devil!" Jake's Demongo then summon a ball of blue fire and it turned into a wave of dead energy that caused the devil to wither into dust and crumble.

"It's also probably worth mentioning that Demongo can pierce as well huh?" Miles added.

**Miles and Jake: 750**

**Lumis and Umbra: 1100**

"It can't be!" Umbra yelled.

"They still have another creature to attack with and we have nothing to defend our lifepoints!"

"Got that right, Kris gets the finishing shot!" Miles declared. "Take them out buddy!" Kris launched himself into the sky, only to dive straight at the cloaked duo, flying right into them, knocking them out of the arena, and dropping their points to zero.

**Miles and Jake: 750 WIN**

**Lumis and Umbra: 0**

"They pulled it off!" Alexis declared in surprise.

"Indeed, very impressive from the two of them." Bastion stated. "Not too surprising from fellow Ra's like myself."

"Yeah, we're basically awesome." Kenny added on.

"Wow, way to use the accomplishments of others to feed your own ego." Sydney retorted. "You guys would make great Obelisks." she joked. "But still...despite his consistent annoyance and idiotic behavior. That was rather impressive."

* * *

"How did they pull that off against tag duel professionals!?" Crowler shouted in disarray and frustration.

"Naturally Crowler, because they're taught so well." Sheppard stated. "You should be proud Crowler...oh wait, I forgot, they're not your students." This caused Crowler to grow extremely pale.

"Grrr...well at least I get to watch the slackers get shipped off the island." Crowler grumbled to himself.

* * *

Back on the arena floor. Miles had Jake in a celebratory headlock.

"Victory headlock!" Miles shouted in joy. "See Zombie Boy, what works? Teamwork!"

"I can't breathe." Jake choked out.

"Whoops." Miles let him go. "But we were awesome out there. Great team, like Jake and Fatman, y'know except I'm not fat. Or like Turner and Hooch, except one of us isn't a dog...I forgot where I was going with this."

* * *

Up in the bleachers where the Obelisks were observing. Chazz was disgruntled by the Ra's triumph.

"Hmph, what a shame." Chazz grunted in disappointment.

"Damn, I was hoping to see that cocky Ra get a one-way ticket off this island." Torimaki cursed.

"Oh well, at least we still get to see those Slifer slackers get pummeled, right Chazz?" Raizou remembered.

"That's true." Chazz agreed. "And after all, that was the main event to start. I can crush Miles and his little lackey any day I choose, but watching Jaden and that pipsqueak squirm for a few rounds will be entertaining to say the least." Chazz chuckled.

* * *

Miles and Jake were making their way towards their seats, passing Jaden and Syrus on the way.

"What a sweet duel guys!" Jaden complimented.

"That's some high-fructose card games right there." Miles gloated.

"I try to avoid that stuff." Jake retorted, Miles just brushed off his comment.

"Alright, we held up our end of the bargain gents." Miles said. "Now you guys need to take care of these next two goons and we're all home free."

"No joke." Jake nodded in agreement. "Good luck Syrus, we're all rooting for you."

"Appreciate it." Syrus thanked. "Good to see the little guy come out on top, let's just hope it happens twice today." he finished nervously.

"I'm not that little am I?" Jake asked Miles.

"What?" Miles shrugged. "You're travel size for convenience, and chicks dig shorties."

"They do?" Jake asked. Miles put his finger tips together.

"...Perhaps?" Miles ended.

"Alright Sy, time for us to get our game on!" Jaden convinced, as Syrus nodded in agreement with him as they headed towards the arena.

**"Ladies and Gentlemen!"** The PA system voice began. **"The first duel has now concluded. The team of Miles and Jake are victorious and thus will not be expelled. Please remain seated for the second duel."**

* * *

**God/Vishnu/Flying Spaghetti Monster did not want me to finish this chapter. Felt longer than a Dragonball Z Fight if it were written by JRR Tolkien. Oh well, we got Round 2 coming up. Will Jaden and Syrus overcome great odds and take down the skilled duelists that Crowler hired to face them? Okay, dumb question, but will it be entertaining? We'll find out in the next chapter! **

**Oh I think I earned a pint of Jeremiah Red after this one. If you need me, I'll be in a drunken coma for the next 9 hours. **


	10. Someone Get Me a Rhyming Dictionary

**Ever imagine a room of 1000 monkeys on a 1000 type writers? That's essentially what writing this story is like, but soon, it will be one of the great novels written by mankind.**

**It was the best of times...it was the BLURST of times!? **

* * *

**Chapter 10: Someone Get Me a Rhyming Dictionary**

Last time on Crap, a prequel to the Phantom Menace. The tag team of Jake and Miles were able to overcome the dark forces of the Neighborhood Watch Alliance, staving them off with the help of Jake's necromancy. Now it was Jaden and Syrus' turn to do the same.

"Alright Syrus, you ready?" Jaden urged his friend. "Miles and Jake won their match no problem, so now we have to win for them. No sense in us losing after they pulled it off."

"If you say so Jaden..." Syrus stated, still unsure.

* * *

Back in the stands, the group of Kenny, Bastion, Alexis and Sydney were waiting for the next match to begin, when Jake walked to a seat behind them.

"There he is." Kenny greeted the fellow Ra with a celebratory headlock. "Way to win one for the Ra's buddy."

"Indeed, quite impressive from you two." Bastion complimented.

"I guess, but I didn't do much." Jake modestly replied.

"That's not true." Alexis reassured the Ra. "You were great out there."

"Yeah." Sydney added on. "It was definitely impressive strategizing from your end, add to the fact that you were able to keep your idiot partner from doing anything costly."

"Speaking of which where is Miles anyway?" Jake wondered.

"Look alive Zombie Boy!" A voice cracked through, Jake turned around as what looked like a packaged ice cream treat was thrown at him, which he caught. "Despite how difficult that should be. That's got sprinkles, you winner you."

"What nothing for me?" Kenny whined.

"Sorry Ken, I don't give out celebratory ice cream for being a li'l bitch." Miles retorted. "But I did bring some for the ladies, heads up Lex." Miles tossed a pack over to her, but she didn't react fast enough and it dropped. "It's all good, 5 second rule."

"Thanks but I'm good." Alexis replied. "Here you can have it." Handing it to Kenny.

"No thanks, I don't want anything from that dude...is that strawberry? HELL YEAH!" Kenny swiped it from Alexis, and then scarfed the ice cream down.

"I even got something for you Syd." Miles offered the raven-haired Obelisk.

"Even though she called you an idiot partner?" Bastion asked.

"Aw, that's just Syd's way of showing her affection." Miles explained, Sydney just nodded.

"If by "showing affection" you mean, expressing my annoyance towards you, then absolutely." Sydney retorted. Miles then blankly stared at her, pulling the ice cream back towards him, however Sydney grabbed onto it. "I'm gonna eat this though. Mint chocolate is my favorite." She took it and started eating the ice cream.

"I'll just make a mental note of that." Miles stated, he then unwrapped his Popsicle...That sounded way better in my head.

* * *

Back down on the arena floor, Jaden and Syrus were preparing for their duel, when they noticed a large Slifer running into the stadium.

"Hey look Chumley made it!" Jaden waved to his larger friend.

"Yeah, barely..." Syrus chuckled staring at the winded Slifer.

"And...they said...running...was supposed to be good for you." Chumley wheezed.

"And now!" Crowler began, while announcing through the microphone. "Without further ado, allow me to introduce the next team of guest tag duelists!" Just as Crowler finished, 2 figures flipped and jumped across the stadium floor. Once they made their landing, they could be recognized. Both were bald men, wearning Chinese robes, one orange, one green. Each had identical faces, with a tattoo with Japanese kanji written on their head, both of which combined form the word "labyrinth".

"The Paradox Brothers!"

"Salutation you fools." The orange twin greeted.

"Hope you're ready to duel." The green twin added in rhyme.

"I don't know who these guys are." Jaden admitted in amazement of their entrance.

"Yeah, me either." Syrus agreed. "Maybe this duel won't be so bad."

"Perhaps, I mean after-all, these two haven't dueled in ages." Crowler admitted. "And their last opponent was some rookie. What was his name...Yugi something?"

"The king of games..." Syrus gasped.

* * *

"No wonder Crowler looked so confident." Alexis stated. "These two are tag-team professionals, and they fought the King of Games himself."

"You're surprised Alexis?" Sydney responded. "After-all these two nitwits just got done fighting a tag team of the same caliber."

"This is a complete disadvantage for those two." Bastion stated.

"Jaden and Syrus will be just fine." Miles reassured. "The only way this would be an even fight is if somebody gave those twins a bottle of Rogaine."

"Clever..." Bastion quipped. "But I hope Jaden was able to go over several tag-team tactics with Syrus. They'll need it to overcome this kind of opponent."

"Yeah, hope so too." Jake agreed. "Their enrollment depends on it."

"Man Zombie Boy..." Miles replied in disappointment. "If only you were more like Boots."

"Why bring up shoes at this time?" Alexis asked.

"Nah, nah. Boots, my boy Boots." Miles explained. "Ah, you guys would love Boots. It'd be like having another me around these parts."

"...Did anyone else have a nightmare about there being 2 Miles, just now?" Sydney shuttered.

"Oh god, please don't even joke about that." Kenny agreed. Bastion returned to the subject.

"Those two however have their work cut out for them." Bastion stated. "I put their odds of victory at approximately 1 in 50." Miles then turned to Bastion.

"...Is that...basically what he's been doing this whole time since our duel?" Miles asked.

"Pretty much." Sydney answered. "Up until now I have him making 37 painstakingly obvious or otherwise annoying claims."

"Sounds about right." Miles replied.

* * *

"Hey Chump-ley! Looks like you'll have all the room you need, your friends are toast!" Chazz shouted towards the larger Slifer.

"Oh not licious..." Chumley worried.

Meanwhile, Zane was higher up, looking down on his little brother. _"Alright little bro. Let's see if you belong here...or on the next boat out of here." _

Back on the arena floor, Chancellor Sheppard was hesitant to let the duel start.

"Crowler, aren't these duelists a tad excessive? Afterall, these two are elite tag-duelists."

"No, no no! Jaden and Syrus broke a big-time rules, so they should face big-time opponents. And besides, we don't want to turn the brothers away after coming all this way to come here."

"That's fine, because you're paying for their travel costs." This caused Crowler to fall over. "Jaden, I'll leave it up to you son."

"Ah, these guys couldn't beat male-patterned baldness, much less us in a duel." Jaden quipped. Sheppard chuckled at his answer.

"Clever..." Crowler got up and took the microphone. "Alright, now then duelists, remember the rules. 8000 points per team, both teams get a field of 5 monster and spell zones and 1 graveyard. No sharing strategies, but cards on the field and graveyard are fair game. Understood?"

"Let's do this!" Jaden shouted.

"DUEL!" They shouted as Crowler jumped off the stage.

Jaden &amp; Syrus: 8000

Paradox Brothers: 8000

"Get your game on!" Jaden said as everyone drew their 5 cards. Jaden and Syrus both looked at each other and nodded. Syrus began the duel.

"Here I come!" Syrus drew, looking at his hand. "First, I summoning **Shuttleroid** in Attack mode!" Syrus placed his new monster on the field, a large cartoony space shuttle with big eyes and wheels for appendages.

**Shuttleroid (1000/1200) *4 WIND**

"And then one card facedown." Syrus concluded.

"You must be kidding. I'm surprised that thing even has an Attack mode!" Para insulted, as he drew. "I shall summon forth, Dungeon Worm to the field!" The brother's first monster was a large brown burrowing worm with several teeth around it's mouth.

**Dungeon Worm #2 (1800/1500) *4 EARTH**

"A burrowing creature..."

"And that's just it's initial feature." Dox rhymed. "But we will wait..."

"Yes, for your Shuttleroid to meet it's fate!" Para finished. "Dungeon Worm, devour their pathetic creature!" The Dungeon Worm burrowed underneath the ground. "It's time for an attack most vile!"

"And for your monster to be reduced to a junk pile!"

"Not so fast!" Syrus interrupted. "When Shuttleroid is attacked, his ability activates. Which allows it to leave the field when it's attacked!" Shuttleroid then took off without a trace, then when the Dungeon Worm struck, there was no target. Both the brothers grunted in frustration.

"Alright, guess you didn't see that coming!" Syrus gloated.

"No, and I suppose you didn't see this either! Direct attack!" Para proclaimed.

"Huh?" Syrus then noticed the Dungeon Worm lunging straight at him and then struck Syrus. "Ahhhh!" Syrus then got knocked over.

"The duel has just begun..." Para began

"Yet it seems like you're already done..." Dox finished.

"When it comes to making opponent's cower in fear, we are second to none!" They said in unison.

Jaden &amp; Syrus: 6200

Paradox Brothers: 8000

"To end my turn, I'll play a facedown as well as activate this spell card." Para explained. "_Gift of the Thunder Devil!" _Then from the ground, emerged a large box, with the symbol meaning thunder inscribed on it.

"What does it do?" Syrus worried.

"It's part one of 3." Para began.

"To unleash the trinity." Dox ended.

"The trinity?" Bastion questioned. "What on Earth are they up to?"

"I have a feeling I know, and it's not good for those two." Sydney feared, looking towards her computer screen. Miles looked on with here. "According to the database, that's 1 of 3 very powerful and rare cards. Those two need to end this quickly or else..."

"Sounds intriguing." Miles responded. "Now I kinda want to see them make this thing."

"I don't think you get it." Sydney reasoned. "If they can pull off that ritual, Syrus and Jaden don't stand a chance."

"I'm guessing you had us pegged to win against the Neighborhood Watch duo?" Miles assumed, this caused Sydney to pause quickly. She then shut her computer. "N-yeah, didn't think so..."

"Alright, all you got is a box and a giant bug?" Jaden drew. "Heh, nothing my deck can't handle!" He then peeked at his hand. "Oh yeah, almost forgot something." This caused all three other duelists to have a confused expression.

"You did?" Syrus wondered.

"Duh Sy!" Jaden stated. "Your monster of course!"

"...Oh yeah!" Syrus remembered. "When Shuttleroid is removed from play by it's effect, it returns to the field, but not only that, it inflicts 1000 damage to the opponent."

"OH NO!" The twins yelled.

"Oh yeah! Show 'em buddy!" Jaden chanted.

"Go get them Shuttleroid! Activate your special ability!" Syrus commanded, as the cartoony space shuttle returned, landing and placing it's afterburners in the vicinity of the Paradox brothers, causing them to get damaged.

Jaden &amp; Syrus: 6200

Paradox Brothers: 7000

"Now then, time to go on the offensive!" Jaden stated. "I first summon out **Elemental HERO Sparkman **in Attack Mode!" Jaden's super-charged blue and gold hero took the field surrounded by static waves.

**Elemental HERO Sparkman (1600/1400) *4 LIGHT**

"Heh, with only monsters that weak."

"Looks like this duel is looking bleak."

"Sure is, for you!" Jaden replied. "I'm activating a spell card, _Spark Blaster!" _Just as stated, the blaster appeared and Sparkman armed himself with it. Suddenly Sparkman shot the Dungeon Worm, which stunned the creature and caused it to shift positions.

"What just happened?" Para wondered.

"Spark Blaster equips on to Sparkman, alloting me 3 shots, shifting the battle position of 1 creature with each one. So I used the first shot to switch your big bug into defense mode."

"Smart move." Jake complimented.

"Now Dungeon Worm's defending and Sparkman can take it down." Kenny added.

"That worm is about to turn." Miles quipped.

"Now Sparkman! Let's singe that worm! Static blast!" Sparkman then launched a wave of electricity towards the dungeon worm.

"Hahaha! Did you really think it would be that easy!?" Para chuckled, as Jaden looked in confusion. "I have my facedown you fool, _Negate Attack!" _Suddenly a large vortex then engulfed the wave of electricity and neutralized it.

"Oh no, what happened!?" Syrus shouted in surprise. "Your attack vanished!"

"Just when those two finally mustered up offense, the brothers had a facedown to counter it." Bastion said.

"This isn't good." Alexis worried.

"Oh well, win some lose some I guess." Jaden brushed it off. "I'll just throw down a facedown, but then I'll activate the special ability of Spark Blaster, putting Sparkman into defense mode just in time!" Sparkman then shot the ground underneath him. He then kneeled down on the ground. "That's all for now."

"At least they were able to do some damage." Jake settled.

"Great and all Zombie Boy, but lifepoints aren't important." Miles stated. "Field presence is, and right now, those brothers are controlling the field."

"Indeed." Bastion agreed. "And we don't know what trouble those boxes are going to be."

"...don't talk shit about boxes." Miles replied.

"It's my turn. Ha!" Dox began, and then chuckled. "If you were worried about one box, then two will double your concerns! The spell card _Gift of the Water Devil!_"

Suddenly another box emerged next to the previous thunder box.

"Next, I'll activate the spell card _Fiend Sanctuary._" Dox claimed. "This allots me one Metal Fiend Token on the field." Just as he stated, a large metallic collection of balls appeared. "However, it won't be here for long, as I'm sacrificing him...In order to call the **Labyrinth Tank **to the field." He explained as his newest creature was a large violet-blue tank, covered in red drills and had black eyes with yellow pupils.

**Labyrinth Tank V.2 (2400/2400) *6 DARK**

* * *

_"_Oh shit...those brothers got a Bowie tank." Miles referenced. He then looked around to the blank stares. "Y'know know...David Bowie...Labyrinth?"

"Rings a bell?" Alexis tried to remember. "But I can't remember..."

"Welp, I just died a little on the inside." Miles admitted.

"Famous 70's androgenus glam-rock figure. Has 9 platinum albums, including my favorite "Heroes", several hit singles like Rebel Rebel, Fame, Golden Years and Space Oddity and he starred in a famous movie, _Labyrinth, _which was what Miles was referencing." Jake explained.

"Very impressive, except for one thing Zombie Boy. Everyone knows Ziggy Stardust is the best album."

"Say what you want, but I liked it better when he left the whole "glam rock" thing behind. Plus _Heroes_ has Robert Fripp."

"Well fair enough, even though Heroes does have Frippertronics, Ziggy Stardust is...it's just David Bowie, it's his identity. His alter-ego."

"I don't know..." Jake responded. "I think Bowie's identity was that he had multiple identities and worked with several artists and several different subgenres."

"Finally, someone who speaks English." Miles stated. "Remember when he was working with Nine Inch Nails? How weird was that?"

"Considering it's Bowie we're talking about, not too surprised." Jake answered.

"So is anybody following this?" Sydney asked. The rest of the group nodded their heads. "Alright, if you two bring up David Bowie for the remainder of this duel, I'm going to punish you." This resonated with the two very differently. Jake shut up quickly. Miles on the other hand...

"I dunno, that depends on what kind of punishment you have in mind, because if it's what I think it is..." Miles began singing, using a variation of "Starman" by David Bowie. _"There's a bald man, dueling on the field. They've got a rhyming fetish and they just refuse to yield. There's a bald man, rhyming without haste. It's clear they take propecia, and not because how good it tastes. He told me: Let the bald men lose it, let the rogaine use it, let all the chrome domes boogie. La la lalalala la la lala la lalalala..."_

"I'll just save that and use it for ammo later I suppose..." Sydney concluded.

"At least he's a pretty good singer." Alexis giggled.

"Pretty much the only thing keeping me from strangling him at this point..." Sydney annoyingly retorted.

* * *

"Now the Labyrinth Tank will crush your hopes of victory along with what remains of your monster!" Dox declared as his Tank charged forward towards Sparkman.

"Not so fast!" Jaden declared, revealing his facedown. "I activate _Hero Barrier_!" The tank then ran into a large swirling yellow barrier around Sparkman, sending it backwards.

"Not bad stuff." Dox stated.

"I didn't think they'd be this tough." Para added.

"Perhaps this facedown will quell our worry." Dox stated, placing a card facedown.

"And next turn we'll defeat them in a hurry." Para stated.

"A good move by Jaden, but all it did was delay the inevitable." Bastion said. "Syrus has to mount an offensive if they want to have any chance of keeping up with the brothers."

"...Look Bastion." Miles began, looking left and right. "I would go ahead and let you continue on stating what's blatantly obvious for the sake of stroking your own ego, but...I'm in the middle of you and Syd, which is like being caught in the middle of a T-rex and her next meal. The T-Rex in this case is about 9 tons lighter, a bit more attractive and...surprisingly has longer arms but you catch my drift." Miles ended, only to notice Syd was glaring right at him.

"Hey, don't shoot the messenger alright! I'm looking out for you." Miles said to her. "Get those evil eyes off me woman."

"Hahaha!" Para laughed. "So far they can't do anything against us brother."

"Indeed, looks like they each have lost faith in the other."

"Don't worry Sy, they're just saying that, because it makes for an easy rhyme." Jaden reassured. _"Okay, now I just don't hope we make for an easy match. Time for a monster roll-call. I have Sparkman chilling in defense mode and Sy...he's got his...little space shuttle thing. Not bad, but not good considering we're going up against some high level monsters and some ancient boxes I've never even seen before."_

"What do you think Jaden?" Syrus asked. "Maybe if we give up, they'll give us extra time to pack our stuff up?"

"The only thing we're packing is some serious dueling punch buddy!" Jaden motivated. "Now come on! I know you can do this!"

Syrus then slapped himself out of his funk. "You know what Jay? You're right!" He convinced himself. _"We ARE packing some serious dueling punch! _Syrus then looked up into the stands, staring at Zane, who was looking down towards him. _"Not only am I gonna show the Paradox brothers, but I'll show my brother as well! I belong at this Academy, and that's what I'm gonna do!" _He thought to himself. "Here we go!" Syrus drew. "Now I summon **Stealthroid **in Attack mode!" Syrus' new roid was jet black, with 2 red visors for eyes and 2 landing gears as appendages.

**Stealthroid (1200/0) *4 DARK**

"Next, I'm gonna fuse my Stealthroid with my Shuttleroid!" Syrus revealed his _Polymerization_ spell card, and the two machines jumped into the swirling, trippy vortex and out a large black, spacecraft with red visor eyes and a shuttle-like body.

"Presenting, **Stratoroid**!"

**Stratoroid (2200/1400) *6 WIND/Fusion**

"Looks like Syrus is ready to put a plan in motion." Jake stated.

"Now Stratoroid! Attack his Dungeon Worm with Atmospheric assault!" The large shuttlecraft then hovered into the air and let loose a barrage of bombs towards the insect, eviscerating it.

Jaden and Syrus: 6200

Paradox Brothers: 6600

The brothers guarded themselves from the barrage.

"And that's not all!" Syrus shouted. "When Stratoroid destroys a monster in battle, another one of your creatures bites the dust along with it! So say goodbye to your tank!" Syrus pointed towards the brother's tank, which was then air-bombed by Syrus' aircraft.

"Sweet move Sy!" Jaden complimented his friend, who grinned in return.

"Wow, Syrus has really stepped his game up." Alexis realized. "He completely obliterated those two's field in 1 move."

"I don't know..." Miles stated.

"What's eating you?" Sydney asked.

"Well, does it look like the Mr. Clean siblings are anything close to worried about their two creatures getting shredded?"

"You surprisingly raise a good point..." Sydney admitted.

"It's those boxes I tell you." Miles said. "And I think whatever they're plotting, it's gonna happen when they get that third box."

"Thunder, Water..." Kenny began. "What's next?"

"I have a bad feeling we're about to find out." Bastion answered.

"Hahahaha!" Para and Dox began laughing in unison.

"Huh?" Jaden let out in confusion. "These guys must be losing it Sy."

"Uh-yeah." Syrus returned.

"No you fools." Para replied.

"It is you who's losing it." Dox stated. "It, being this duel."

"For with with our turn beginning." Para drew, grinning with delight at what he just drew.

"Ends any chance of you winning." Dox finished.

"First, I'll resurrect our Labyrinth Tank with the power of _Monster Reborn!_" Suddenly the rebirthing spell reconjured the giant blue drill machine.

**Labyrinth Tank V.2 (2400/2400) *6 DARK**

"Big deal, we beat it one, we can do it again!" Syrus gloated.

"That is the least of your worries, for the final box is now in play." Para declared, placing a spell card in his zone. "_Gift of the Wind Devil_!" Just like that, the final box had appeared, and all three laid next to eachother.

"Now you fools chance of victory..."

"Dies at the hands of the trinity!" Dox finished.

"The what?" Jaden looked on confused.

"That can't be good." Syrus warned.

"The trinity..." Bastion pondered, but then it hit him. "Of course! A trio of rare and powerful creatures that combined, form one of the most terrifying creatures in the game of duel monsters."

"I finally got it!" Miles realized. "They are summoning Captain Planet! I don't think Jaden and Syrus can handle environmental corniness of that magnitude!" Alexis nodded, Sydney facepalmed herself and Bastion looked on in confusion.

Suddenly the boxes shook, and released a beam of light, one of each color: Yellow, Green and Blue. The lights then swirled together.

_"Elements of Thunder, Water and Wind! Suijin, Sanga, Kazejin begin. Meld you powers in eternal light, show these fools your unstoppable might!" _

"Brace yourself buddy!" Jaden prepared.

_"He is pain beyond description. He'll mark the graves with your inscription. GATE GUARDIAN!" _

From the flash of light, stood a giant. A combination of 3 separate forms. The top part was a large golden torso with two piercing yellow eyes and large orbs on it's back. The middle section was a smaller, green orb with a large crest in the middle and it's face below it with two puffed cheeks. The bottom was a set of legs and a large, gaping mouth.

**Gate Guardian (3750/3400) *11 DARK**

"Gate Guardian!?" Syrus looked on in fear.

"That things massive!" Jaden added.

"Wait until you see it's attack!" Para stated. "Obliterate the pipsqueaks little toy! Tidal Surge!" Suddenly the giant charged up electricity and from the midsection are large surge of water and electricity pounded Stratoroid, tearing it to pieces.

Jaden and Syrus: 4650

Paradox Brothers: 6600

Syrus dropped back to the ground as a result of the attack.

"But don't think Sparkman is safe from our Labyrinth Tank!" The brother's drill machine charged ahead and turned Sparkman into swiss cheese.

"How can those two defeat that thing!?" Kenny questioned.

"I'm not sure they can." Sydney answered.

"Meh, it's not that strong." Miles shrugged. This caused all of the others to stare at him blankly.

"Did you suffer a concussion during your duel?" Sydney asked.

"Come now, do I sound mentally impaired right now?" Miles asked.

"Hard to tell, you sound mentally impaired most of the time." She quipped.

"Hehehe..." Miles mocked a half-hearted laugh. "But for realsies, all we know about that Gate Guardian is that it's...big. Gotta a lot of ATK points, but that's not everything. I'm sure they'll figure something out."

"It's all good Sy." Jaden chuckled. "You did great buddy."

"Yeah right, if I really did great, we wouldn't be staring down that Gate Guardian right now." Syrus groaned.

"Eh, it's not big deal Syrus, just sit back and watch me." Jaden stated.

"If you plan to tackle our Gate Guardian, you must beware." Para warned.

"That it will take more than just Kuriboh hair." Dox finished.

"Wonder what Jaden's got planned?" Alexis wondered.

"For his sake something powerful, because that Gate Guardian is not something you want left on the field for very long." Bastion explained. Miles was sitting next to him continuously chuckling. "Is there something funny?"

"Hehe-his hair does look like a Kuriboh." Miles chuckled. "Of course, a Transcendent Wings to that Gate Guardian's mouth crotch wouldn't be a bad play right about now."

"Let's see what we got!" Jaden drew, he then scanned his hand. _"I'll start by getting rid of that Tank first, and then we can team up and take down that Gate Guardian on Syrus' turn if everything goes right." _Jaden thought to himself. "Now, I play a field spell card. _Skyscraper!" _Just like that, buildings errupted from the field and the sky turned dark. They were surrounded by tall dark buildings and skyscrapers. "But that's not all, because now I summon out **Elemental HERO Stratos**!" Jaden's large jet-propelled superhero took to the field, standing atop one of the smaller buildings.

**Elemental HERO Stratos (1800/300) *4 WIND**

"And Stratos comes with a bonus. A new HERO gets added from my deck to my hand." Jaden then pulled a card from his deck. "And I got the perfect one in mind, because now it's time to get fuse-a-lishus by combining Stratos and Elemento HERO Necroshade!" Through the fusion vortex, the wind and dark heroes entered and out came...

"**Elemental HERO Skyraider**!"

"Lame!" Miles jeered.

"Oh c'mon I think the name's pretty cool." Jaden scratched the back of his head in embarrasment.

The newest hero had similar propeller-like wings to Stratos, but had purple, skeleton-like armor like Necroshade. He also donned a purple visor, but had red piercing eyes shining through them.

**Elemental HERO Skyraider (2200/1600) *6 DARK/Fusion**

"Haha, if defeating our monsters is what you truly seek!"

"Perhaps you should play a monster that isn't so weak!"

"We'll see how weak you think it is when it goes in for an attack!" Jaden gloated. "Or did you forget that with Skyscraper in play, all HEROs gain 1000 extra ATK points when they charge in against a monster whose ATK is higher than their own?"

**Elemental HERO Skyraider (2200 + 1000 = 3200/1600) *6 **

"Ha!?" They shouted. Skyraider dove into the sky and lunged towards their tank, the turbines in it's wings in full force. He then slashed the tank causing it to explode on contact.

Jaden and Syrus: 4650

Paradox Brothers: 5800

"One down..." Jaden began. "One Gate Guardian to go."

"Oh no! My tank is trumped!" Dox panicked.

"Well it's a start." Bastion rationalized. "But even with Skyscraper in play, Jaden's hero is no match for that Gate Guardian."

"Jesus, you're a bigger buzzkill than Buzz Killington." Miles stated. "And no, that's not the cue for a lazily edited transition to a flashback. Seth McFarlane played that shtick to death. He flew to close to the Sun!"

"I'll throw down a facedown, and that'll do it." Jaden smirked.

"Nice move Jay!" Syrus cheered.

"Looks like our challenge has been met." Para concluded.

"But you two shouldn't be celebrating just yet." Dox rhymed, as he drew his card. "Now Gate Guardian will move in for the attack! Tidal Surge!" The giant unleashed the same burst of charged water, aimed at Jaden's hero.

"Not so fast!" Jaden interrupted, as his facedown was revealed.

"A trap card!?" Dox responded shockingly.

"No Entry!" The card depicted a jail cell, being guarded by 2 security officers. "And this card puts lurch over there into defense mode!" Suddenly both Gate Guardian and Skyraider switched into a crouching position.

"Grrr, very well." Dox concluded his turn.

"All set up Sy old buddy!" Jaden gave his partner a thumbs up. Syrus gulped.

_"Okay Syrus, just breathe. You need 1 card and that can take down their Gate Guardian...come on, pull through for me this once!" _He drew, brought the card to his eye level and opened his tightly shut eyes. "That's it! I summon **Drillroid** in Attack Mode!" Syrus dispatched a large robot with 2 drills for arms, and a larger one on it's nose. It also had, what appeared to be a helmet and large spines on it's back.

**Drillroid (1600/1600) *4 EARTH**

"Before I make my attack, Skyraider shift back into Attack Mode!" Syrus commanded Jaden's hero and it stood back up.

"Now Drillroid go in for the kill!" Syrus commanded, and his drill bot charged in full speed towards the much larger Gate Guardian.

"What is Syrus thinking!?" Alexis wondered. "His monster's ATK is way lower than Gate Guardian's DEF."

"...Special ability?" Miles shrugged. "Just spitballing here."

"Oh by the way, Drillroid has a special ability!"

"Palmer with the easy lay-up." Miles commentated making a swishing motion.

"When Drillroid attacks a monster in defense mode, that monster is destroyed before damage is applied." Syrus explained.

"Quite the special ability!" Bastion said, very impressed.

"Quite the move by Syrus." Kenny complimented.

"Now go get 'em!" Syrus charged. Drillroid had finally reached Gate Guardian, however right before Drillroid was able to make contact.

"Suijin! Raise Tidal Shield!" Dox shouted. Suddenly, their guardian was surrounded by a huge surge of water. Drillroid tried to charge through, but was easily deflected and forced back to Syrus' side of the field.

"What just happened?" Syrus stood confused.

Hahahaha!" Dox laughed. "It's simple you see!"

"For our Gate Guardian isn't one, but three!" Para finished.

"Can anyone decipher what they're saying?" Sydney asked.

"I'm not sure." Bastion was equally confused.

"Simple you fools." Para began. "You forgotten that our Gate Guardian was summoned, using the 3 Divine boxes, each representing a devil. For each spell box that was used, our Gate Guardian takes on the ability of the respective monster."

"The effect you just witnessed came compliments of the water god, Suijin. An effect that can neutralize one of your attacks instantly per round." Dox explained.

"No way!" Syrus stated.

"So that means, each turn, those 2 can negate 1 of Syrus and Jaden's attacks?" Alexis stated. "That's insane!"

"It may be worse." Jake stated. "That Gate Guardian was summoned with 3 boxes, which means he may have 3 special abilities."

"I'll put one card facedown." Syrus sulked in defeat.

"Hey don't let it get you down Sy!" Jaden cheered. "It was still a sweet move. We just need to chip away at it a little more."

"Ha! You can chip away all you like, but you won't make a scratch." Para gloated.

"Against our Gate Guardian, you are no match." Dox rhymed.

"This is bad. That Gate Guardian is next to invincible from the looks of things and Syrus and Jaden's strategies don't seem to be putting a dent in the brother's offense." Bastion worried.

"How do you put up with this guy?" Sydney asked Miles, referring to Bastion.

"Right now? Ear plugs." Miles answered.

"And if that doesn't work?" Sydney continued.

"A revolver..." Miles finished.

"Dark." Sydney responded. "Very dark."

"Yeah, well you go 6 hours listening to him go on about the quantum-based theories of ritual spells, and you'll be asking for the sweet release of death." Miles explained.

"Gate Guardian, stand up!" Para commanded, as their giant rose back up into Attack Position. "Now you will face true pain! Gate Guardian, obliterate Drillroid! Thunder-Stroke attack! This time, the top half of Gate Guardian began charging up electricity and from the mid-section, it unleashed a huge pink beam of energy towards Syrus' vehicroid.

"I'll save you pal!" Syrus flipped his trap over, a very identifiable one, with a large barrier deflecting a blast of light. "Go _Mirror Force_! Now your attack is deflected right back at you!" Suddenly the beam of light was on a collision course with a large reflective barrier. "Looks like you didn't think ahead!"

"Hahaha!" Para mused. "No, I'm afraid you are just a step behind as usual!"

"Huh?" Syrus responded.

"Kazejin!" Para called. "Wind Sanctuary!" Suddenly, the mid-section of Gate Guardian started glowing and from the goliath, a huge surge of wind bursted onto the field and began to crack the barrier until...it shattered to pieces.

"What happened!?" Syrus wondered.

"Simple, one of the our Gate Guardian's three effects." Para replied.

"Negating your trap cards and their ability to deflect." Dox quipped. The pink blast continued unimpeded and destroyed Syrus' machine.

"Ahhhh!" Syrus fell backwards again.

Jaden &amp; Syrus: 2500

Paradox Brothers: 5800

"I know it hurts." Para began.

"But I guarantee you it's about to get worse." Dox finished.

"Next I'll bolster our defense with **Defense Wall**!" the Brother's unleashed a large stone wall creature with two arms, crossed in defense.

**Defense Wall (0/2100) *4 EARTH**

* * *

Sydney was sitting, when she turned to notice Miles was anxiously biting finger. "What's eating you?"

"Must...resist...Pink Floyd joke." Miles urged, as he started banging his head against the seat in front of him. Sydney just slapped her head in frustration.

"C'mon Miles." Bastion cheered his friend. "The wall is too high as you can see."

"I swear to god Bastion, if you don't shut it, I'm building my own Wall around you!" Miles shouted.

"Care to explain all that?" Alexis asked.

"Do I look like Roger Waters to you, Lex?" Miles asked. "I am just a new boy, a stranger in this town."

* * *

"Your lifepoints are falling."

"Your gameplay's appalling."

"There's nothing left but to give up and start bawling!" The brother's chanted in unison.

* * *

"Now they're at a lifepoint and field disadvantage. The brothers have them outnumbered 2 to none and more than double their lifepoints. It's a simple calculation to figure, they'll be knackered." Bastion worried.

"Great Bastion, now you're dissing them with words I don't understand." Alexis retorted.

"Do I have to put a muzzle on you?" Miles asked. "Or should I just whack you upside the face with a dictionary."

"But Jaden looks down and out though." Jake added. "I can't blame him, that last turn was a major blow to anyone's confidence."

"I'm sure he has a strategy." Alexis reassured.

"I'm sure he does." Bastion responded. "It's Syrus I'm worried about. He's fallen into every trap the brothers have put in front of him. He's been horrible."

"On second thought, I liked it better when I couldn't understand you." Alexis admitted.

"Alright." Miles abruptly stated. "Time to nut up, flip the cap backwards, pull up the sleeves and bust out the rally monkey!"

"Okay I was with him until he mentioned the monkey." Sydney stated.

"It's an Anaheim thing, you wouldn't understand." Miles retorted.

* * *

Chumley was higher up in the stands, silently and desperately praying for his friend's victory. "Ah come on! Please let them win, I'll give up grilled cheese for a week! I'll just fry them instead."

Meanwhile on the other side of the arena stands, Chazz was thoroughly enjoying Jaden losing. _"Finally, I get to watch those slackers get the beatdown they deserve!" _His two lackies looked on in confusion while Chazz grinned in delight.

"Uh Chazz?" Torimaki wondered. "You okay?" Chazz ignored him and continued in his own little world.

_"Heh, that Slifer actually thought he was going to be king of games!? They couldn't even afford the 1-day rental period for such a title." _Chazz laughed internally, he then looked towards the crowd of Ra guys and Obelisk girls, Miles in particular. _"Can't believe that idiot is somehow sitting next to Alexis, much less talking to her. I'll make sure that Ra pays most dearly. He thinks he can luck out against a couple Obelisks and rest on his laurels, he's dead wrong." _

"Hahahaha." Crowler chuckled as his looked on at the dueling scene. "I am a genius, pure grade A genius. I lure Jaden into the abandoned dorm, then set up this expulsion match so he and Syrus can be humiliated in front of the whole school before being sent off for good." Crowler continued his loud laughter.

"So Crowler." Sheppard's voice broke through his laughter, causing Crowler to pause in fear. "Enjoying the boys' punishment a little too much, are we?"

"Oh no, you misinterpret Chancellor, I'm just happy that it's almost over, afterall I wouldn't want to prolong our student's suffering, afterall they look so weary."

"Really?" Sheppard chuckled. "It seems like Jaden there is ready for more." Crowler then turned nervously, to see Jaden with a very confident expression on his face.

"Well well, the Slifer red forges ahead." Para realized.

"Even though he'd be better off playing dead." Dox finished.

"Jesus, I'm starting to wish we were Slifer Orange instead. It'd definitely make things harder for those two wouldn't it Sy?" Jaden joked.

"With the partner you have, and the way he plays." Para began.

"To win a tag duel, you've got a long way." Dox rhymed.

"Don't listen to 'em buddy." Jaden stated.

"But they're right Jaden." Syrus sulked.

"No they're not." Jaden replied. "And you're going to prove them wrong. So let's go!" Jaden then began his turn by drawing. "You two forgotten about Skyraider and his special ability."

"Mainly because we know it's marred in futility." Para rhymed.

"Hey!" Jaden yelled out. "Who said you could use my words for your rhymers? You asked for it. First, I'm summoning **Elemental HERO Bladedge **in Attack Mode!" Jaden's golden bladed hero took to the field.

**Elemental HERO Bladedge (2600/1800) *7 EARTH**

"But how?" Alexis wondered. "Where's the sacrifice?"

"I knew Slifers were dumb." Chazz snarked. "But I at least thought they could count to 7."

"You might be wondering how that worked?" Jaden pointed to his graveyard. "With Necroshade chilling in the graveyard, I can summon an Elemental HERO without a sacrifice."

"Brilliant move, let's see if he can make something of it." Bastion wondered.

"Next up, I'm activating De-Fusion, diffusing my Skyraider, into Stratos and Necroshade." Jaden stated, as Skyraider split into the winged and shadow heroes.

**Elemental HERO Necroshade (1600/1800) *5 DARK**

**Elemental HERO Stratos (1800/300) *4 WIND**

"Now there's two things to consider here." Jaden pointed out. "First is Stratos' special ability, of course like before, when he's special summoned, I get to add any E-HERO from my deck to my hand." Jaden stated, as he added his card to his card. "Next up, is Skyraider's effect. When it's removed from the field, I get to add any Polymerization or Fusion spell card from my Graveyard, straight to my hand." Jaden then added Polymerization to his hand. "And just in time to set it off!" Jaden then activated _Polymerization. _"With this I'm fusing Necroshade and Stratos on my field with Heat in my hand...and it creates..." Within the vortex, the three heroes entered, and one colassal warrior emerged from it, donning three orbs on it's blue chest plates, a large navy blue cape, a blue and grey full head mask with red eye covers.

"Amazing!" Syrus let out.

"Say hello to **Elemental HERO Triad**!" Jaden cheered.

**Elemental HERO Triad (3000/2800) *8 LIGHT/Fusion**

"Woo..." Miles let out. "Looks like Jaden had a plan Z all along."

"It's impressive, but still not strong enough to beat the Gate Guardian." Sydney reminded.

"Alright, time to activate Triad's special ability: one of three." Jaden stated. "You see, Triad is summoned by fusing 3 HERO's of different attributes, and Triad can activate an appropriate ability once during either turn based on what attributes were used. So I'm activating his DARK effect right now!" Suddenly a dark blue aura surrounded Triad and it made a sinister face. "With it's DARK effect, Triad can instantly destroy 1 monster on the field, so looks like it's time for Gate Guardian to bite the dust!" Triad then took off into the air, and launched a dark aura shot straight at Gate Guardian.

"You're still fools."

"For our Gate Guardian still rules." The brothers rhymed again. "Sanga of the Thunder, activate lightning guard!" The top-section of Gate Guardian then unleashed a barrage of lightning, which deflected the attack out of bounds.

"Ah man!" Jaden shouted. "What now?"

"Our Gate Guardian's 3rd effect." Para answered.

"Which leaves your monster as nothing to fret." Dox finished. "With Gate Guardian, each section holds a special ability, Suijin negates attacks, Kazejin prevents it's destruction or removal by spell or traps and Sanga protects it from monster abilities."

"So you're telling me that thing can negate attacks, traps, spells and monster effects against it!?" Sydney stated.

"Jesus, everything short of filing your taxes and cooking you a mean tri-tip." Miles admitted.

"Alright, plan Z 's time to get that giant rock off the field." Jaden stated, pointing towards the brother's Defense Wall. "Get 'em Bladedge, slice 'n dice attack!" The golden hero slide into action, carve the wall into pieces, causing it to crumble. "And don't forget that Bladedge inflicts piercing damage when he kills a monster in defense mode!" The brothers grunted in frustration as their lifepoints dropped.

Jaden &amp; Syrus: 2500

Paradox Brothers: 5300

"Next I'll lay down two facedowns and call it a turn." Jaden concluded.

"At least he's catching on." Para stated, referring to Suijin's ability to negate attacks.

"Shame this duel will be over not far too long." Dox drew his card. "Now then, I'm afraid you're mightiest creature is about to assist us in attaining victory."

"Huh?"

"For you see, half of your monster's power, will now be ours!" Dox revealed a rare spell card. "Behold _Riryoku_!" Suddenly out of the spell card were two individual forces. One surrounded Triad and the other Gate Guardian.

"Riryoku!" Bastion yelled out.

"You're heard of it?" Kenny asked, Bastion nodded yes.

"It's a rare spell." Bastion stated. "One that may have guaranteed victory for the brothers."

"You can't be serious." Alexis stated. "No card can be that powerful."

"You'd be surprised." Miles admitted. "With all the legendary rare cards that these guys keep busting out, I'm not shocked in the slightest that they pack a card that powerful."

"Riryoku works as a balancing act." Para explained.

"One that I'm afraid you cannot counteract." Dox added. "When Riryoku is activated, it targets two creatures: one of yours and one of ours, and then it drains half of your creature's strength and adds it straight to ours."

"No way!" Syrus yelled out.

"Grr..." Jaden snarled.

**Elemental HERO Triad (3000/2 = 1500/2800) *8 LIGHT/Fusion**

**Gate Guardian (3750 + 1500 = 5250/3400) *11 DARK**

"Now Gate Guardian will annihilate your warrior and end this duel!" Para yelled out, as the Guardian charged up for the final blow. "THUNDER STROKE ATTACK!" It let out a huge beam of light towards their hero, practically engulfing the entire field in light.

"I can't see!" Alexis shouted, as she along with everyone else averted their eyes.

"Sweet Jesus!" Miles yelled. "Unless Jaden has something up his sleeve, they're boned!"

"This is it!" Bastion awaited the result of the attack.

"Jaden! Syrus!"

Chazz chuckled at the Slifer's impending defeat, as did Crowler.

The light from the attack began to fade and the smoke cleared to reveal...

"Victory is ours brother..." Dox congratulated his twin.

"As if the result was going to be anything other." Para gloated, but the two suddenly widened their eyes. "Huh!?" They suddenly saw the two Slifers were upright and looked fine.

"Impossible!" Para shouted. "Huh?" The smoke cleared further, revealing Triad perfectly fine.

Jaden began to chuckle. "What? You thought this was it?"

"Explain yourself!" Para demanded.

"Well, every hero needs a little bit recharging after a big fight." Jaden pointed, revealing his trap card. "And I do mean that literally, _Elemental Recharge_."

"How resourceful." Bastion admitted. "With that, they gain back 1000 lifepoints for each HERO on the field, and with two that makes..."

"2000, yeah okay." Sydney finished. "This is going on way too long."

Jaden &amp; Syrus: 2500 + 2000 = 4500 = 3750 = 750

Paradox Brothers: 5300

"But that doesn't explain your monsters survival." Dox said.

"Pushy, Triad has his own special ability that allows him to survive in battle when he's fused using a WIND monster." Jaden explained.

"Still, they took some major damage, and the Gate Guardian is still the strongest creature in play." Bastion reminded.

"Oh Jesus, I honestly believe that you'd be the least liveliest guy at a Walking Dead screening." Miles retorted. "By the way, Zombie Boy, you'd probably be right at home at one of those." Pointing to his shorter Ra friend.

* * *

"It's all up to Syrus now." Kenny said, they all looked down to Syrus.

"That's all for me." Dox concluded.

"But we guarantee." Para rhymed. "Next turn this duel will be ours, just wait and see!"

"Alright Sy old buddy." Jaden said to his partner. "It's all up to you. Everything is set up, all you gotta do is play the right card. You can do it." Jaden then gave him a thumbs up. Syrus then nodded confidently.

Up in the stands, Zane stood awaiting the final result patiently.

_"Alright little bro, let's see if you finally grasped the concept of playing a card over using it. Let's see how far you've come." _

"It's happening!" Miles blurted out, he then jumped out of his seat and moved down to the lower rows. Everyone around him looked completely lost.

Syrus then looked down on his cards. _"Alright Syrus, play the right card. My brother kept telling me this, but what does it mean?" _Suddenly, Syrus then remembered a memory from years ago.

* * *

Syrus and Zane were alone in a void of white, both considerably younger. Syrus then spoked up.

_"Zane, what's the difference between using a card and playing it?" Syrus asked._

_"That is something that can never be taught. It's only finally learnt once you experience that one moment where clarity exists between you, your cards and your surroundings. At that moment, you don't think, you just act and everything becomes clear."_

* * *

At that point, Syrus snapped back and realized what his brother meant. _"That's it! Okay no more thinking...it's time for action!" _Syrus then put on his game face. "Here we go!" Syrus drew. "Alright! I activate the spell card _Power Bond_!"

"What!?" The brothers responded.

"Impossible!" Crowler yelled out. Suddenly behind him, Miles appeared.

"Get ready Crowler." Miles stated. "I'm framing this moment so that we look back and remember that very instant that your dreams were snapped like a dry twig. Here it comes, oh boy." Miles was exceptionally giddy.

"Power Bond is a fusion card made for machine type monsters." Syrus explained.

"But you have no machines on the field." Para stated.

"But I do have **UFOroid **in my hand." Suddenly, the cartoony interstellar cruiser appeared with 2 beady eyes and an antenna on top of it. "Now, you mind letting me borrow your monster Jaden?"

"Hey, what's mine is yours buddy." Jaden agreed.

"Alright, UFOroid fuse with Triad to form...the **UFOroid Fighter**!" Just like that in a flash of light, UFOroid had transformed into a hovercraft for Triad. "And it gets better, as UFOroid Fighter's ATK is equal to the original ATK of both fusion material monsters."

**UFOroid Fighter (4200/4200) *10 LIGHT/Fusion**

"In addition, Power Bond doubles the ATK of the monster fusion summoned, so now UFOroid's strength is 8400!"

**UFOroid Fighter (4200 x 2 = 8400/4200) *10 LIGHT/Fusion**

"It matters not, or lest you forget." Para reminded.

"Our Gate Guardian cannot be hit." Dox added.

"Hope Syrus knows what he's doing." Alexis hoped.

"Exactly, because Gate Guardian can negate his attack, and during the end phase, they'll lose 4200 lifepoints." Bastion explained.

"Look Bastion, we're not looking to record a book on tape version of this duel, so we can drop the obvious commentating." Miles argued.

"Now then, it's time we settle the matter of your Gate Guardian, and like you said before..." Syrus pointed out. "It'll be your monster that helps us win this duel." The brothers both looked confused.

"I reveal Jaden's facedown, Double Spell!" Syrus stated. "So now, by discarding 1 spell card, I get to use one of yours from your Graveyard." Syrus then dumped Shield Crush. "And the one I'm choosing is _Riryoku_!"

"Oh no!" The brothers yelled out.

"They played us for fools brother!" Dox stated. "They're commandeering our Riryoku for their own gain!"

"That's right!" Syrus stated. "Now go, drain Gate Guardian's ATK and raise UFORoid's." The same auras emerged from the card, this time going for opposite targets, and transferring power over.

**Gate Guardian (3750/2 = 1875/3400) *11 DARK**

**UFOroid Fighter (8400 + 1875 = 10275/4200) *10 LIGHT/Fusion**

"We've lost!"

"That's right, First off Bladedge is going in for the first attack!" Syrus commanded Jaden's golden hero to launch into battle, although Gate Guardian protected itself via tidal shield. However, that was all it could muster.

"Now that Suijin's tidal shield is all used up, there's nothing stopping UFOroid Fighter from going in an ending this duel." Syrus explained.

"Go get him buddy!" Jaden cheered.

"This can't be!" Crowler feared.

"And there it is!" Miles pantomimed a camera shot towards Crowler. "I'm saving that one so my kids can look at it years down the road. Ah the memories."

"Go UFOroid Fighter, attack with Cosmic Flux Blast!" The warrior unleashed a large blue laser blast from the hovercraft towards Gate Guardian instantly obliterating it in a flash of light. Both brothers averted their eyes as their creature fell. It was all over.

Jaden &amp; Syrus: 750

Paradox Brothers: 0

"They did it!" Kenny high fived Jake in celebratory fashion.

"Well well, I must say that I'm getting more and more impressed by them each day." Bastion admitted.

"Indeed. Looks like Slifer Red has some duelists after all." Sydney complimented.

"I'm just glad Jaden gets to stay at the Academy." Alexis stated.

"Jaden and Syrus you mean." Kenny corrected.

"Well, of course, Syrus too...I just said Jaden to...uh, nevermind." Alexis fumbled.

"Way to win one for the little guy Syrus!" Jake cheered.

Chazz kicked the seat in front of him extremely hard, he then grunted in frustration. "I'm out of here."

"Wait, we're coming!" Torimaki replied as he and Raizou followed Chazz out.

* * *

"They...won...they beat legendary tag duelists." Crowler stuttered in total defeat, sobbing on the ground. Miles then reappeared behind him.

"Isn't it great Doc, your 4 favorite students are still at the academy, you must be extactic." Miles taunted.

"I couldn't agree more." Sheppard nodded, clearly missing Miles' sarcasm.

"Look at the bright side Crowler." Professor Banner appeared with Pharoah in his arms. "It was your splendid teaching that allowed them to win...oh wait, they're in my dorm." Pharoah then licked Crowler's cheek.

"AH!" Crowler screamed. "That alleycat licked me! Does it have it's papers!? Does it have rabies!? Call the pound!"

"We did it Sy!" Jaden stated.

"We did, we..." Syrus sniffed, about to cry. "We really won!"

"Great work gents." Miles met the two, giving Jaden a congratulatory high-five. "Let's just say, I'm glad I'm not the only one who'll be harassing Crowler for the rest of the year. Just wouldn't be the same without you."

"Fantastic work from all 4 of you gentlemen; Jaden, Syrus, Miles and Jake." Chancellor stated. "As agreed upon, you've shown the skill and resilience to overcome great adversity and have earned the right to stay at the academy."

"No truer words spoken." Miles nodded in agreement.

Everyone cheered for the 4 victors.

"Oh yeah." Jaden then pointed towards the Paradox Brothers, and gave his signature 2 fingered salute. "Dueling you was a huge honor and if you ever want a re-match, just holler."

"Well spoken Jaden." Sheppard stated. "...and I'm sure it'll be even better written."

"Say wha?"

"I'd like a 5 page report on what you 4 learned through dueling your tag opponents...and how sneaking into the abandoned dorm is wrong."

"A written 5-page report!" Jaden screamed in fear.

"Fine make it 10 pages, and single spaced." Sheppard then began to walk away. Miles' mood changed considerably.

"I'll make sure they get it done sir." Banner complied.

"...There's a very realistic chance that I might kill someone..." Miles stated with a blank expression of rage. This terrified Jake, who was right behind him.

Meanwhile, Syrus looked up into the stands towards his brother, who was looking back. _"I'd like to think that I proved something to you Zane. That I learned to play a card, and not just use it. But I know I have a lot more to learn to reach your level." _Surprisingly, Zane gave a faint smile as he turned and left the arena. Syrus was content with that.

"Ten whole pages..." Jaden sulked. "That's practically a book!" Jaden fell over.

"Oh come on Jaden." Syrus tried to cheer his friend up.

"My life is so over..." Jaden started walking away. "I can't even spell Paradox Brothers, and do all the sentences have to rhyme!? This is gonna take forever!"

"Who cares!" Chumley shouted as he ran up to them, hugging them both. "At least you're here to stay!" Just then, the crowd gave them a standing ovation, with everyone clapping.

Jaden instantly lost his attitude and pointed a 2 finger salute out to the crowd. "Ha! That's game!"

Everyone continued to clap, even Miles. "Hehehe...I really hope that doesn't become a thing for him."

* * *

**That's where I'm stopping it. Jesus Kool-Aid Man Christ, was that a hard 2 chapters right there. The duels just went on and on and on! **

**Well, I'm gonna crash. It's 5:30 in the morning and after a few beers and an all-nighter, I earned about 20 hours of sleep. So long suckers!**


	11. Go Team Mustard!

**Well, 2016 has only just started and we're already off to a crappy start. Man...Ziggy Stardust...not even 2 days after releasing his final album too. All those years, all those musical and stylistic ch-ch-ch-ch-changes. The scary thing is that the last chapter, there were a few Bowie references. **

**On top of that we lose Glenn Frey from the Dude's favorite rock band, and of course Alan Rickman bites the dust. **

**Let's not let that get in the way of things though. It's time to move forward. This one's for you Bowie-sensei!**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Go Team Mustard!**

During PE, Ra's and Slifer's were bunched into the academy's baseball field, competing in a friendly baseball game between each dorms. All the students were wearing similar PE uniforms, with the only exception being the bandanas worn on their arms, depicting either red or yellow for their respective dorms. The Slifer dorm was on a tear, with a 3-0 lead, still with runners on and Jaden up at bat.

"Come on Jaden!" Syrus cheered. "Keep your eye on the ball!" Jaden just chuckled.

"That'll be hard to do Syrus...after I hit it out of the park. He'll score, then he'll score, then I'll score. We'll have a six run lead!"

"Hold on timeout!" A voice yelled out. It was Bastion, who was running towards the Ra dugout. "Sorry, I was deep into attack point quantum mechanics when I lost track of time."

"He held me against my will for over an hour." Miles trudged behind him. "It was a fate worse than death."

"This may be the first and last time I'll say this..." Kenny, who was playing catcher, stated. "But thank God, Miles is here." Jaden was confused by his statement.

"Can either of you throw?" The Ra player asked. Miles just grabbed the ball out of his hand.

"Gimme that." Miles said, as he made his way towards the mound.

"You might wanna duck Miles." Jaden taunted, pointing his bat at Miles. "I hope you know what you're getting into."

"Funny you should mention that." Miles responded. "I was about to say the same thing. You want it Jaden, it's coming right down the middle all three times." Miles wound up and unleashed a furious fastball straight at Jaden, who swung and missed.

"Strike One!" and again.

"Strike Two!" and again.

"Strike Three! You're out!"

"Nuts!" Jaden yelled out in frustration. Kenny then removed his glove, shaking his hand in pain.

"Jesus Miles, could you lay off the heat?" Kenny whined.

"Quit being such a puss." Miles retorted, he then picked up the ball. "Hey Jaden! You can keep this as a souvenier if you like! No? Okay, I'm just gonna hold onto this, in case you want it later."

The next inning, Jaden was on a roll, striking out two consecutive batters, but then, for some reason he started walking guys.

"Ball four, take your base." The umpire stated.

"Time!" Syrus yelled out, as he ran up to the mound. "Jaden, you got 2 outs and then you've walked the last 3 batters."

"Yup, pretty slick right?" Jaden chuckled.

"Slick!?" Syrus questioned.

"Yeah, I want Bastion and Miles, and they're the next two in the lineup." Jaden explained. "So then I can put a stamp on this game in style."

"Say Jaden." Miles yelled out. "Not that your false bravado isn't hilarious to us, but if you could manage to put a little mustard on your throws from that twig you call an arm, I'd much appreciate it." Miles stated. "Hey Bastion, score us some runs, but keep someone on base for me."

"No promises." Bastion passed, as he made his way for the plate.

"This is no written exam Bastion!" Jaden yelled out. "You're going down buddy!"

"Down the basepaths perhaps." Bastion quipped. "Now then Jaden, like Miles stated earlier, can you muster up what little power you have from what twig arm of yours?"

"You want it? Here it comes!" Jaden then mustered up all the strength he had into one heatseeker coming straight towards the plate. However, Bastion managed to hit it deep, very deep...out of the ballpark in fact, straight towards...

"The Paradox brothers couldn't beat Jaden, Chazz couldn't beat Jaden, I need someone who can..AHHH!" It was Crowler, who got beaned in the worst way by Bastion's grand slam. It knocked him a good 20 feet into the equipment.

"Heads up!" Jaden and Syrus ran up to the downed person, only to realize who it was.

"YOU! WELL OF COURSE! WHO ELSE COULD CAUSE SUCH INTENSE PAIN!" Crowler scolded the two.

"Now that's keeping your eye on the ball." Syrus cracked, noticing the ball was lodged in Crowler's eye.

"Sorry, it was..." Jaden began, but was interrupted.

"My fault!" It was Bastion, who ran up and took responsibility. "I was the one who hit the ball."

"Bastion?" Crowler noticed, then immediately stood up. "Of course! Here I was looking for a new protege and it hits me right in the face...well the eye actually but you get the idea."

"Dr Crowler, please accept my apologies." Bastion pleaded.

"No, no, no!" Crowler parished the thought. "I've been meaning to have my contacts refitted for ages and now I have the perfect excuse..._and the perfect accomplice_..." He muttered the last part, though Jaden and Syrus were attempting to eavesdrop on the conversation. Crowler noticed this.

"Alright you two! You've cause enought trouble! Now shoe!" Crowler growled at the Slifers.

"Okay." Jaden stated. "That was foul, by the way Bastion!" As the two Slifers returned to the field.

"Never mind them." Crowler stated. "Bunch of Slifer Slackers. It's time you started associating with people more your level...It's time you associated, with me..."

* * *

Gym class was over, and Miles had changed back into his Ra uniform. He was walking out of the gym onward to his next class, when he noticed something strange, coming from down a hallway. He finally reached a door, labeled utility room and he heard faint whispering.

"Mmm...let's see who's in the closet." Miles spoke to himself as he opened the door. Revealing a dark room with several cleaning utensils and a teenage boy, wearing a white Obelisk Blue uniform, though it was rather worn compared to others. The guy had messy, short blue hair and was facing the far wall and still whispering incoherent words to himself.

"Uhhhh, is that you teenage Milhouse?" Miles asked.

"Oi mate, I don't have glasses on." The guy turned around, revealing his matching blue eyes. He had a pretty thick Australian accent. "Well I do normally, but not those soda bottles he's got on."

"Okay, holding on for dear life here, trying to NOT mock your accent." Miles warned. "Did I accidentally stumble across your happy place?"

"I guess you could say that." He answered, pointing to a hold in the wall. Miles turned his head in interest.

"Hey you, with your ear against the wall?" Miles asked as he placed his ear on the wall. "No one's calling out, but I hear voices."

"What do ya think?" He responded. Miles stepped forward and leaned his head in to look at what was on the other side. He immediately backed his head away.

"...Okay, I have seen things that I can't unsee." Miles simply answered.

"What? It's just smoking hot Sheila's undressing." He simplified. "Nothing out of the ordinary."

"That's awful. I can't believe you'd invade the privacy of several young women in such a sleasy, underhanded way." Miles scolded. "...but I guess we're all not perfect. Could be a lot worse I guess...like you're a serial killer... or a Juggalo."

"You can't blow my cover mate." He begged. "I've been at this since I stepped foot on campus, and I've never gotten caught. I'm like a living legend."

"So, nobody here knows that you're secretly a pervert?" Miles assumed.

"Oh no, lot of chicks here know I'm a pervert, just not this level of pervert." He explained.

"Fair enough." Miles shrugged. "I'm not one to rain on your sexual parade, as long as you promise...I'm not gonna hear about you on the local news 6 years from now, being arrested for one of the biggest public masturbation scandals of all time."

"Scouts honor. Much obliged, but I can't say I got your name." He asked. "Mine's Dante by the way." He stretched his hand out.

"I be Miles." He accepted the handshake.

"Miles." Dante recalled. "Heh, they've been talking quite a bit about you in there. Quite the topic amongst those Sheilas."

"Oh my god, I knew it." Miles admitted. "Were they plotting to drown me or are they gonna slip something into my drink? Cyanide pill disguised as a Skittle?"

"What? None of that." Dante answered. "Just that you're quite the looker according to them. No homo of course."

"I look like what?" Miles asked.

"Not the brightest bloke are ya?" Dante wondered.

"What are we talking here, 50 watt bulb?" Miles added. Dante looked down and freaked out while looking at the time.

"Whoa, I have to get back to class." Dante jumped. "You should too before you get into trouble."

"Oh no big deal, it's just Crowler's class." Miles brushed off. "I'll probably just get another semi-British lecture on the "importance of punctuality", while I attempt to not stare at his lipstick...it's a good color for him."

"Tell me about it, try having him as the dorm headmaster." Dante laughed. "See ya mate!" He waved as he departed.

"Well that was productive." Miles stated to himself, he then looked at his watch. "Ooh." He then took off.

* * *

Before Crowler's class started, Miles, Jake and Kenny were conversing on the stairwell of the classroom, waiting to see if Bastion made out of Crowler's talk alive.

"So he went and talked to Crowler right after that and that's the last you saw of him?" Jake asked.

"Pretty much." Miles simplified.

"I don't like this." Kenny stated.

"It's Crowler, so no-duh, it can't be anything good." Miles validated his concern.

"Outta the way losers." A familiar snobbish voice broke through their conversation. It was Chazz, of course. "We don't need you vermin clogging up the entrance, so the real duelists can actually learn something." Chazz provoked.

"I'm sorry, is today Groundhog Day?" Miles wondered. "Because I swear, I've heard this crap about 1000 times already. When did I suddenly become Bill Murray?...though to be fair, that'd actually be pretty cool."

"Miles, just drop it." Kenny tried to stop Miles from provoking Chazz. "We don't need to get his panties in a bunch." Miles turned to nod.

"That was pretty good." Miles admitted.

"You might as well save it, since I don't listen to garbage. Save your energy Ra..." Chazz brushed off. "You'll need it when you have to paddle your way back home, along with the rest of your loser friends."

"Thank you sir..." Miles began to bat an invisible paddle against his hand. "Would you like another?"

Chazz scoffed, as he planted himself at his seat. "How's about I give you that small moral victory and you can treasure it for the next few years. Something tells me you're gonna need it." He then propped his feet up. "It's good to be on top. Yo, foot rub, iced-tea. Pronto."

"Get it yourself." a random Obelisk retorted.

"What was that?" Chazz snapped. "Go on, say it again, I dare you!"

"Chazz, what do you think you're doing?" Another Obelisk asked.

"Uh, sitting in my seat, what does it look like I'm doing?" Chazz responded.

"I don't see your name on it." He informed him.

"What are you talking about, it's right here...Ah!" Chazz noticed that his nametag was removed. "What the-!"

"Sorry Chazz, but you've been moved down there." He pointed towards the area where the Ra's were located. Right in front of Miles, Kenny and Jake.

"No way! There's no way an elite duelist like me is going to sit with those losers!" Chazz snarled. Crowler then walked into the classroom, now sporting a black-eye from where Bastion beaned him with the baseball.

"Dr Crowler, tell them this is a mistake!" Chazz demanded. "Tell them I belong up here!"

"But you don't." Crowler broke it to him. "And you haven't ever since you lost that one duel to, oh, who was it again?...Ah yes, Jaden Yuki...A SLIFER!" He barked out. "Which is why, tomorrow, you will duel Bastion Misawa, and if you lose, you two will switch dorms!"

"You mean...I'd become a RA YELLOW DUELIST!?" Chazz gasped, completely distraught.

"Yes, now if only you could duel as well as you listened." Crowler amused him with that retort, which resulted in the majority of the classroom errupting in laughter, at the expense of Chazz.

Within moments, Chazz fled the classroom in embarrassment. "I WON'T BE A RA!"

Back in the classroom, one Ra was especially hysterical. Miles had his head down, covering his laughter, while banging his fist on the desk. "Did you guys see that!? Hahahahaha! That is a Hallmark moment of hilarity and embarrassment. I'm kinda pissed I didn't bring a camera."

"Miles, you do realize that's not entirely a good thing, right?" Kenny reminded.

"What are you talking about?" Miles questioned. "Bastion gets a promotion and Chazz gets thoroughly humiliated. It's a win-win situation."

"No." Kenny answered. "Remember, Crowler said, they'd SWITCH dorms. If Bastion is placed in Obelisk, where does that leave Chazz?" It took Miles a few moments, but it finally hit him.

"...Ah shit."

* * *

After classes ended, Bastion had met back up with Jaden and Syrus, and the three walked back to the Ra Dorm.

"Okay, so it maybe it wasn't foul Bastion." Jaden admitted.

"Jaden, over the center-field fence usually isn't." Syrus reminded.

"Listen, I play like I duel." Bastion showed his bat, which had written numbers and letters on it. "With formulas. I find that math, geometry, statistics, it's used in everyday life."

"Huh, never thought of it that way." Jaden responded.

"Do you have a formula for everything Bastion?" Syrus asked, Bastion just chuckled. "I guess I can show you."

Bastion led Jaden and Syrus into his room, which was significantly larger than their dorm room, and had it all to himself. The two Slifers were agasp, as they saw walls covered from top to bottom with equations and formulas.

"What's all this?" Jaden questioned.

"My lab, my workshop...my dorm room." Bastion answered, he then pointed to select walls. "Those formulas are for spell cards, those for traps and those...well you get the idea."

"Insane, look at how many of them there are." Syrus stated, he then pointed out one. "What's that one for?"

"Oh, that's not duel related." Bastion crossed his arms. "I've been forming an equation to predict when and how Miles is going to come in and try to annoy me while I'm busy conducting experiments."

"And how has that worked out?" Syrus asked.

"Hello Laverne!" Miles popped in, wearing a black tank-top, with a white towel wrapped around his neck, along with a pair of headphones; returning from his daily workout.

"So far, results inconclusive." Bastion annoyingly answered. Miles took a few steps in and looked around at the walls.

"Jesus, they just keep coming." Miles stated. "A few weeks ago, he had about 1/4 of these equations on here."

"No joke?" Jaden responded.

"Yep. Y'know Bastion, don't feel bad, I'm having the same problem fitting all my Genesis posters on my walls." Miles sympathized.

"Yes, well I've already memorized all of these, so mind helping?" Bastion asked, as he held up a mop, a few brushes and a bucket of paint.

The four gentlemen began painting Bastion's walls and ceiling. Jaden was working on the ceiling.

"Hey check it out, I'm Michaelangelo!" Jaden joked, Bastion and Syrus laughed. "Get it, cause I'm painting on the cee-eiling!" Jaden wobbled on the ladder and suddenly fell hard on the floor, dropping his rag. Miles looked to see if he was alright.

"Hey Jaden, if it's alright, can I be Rafael?" Miles asked. "He was always my favorite turtle." Both then turned to see Syrus, dowsed in white paint.

"You do realize, this means war Jay." He stated.

"Hey Sy, it was an accident really!" His friend didn't listen, and reached for a bucket of paint.

"Duck!" Jaden yelled out as he ducked.

"Quack?" Miles responded. Suddenly the paint went over Jaden's head and hit Miles head on, completely covering his face with white paint. Miles then wiped his face with his hand, revealing a very pissed off expression. This scared Syrus.

"Oh wait! I was aiming for Jaden!" Syrus defended.

"...Syrus you must have something resembling balls to start this with moi." Miles warned.

"Ahhh!" Miles then emptied an entire bucket of paint onto Syrus' head.

"Heads up Miles!" Jaden shouted, as he prepared to throw more paint.

"That's enough, give me that paint!" Bastion demanded. Miles ducked his head, and Bastion got doused with paint.

"Well he gave it to ya." Miles stated. Jaden burst into laughter. "Now let's not dispute technicalities here Bastion."

"Funny is it?" Bastion then smacked an unaware Jaden with a paint rag. The latter then responded by grabbing a brush and proceeded to duel Bastion with brushes.

* * *

After the painting was done, they all went to the Ra Cafeteria to eat. Bastion was getting them all food. Miles had already gotten his food, but was currently in an important conversation with the two Slifers.

"In my opinion...Pulp Fiction...Caddyshack...Godfather...Goodfellas...and...Die Hard." Miles listed.

"I've seen 1 of those 5." Syrus noted.

"Never heard of any of them." Jaden added, only to receive a blank stare from the adjacent Ra.

"You're killing me Smalls." Miles retorted. "None of them!? Those are all American classics!"

"It'd be best to ignore most of what he says gents." Bastion suggested as he set down a few dishes of seafood. "It's what I do."

"Oh yeah, fish is great protein!" Miles yelled out, as he began to scarf down the fish without hesitation.

"Wow, the closest thing we get to fish is our dorm cat's breath." Jaden noted.

"Speaking of bottom-dwellars." Syrus added. "What were you and Crowler talking about Bastion."

"Oh yeah." Miles remembered. "It was about that promotion wasn't it?"

"What? You're getting promoted!?" Jaden asked.

"Well, sort of. Crowler wants me to test to be an Obelisk." Bastion explained.

"So that's why you're cleaning your room." Jaden realized. "You're getting ready to move up dorms."

"You flatter me." Bastion answered.

"You deserve it, most definitely." Syrus complimented. The rest of the gentlemen began to chow down on the food.

"It couldn't have happened to a nicer guy, and we could say we knew you when." Jaden added.

* * *

Later on in the night, at the Obelisk dorm, a certain snobby Obelisk was getting a lecture from 2 other shady fellows on the large screen television. Those were his brothers.

"Got it Chazz?" One asked.

"Yeah..."

"I can't hear you." The other echoed.

"Yes, I got it." Chazz retorted.

"Well you better get it Chazz." One of his brothers, one with slicked back hair, responded. "Because the Princeton Group has a plan and we've already held up our end of the bargain."

"That's right. Your brother and I have already taken over the world of politics and finance. We're just waiting for you to take over the world of Duel Monsters and the world can be ours." His other brother with more spiky hair, responded.

"Be the best by any means necessary." The other brother responded, as the two brother's transmission terminated. Chazz sighed in relief.

_"Be the best?" _Chazz thought. _"How can I be the best, with lucky punks like them out there." _Chazz looked out to the red and yellow dorms, but spotted familiar persons on the path. _"What's this? Bastion is heading to the Slifer dorm for the night? That means his room will be empty." _Chazz had a devious plan.

* * *

At the Slifer Dorm, Jaden and Bastion had crashed on a spare mattress set up for them. Both of them were snoring to the point where Syrus and Chumley couldn't go to sleep.

"Hey Syrus, what's the Ra doing here?" Chumley asked.

"Oh, he had his room painted today so we let him crash here for the night." Syrus explained.

"But Sy, what if he wakes up and wants to duel one of us, or wants to make fun of one of us?" Chumley worried.

"Relax, Bastion's cool. He let us eat at the Ra meal hall." Syrus reassured.

"Oh, he can have my bed then." Chumley stated.

* * *

It was around 2 in the morning in the Ra Dorm, and a certain Obelisk Blue was sneaking through, trying to uncover a certain Ra's deck. It was Chazz, who made it up to the second floor. He made quite a bit of noise however.

"Hmmph?" A few doors down, Miles woke up from his slumber. "I gotta try those sleep medications. I get woken up way too easily." He stood up and departed his room.

Chazz reached Bastion's drawer, which was outside of his dorm to avoid any paint stains. "Got it... there's gonna be no duel if Bastion doesn't have a deck." Chazz chuckled as he grabbed the deck. However, he didn't realize that he wasn't alone.

"Yo Bastion...I get you're painting and all, but I gotta get some sleep." Miles muttered, rubbing his eyes. However, he then realized, it wasn't Bastion at all. "Wait you're not Bastion." Chazz then took the deck and took off full sprint.

"You! Yes you! Stand still laddie!" Miles yelled out, he then went back into his room to grab shoes and then jumped out of his window.

Chazz made his way all the way to the light house, where he was ready to complete his plan.

"Alright, time to eliminate the competition." Chazz spoke to himself.

"End of the line Princeton." A voice spoke out to the Obelisk Blue. It was Miles, who found his way all the way out to the lighthouse, in his black tanktop and Buzz Lightyear pajama pants. "Wow, I can't believe you'd sink this low to try to regain what speck of reputation you had left...by the way, just a sidenote, watching you run out like blubbering little pussy out of there was kinda funny."

"So what?" Chazz retorted. "Nobody deserves to be king of games except for me. What are you gonna do about it?"

"You stole my friends deck." Miles retorted. "So I'm going to snap you like a twig." Miles cracked his knuckles in readiness to knock the motherfucker out.

"Touch me even once, and you can kiss your friends deck goodbye." Chazz warned, as he held Bastion's deck box over the pier edge. Miles stood down. "That's what I thought, you weakling."

"What is going on here?" A voice cracked through the two boys' conversation. It was another Obelisk Blue student, except it was a dark haired girl.

"Syd!" Miles greeted. "You're initial guess is as good as mine."

"Well, normally I'd be asking why you're out here in those ridiculous pajamas..." She stated.

"Hey don't dis Buzz Lightyear girl." Miles retorted. "Anyways, I was chillaxing in my room like a balla, then Chazz decided to start being a little bitch and swiped Bastion's deck and is now trying to throw it into the ocean." He explained.

"I'm not one to judge someone I barely know, but that's pretty desperate Chazz." Sydney admitted.

"I don't care. You aren't stopping me from being the greatest duelist in the world." Chazz spat.

"Unless you manage to throw every single person's deck in existence into the ocean, I don't see that happening buddy." Miles retorted.

"I don't have to." Chazz stated. "I can easily beat whoever I have to."

"...Put your overflowing bank accounts where your mouth is then." Miles challenged.

"You're challenging me to a duel?" Chazz scoffed. "You're way over your head on this one Ra."

"Miles, are you sure about this?" Sydney asked the Ra duelist.

"I've been itching to put this little shit in his place for a while now." Miles stated. "So yes, I am sure as pie." Sydney sighed in response.

"Guess I can't stop you." Sydney gave in. She then passed her duel disk over to him. "You'll be needing that."

"Always there for me, thanks best friend." Miles thanked.

"Just please do us both a favor and waste this sucker." Sydney asked.

"I see your vocabulary is improving." Miles said, he then turned to Chazz. "Alright Chazz. You win this duel, you go free. But I had to say that for posterity sake. Now, when I win, which I will, you hand over the deck. Got it?"

"Yeah, yeah." Chazz responded, as he activated his duel disk. "Just don't have a hissy fit when I wipe the floor with you!"

"As long as you remember to do the same, that's all I ask." Miles retorted.

DUEL!

Miles: 4000

Chazz: 4000

"Now then you reject, let me show you how it's done!" Chazz drew, pleased with his draw. "I'll set one card facedown and summon **Archfiend Soldier **in Attack mode!" Chazz declared, as he brought forth his caped demon soldier, wielding a large, jagged blade.

**Archfiend Soldier (1900/1500) *4 DARK**

"That'll be all for now." Chazz concluded. "Now let's see if you duel as well as you talk."

"You'll find out soon, that I duel very goodly." Miles drew, scanned his hand. "M'kay, looks like I'll start off by summoning **Blackwing - Fane the Steel Chain **in Attack mode." He stated, bringing out his smaller shinobi bird wielding a black chain.

**Blackwing - Fane the Steel Chain (500/800) *2 DARK**

"You know, for a Ra, I'd at least expect you to know that a monster that weak can't help you in a duel against an elite." Chazz gloated.

"We'll see who's weak when I use Fane as a springboard for something with a bit more horsepower, or in this case, Borapower." Miles quipped as he brought out his lance wielding, red maned blackwing.

**Blackwing - Bora the Spear (1700/800) *4 DARK**

"All that work and you still come up short." Chazz mocked again.

"I wouldn't be so sure Chazz..." Miles interrupted. "I think you forgot about Fane's special ability. You see, Fane can bypass your monsters and hit you directly. Show 'em!" The ninja blackwing then quickly lunged into action, swiping Chazz with his chain.

Miles: 4000

Chazz: 3500

"Heh, 500 points is childsplay." Chazz brushed off.

"Well, I'm afraid Fane's not done just yet." Miles explained. "Y'see, when Fane successfully inflicts damage, he can instantly switch your Soldier into defense mode." Fane's chain then swiped over to Chazz's soldier, causing it to kneel down. "Now it's easy prey for Bora! Hit him with a good ole' jousting jugular." Bora then curled around it's large lance and began to spin, causing a vortex of wind to surround him. Bora then torpedoed right into Archfiend Soldier, killing it instantly. "And thanks to Bora's effect, you still end up taking damage even though your monster was in defense mode."

Miles: 4000

Chazz: 3300

"Well, look-e here, I do say that if this score is any indication, that I'm winning this contest." Miles gloated.

"Typical amateur, gloats after just one decent move." Chazz retorted.

"Y'know, something tells me you'd be doing the same exact thing had the roles been reversed." Miles reminded.

"Keep talking." Chazz drew. "Taste of your own medicine coming right up! I summon **Chthonian Marksman **in Attack Mode!" Chazz called on his vicious dark warrior, wielding a flaming crossbow, and a black horned helmet with a red visor.

**Chthonian Marksman (800/1800) *4 DARK**

"And just like your pigeon, he can strike you directly. Show him!" Chazz demanded as his sniper took aim and fired a flaming arrow straight at Miles, piercing him in the chest. Causing him to wince.

Miles: 3200

Chazz: 3300

"Where's all that talk now loser?" Chazz snickered. "I'll set a facedown and let you off the hook for now."

"Neh, typical amateur gloats after just one decent move." Miles mocked.

"Great, it's a duel of 7 year olds." Sydney declared. "Real mature guys. Next thing you know, you'll be fighting over who gets the first juice box at snack time."

"Damn, now I'm thirsty." Miles stated.

"You might wanna start making your move moron." Chazz urged.

"You might wanna start making your way to the fridge to grab me a juice box." Miles demanded.

"Oh no, I started something...not sure what, but I started it." Sydney feared.

"It's my turn juice box boy!" Miles taunted. "I summon **Blackwing - Bhoot the Jumper **in Attack mode!" The rocket-propelled winged creature took flight and landed in between Bora and Fane. "Now, I think it's time for a little Blackwing martini, and I like mine synchro'd not stirred." He stated, as Bhoot dematerialized into 4 rings surrounding Fane.

**4 + 2 = 6**

"**Blackwing - Nothung the Starlight**, come on out!" The new blackwing synchro had a built frame filled with dark purple and black feathers, donned heavy armor and wielded a large silver and purple blade.

**Blackwing - Nothung the Starlight (2400/1600) *6 DARK/Synchro**

"And guess what it does? Belts you with 800 points of damage." Miles explained, as Nothung slashed Chazz.

Miles: 3200

Chazz: 2500

"But not only does it hit you, but also your Chthonian Marksman, for the same amount." Miles explained as Marksman's power was completely drained.

**Chthonian Marksman (800/1800 - 800 = 0/1000) *4 DARK**

"I'm guessing you didn't see that coming did you?" Miles gloated.

"I was actually hoping for it, because I knew a 2nd rate rookie like you would fall into my trap." Chazz retorted, which received a confused look from Miles.

"What are you on about Juicebox boy?" Miles wondered.

"It's a virus and a deadly one at that!" Chazz revealed his facedown trap card.

"Ebola!?" Miles yelled out.

"_Crush Card Virus!" _Sydney corrected. "But how did he end up with a rare card like that?"

"That's right, looks like your monsters' about to catch this rare disease." Chazz laughed, as the virus caused Chazz's Marksman to explode, and from the explosion scattered several viral cells that attached to Nothung and Bora, causing them to be destroyed.

"Both of them?" Miles wondered.

"When Crush Card activates, Chazz can destroy any monster that has 1500 or more ATK points on the field." Sydney explained.

"More than that, but I also get to check your hand for powerful monsters and they all go to the graveyard." Chazz added. "Also, for the next 3 turns, I get to check what you draw and..."

"Yeah, okay I get it, big monster go to graveyard. I can read." Miles interrupted. He then looked at his hand, and then revealed it to Chazz.

"Well, looks like there's 1 that's off to the grave." Chazz designated.

"Believe me, I'd like nothing better." Miles responded, as he put his monster in the graveyard. "I'm gonna end my turn now."

"Not much else he can do, he already summoned, so he's wide open." Sydney analyzed.

"Alright, like a sitting duck." Chazz drew. "Exactly what I needed. First, I'll activate my trap card, _Call of the Haunted, _ressurrecting my Archfiend Soldier." His demon warrior returned to the field only to disappear just as quickly. "That's not all though, now I sacrifice him in order to summon my **Chthonian Emperor Dragon**!" Chazz's newest creature was a large silver armored, green dragon with a set of jagged teeth, piercing yellow eyes and a large red mane.

**Chthonian Emperor Dragon (2400/1500) *6 DARK**

"Close, but looks like I'll still have plenty of points left." Miles pointed.

"I'd recheck your math if I were you." Chazz corrected. "Because once I summon my dragon again, it'll be all over."

"Uh, do I have to issue you a drug test?" Miles asked. "Pretty sure you can't summon twice in one turn."

"I think you're forgetting my spell card." Chazz revealed. "_Double Summon _allows me a second normal summon during this turn."

"And you're wasting it on summoning the same monster?" Miles wondered. "This must be the work of the old devil's cabbage."

"Miles, did you forget about Gemini monster's ability?" Sydney asked the Ra.

"Uhhh..."

"That activates once they're Gemini Summoned?" She continued.

"Uhhh..."

"Basically, when they're summoned twice?"

"Uhhh..."

"I'll take that as a yes."

"No, oh GEMINI summon!" Miles faked realization. "Okay, I thought you were talking about...um...g...Gemini cr uh, cricket, y'know from Pinocchio?"

"You mean Jiminy cricket." Sydney corrected.

"Yeah that." Miles stated.

"Hello?" Chazz interrupted. "About to win here!"

"Hold that thought Syd, the beta male is speaking." Miles turned back to Chazz.

"I wouldn't be saying that when I'm about to lose the duel." Chazz gloated.

"I'll keep that in mind, when it happens to you." Miles retorted.

"Anyways, Chthonian Emperor Dragon's ability activates when he's Gemini Summoned, allowing him to attack twice per round, which means that this is it for you. Now then, Emperor Dragon annihilate him!" Chazz commanded as his dragon unleashed a furious firestorm right towards Miles.

"Ghibli to the rescue!" Miles declared as the 6 winged blackbird emerged onto the field defending Miles from the assault.

**Blackwing - Ghibli the Searing Wind (0/1600) *3 DARK**

"What the?" Chazz wondered.

"Ghibli gets summoned to the field whenever I'm attacked directly, thus shielding me from damage."

"Oh yeah? This spell will change that. _Enemy Controller _switches your monster from Defense to Attack mode!" Chazz revealed as large video game controller appeared and hooked into Ghibli, and with a press of the A button, Ghibli's position had switched. "So as I was saying, Emperor Dragon attack!" The fire storm resumed towards Ghibli.

"I activate my facedown card, _Safe Zone_!" Miles declared as his trap formed a protective barrier around Ghibli. "With this card in play, the equipped monster is safe from being destroyed by battle or card effects."

"But you don't get it, that doesn't matter because even so, you'll still take damage!"

"Not exactly." Miles then went for his last card, and sent it to the graveyard. "I activate the special ability of **Blackwing - Kalut the Moonshadow **so now Ghibli gains 1400 ATK, just in the knick of time."

**Blackwing - Ghibli the Searing Wind (0 + 1400 = 1400/1600) *3 DARK**

"That doesn't mean you're out of the woods yet!" Chazz continued the assault, as his dragon unleashed more fire. Even though Ghibli was safe, Miles caught the brunt of the attack.

Miles: 1200

Chazz: 2500

"So you were able to buy one turn, but I'm afraid that anything you draw is fruitless. I'm about to win this duel." Chazz gloated.

"Sorry Chazz, but I got everything I need to win this duel, all thanks to you." Miles snickered.

"What...are you planning?" Sydney wondered.

"Go ahead, make your last turn." Chazz urged.

"I will, and I'd enjoy it Chazz, because I'm afraid THAT was YOUR last turn." Miles broke to him. Chazz just broke into laughter.

"Okay, okay. Amuse me Ra." Chazz chuckled.

"I will..." Miles drew, and smiled at the result of the draw. "Well that's interesting."

"Don't forget about my Crush Card. I get to check and destroy it if it's a monster with more than 1500 ATK."

"Well, it's not." Miles explained. "It's the spell card, _Cards for Black Feathers._" He revealed the spell with multiple feathers depicted on it. "But first, to use it, I'm gonna have to bring Ghibli back to my hand." He said, as Ghibli was recalled to his hand.

"You can't just move monsters from the field to your hand you amateur!" Chazz contested.

"I can when it's part of the effect of a monster your virus put in the grave." Miles responded. "**Blackwing - Zephyros the Elite **is up to bat now." He stated as his indigo-maned, golden armored bird emerged onto the field. "He can summon himself from the grave by returning a card on my field back to my hand, as well as paying 400 lifepoints. And we can all thank Chazz for making this all possible."

Miles: 800

Chazz: 2500

"Now I play _Cards for Black Feathers, _and send my Ghibli off to the Graveyard, and draw 2 new cards in exchange." Miles discarded his blackwing, and then drew 2 cards.

"Well, let's see 'em." Chazz demanded.

"Sorry Chazz, but I'm afraid you struck out again, of course, I'm not too surprised. I don't have that many strong monsters in my main deck." Miles revealed, showing 1 monster and 1 spell. The monster was... "I summon **Blackwing - Blizzard the Far North**." The snow-white and black feathered bird appeared on Miles' head. "Okay, we're definitely gonna have to talk about your roosting locations, because this is getting ridiculous." The bird just cawwed in response.

**Blackwing - Blizzard the Far North (1300/0) *2 DARK/Tuner**

"Anyways, his ability allows me the privelage to summon back a level 4 or lower "Blackwing" from my graveyard in Defense Mode..." Miles then looked up at Blizzard, who wasn't moving an inch. "...Ugh." Miles then gave in and lifted his duel disk up to the bird's face. Once Blizzard recognized it, he poked the graveyard a few times with his beak. From the graveyard emerged Ghibli in defense mode.

**Blackwing - Ghibli the Searing Wind (0/1600) *3 DARK**

"So now you have 3 weak monsters, good for you." Chazz handed a fake compliment.

"Weelllll, I'm afraid they won't look so weak to you once they done Synchro Summoned." Miles retorted, as Blizzard took off, turning into 2 green rings. Zephyros and Ghibli followed closely after forming 7 gold energy spheres.

**2 + 3 + 4 = 9**

Suddenly a tornado formed from the sky and hit the field, surrounded by several bolts of lightning, and through the cyclone stood a hulking bird creature. It was incredibly muscular, donned pitch black heavy armor, had a black helmet with a beak in the front and feathers on each side of the helmet, which looked similar to horns. He also had a long orange mane of feathers flowing from the back of his head. He also donned black pants and a sash, and wielded two hammers.

"I synchro summon, **Blackwing - Borasco the Thunderbolt**!"

**Blackwing - Borasco the Thunderbolt (3100/2600) *9 DARK/Synchro**

"Well, that's new." Sydney looked on.

"No, that thing's stronger than my dragon!" Chazz witnessed in horror.

"Oh, it's much worse than just that Chazz." Miles revealed. "He hasn't even shown his special ability just yet. The first of which, grants him 300 ATK for each Blackwing that's sitting in the Graveyard."

"Each one!?" Chazz shouted.

"And from my count that's Fane, Bora, Bhoot, Nothung, Ghibli, Kalut, Zephyros and Blizzard for a total of 8. Which means 2400 extra ATK." Sydney stated.

"Wait wait, can you say that again? I lost count!" Miles replied, still counting with his fingers.

**Blackwing - Barasco the Thunderbolt (3100 + 2400 = 5500/2600) *9 DARK/Synchro**

"5500!?" Chazz looked on in horror. "This can't happen to me, I can't lose to a worthless Ra Yellow washout!" Chazz yelled.

"LOUD NOISES! Sorry Chazz, but good luck washing the mustard stains out. Barasco! Castrate his Chthonian Emperor Dragon!" Barasco then started swinging both hammers in his hands, which started conjuring bolts of lightning. He then slammed the charge hammers right at the dragon, destroying it. The resulting shock sent Chazz backwards, and landing flat on his butt.

Miles: 800 WIN

Chazz: 0

"I must say, annoying banter aside, you continue to impress me." Sydney admitted.

"THANK YOU!" Miles yelled out, Syd cover her ears. "Oh sorry, I thought we were still doing that."

"Please don't do that again." Syd begged as she put her hands down, and then looked towards Chazz. "Game over Chazz, you lost, so now you have hand over the deck."

"What?" Chazz spit out. "This deck?" He then acted quickly, and before anyone could react fast enough, he threw Bastion's cards over the edge of the pier. The cards scattered all across the ocean waters.

"Bastion's cards!" Miles yelled in shock.

"Now there's no way your friend will beat me now!" Chazz shouted, as he took off back to his dorm.

"You snot-nosed little..." Sydney started, but before she could finish, Miles cut her off.

"Syd, hold this." Miles threw her the duel disk. He then dove straight into the water to retrieve the cards.

"Miles!" Sydney yelled back at him. "Are you crazy! That water is practically freezing!" Miles ignored her and continued to fetch for cards. "Miles, listen to me you idiot!"

"Can't talk now! Must get cards." Miles responded. Sydney couldn't believe what she was seeing. After a few minutes, it quickly became fruitless.

"Miles, take my hand." Sydney extended her hand, which Miles grabbed onto. She started to pull him out of the water, which proved much more difficult than she anticipated. She lost her grip and he fell back into the water.

"Jeez what was that for!?" Miles shouted.

"Sorry! you're a lot heavier than I thought." Sydney grabbed him again and this time pulled him out successfully. He laid flat on the ground for a few moments, soaking wet. "Well, you sure know how to keep a girl entertained."

"And wet..." Miles added, which she responded with a death glare. "Couldn't resist." Miles then looked down at the lone cards he salvaged.

"Great...I only managed to fish out a few cards and they're all soaking wet. Bastion can't duel with these." Miles groaned. Sydney felt bad for him.

"You tried, there was nothing you could do." Sydney reassured him.

"I could've roundhouse kicked Chazz when he wasn't looking, and we wouldn't be in this mess." Miles stated.

"But then you'd probably be wanted for murder, so we'd be in a bigger mess." Sydney responded.

"We have to find Bastion." Miles said. "And tell him what that dickcheese did to his deck." Miles then sneeze as a result of the cold water.

"What we have to do is get you into dry clothes." Sydney helped him up. "You're catching a cold."

"Only if you're the one getting me out of them." Miles joked, and sneezed once again.

"Or we can keep you here and freeze to death." Sydney hypothesized.

"No no, plan A's fine, plan A's fine." Miles settled.

"That's what I thought." She said, as she began to help him back to the Ra Dorm.

* * *

A little later, the sun was up and over at the Slifer Dorm, they were getting a rather distressing wakeup call.

"Jaden! Jaden! Open up!" A voice yelled out from outside their door. Jaden opened the door, revealing Dorothy.

"What is it Miss Dorothy?" Jaden asked, with Bastion and the other 2 Slifers behind him.

"Well I was over at the docks, unloading some goods, when I looked down in the water and saw it...CARDS, scattered everywhere!" Dorothy explained using her arms expressively to explain herself. Instantly, the 4 boys quickly made their way downstairs and down to the pier.

Once they arrived, they looked into the ocean water and noticed what Dorothy had said was true. There were cards in the water, and more importantly, they were Bastion's cards.

"That's Ring of Destruction!" Jaden pointed.

"And Vorse Raider!" Syrus followed.

"Bastion, these are all of your cards." Jaden realized.

"It's my fault. These cards were in the desk I moved out into the hall, while we were painting." Bastion explained.

"Who would do something like this?" Chumley wondered.

"Somebody who clearly doesn't want you promoting to Obelisk Blue." Jaden theorized. "Bastion, what are you going to do? This is your deck and it's completely ruined, and your promotion exam is in less than an hour."

"I'll take care of it." Bastion answers plainly. He then looked at his duel pilot, noticing several missed calls from Miles. _"Perhaps Miles knows something about this...either that or he wanted me to DVR Adventure Time again."_

* * *

The group made their way to the duel arena, where waiting for them, was Dr. Crowler and a certain Obelisk student.

"Ah Bastion, so glad you could join us." Crowler greeted, and then changed his tone once he saw his companions. "Oh...and I see you've brought some friends." Bastion then turned to notice Kenny and Jake behind them.

"Sorry we're late." Kenny greeted.

"We didn't miss it did we?" Jake asked.

"Glad to see you two make it." Bastion responded.

"I hope you duel better than the company you keep." Chazz smirked.

"Wait a minute, Chazz is your test opponent?" Jaden realized.

"Nothing escapes you slacker." Chazz retorted.

"Yeah, unfortunately for you Chazz, you're not a master escape artist." A voice pierced through the conversation. Miles appeared into the arena with Sydney walking next to him. "I know what you're probably thinking Jaden, and the answer is yes: He threw Bastion's cards in the water."

"Pardon!?" Crowler stated in shock of the accusations.

"Is this true Bastion?" Kenny asked, totally lost.

"I don't know what they're talking about Dr. Crowler, I didn't do a thing." Chazz excused.

"Oh, is that so?" The group turned to see the voice came from Alexis, who was joined by Zane. "We saw you Chazz. Down by the docks. You got chased down there and threw his cards in the ocean. Normally I don't snitch, but you don't mess with someone's deck."

"She speaks the truth." Miles validated. "He broke into the Ra Dorm, swiped Bastion's deck, I caught him at the pier, then I kicked his posterior in a duel, and despite agreeing to hand over the deck if he lost, he still pussed out and threw it anyway." Miles explained, Sydney nodding in agreement.

"He's right, we saw the whole thing." Zane added.

"Oh, just off topic Bastion, did you remember to DVR Adventure Time for me?" Miles received a punch in the arm from Sydney. "Ow, ow, okay...I'm sure he did it."

"Wow Chazz. Stealing someone else's deck? That's low even for you." Jaden demeaned.

"No joke." Kenny added.

"Oh come on. How do you I wasn't just throwing away my own cards. Maybe Bastion and I just have similar decks." Chazz excused.

"Liar!" Jaden responded.

"Nobody calls me a liar, and nobody calls me a thief!" Chazz denied.

"Then you're not alright? Let's just have our duel." Bastion suggested.

"But Bastion, your deck?" Jake reminded.

"A good duelist is always prepared with a spare deck...or a few." Bastion began unbuttoning his jacket. "After all, you saw all my different formulas, well they were for all my different dueling decks! And each one is as deadly as the next." Bastion revealed six decks beneath his jacket.

"He's got a bomb!" Miles ducked for cover.

"Oh, knock it off." Sydney smacked him upside the back of his head. "I haven't had enough sleep to deal with this."

"Ow, sorry." Miles rubbed the back of his head.

"You can go ahead and have your six stinking decks, because all I need is this one!" Chazz held up his own deck.

"You mean the one that I beat you with?" Miles quipped.

"Alright." Bastion prepared, as he activated his duel disk. "You're just a problem to be solved Chazz, a theorem to be cracked. You're finished."

"Bring it!"

DUEL!

Bastion: 4000

Chazz: 4000

"Here comes the hurt Reject!" Chazz drew. "I place a monster in Defense mode. Next I'll place 2 cards facedown. That'll do for now." Chazz's 3 set cards appeared in front of him.

"Oh will it now?" Bastion replied.

"Looks like Bastion's already got something planned." Jaden thought.

"He works quick." Alexis added.

"I see what you're planning Chazz, but I'm afraid, I'm throwing a wrench in it." Bastion broke. "I activate the spell card, _Cold Wave!" _Bastion revealed, as a large chill engulfed the field, encasing both Chazz's facedowns in ice.

"What happened!?" Chazz wondered.

"I froze your cards Chazz." Bastion started. "When Cold Wave is activated during my first main phase, I can prevent any spell or traps from being activated or placed on the field until the beginning of my next turn."

"You know that means you can't play Spells or Traps either wiz kid!"

"True, difference is..." Bastion went for another card in his hand. "I'll have plenty of field advantage..."

"I summon **Hydrogeddon **in Attack Mode!" A large geyser of grey fluid emerged from the ground and turned into a large liquid quadroped dinosaur.

**Hydrogeddon (1600/1000) *4 WATER**

"Now attack his facedown card, Hydro Gust!" The dinosaur unleashed a stream of grey liquid at the facedown, instantly shattering it. "By the way Chazz, Hydrogeddon has a special ability. One that allows me to summon another Hydrogeddon when it destroys a monster in battle." As he stated, another Hydrogeddon emerged from a stream of liquid.

**Hydrogeddon (1600/1000) *4 WATER**

"Now Bastion has a clear shot at Chazz's lifepoints." Syrus realized.

"Attack with Hydro Gust!" Bastion commanded as the second Hydrogeddon shot a second blast of grey liquid at Chazz directly, knocking him down as a result.

Bastion: 4000

Chazz: 2400

"I'll end my turn with that." Bastion concluded.

"So far so good." Sydney stated. "But I'm not convinced that scrub is finished just yet."

"You'll pay for that loser!" Chazz got up and drew. "Alright, I'll set one card facedown and summon **Hell Knight **in Attack Mode!" Chazz called on a flaming black skull knight, donning a large maroon cape and cauldron black armor, wielding a red sword.

**Hell Knight (1600/1600) *4 FIRE**

"I'll end my turn with that." Chazz stated.

"Really Chazz, a little splash of damage isn't going to deter me from keep battering at your lifepoints." Bastion explained. "Now then, I summon to the field **Oxygeddon **in Attack Mode!" From a upward stream of green wind, came a winged pterodactyl-like creature.

**Oxygeddon (1800/800) *4 WIND**

"Now Chazz has the strongest monster on the field again." Jaden stated.

"Oxygeddon, take down his Hell Knight!" Bastion commanded. "Vapor Stream!" The dinosaur unleashed a wave of green wind at the monster, however Chazz intervened.

"Not so fast! I activate my trap card, _Grave Protector_!" The card depicted a creature rising from a grave to protect it's comrade. "I can activate this when you declare an attack. Then I can resurrect 1 monster from my Graveyard and it becomes your new target. So rise up **Gorlag**!" A large pillar of fire erupted and blocked the attack, and from the fire, emerged a huge red demon with piercing green eyes and large wings.

**Gorlag (1000/1000) *4 FIRE**

"With only 1000 ATK points, it won't fair any better of a match Chazz." Bastion reminded.

"That's what you think, but there's strength in numbers, and my facedown will prove that!" Chazz revealed. "I activate _Inferno Reckless Summon_!" His card depicted a horde of skeleton creatures emerging from the grave. "This activates when I summoned Gorlag, which allows me to summon as many Gorlags as I have in my deck, and I've got two!" Suddenly two more pillars of fire appeared and the two fire demons lined up next to the original.

**Gorlag x2 (1000/1000) *4 FIRE**

"Don't forget Chazz, I get to summon a new monster as well." Bastion reminded, as he placed another Oxygeddon in play.

**Oxygeddon (1800/800) *4 WIND**

"It doesn't make any sense." Alexis stated in confusion. "It won't matter how many monsters Chazz has, they can't stand up to Bastion's Hydro and Oxygeddons."

"They will when their effects kick in." Zane pointed out.

"You're forgetting about Gorlag's special ability." Chazz began. "Gorlag gains 500 extra ATK points for each FIRE monster on the field, and since there are 4 in play total that brings their totals too..." The three demons began growing more and more, and they flamed up increasingly by the second. "Well, you're the math nerd, you can figure it out."

**Gorlag x3 (1000 + 2000 = 3000/1000) *4 FIRE**

"3000 a piece." Sydney equated. "He's going to find it tough to overcome that kind of fire power."

"Boo." Miles jeered at Sydney's accidental pun, gesturing a thumbs down.

"Now, because Gorlag was summoned with Grave Protector, you have to attack him with your Oxygeddon!" Chazz explained, as Oxygeddon unleashed another stream of wind, which Gorlag easily deflected and shot a stream of fire at the Oxygen creature, causing it to turn into a spinning ball of fire.

Bastion: 2800

Chazz: 2400

"Alright, Oxygeddon's special ability." Bastion replied. "When it's destroyed by way of a FIRE or Pyro type monster, we both receive 800 points of damage!" Suddenly, the ball released into a fiery explosion, engulfing the field, causing both players to get hit.

Bastion: 2000

Chazz: 1600

"Heh, you done yet?" Chazz urged. "Because all you did was speed up your defeat. Since your battle phase has ended, Gorlag's ability activates." Suddenly, the fire demon stretched it's arm out into Bastion's graveyard, grabbing Oxygeddon, forcing it to Chazz's field. "Confused yet? When Gorlag destroys a monster in battle, it gets summoned to my field and becomes a FIRE monster! In addition, since my Gorlag is equipped with Grave Protector, it's the only monster you can attack while it's on the field."

"Now Chazz has 5 monsters on the field." Sydney stated.

"And not only that, but since it becomes a FIRE attribute creature, it powers up those Gorlags." Jake added.

"And with Grave Protector, Bastion can't attack anything but that 3500 point Gorlag." Zane added.

"Green is a color!" Miles shouted, which received several confused looks. "Oh sorry, I thought we were just spouting stupidly obvious observations...tsk, ma bad."

**Gorlag x3 (3000 + 500 = 3500/1000) *4 FIRE**

"I'll set two cards facedown to conclude my turn." Bastion ended.

"And I can conclude this duel!" Chazz drew. "I'm activating a spell card, _Inferno Cannon_!" Suddenly, a spell appeared on the field. "With this card, I can inflict 400 points of damage for each FIRE monster I have in play. So you know what that means."

"2000 points of damage." Zane equated. "Enough to wipe Bastion out."

"Now choke on this nerd!" Chazz shouted as a large stream of fire shot from the spell card towards Bastion.

"Hold it right there Chazz!" Bastion flipped one of his facedowns. "I activate _Solemn Judgment_!" The trap depicted a holy figure holding out his hand in a forceful gesture. "Now I pay half of my lifepoints and I can negate your card effect."

Bastion: 1000

Chazz: 1600

The firestrom was met with a holy barrier that dispersed the flames instantly.

"Yeah, well try blocking this! Gorlag, sick his Hydrogeddon!" One of his fire demon's unleashed a breath of hellfire towards the gaseous dinosaur.

"With pleasure." Bastion replied. "Go trap card, _Amorphic Barrier_!" From the ground, emerged several cylindrical pillars that formed a barrier that blocked the fire from Bastion. "Sorry Chazz, but when there's 3 or more monsters on the field, my barrier negates your attack and ends your battle phase immediately."

"Oh well. 1 turn, that's all that buys you." Chazz reminded. "On my next turn, you're all mine."

"Sorry Chazz, but there's no next turn for you." Bastion stated as he drew. "I activate the spell _Bonding H2O!" _Bastion revealed as his Oxygeddon and 2 Hydrogeddon disappeared. "Now Chazz, I combine Oxygeddon with my 2 Hydrogeddon, and just as combining 2 Hydrogen atoms and 1 Oxygen atoms create water, these 3 form the all powerful **Water Dragon**!" Suddenly the 3 creatures cycled into a vortex, which then turned into water. The water then took on the shape of a giant snake-like dragon.

**Water Dragon (2800/2600) *8 WATER**

"Electricity? Biology?" Miles began. "Seems to me it's Chemistry."

"That's one impressive dragon." Sydney complimented.

"Doesn't matter..." Chazz scoffed. "My Gorlag's still way more powerful than that waterlogged lizard."

"Better doublecheck your work Chazz." Bastion interrupted. "Because I've already done all the math."

"All the math!? That means..." Crowler began.

"Bastion had all this planned out from the start!?" Jaden concluded.

"What!?" Suddenly Chazz noticed a huge tidal wave approaching his side of the field. The wave engulfed all 5 of his monsters, wiping out all of their strength.

**Gorlag x3 (3500/1000 * 0 = 0/0) *4 FIRE**

**Oxygeddon (1800/800 * 0 = 0/0) *4 FIRE**

**Hell Knight (1600/1600 * 0 = 0/0) *4 FIRE**

"What happened!?" Chazz shouted in anger and confusion. "Explain!"

"With pleasure, when Water Dragon is on the field, all FIRE attribute and Pyro-monsters are stripped of their ATK and DEF power. Thus all 5 of your creatures were reduced to 0 ATK." Bastion explained. "Now time to finish this, Water Dragon attack with tidal blast!" His dragon then unleashed a huge blast of water towards Chazz's field, eviscerating every monster on his field and knocking Chazz out of the arena.

Bastion: 1000

Chazz: 0

"Looks like Chazz is all..." Miles began.

"If you say "washed up", I'm going to throw you back in the ocean." Sydney warned.

"All water under the bridge I guess..." Miles quipped.

"Thanks for keeping him entertained for us." Kenny thanked the Obelisk girl.

"A well played duel Chazz, but not well enough." Bastion complimented.

"Pure luck. You drew a lucky card and stumbled into victory." Chazz refuted.

"Damn, would you like some human with your salt?" Miles jested.

"Luck? Perhaps, however I was prepared with several different strategies had that one not been available." Bastion then sifted through his hand. "Namely _Dark Hole, Premature Burial, _Oxygeddon attacks for game chap. But deny it if you wish, just like you deny stealing my deck."

"Prove it!"

"If you insist." Bastion then grabbed a card from his pocket. "A card I fished out of the ocean, with a formula I wrote on it. I suppose it could've been your handwriting, but then the math would've probably have been wrong and it's not."

"Oooh, you're a loser and you also suck a math." Miles gloated.

"Hey, you and Chazz something in common." Sydney quipped.

"...Gosh...now I'm too proud of you to be mad at you." Miles pointed at her wittingly.

"Chazz, you stole, you lied you cheated, you lost." Bastion explained. "You deserve to be demoted."

"And your hair looks funny." Miles added.

"Yeah, haha, good one." Jaden laughed.

"Shut up Jaden, your's looks stupider." Miles deflated.

"Bastion, please allow me to be the first to welcome you to the Obelisk dorm." Crowler congratulated.

"No, I'm sorry but I must decline." Bastion stated.

"Pardon?" Crowler responded in shock.

"Dr Crowler, I'm flattered by the offer, but I promised myself that I'd only promote to Obelisk when I became the best freshmen duelist at the school." Bastion turned to face Jaden. "Jaden at this point in time, I believe that to be you. You are the best freshmen at this school." Bastion admitted.

"Really? I'm flattered, haha." Jaden chuckled.

"What am I? The Ray Feines of this school?" Miles complained, turning to Jaden. "Ah who am I kidding, you don't know who that is."

"To me, you're more of the Ray Liotta of this school." Sydney answerd for him. Miles paused, but then shrugged in acceptance.

"...Okay, I'm going to refrain from being offended by you comparing me to a leather handbag with acting chops, because you know who Ray Liotta is, solid work. You're on a roll Syd." Miles complimented.

"So does that mean you wanna duke it out right now?" Jaden asked, putting his fists together.

"Awesome." Miles replied. "I'll go find the blunt objects." Miles began walking away, but Sydney kept him from leaving.

"Sorry Jaden, but I'm afraid I'll have to take a rain check on our duel." Bastion responded. "There are still several formulas that I have to solve and theories to crack before we duel. You're a good duelist Jaden and I plan on being ready. Just plan on our duel ending much like our baseball game, the one where I knocked it out of the park."

"Dream on buddy!" Jaden retorted. "Baseball's a past time, but dueling is my life! You better believe I'll be ready for you!"

"Until then." Bastion nodded.

* * *

**Wooh, took longer than I imagined. Oh well, all done. Bed time now. Next chapter up soon. **


	12. Card Games on the Planet of the Apes

**God, where did I go wrong here? So, this may very well be the most bizarre episode up to this point. Perhaps. Though, given the premise we're offered, I can't say I'm to blame here. **

**So, grab yourself a can of Pork Soda, and enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Card Games on the Planet of the Apes**

It was still rather early on the beaches of Academy Island. The waves were unusually rough, but that didn't deter a certain dark-haired Obelisk girl. It was Sydney, donning a black and purple wetsuit, who was surfing through an impressive swell that arrived on the shoreline. Sydney glided majestically through the front of the largest wave, making several cutbacks and then spinning off the lip of the wave. She then picked up a bit more speed and shot up through the air and back onto the wave successfully.

Since it was a school day, she had to cut her early surf short. She carried her board back to the beach, and began making her way towards her gear. She had a laptop connected with a camera that was recording her surfing in high-resolution. She made sure that all of the video was recorded and saved and then packed it up.

"Shame it's a school day." She said to herself. "The waves looked like they just about to get bigger." She sighed in disappointment.

Once she had everything packed, she made her way back to the girls dorm to get ready for classes.

* * *

Once she made it back, she had her school uniform on and she was ready to go. As she left her room, she opened up her portable tablet and started scanning through it.

"Okay, if I time things right, I could finish the last leg of that game in time and try to hit the last part of that swell later today." She planned to herself. Sydney then noticed that Alexis was down the hall waiting for her.

"Took you long enough." Alexis greeted. "At this rate, my tardiness record is going to be shattered."

"You make it sound so important." Sydney retorted.

"Fair enough, how about, let's get to class before Crowler has a reason to scold us?" Alexis suggested, to which Sydney nodded in agreement.

* * *

They finally reached Crowler's classroom just in time. Crowler hadn't arrived yet, and students were still hovering around the classroom, conversing between eachother.

"Looks like Crowler's not here yet, so we should be good." Alexis reassured herself.

"I guess so." Sydney affirmed, looking back down on her tablet. "Oh, perfect timing. I can finish uploading this software now."

"No, class now. Techno babble later." Alexis argued, as she swiped her computer.

"Y'know, that's getting pretty old Alexis." Sydney responded in frustration. They made their way down the aisle, when they noticed a Ra Yellow who was sitting in his seat, with headphones on, zoned out. It was Jake surprisingly. Almost instantly, Alexis pulled one of the ear plugs out.

"Huh?" Jake turned to see the 2 Obelisks. "I'm sorry!" He pleaded nervously.

"It's alright, but you know the rules. No music during class. So time to put it away." Alexis stated.

"Sorry, it's kind of a morning ritual of mine to keep myself calm." Jake explained.

"A morning ritual?" Sydney wondered.

"Y-yeah." He nervously answered. "Usually I do it earlier in the day, but I was running late. It helps calm the nerves."

"What do you listen to?" Alexis asked.

"Well, nothing special. I'll put on some Rush a lot of the time." Jake said.

"So like fast-paced rock or something?" Sydney questioned.

"No, Rush." Jake corrected. "The band Rush..."

"Never heard of them." Alexis admitted.

"Me neither." Sydney added.

"They were inducted in the Rock 'n Roll hall of fame a few years back." He added. The two nodded. Just then, the three noticed a certain Ra Yellow making his way down to his seat. It was Miles, wearing a sleeveless black shirt, with his jacket wrapped around the back of his neck. He was drinking what looked like a protein drink.

"Yo, ZB-gbs." Miles greeted. "Nice to see you communicating with the ladies for once."

"It's definitely more tolerable than having to put up with your banter." Sydney commented.

"Duly noted." Miles responded. "So what's the discussion gents and non-gents?"

"We're talking about Jake's music." Alexis explained.

"Ah, ol' Zombie Boy's musical library. Surprised I haven't asked myself." Miles responded. "So what you listening to anyways Zombie Boy?"

"Well, I was just listening to Rush." Jake answered. That name, suddenly Miles, who was taking a sip of his drink, stopped cold.

"Rush?..." Miles muttered.

"You've heard of them?" Sydney asked. Miles turned abruptly.

"...the holy triumvirate?" Miles retorted. "By the force of the black hole, Cygnus X-1 and the legendary priests in the Temples of Syrinx." The two girls looked on in confusion.

"That's a yes." Jake simplified for them.

"Well sh'yeah." Miles stated, pulling his jacket off his neck, revealing the black shirt he was wearing depicted a dog sniffing a fire hydrant, with "Rush" written above it.

"And that's...a dog sniffing a fire hydrant." Sydney observed.

"Signals...it's the album cover of Signals...Of course I've heard of them, who's never heard of Rush!?" Miles questioned. Alexis and Sydney rose their hand.

"Those two." Jake pointed. Miles paused to collect himself for a second.

"Play it." Miles snapped to Jake.

"Huh?" Jake responded.

"Put on that Rush mothertrucker!" Miles commanded. Jake conceded, and placed his iPod on speaker-mode. Suddenly, Jake's iPod put on The Anthem from Fly By Night. It was already nearing the first vocal section.

_Know your place in life is where you want to be_  
_Don't let them tell you that you owe it all to me_  
_Keep on looking forward...no use in looking 'round_  
_Hold your head above the ground and they won't bring you down_

_Anthem of the heart and anthem of the mind_  
_A funeral dirge for eyes gone blind_  
_We marvel after those who sought_  
_The wonders of the world, wonders of the world_  
_Wonders of the world they WRRRROUUUGGGHHHTTT!_

"Geez Zombie Boy, you're like the brother I never wanted." Miles complimented. "This was the first Rush album I ever listened to."

"Wow, whoever this guy is, his voice is HIGH." Alexis commented.

"Yeah, it nearly shattered my ear drums." Sydney added.

"That's the majestic voice of my hero, Geddy Lee." Miles responded. "But I suppose it's no surprise. Rush is very much a dude's band."

"You have a point." Jake agreed. "Makes sense that I know them. They're the hometown heroes."

"You're Canadian!?" Miles questioned. Jake simply nodded. "Oh this is remarkable. So many Canadian jokes, so little time." Jake was less than enthusiastic at his response.

"Great..." He sulked.

"Pray he doesn't figure out most of the student population is Japanese." Sydney whispered to Alexis.

"Y'know ZB, you'd love my boy Boots. He's a huge Rush fan too, and the guy can play La Villa Strangiato all the way through...BACKWARDS on the drum." Miles added.

"This is suppose to be your exact clone if I remember correctly." Sydney assumed.

"Well, he's not as brutally handsome or possess my unparalleled charisma, but you get the idea." Miles gloated. Alexis giggled a bit, but Sydney wasn't amused. "Semi-tough crowd, Jesus."

"Alright students, take your seats. Class is about to begin." Crowler entered the classroom. Everyone began to scatter back to their seats as class began.

* * *

Over an hour of head-banging against the table later, they were on to Professor Banner's class. There, Jaden was sitting at his seat, with his head buried in his arms, half asleep, only to be interrupted by the conversation between Miles and Jake.

"He was pretty mad Miles." Jake stated. "I don't think Crowler enjoyed having his butt glued to the chair."

"Hey, beats the squirrel I was going to leave in his desk, but then I considered that cruel and unusual...for the squirrel of course. I mean, being trapped in there for hours on end with nothing but blue lipstick and letter upon letter of failed dreams and disappointment." Miles explained.

"Hey guys, what's shaking?" Jaden greeted from his seat.

"Well, as of right now, probably Crowler, in an attempt to get out of his chair." Miles quipped. "I have pics." Miles whipped out his Pilot, to show a struggling and hilarious panicking Crowler.

"Neat." Jaden replied, viewing the pictures of Crowler's misery.

"JADEN!" A cracking, high-pitched voice cried out to the Slifer. It was Syrus of course, panicking down to his friend. "JADEN! It's awful Jaden! He's gone!"

"Who's gone?" Jaden questioned.

"Chazz! He's gone!" Syrus answered.

"Chazz is missing!?" Jaden added.

"Oh my god!" Miles gasped, then paused for a moment. "...So anyways Jaden, about the Crowler butt chair incident. Gorilla glue never fails."

"Did you guys hear me? Chazz has gone missing!" Syrus repeated.

"I'm sure he did Syrus, I just don't think he cares." Jake explained.

"Aaaaand the category is, ding. Things I care as little about as Chazz leaving school. Say there, Zombie Boy. Go ahead and put 15 seconds on the clock." Jake then struggled to his watch.

"Go!"

"Low-carb diets, Michael Moore, the Republican National Convention, the Church of Scientology, Tom Cruise, Tom Cruise's relationship issues, Tom Cruise's hair, Tom Cruise's hair's relationship issues, any movie with Tom Cruise in it with the exception of the A Few Good Men and Rain Man, and that is only because of Dustin Hoffman, let's see...ESPN updates on which jockstrap Lebron James is wearing today..."

"TIME!"

"Oh well kids, I'm afraid that's all we have, but tune in next time." Miles then looked at his watch. "Nyuh." He turned and walked towards his chair, along with Jake.

Meanwhile, the Obelisk Blues were also discussing this, namely Torimaki and Raizou.

"Y'know what? I remember seeing Chazz pack his stuff up." Torimaki stated to the other guys.

"Good riddance." Raizou criticized. "If you can't be the ketchup and mustard team, you're not worthy to be here."

"Jeez, with friends like that, who needs enemies?" Jaden retorted at the Obelisk's feelings toward one of their own.

"Jaden." Syrus asked his friend. "I know Chazz was a jerk to us, but he could be in serious danger. He may need our help"

"You're right Syrus." Jaden got up. "Let's go look for him. We're not letting him leave here without a fight...plus, it's a great excuse to slip out of class." He chuckled.

* * *

Moments later, outside of the main school building, Jaden and Syrus crawled through a hole in the front of the building. As they got up and dusted themselves off...

"You know, this school has regular doors." The voice shocked the two Slifers, thinking they were busted. It was Alexis, along with Mindy and Jasmine.

"Oh hey Alexis." Jaden greeted. "I bet you're wondering why we skipped class...well that's because we wanted to get a head start on our homework."

"Yeah right." Alexis didn't buy it. "You're going to look for Chazz...and we're going to help." She added.

"Really?" Syrus replied. "Since when did you care about Chazz?"

"Chazz may be a jerk, but he's still an Obelisk, and we take care of our own." Alexis explained. As she finished, they all noticed a noise coming from behind them. Suddenly a section of the wall had opened, revealing a secret exit. Out of said exit was Miles, who was whistling as he exited the secret corridor. The exit closed behind him. He suddenly turned, and instantly stopped whistling as soon as he saw the group.

"Well, this is awkward..." Miles stated.

"Miles, you comin' to help look for Chazz too?" Jaden asked cheerfully.

"Uh...yeah. That's exactly what I was going to do." Miles lied through his teeth. "I was just trying to catch up with you guys..."

"How did you find that secret exit?" Jasmine asked.

"Ummm...Up, Down, Left, Left, B, B, A?" Miles joked. "You'd be surprised. This place has more secret doors than the Archive level in Goldeneye."

"Now that that's settled, let's get going." Jaden concluded as the group of 6 began their search for Chazz.

The search went on for nearly 30 minutes, to no avail.

"Chazz!" A bunch of them yelled.

"Come on out Chazz, we miss you, ya scrub!" Jaden fake insulted hoping to weed him out.

"Chazz...please...come back..." Miles muttered silently.

"He's not gonna hear you like that Miles." Syrus informed.

"I'm counting on it." Miles noted.

"That's it!" Alexis had grown impatient, and cupped her hands around her mouth. "CHAZZ YOU LITTLE TOAD! IF THIS IS SOME KIND OF JOKE, YOU BETTER HOPE WE DON'T FIND YOU!"

Her voice echoed, resulting in birds scattering from the trees in fear.

"Yeah threaten him, that'll bring him out." Jaden replied sarcastically.

"Well now, Jaden...perhaps she said that so the birds will look for him." Miles contemplated.

"Somehow I doubt that." Syrus shot down.

"You know, I'm sure there's a perfectly legitimate reason he went missing." Jasmine stated.

"Yeah, like maybe he snuck out to get me flowers. My Chazz-y is so romantic." Mindy swooned.

"Chazz-y?" Syrus questioned.

"I think it's more likely he switched faces with Nicolas Cage in an attempt to shut down an international crime syndicate."

"You really think so Miles?" Jaden asked. Miles sighed, and then placed his hand close to his face, pulling it away.

"No Jaden, that would be the premise of Face/Off, and I don't think Chazz has the charisma or the teeth to pull off John Travolta."

"You like Chazz?" Jasmine asked her friend. "Last week it was Bastion, who's next? Little Syrus?"

"Well he is cute." Mindy admitted. Suddenly, Alexis focused towards a post in the distance.

"What is it Lex?" Jaden asked.

"Something's in those bushes." Alexis pointed, as they noticed the bushes rustling.

"What is it?" Syrus wondered.

"Chazz-y?" Mindy added.

"Maybe it's the Eye Hole man..." Miles whispered.

"The eye...hole man?" Alexis questioned.

"Yeah, if he catches you with a box of his Eye Holes, he flies in and starts kicking the shit out of you." Miles explained. "They're worth it though...they melt in your mouth Lex."

"Alright Chazz, games over. We found you. Come on out." Jaden waltzed up to the bush. It was then that a large creature leaped from the bush, causing Jaden let out a scream.

"Gyahhh!"

The creature then lunged towards the other students, getting into a scuffle.

"Ahhh!"

"What the!"

"Ah! Get 'em off!"

"Get up on outta here with my eye-holes!"

Suddenly the creature escaped and the group got up from the scuffle.

"Not Chazz..." Syrus concluded.

"Not human either." Alexis added.

"What was that thing." Mindy questioned.

"Where did it go?" A voice emerged from behind them.

"There!" Another one stated. It was three men, two taller suited men wearing glasses and another shorter bearded man in a similar suit. One of the taller men was holding a tranquilizer gun.

"After it! We can't let it escape." The shorter man stated.

"Yes sir!"

Suddenly, they heard a high-pitched scream come from the direction that the creature escaped. The gang looked around to realize they were missing a person.

"Jasmine!" Alexis realized.

"Help me!" Jasmine yelled through the trees as she was being hijacked by what looked like a monkey.

"It's just what she always wanted. Some guy to come sweep her off her feet." Mindy stated.

"Yeah some GUY, not some monkey." Alexis corrected.

"Why are those guys after it?" Syrus wondered.

"Who cares? It has Jasmine." Jaden focused.

"And my eye-holes! Get back here you little furry bastard!" Miles began to chase after the monkey. The rest followed.

The monkey continued through the forest, until he reached a cliff on the edge of the island. Jasmine continued to scream the whole way.

"Let me go! Please let me go now!" She screamed. Jasmine then looked down, as she noticed she was being held over a tree branch on the cliff, with nothing but a large drop into the ocean below it.

"Please! Don't let me go! Don't let me go!" She begged the chimp as she held it tightly. The 3 suited men arrived on the scene.

"Take aim and get ready." The small man ordered.

"Yes sir." The sunglassed man responded, aiming his rifle. They then noticed Jasmine was struggling for her life behind the chimp.

"Blast, we can't shoot him, or else he'll drop the girl." The man realized.

Jaden, Miles and the rest of the group arrived behind them. Jaden then noticed something attached to the monkey's arm.

"Hey, that monkey has a duel disk." Jaden realized. "Either that... or a really weird looking banana."

"That's no banana." The short man corrected. "And Wheeler's no ordinary monkey. He's being trained as a duelist."

"A dueling monkey...no way." Jaden said. "This gives me an idea..."

"Take the monkey on the road, pay 5 dollars a game and milk that cash-cow to a gold plated mansion?" Miles asked.

"No." Jaden then ran closer to the chimp. "Hey Wheeler! You want a duel! Well you got one right here pal! Let the girl go and let's throw down!" The monkey turned to Jaden, intrigued by his proposal.

"If I win Wheeler, then you gotta let Jasmine go." Jaden stated.

"And what if you DON'T win!?" Jasmine feared.

"Umm...well I actually never thought of that." Jaden scratched his head. "Okay, if Wheeler wins, we let him go."

"Wait, where does that leave me!" Jasmine cried.

"Look don't worry about it, because he's not gonna win!" Jaden convinced. "What d'ya say Wheeler?"

"Jaden's actually going through with this?" Alexis questioned.

"Better him than me." Miles admitted. "I am nowhere near stoned enough to duel with a monkey."

Wheeler nodded in agreement and let Jasmine down on the tree, and then scuttled over closer to Jaden to begin the duel.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'!" Jaden nodded.

"How can they understand each other." Mindy wondered.

"Maybe all that training has allowed Wheeler to understand human speech." Alexis began. "Or maybe Jaden's really a monkey."

"Either way, if they start flinging their shit at each other, I am O-U-T." Miles added.

Wheeler then activated his duel disk.

"Wow, you actually know how to work that thing..." Jaden stated, while activating his own.

"Sir, I have a clear shot now." The man announced with his rifle aimed at the monkey.

"No, this could be exactly the test we've been waiting for." The short man denied.

"Test?" Syrus questioned.

"Alright, Wheeler it's time to duel!"

"...Duel." A digital voice came from Wheeler.

"D'holy shit!" Miles shouted.

"He can talk!?" Jaden yelled.

"It can talk!" Syrus shouted, totally lost for words.

"Don't be ridiculous, that would be completely unrealistic." The older man stated. "The helmet transmits his thoughts and verbalizes it for him."

"Yeah...because the idea that a helmet can somehow wiretap the mind of a freakin' primate and translate it's brainwaves into a language it probably doesn't even comprehend is WAY more realistic." Miles sarcastically replied.

Both duelists drew their initial hands and began.

Jaden: 4000

Wheeler: 4000

"I'll start things off Wheeler!" Jaden drew. "I summon **E-HERO Sparkman **in Attack mode!" Jaden unleashed his electric blue and gold warrior to the field.

**Elemental HERO Sparkman (1600/1400) *4 LIGHT**

"Then I'll throw down a facedown. Alright monkey, you saw my moves, now do yours." Jaden turned to the others. "Get it? Monkey see, monkey do?"

Everyone groaned at his horrible joke.

"You suck!"

"My turn, my turn! Draw." Wheeler drew, the helmet then scanned his hand and he found what he required. "**Berserk Gorilla **attack mode! Attack mode!" He placed the card on his duel disk, revealing the large orange colored gorilla, that started banging on his own chest.

"Now I see who got the looks." Jaden chuckled.

**Berserk Gorilla (2000/1000) *4 EARTH**

"Berserk Gorilla attack Sparkman! Attack!" Wheeler let out a few howls before unleashing his gorilla, who took a swing and knocked Sparkman off the field.

Jaden: 3600

Wheeler: 4000

Wheeler began to cheer, jumping up and down in celebration.

"Monkey see, monkey do. Me make monkey out of you, you YOU!"

"Jaden don't lose your cool." Syrus stated.

"That'll be hard Syrus, afterall he is losing to a monkey." Alexis explained.

"Hey, it's still the first round, so just relax. I got plenty of tricks up my sleeve." Jaden reassured as he revealed his facedown. "I activate the trap, _Hero Signal_!" Jaden's trap emitted a flood light with an "H" depicted. "With this, I can summon an Elemental HERO as soon as one of mine is destroyed, and the one I'm selecting is **Elemental HERO Ocean**!" Jaden brought out his marine blue hero, carrying a trident.

**Elemental HERO Ocean (1500/1200) *4 WATER**

"Me play facedown, end turn." Wheeler concluded.

"My turn." Jaden drew. "I activate Ocean's ability, returning Sparkman from my Grave back to my hand." Jaden retrieved Sparkman and added it to his hand. "Next, I'm activating _Polymerization _fusing **HERO's Sparkman and Heat **together. Looks like I will be losing my cool, by turning things up a notch!" Jaden quipped. "I summon **Elemental HERO Hot Streak**!" The new hero was almost entirely glowing bright red with white eyes, with a fiery mane and glowing blue hands, and the HERO symbol branded on his chest.

**Elemental HERO Hot Streak (2400/2000) *6 FIRE/Fusion**

"Now time to throw down! When Hot Streak attacks, you take damage equal to the total number of levels on your field x100." Jaden explained, as Hot Streak unleashed a barrage of 4 small flare bombs towards the chimp, causing it to yell in fear.

Jaden: 3600

Wheeler: 3600

"In addition, until the end phase of your turn, Hot Streak's ATK increases equal to the amount of damage caused by it's effect." Jaden continued. "Now, turn the heat up Hot Streak!" Jaden's fiery hero started glowing brighter to increase his power.

**Elemental HERO Hot Streak (2400 + 400 = 2800/2000) *6 FIRE/Fusion**

Afterwards, the hero was able to form a staff of pure fire and chucked it at the gorilla, piercing it, resulting in it's destruction.

Jaden: 3600

Wheeler: 2800

"Now with that out of the way, Ocean has an opening for a direct attack!" Jaden directed, as Ocean formed an orb of water from his hands and launched it at the monkey, resulting in a huge splash of water hitting him directly and causing the chimp to yell out as it fell over.

Jaden: 3600

Wheeler: 1300

"I'm the man!" Jaden gloated. "Uh...not that you couldn't be...Wheeler? You calling it quits already?"

"Alright! He lost over half of his lifepoints." Syrus cheered.

"Good for Jaden, but not so much for our furry little friend." Alexis said.

"Is he giving up?" Mindy wondered.

"Oh please." The man refuted. "He just made a mistake. One that he will never make again. We'll make sure of that. You see, back at the lab, if he made any mistake, he knows he'd be punished for it. Which is why he only continues to improve as the duel goes on."

"Huh?" Syrus wondered.

"Uh, top secret sir." The taller subordinate reminded.

"Oh right, forget what I just told you." The old man stated.

"I'm still stuck on the idea that we have mind-reading technology, able to translate the brain waves to actual speech, giving us the ability to communicate with animals...and we're using it to play card games with a monkey..." Miles stated. "Anyone else find anything wrong with that?...nobody...just me...okay."

"Hey Wheeler! Are you giving up?"

"Never surrender! Never surrender!" The monkey replied as he drew his card.

"Just what I like to hear!" Jaden cheered.

"Now I summon, **Ape Fighter **attack mode!" Wheeler brought out a dark red gorilla wearing a silver helmet and blue pants.

**Ape Fighter (1900/1200) *4 DARK**

"Now I play, _Wild Nature's Release!" _

"Wild Nature's Release?" Alexis recalled. "That increases the ATK of any a Beast or Beast-Warrior type by the value of it's DEF. Wow, this monkey is getting better!"

"And it's about to get a lot worse for Jaden." Syrus worried.

"Ape Fighter, power up! Power up!" Wheeler wailed as his gorilla fighter bulked up imensely.

**Ape Fighter (1900 + 1200 = 3100/1200) *4 DARK**

"Ape Fighter attack! attack!" Wheeler commanded as the dark ape lunged in towards Hot Streak. The hero attempted to fend him off, however the ape jumped and mauled the hero, ending it by biting him on the shoulder fiercely.

"Oh god, he's contracted monkey nucleosis!" Miles shouted. "Sweaty palms are the first symptom!"

"Relax, when Wild Nature's Release is used, the monster it affects is destroyed during the turn's end." Alexis explained.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." Syrus recalled.

"But what do we do about the victim?" Miles asked.

Jaden: 3300

Wheeler: 1300

"Now I play my facedown, trap! _Beast Soul Swap_!" Wheeler revealed his trap card, depicting an animal corpse with the soul departing the body.

"Great, now Günter gets to prevent losing his monster, by just swapping it out." Miles stated.

"Isn't his name Wheeler?" Syrus asked.

"Sorry, got my animated monkeys that use a head apparatus to communicate with humans. Honest mistake." Miles replied.

As stated, Ape Fighter returned to Wheeler's hand, however he wasn't gone long.

"Ape Fighter, come back!" Wheeler yelled, as the large red gorilla returned to the field.

**Ape Fighter (1900/1200) *4 DARK**

"He knew that he could bring back the same card too." Alexis said.

"That monkey is outsmarting Jaden." Mindy commented.

"You'd have a harder time outsmarting a toothbrush than you would Jaden. Not saying all that much." Miles explained.

"Can't argue with that." Syrus agreed. "Jaden forgot to brush three days straight once."

"I find that both fascinating and disgusting." Miles added.

"Ape Fighter attack! Attack!" This time, Wheeler's ape lunged towards Jaden's Ocean. Going into an aerial somersault and bludgeoning the hero with it's fists.

Jaden: 2900

Wheeler: 1300

Wheeler danced around in victory. "Now Ape Fighter effect activate, increase power!" He attempted to explain.

**Ape Fighter (1900 + 300 = 2200/1200) *4 DARK**

"No joke." Jaden chuckled. "2200 ATK, that'll be tough to get over, but I think I can handle this!" Jaden drew, however, Jaden was interrupted by the sound of monkey's. Several of them, crouched behind bushes and rocks a few yards away from the action. "Whoa look over there."

"More monkeys, ah man." Syrus feared.

"Must be a whole tribe of them." Mindy stated.

"Tribe? Pretty sure monkeys live in swarms...or schools, I think it's one of those "s" words." Miles replied.

"Those would be insects and fish." Alexis corrected.

"I'll just call it an army of monkeys...Oh wait, we're in the ocean, so maybe a Navy of monkeys." Miles contemplated. "Oh my god, I just imagined a submarine piloted by monkeys, that is hilarious!...oh, wait...wait...never mind they hit a rock, hulls are breached, now it's tragic...Rest in Peace imaginary submarine monkeys, especially you Vice Admiral Bubbles."

"I see now...that's why you ran away, to get to your family right?" Jaden concluded.

"Must win, be with family!" Wheeler yelled.

"I know you want to be free Wheeler, but I have to save my friend." Jaden looked at his drawn card. "Sweetness, I summon **Elemental HERO Bubbleman **in Attack mode!" Jaden called on his chubby aqua lad.

**Elemental HERO Bubbleman (800/1200) *4 WATER**

"And with him out by himself, I draw 2 new cards." Jaden drew. "And it's just what I need to put this away. I activate the field spell, _Fusion Gate_!" Jaden opened his field slot, placing his card on it, placing a large swirling vortex above them. "Now I can fusion summon without the need for Polymerization. But that's not all, I also have the spell, _The Warrior Returning Alive_, which fetches a Warrior from my graveyard and puts it back in my hand." He retrieved his monster.

"Looks like Jaden is setting things up for the finish." Syrus predicted.

"I activate Fusion Gate, fusing Elemental HERO's Bubbleman and Ocean, to create the one and only **Elemental HERO Hydro**!" Suddenly, Jaden melded the two water heroes to create the marine and teal fusion hero of the sea, equipped with double water launchers.

**Elemental HERO Hydro (2300/1800) *6 WATER/Fusion**

"New monster!" Wheeler screeched in between. "Stronger than Ape Fighter!"

"Not that it matters! Because when Hydro is Fusion Summoned, he can wipe up to 2 cards on the field back to the player's hand, and guess where I'm aiming his sights?" Hydro aimed one of his launchers towards Wheeler's Ape, shooting it straight on with a jet of water, putting it back in Wheeler's hand.

"AhAhAhAHHHH!" Wheeler screamed.

"I'll take that as monkey for "game over"!" Jaden assumed. "Now Hydro attack his lifepoints directly!" Hydro then unleashed a full barrage from both blasters, soaking the poor primate and reducing his lifepoints completely.

Jaden: 2900 WIN

Wheeler: 0

Wheeler's helmet depicted a sad monkey face, translating as a loss.

"That's game!" Jaden initiated his trademark salute to Wheeler. "Okay Wheeler, fair is fair. Time to release Jasmine." The monkey acknowledged his defeat and stumbled towards the tree, picked Jasmine up and let her down on the ground. Jasmine then ran back to her friends. She was embraced by Mindy and Alexis.

"It was horrible! He smelled like bananas!" Mindy whined.

"Eh, could be worse. Could be like Mr. Teeny and smell like cigarettes and depression." Miles retorted.

"Anyway, thanks for saving me." Jasmine said to Jaden.

"But still, what's gonna happen to Wheeler?" Mindy wondered.

"Yeah, I mean, he kidnapped me, but even he doesn't deserve to be just some enslaved experiment." Jasmine agreed.

"Alright you flea-ridden failure." The three men approached the defeated monkey. "Back to the lab. It seems we have much more training to do, starting with your punishment."

"Hold on." Jaden stood between the men. "Wheeler doesn't belong with you, he belongs with his family in nature, so that's where we're gonna leave him!"

"You tell them Jaden!" Syrus cheered.

"Because if they do anything I'll call the TV Stations!" Alexis warned.

"and I'll call the news stations." Mindy added.

"And I'll...fracture their skulls." Miles stated. This wasn't as well received with the group. "What, one quick roundhouse kick to the face. Boom, unconscious...no?"

"No!"

"Forget it, let's take him already!" The men charged past Jaden and crowded the monkey. "And we're going to take his family along with him."

"MEOOOWWWW!" Suddenly out of nowhere, Pharaoh appeared, completely wigged out and clawed all 3 of the men, causing them to drop their weapons. Pharaoh dropped to the ground and walked away from the 3 men in pain.

"Tsk tsk Pharaoh, naughty kitty." Pharaoh walked towards the voice, and the person picked him up.

"Professor Banner?"

"Hello children." Banner waved to the students.

"Who are you?" The bearded man retorted venomously.

"Oh just your average teacher, duelist..." Banner flipped on of their rifles up to his arm. "Animal lover. Now I don't think the authorities would like to hear you were threatening animals and children now would you?"

The man gritted his teeth in anger.

Eventually the 3 men departed. Afterwards, they had removed the device from Wheeler's head, and he head towards his fellow monkey brethren, armed only with a duel disk.

"It's like a family reunion." Syrus said.

"I'd imagine that there's more bananas and less of mom getting into a slap fight with your aunt Francine at their family reunions." Miles mentioned. "...completely wrecked Gogo's new set of jet skis."

"Hey Wheeler! Let's duel again sometime buddy!" Jaden waved goodbye to his hairy little friend, who waved back to him. "Me too! It was a super fun match!" Wheeler then departed with his family.

"Uh Jaden, he's not wearing the helmet anymore." Syrus reminded him.

"That was a close one." Jasmine stated. "If Professor Banner didn't show up when he did, it'd be bad news for Wheeler."

"I doubt it..." Miles retorted. "I'd probably end up tornado kicking the short one in the back of the head and breaking the other two guy's ribcages. All 3 down in about 7 seconds."

"How did you find us Professor?" Jaden asked.

"Well it's very easy with a cat that can track as well as Pharaoh." Banner answered.

"But why were you looking for us?"

"You see children, I wanted to find you and tell you that I spotted Chazz and he's okay." Banner explained.

"You did?"

"Yes, but there is some bad news to go with that." Banner finished and led them down to near the docks. "You see children, this morning I saw Chazz leave on one of his family's yachts."

"Oh well. I guess he needed time to himself." Jaden sulked.

"Yeah, it's gonna be different here without him." Syrus added.

"My Chazz-y." Mindy whined.

"You know, as much of an asshole Chazz was...nope, nevermind, that's it, he was an asshole." Miles threw his hands up. "Hashtag shots fired."

"I'm sure he'll be back someday." Jaden reassured. "Afterall, good rivals are hard to find."

"Yes, but you know what isn't hard to find? Class." Banner reminded the group. "And you have quite a bit of makeup work to do." They groaned in anguish as Banner led them back to class.

* * *

Later on that day, the final class was getting ready to be let out. The Ra's were listening to Miles' story.

"So a cyborg, talking monkey dueled Jaden and 3 men in suits chased it down, but Professor Banner's cat disarmed them and the monkey was able to escape into the wild?" Kenny summarized.

"In an eggshell." Miles answered. "Oh yeah, and Chazz apparently left the island. Hopefully never coming back."

"If there's a God, then we'll never see that prick again." Kenny replied.

"So, your escape plan failed?" Jake assumed.

"I was caught by those 5 geniuses right as I exited our secret underground batcave entrance." Miles answered. "And the moral of the story is, cover me when I run, because you'll probably be attacked by a cyborg monkey. But he didn't know we were gonna shock the monkey."

"I think you've had enough fun for today." Bastion stated. "You might need your juice box and Ritalin."

"Is it that time again?" Miles wondered.

"If it were up to us, you'd be permanently sedated." Kenny hoped.

* * *

Meanwhile, Alexis and Sydney were having a similar discussion.

"So, digital helmet monkey?" Sydney concluded.

"Yep." Alexis nodded.

"Good to know." Sydney replied and left it at that. "At least you weren't the one being swung around on vines carried by a hairy animal."

"I suppose that's one way to look at it." Alexis laughed. Suddenly, the sound of a bell chime rung in, signaling the end of classes for the day. Everybody began to pack things up and head out of the classroom. "I'll talk to you later Sydney, but I have homework to take care of."

"Alright." Sydney replied back as Alexis left the room.

* * *

A little while later, in the hallway. Students were walking in both directions conversing with each other in the hallways. Sydney was walking, with her pilot in hand, typing away, however her train of thought was soon interrupted.

"Syyyyyyyd Vicious." Miles had interrupted. She sighed in annoyance.

"Annnoyance." Sydney replied back. "To what do I owe the displeasure."

"Well, I have a conundrum." Miles stated.

"The answer is yes, you should sew your mouth shut." Sydney answered.

"Okay, we all saw how that worked out for Ryan Reynolds...Barakapool doesn't sell." Miles explained. "...Unless it's brutally making fun of Barakapool."

"Seriously, can you get your point out of the way so I can continue to ignore it?" Sydney asked.

"Hey, nobody likes filler, but every show runs into it eventually." Miles explained.

"Huh?"

"What?" Miles replied.

"Never mind, what is it?" Sydney questioned.

"Well, I was thinking, regarding our little wager settling." Miles began. "I'm thinking about dueling you to make us square."

"Trust me, it'd be a waste of my and your time." Sydney stated.

"I understand that you can be intimidated by my ruthless Kentucky Fried Cannon Fodder."

"No, more like I'd beat you so fast, you'd still be drawing your initial hand by the time your lifepoints hit zero." Sydney retorted.

"Oooh, shots fired." Miles gestured.

"Look, I'm busy, so whenever I can think of something, I'll let you know, and trust me, it won't be fun for you."

"Let me ask you another question, Relish or Mustard?"

"What?"

"I'm just asking, because you used up all that weak sauce." Miles shot.

"God you're annoying." Sydney stated.

"Just doin' ma job." Miles responded.

"What do we have here?" A voice interrupted their conversation. "Sydney, you should know better than to converse with someone at such a lower level." The voice came from a Obelisk girl in front of them in the hallway. The girl had long orange hair that flowed down to the middle of her back held with a purple headband similar to Sydney's, except lighter, along with raspberry colored eyes. She was joined by a 3 other Obelisk girls.

"A, X, Right, L2, R2, Down, Down, Y, B, Select." Miles listed off. Everybody around him looked confused.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" The orange-haired Obelisk girl asked.

"Oh, I was just putting in the instant-level up cheat code." Miles explained. Sydney chuckled a bit.

"Okay, now THAT was funny." Sydney admitted. "But only a noob puts in cheat codes."

"You would need a cheat code to get promoted to Obelisk wouldn't you?" The girl assumed.

"Ehhh, I honestly would pass on an offer to promote anyways." Miles admitted. "Those blazers are so 19th century, on top of the fact that most of the people in Obelisk turn out to be hilariously pompous assholes, exhibit A." Miles explained, pointing towards her. This angered the girl.

"You've got some nerve talking to me like that, you jerk." She spat.

"Well it's better than plan B, which would be communicate with you via large pointy stick." Miles retorted, making several light jabbing motions, ticking each time while doing so.

"Okay..." Sydney grabbed Miles and turned him around. "I think you're done here. Let's get you out of here before we need to separate her from you with said pointy stick."

"Yes Sydney, get your boyfriend out of here before he makes any more stupid decisions." She provoked. This struck a huge nerve with Sydney.

"Okay, that was one step too far." Sydney venomously retorted.

"Yeah, don't talk about Syd's boyfriend like that!" Miles added. Sydney immediately smacked his mouth shut.

"Would you shut it!" Sydney shouted. "You're not helping."

"Did I strike a nerve...Syd?" She laughed at her apparent nickname.

"Don't call me that..." Sydney growled.

"Yeah, only I get to call her Syd." Miles explained. Sydney clamped his mouth shut again.

"Once again, Not helping!" Sydney retorted.

"Who is this girl anyway?" Miles asked. "The leader of the Raggity Anne brigade?"

"Adagio Darling, 1st year Obelisk Blue like the rest of us." Sydney explained.

"My reputation seems to have preceded me." Adagio stated.

"Not really, you just won't be quiet about it around the dorm." Sydney answered. "Seriously, some people are working and we hear you blather on the hallway about how great you are."

"At least I get out and make friends, unlike you, who's trapped in her room for hours on end, doing lord knows what, to the point where you desperately have to rummage through the scum to find people to talk to." Adagio jabbed.

"...Damn." Miles exhaled. "Shots fired."

"Miles...we get it. It's not catching on." Sydney warned.

"Miles?" Adagio remembered. "Oh, don't tell me you're the guy all the girls were talking about. Talk about disappointing. Granted, he definitely looks the part, but I didn't expect him to be such an idiot."

"Listen up Adagio, let's get this out of the way. I don't like you, and that little rant of yours is a perfect reason why that is. If you want to settle your petty insecurities with who I associate with, then you know I'm always up for a duel." Sydney offered.

"You duel me?" Adagio laughed. "This has to be a joke."

"The only joke here is that mess you call hair." Sydney quipped.

"Ohhh snape. Sh-" Miles began.

"If you say "shots fired" one more time!" Sydney yelled at him. This angered Adagio greatly.

"Fine, let's go." Adagio agreed. "Obelisk Arena, and feel free to bring your boyfriend along to watch."

"You're only making this worse for you." Sydney fired back.

* * *

In Obelisk Arena, Sydney and Adagio were preparing for their duel.

"Come to think of it, I don't think I've seen you duel before." Miles admitted. Sydney adjusted her duel disk.

"Then watch and learn." Sydney stated.

"Alright, good luck out there and keep it sexy." Miles offered.

"I'm going to push you off the arena if you're not out of my vicinity in 5 seconds." Sydney warned him.

"Meow...ch." Miles retorted. "Just try not to rearrange her face too much."

"No promises."

"You better be ready." Adagio called out as she activated her duel disk.

"I'd be more worried about yourself." Sydney activated her own.

"LET'S DUEL!"

Sydney: 4000

Adagio: 4000

"I guess I'll get things started." Adagio drew. "I summon **Solo the Melodious Songstress**!" A slim, lavender skinned woman appeared, in a red and gold song-themed dress with blue frills along with red tap shoes. She began to sing very soothingly.

**Solo the Melodious Songstress (1600/1000) *4**

"Finally, I'll set 1 card facedown." Adagio concluded. "End of Act Un."

"Oh you better hope that's not all you have." Sydney drew. "I activate the spell card, _One for One, _which allows me to Special Summon a level 1 monster from my Deck, as long as I discard a monster from my hand." She then sent a card to the graveyard. "Now I summon, **Mind Master **in Attack Mode!" She declared, as her creature was nothing but a levitating brain in a container, with arms attached to the head.

**Mind Master (100/200) *1 LIGHT/Tuner**

"The big brain am winning again, I am the greetest!" Miles shouted.

"All that work for a floating organ?" Adagio scoffed. "You'd be better off donating it to your Ra friend."

"This floating organ is a lot more effective than you think." Sydney divulged. "By paying 800 lifepoints, I can tribute any Psychic-Type monster, including itself, in order to Special Summon a Psychic-Type monster from my Deck, given it's level 4 or lower." Her deck then shuffled and spat out a card, which she took. "And with that I'm summoning **Mental Seeker**!" Her brain creature disappeared and was replaced by an green-haired adolescent boy, donning a clear visor, and a black and purple suit with a light purple cape.

**Mental Seeker (800/600) *3 EARTH/Tuner**

Sydney: 3200

Adagio: 4000

"So you traded in one weak monster for a toddler wearing a visor?" Adagio mocked. "Lame."

"Let's see if this is lame?" Sydney responded. "I summon **Silent Psychic Wizard **in Attack Mode!" Her newest psychic monster was a larger, white, gold and blue armored warrior donning a white helmet and metallic saber, with electricity emitting from one end.

**Silent Psychic Wizard (1900/0) *4 EARTH**

"And when Psychic Wizard is summoned, I can banish any Psychic monster in my Graveyard." Sydney explained, as she banished a monster.

"Well that was pointless." Adagio nodded.

"You're about to find out how wrong you are." Sydney replied. "But first, it's time I traded in. I'm going to sync up Metal Seeker along with Psychic Wizard." She declared, as Psychic Wizard jumped in the air. Meanwhile, Mental Seeker had digital numbers projecting through his visor and suddenly he de-materialized into 3 individual rings. Those rings surrounded Psychic Wizard, de-materializing him.

3 + 4 = 7

"I Synchro Summon, **Psychic Lifetrancer**!" Through a flash of light, appeared Sydney's monster. A women with long black hair, had piercing black eyes and pale green skin, and a blue skin-tight suit. She was also half-cybernetic, having half of her head metallic, along with a cybernetic arm and leg on the left side of her body.

**Psychic Lifetrancer (2400/2000) *7 EARTH/Synchro**

"Woah'kay!...Syd can apparently Synchro Summon!" Miles looked on in surprise. "This suddenly raises quite a few questions."

"So this is a Synchro Summon..." Adagio looked on, with a bit of wonder and confusion.

"Now, I activate the effect of Psychic Wizard. When he's sent to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon 1 monster that was banished by his effect." She explained. "So, the one coming back is **Reinforced Human Psychic Borg**." Through a large black dimensional hole, a large dark-colored cyborg weilding a blunt object shaped like a sword appeared.

**Reinforced Human Psychic Borg (1500/800) *4 EARTH**

"Now it's time to kick off their effects. First with Lifetrancer, I can banish a Psychic-Type monster from my Graveyard and gain back 1200 lifepoints." She removed Psychic Wizard from the game, gaining back LP.

Sydney: 4400

Adagio: 4000

"Now for Psychic Borg's effect, by removing a Psychic-Type monster, he gains 500 ATK." Sydney explained, as she removed Mind Master, which powered up Psychic Borg.

**Reinforced Human Psychic Borg (1500 + 500 = 2000/800) *4 EARTH**

"Quite the front line-up." Miles admitted.

"Now Psychic Lifetrancer, destroy her Melodious Songstress!" Sydney commanded, as Lifetrancer created a large ball of dark energy which was launched at the Melodious girl, resulting in her destruction.

Sydney: 4400

Adagio: 3200

"I think Jesse put it best, YEAH BITCH!" Miles put his hand up. "Cyborgs! Oh!"

"Why won't he stop..." Sydney replied. "Now, Psychic Borg attack her directly!"

"Guess you forgot about my Songstress's ability. When she's destroyed in battle, I can instantly summon any Melodious monster from my Deck." Adagio reminded. "So, I summon **Aria the Melodious Diva **in Defense Mode." She declared. Her newest Melodious girl had lavender hair, and wore a maroon suit with a peach colored skirt with a harp attached to her back. She also began to sing various intertwining notes.

**Aria the Melodious Diva (1600/1200) *4 LIGHT**

"It's still weaker than Psychic Borg, so it won't stay long." Sydney mentioned as Psychic Borg lunged towards the song girl, however, he was met with a barrier of notes that blocked the attack. "So, I'm guessing that thing has a special ability..."

"Right you are." Adagio answered. "As long as she's on the field after being Special Summoned, I'm afraid you can't destroy any of my Melodious monsters in battle or target them with effects."

"Well that's a ruffle in the jammies." Miles mentioned.

"Well this is interesting." A voice came from behind Miles. He turned to see it was Alexis. "An Obelisk girls one-on-one."

"Yep, we got a real ovarian barnburner on our hands." Miles tagged.

"I thought I smelt a duel." Another voice came from behind them. It was Jaden, along with his two Slifer co-horts.

"Honestly, I can only smell grilled cheese." Miles retorted.

"What? I haven't eaten since lunch." Chumley complained.

"Don't you have like 3 lunches?" Miles reminded.

"Your point?" Chumley questioned.

"Alexis, you know these 2?" Jaden asked the Obelisk.

"Yeah, the one on the right is Adagio Darling." Alexis explained. "She's a first year Obelisk and one of the top duelists in the girls dorm."

"Uh-huh...and the girl on the left?" Jaden asked.

"I think I remember her from watching Bastion's duel with Chazz." Syrus remembered.

"Yeah, she was at the Abandoned Dorm with us." Miles reminded.

"Oh yeah." Jaden recalled.

"Sydney Fujioka, another freshmen in the girls dorm." Alexis answered.

"And according to third party sources, she's my girlfriend." Miles gloated.

"I HEARD THAT!" Sydney yelled back in frustration.

"I'm not insinuating anything, I'm just relaying what has already been said!" Miles put his hands up to admit no guilt. "My hands are clean...and delightfully moisturized. Smooth." Miles felt his hands.

"I'll set two cards facedown." Sydney concluded. "Just go already..."

"With pleasure." Adagio drew. "Ooh, this is interesting. I summon **Crystal Rose **to the field." Adagio's field suddenly sprouted a gem-encrusted rose, with a green and white stem and red pedals.

**Crystal Rose (500/500) *2 LIGHT**

"Interesting choice." Alexis wondered.

"Crystal Rose's effect allows me to send any Melodious monster from my deck to the Graveyard and then it instantly takes the name of that monster. So I'll be sending **Mozarta the Melodious Maestra **to the grave, my Crystal Rose takes that name." Just then, the Rose started to shapeshift into a pale-skinned women, donning a large red dress with pink frills and red cufflings. She also had a pair of golden wings, similar to that of two harps on her back and carried a baton in her hand.

"And that's accomplishes...what now?" Sydney asked.

"Well, my _Fortissimo _spell card will put my symphony in motion." Adagio explained as she played a spell, depicting a Melodious Maestra singing several notes between two f's. "With this in play, I can increase the ATK of 1 monster on my field by 800, so I'll be boosting the ATK of Aria." She stated, as musical notes emerged from the spell card and surrounded Aria, boosting her power.

**Aria the Melodious Diva (1600 + 800 = 2400/1200) *4 LIGHT**

"But that's not all, I'm afraid." Adagio continued. "I also can Special Summon this monster from my hand, when I control another Melodious girl. I summon **Canon the Melodious Diva**!" She stated, as her third Melodious monster appeared wearing a black and purple dress with puffy shoulders and an angular design for the skirt. She had dark blue hair and what appeared to be a golden mask over her face. As usual, she also began singing notes.

**Canon the Melodious Diva (1400/2000) *4 LIGHT**

"Now it's time to activate the second verse of my Fortissimo, which allows me to send it to the Graveyard and perform a Fusion Summon, by sending Crystal Rose, acting as Mozarta, and Canon to the graveyard." She explained. Suddenly the Mozarta copy and Canon joined hands and entered the swirling fusion vortex.

"I Fusion Summon, **Bloom Prima the Melodious Choir**!" Out of the vortex, appeared a short, pale-green skinned female, donning a yellow note-themed dress with red trimming and a light blue underskirt. Her voice was significantly fuller and more grand than her predecessors.

**Bloom Prima the Melodious Choir (1900/2000) *7 LIGHT/Fusion**

"Odd choice, that won't be enough to beat either of Sydney's monsters." Alexis pointed out.

"You're right, but I guess she probably has a special ability." Jaden assumed.

"The Slifer is right for once." Adagio stated. "My Bloom Prima comes with much more volume. As she gains 300 ATK for each Fusion Material used for her summon, which brings her total up by 600." The Bloom Prima began to sing again as musical notes surrounded her and her power grew.

**Bloom Prima the Melodious Choir (1900 + 600 = 2500/2000) *7 LIGHT/Fusion**

"Now, Bloom Prima, attack her Psychic Lifetrancer!" Adagio commanded as her Prima unleashed a barrage of musical notes with her voice, which the soundwaves traveled to Lifetrancer, causing her to cover her ears and eventually explode.

Sydney: 4300

Adagio: 3200

"That all?" Sydney responded.

"Sweetie, you should know by now that I wouldn't leave you or my fans empty handed." Adagio mocked. "You see, Bloom Prima is awarded with an encore performance. Now show them again!" Her Prima moved in again, unleashing a second barrage, this time causing Sydney's Psychic Borg to errupt from the soundwaves.

Sydney: 3800

Adagio: 3200

"And with that, you're wide open! For Aria to have her time in the limelight!" Aria then moved in, twirled around and began to sing, which the soundwaves hit Sydney directly, causing her to brace herself for impact.

Sydney: 1400

Adagio: 3200

"Now all that's left is the final curtain call." Adagio gloated.

"Come on Syd!" Miles cheered. "Don't lose to this American Idol wannabe!"

"You keep your mouth shut!" Adagio yelled back. "I'll let you know that I'm among the greatest up and coming singers on this planet."

"Yeah, and I can slappa da bass like Geddy Flea Entwistle, but that doesn't mean I go around treating other people like iguana shit." Miles stated to the group.

"If you don't mind, are you quite finish?" Sydney asked.

"Oh by all means, go right ahead." Adagio faked manners.

"Good." Sydney drew and stared at her card. "Alright, I'll set this facedown and then summon **Serene Psychic Witch **in Defense mode." Sydney projected. A pink-haired women appeared on the field in a crouched down position. She had curly pig-tails, pale skin, with a light pink uniform, with maroon underneath. She was holding two lasers connected to wires from her belt.

**Serene Psychic Witch (1400/1200) *3 EARTH**

"And that's all." Sydney concluded.

"Boy, you sure know how to disappoint don't you?" Adagio replied. "Oh well, I guess I can't blame you. It's not like you're losing to an amateur." She drew. "Of course, since it's my standby phase, Fortissimo is no longer in effect and Aria loses her power bonus."

**Aria the Melodious Diva (2400 - 800 = 1600/1200) *4 LIGHT**

"Hurrah!"

"But I still have the spell card _Second Performance _which resurrects **Mozarta the Melodious Maestra **from my Graveyard."

"Hurroo."

Adagio called forth the real red-dressed maestra.

**Mozarta the Melodious Maestra (2600/2000) *8 LIGHT**

"Next I activate Mozarta's ability, allowing me to Special Summon a "Melodious" monster from my hand, and the one I'm picking is **Elegy the Melodious Diva**!" Mozarta then began to sing, and the harps on her back began to play along, and this called forth a new monster. This one was a light-green skinned girl, with green hair, a dark purple dress, with a violet harp-wing and a note over her right eye.

**Elegy the Melodious Diva (2000/1200) *5 LIGHT**

"Next Elegy's effect activates. Since she was Special Summoned, all of my Fairy-type monster gain 300 ATK." Adagio explained as Elegy sung her melody and the notes surrounding her powered up all 4 Melodious girls.

**Mozarta the Melodious Maestra (2600 + 300 = 2900/2000) *8 LIGHT**

**Bloom Prima the Melodious Choir (2500 + 300 = 2800/2000) *7 LIGHT/Fusion**

**Elegy the Melodious Diva (2000 + 300 = 2300/1200) *5 LIGHT**

**Aria the Melodious Diva (1600 + 300 = 1900/1200) *4 LIGHT**

"Wow, Adagio has quite the lineup." Alexis stated.

"No joke Lex." Jaden agreed.

"This isn't good." Syrus added.

"I'm starting to think this last-second fakeout thing is becoming a trend in this show isn't it?" Miles assumed.

"Now it's time to take care of business! Bloom Prima is first, attack her Witch!" Bloom Prima then unleashed a barrage of notes towards Sydney's monster, destroying it.

"Now Psychic Witch's ability activates, allowing me to banish a Psychic monster until my next turn, when I can summon it."

"Too bad there's no next turn for you!" Adagio broke as she unleashed all 4 of her Melodious girls on her, however that wasn't going to last.

"I activate _Reject Reborn_! And I chain _Telepathic Migration_!" Sydney flipped her two trap cards over.

"What just happened?" Miles questioned.

"What are you up to?" Adagio demanded.

"With Reject Reborn, I can end you battle phase instantly, and resurrect a Synchro and a Tuner monster. However the problem is, I don't have one in my graveyard...not yet at least, but thanks to Telepathic Migration, I can perform a Synchro Summon by returning banished Psychic type monsters to the Graveyard. So I return **Silent Psychic Wizard and Mind Master**." She stated, as both her cybernetic brain-holder and futuristic warrior mage returned to the Graveyard and materialized into 5 bright balls, which flashed and formed a new creature."I Synchro Summon **Magical Android**!" Sydney declared, as a red-head cybernetic humanoid, weilding a large cyber staff and shield, and wearing a light blue and white dress appeared.

**Magical Android (2400/1700) *5 LIGHT/Synchro**

"And like I said, Reject Reborn can now summon a Synchro monster and Tuner from my Graveyard, so I bring back **Mind Master **and **Psychic Lifetrancer**!" She explained as her dark-haired cyborg girl and mushy brain machine returned.

**Psychic Lifetrancer (2400/2000) *7 EARTH/Synchro**

**Mind Master (100/200) *1 LIGHT/Tuner**

"Well well well...how the turn-tables..." Miles drew a blank after that.

"Quite a line-up." Jaden complimented.

"You may have survived this round, but remember that my monsters are protected from being destroyed, so you can stack your field all you want, but you're not getting through my girls." Adagio gloated.

"Believe me, this next turn is going to make you eat those words." Sydney warned.

"Fine, then get going already." Adagio rushed. "Let's see if you're smart enough to pull an impossible feat like that off."

"Shouldn't be too hard, given the opposition." Sydney drew, and examined her hand.

"Well...what is it?" Adagio questioned. "For your sake, hope it's a game changer."

"Doesn't matter, I already have a gamebreaker on my field." Sydney pointed out. "First I'm activating the effect of my Psychic Witch, so the monster I banished with her ability is Special Summoned to the field, so now **Esper Girl **returns to the field!" A portal opened and from it, came a little blonde girl, holding a white staff, wearing a white cape and matching white top and shorts, along with a maroon undershirt and leggings and white boots.

**Esper Girl (500/300) *2 EARTH/Tuner**

"Another weakling..." Adagio shrugged.

"Of course, there's the matter of her effect." Sydney reminded. "Which banishes the top card of my deck, and when she leaves the field, I add that card to my hand."

"Next, I'm tuning my Level 1 Mind Master with my Level 7 Psychic Lifetrancer." She stated, as Mind Master vanished and turned into a single green ring which phased through Lifetrancer, causing her to disappear and form 7 balls of light, which then resulted in a huge flash.

1 + 7 = 8

"I Synchro Summon, **Thought Ruler Archfiend**!" Sydney declared, as her newest, most powerful monster to date appeared. It was a huge, green creature with skelatal armor, gold and green demonic wings, 2 green horns, black eyes with violet eyes. It also possessed huge yellow claws.

**Thought Ruler Archfiend (2700/2300) *8 DARK/Synchro**

"W'okay...who fed the gremlin after midnight?" Miles shouted.

"Yawn...how about summoning a monster worth destroying." Adagio yawned.

"Y'know, as much as I enjoy you blowing off every move I make only to be hilariously side-swiped when I beat you, but could you just wait a minute or two for me to win and then we can proceed to your whining?" Sydney suggested. This caused Adagio to grit her teeth in anger.

"I'd like to see you try."

"Wish granted." Sydney responded. "Next up I summon **Psychic Snail **to the field in Attack Mode!" She stated as the newest monster was a slimy blue and yellow snail, with a spiral shell studded with several gold orbs.

**Psychic Snail (1900/1200) *4 EARTH**

"And then I activate my 3rd facedown card." Sydney flipped her card over. "_Emergency Teleport_ allows me to instantly summon a level 3 or lower Psychic-Type monster from my Deck."

"Jeez, just spontaneously summon anything you want with 1 card why don't you." Miles replied.

"Okay, I'll do that. With it, I summon **Hushed Psychic Cleric **in Defense Mode!" She stated, as an elderly grey haired man, with a long white and violet robe holding a wooden staff with white parts and wearing a white visor appeared on the field.

**Hushed Psychic Cleric (0/2100) *3 EARTH**

"Next I activate Psychic Snail's ability, so after paying 800 LP, I can select a Psychic-Type monster and it can attack twice during this turn." Sydney explained, as her snail charged electricity from it's antennae and transferred it to Thought Ruler Archfiend.

Sydney: 600

Adagio: 3200

"Next it's time for another tune up, I tune Esper Girl with Psychic Cleric and Psychic Snail!" Suddenly her three monsters disappeared, forming 2 green circles which surrounding the latter monsters and formed 7 stars.

2 + 3 + 4 = 9

"Synchro Summon!" She chanted. "**Hyper Psychic Blaster**!" Through a flash of light, appeared a large android-like being, donning white and light blue armor and holding 2 laser blasters connected to his torso, one black and one white.

**Hyper Psychic Blaster (3000/2500) *9 EARTH/Synchro**

"That's some fine Synchro Summoning right there I reckon." Miles complimented.

"No kidding, that Psychic Blaster is the strongest monster on the field now." Alexis commented.

"Synchro Summoning is awesome!" Jaden cheered.

"Gonna need to you chill Jaden, you killing my buzz." Miles asked.

"I activate _Future Glow_!" Sydney declared as her field lit up in a mint-green light, surrounding all of her monsters. "With this card, I can remove any Psychic-Type monster in my Graveyard and then all Psychic-Type monsters I control gain 200 times the level of the banished monster."

"What!?" Adagio shouted.

"Woah, that's quite the effect." Jaden replied.

"I remove Psychic Lifetrancer from the game." Sydney stated, as she banished her creature.

"That means all her monsters gain 7 x 200." Alexis calculated.

"For a total of 1400, welp she just won." Miles finished.

**Hyper Psychic Blaster (3000 + 1400 = 4400/2500) *9 Psychic/Synchro**

**Thought Ruler Archfiend (2700 + 1400 = 4100/2300) *8 Psychic/Synchro**

**Magical Android (2400 + 1400 = 3800/1700) *5 Psychic/Synchro**

"They're all too powerful!" Adagio realized.

"Yeah, that was the idea." Sydney pointed out. "Now try to follow this, all three of my monsters are going to lay down the law!" She commanded as all three monster prepared to attack. Archfiend combined his claws forming a dark energy ball which it then unleashed. Psychic Blaster pointed it's blasters and fired, and Android waved her staff, unleashing a beam of energy from it towards Adagio's field. All three attacks combined to hit her field, knocking her back furiously.

Sydney: 600

Adagio: 0

"Whoops." Sydney uttered as she put her hand over her mouth. "I guess I didn't need all three attacks afterall. Guess I overdid it...oh well." She shrugged off.

"Death by "laser"." Miles air quoted.

"What a finish." Jaden stated.

"No joke Jay." Syrus agreed.

"How could I have lost?" Adagio stated, completely confused. "I had a complete lock on the field and somehow you found a way around it!"

"Well, it's real simple. You had lifepoints, she fired the "laser"..." He air quoted again. "And then you didn't have any lifepoints."

"Okay you're done, Dr Evil." Sydney pushed Miles off the arena. "Look, you lost because I still managed to inflict damage and a lot of it despite not being able to destroy your monsters. Get over it."

"I won't forget this." Adagio swore. "I'm a girl of my word, so I'll lay off for now. But don't think I'll take this defeat lying down." Sydney looked down noticing she was still on the ground.

"Bad timing?" Sydney assumed. Adagio quickly stood up, blushing furiously at her embarrasment.

"Come now, It wasn't all that bad." A voice came from behind her. It was a familiar intelligent Ra Yellow duelist.

"Bastion!" Adagio responded in surprise. Bastion offered her a hand, which she took and was helped back up on her feet. "Oh please tell me you didn't see that?"

"Approximately 94% of it." Bastion calculated. She sighed in embarrassment.

"Great..." Adagio sulked. "Best erase it from your memory then, she got lucky."

"I'm sure she did." Bastion nodded.

"Well, what the fuck?" Miles blurted. "Any other Ra, and she becomes the cover of stuck-up bitch weekly, and yet Bastion shows up and she's friendlier than your neighborhood Spider-Man?"

"Unlike you Miles, I actually don't act like a dumbass 24/7, so I can understand why some people are incapable of putting up with it." Bastion retorted.

"Hey, we're talking 12-13 hours tops alright?" Miles answered back.

"Just let it go." Sydney sighed.

"I would, but then I'd have to make a stupid music video about it." Miles referenced.

"I think this just helps prove his point." Sydney added.

"Alright Ada, let's get out of here." Bastion told the Obelisk girl, who nodded in agreement. Bastion and Adagio then left the arena at that point.

"Well, that settles that." Miles stated. "I'm so happy you won that duel Syd. Come here!" Miles moved in and hugged Syd.

"Three...Two...One." She counted down, and Miles let go.

"I didn't know girls used the three second rule." Miles admitted.

"Only when dealing with creepy stalker weirdos." Sydney corrected.

"Well, you stumped me on the weirdo part..." Miles began. "But creepy and stalker is reserved for the morally deprived if you ask me...the Ted Bundy's of the world."

"Well at the very least, I can't imagine you as a serial killer." Sydney said.

"Oh yeah, milestone moment. She doesn't think I'm a serial killer." Miles gloated.

"I guess love starts with baby steps." Alexis chuckled.

"Don't give him any ideas." Sydney stopped her friend.

"Hard to believe how many Synchro Summoners there are at this school though." Jaden mentioned.

"Huh..." Miles remembered. "Yeah, that is strange that you can Synchro Summon."

"You can too, why is that strange?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Miles begged.

"What? Suddenly I have to proceed through checkpoint Miles for every finite detail of my life?" Sydney questioned. "No thank you."

"But how did you get them?" Miles asked.

"I...um...I...uhhh..." Sydney was completely stumped. "How did you get yours?"

"Pssh, simple I...umm...uhhh...y'know...I think Vincent Price was involved." Miles guessed.

"An actor that's been dead for over 20 years is responsible for us gaining Synchro Summon?" Sydney panned out.

"Yeah...think about it." Miles nodded.

"Wow, making a wide stretch aren't you Miles?" Alexis wondered.

"Maybe, but it can handle it." Miles was, coincidentally, pulling a fruit roll up.

"Give me that." Sydney swiped it and began eating Miles' fruit roll up.

"What the fuck?" Miles complained.

"Think of it as compensation for my pain and suffering..." Sydney continued chewing.

"Hey, cut me some slack. I was mauled by a monkey and everybody keeps yelling at me!" Miles whined.

"You see this?" Sydney rubbed her index finger and thumb together.

"What's she doing?" Jaden asked.

"Seriously Jaden!?" Miles yelled. "Resevoir Dogs!? My God, I hope your parents got a good deal for that rock you lived under!"

* * *

**I mean, is it me!? It's him right? Steve Buscemi is pretty much one giant internet meme at this point. So yeah, Jaden is culturally deprived as usual.**

**Other than that, Sydney seems like a pretty cool cat, and Adagio is a lot of things that I'm sure would land this story an R rating (too late for that). **

**Oh well, see you some other time. **


	13. Going Balls Deep for Alexis

**Merc: And that's why I never cook meth in New Mexico anymore...straight up Zona from now on. Now if y'all don't mind, I have work to do.**

**Pookie: Uh-uh nigga, y'all thought you could just walk outta here with my money with your head on straight.**

**Merc: Dawg Pookie, we cool man. We cool.**

**Pookie: Nah bitch, we ain't cool. You hand over 'dat stack now.**

**Merc: I...I earned this money bitch. This my six bucks.**

**Pookie: I'ma have to pull out my strap against you ignant ass bitch ain't I?**

**Merc: Don't you know the first lesson (Busts out RPG), Never bring a gun to a bazooka fight.**

**C2: D'oh shit! Motherfucking RPG! **

**Pookie: Shit shit shit bro...dude dude dude it's cool, we cool.**

**Merc: Oh we cool now that daddy's got a new toy? Huh?...**

**Gimme the Tims...**

**Pookie: Not the Tims...**

**Merc: Gimme the TIMS BITCH! I'll send all y'all muthafuckas out with a bang if you don't hand over 'dem Tims.**

**C2: Shit, dis red nigga just dead ass took a niggas Tims bruh.**

**Merc: Now if y'all don't mind...I've got an episode to make...Weasel! To the secret lab! **

**Weasel:...So your aunt's house? **

**Merc: Hey...I go halfsies on the rent alright. So, what's next on the agenda for this story...AWWWHH, BALLS! TENNIS BALLS!**

**Weasel: You do realize that all the context in that little dramatic episode of yours is lost because it's written dickmunch.**

**Merc: Well, Weasel's a stupid name...check AND mate. **

* * *

**Chapter 13: Going Balls Deep for Alexis**

Another day in Duel Academy, it was gym class in session, but 2 certain Ra's weren't involved with the other class. Instead, they were off doing their own workout session. Tarkus by Emerson, Lake &amp; Palmer was playing in the background.

"And that's why there'll never be a ivory master like Keith Emerson." Miles concluded.

"Do you feel kind of bad about this Miles?" Jake asked his friend. "I mean, we're off doing our own thing while literally everyone else is in regular PE class?" Miles meanwhile, was working a century BOB dummy with a few quick jabs and then a roundhouse kick to the face.

"Zombie Boy, we literally are putting in more work and burning off more calories than half of that class combined." Miles retorted as he continued to jab away at the dummy. "They wanna complain about it? Get their happy asses in the gym and hit my friend Bob here a few thousand times...Screw you Bob!" He landed a monster haymaker to the dummy's head. "You're a deadbeat dad and your defaulting on your mortgage!"

"Guess you're right." Jake settled. Miles took two quick kicks as a finish.

"You're turn buddy." Miles noted as he let Jake get his shots in on the dummy. "See, it's so much better to get work done here on our own, with Tarkus in the background, rather than with 100 other patsies playing *insert pussy sport here*. I wonder what they're doing right now though..." Miles questioned.

* * *

Meanwhile, as this was going on, the rest of the class was at the school's tennis courts, playing...do I need to spell it out?

Fellow Slifer's Jaden and Syrus were paired up against Obelisk's Mindy and Jasmine. Jasmine hit the ball onto the other side of the court, where a nerve-wrecked Syrus stood frightened put ultimately patted the ball back the other way. Jaden on the other hand wasn't very enthused.

"Come on, what does tennis have to do with dueling anyway?" Jaden pouted.

"Everything." A running Mindy responded. "Taking turns, Thinking on your feet, and the harder you play..." She paused to hit the ball back. "The better you do."

"Well in that case!" Jaden leaped up what seemed like 10 feet in the air and slammed the ball hard. However, he put way too much spin on it and the ball swerved out of bounds and continued to jet it's way towards another Obelisk girl.

"Alexis! Heads up!" Jaden tried to warn the blonde girl. It was closing in on her until at the last second, a figure jumped into action and deflected the ball out of the way. Of course the ball was then jetting towards...

"That's Dr. Crowler-AHHHH!" He shouted as Crowler got an eye full of tennis ball. This caused him to falled out of his chair and plummet to the ground. Alexis and her teammate, Sydney looked on at the awe-inspiring incident.

"Major wipeout." Sydney concluded.

"No joke." Alexis agreed. "Thank you." She thanked her supposed savior.

"Alexis!" Mindy had shouted to her friend as the group ran towards her.

"That ball almost creamed you." Jasmine pointed out.

"You seem alright to me." Sydney added.

"You need me to carry you to the nurse?" A voice responded. The figure that saved Alexis from the tennis ball turned, to reveal a man with short brown hair that ended at the back of his neck. He had matching brown eyes and a pearly white smile that he flashed. This ensnared Mindy and Jasmine, who both began swooning.

"It's okay." Alexis responded simply. "I'm alright."

Once the guy got a better look at who he was talking to, he became completely entranced by Alexis. _"That's Alexis Rhodes...wow." _

"Uh, Do I need to carry you to the nurse?" Alexis mocked. This snapped him out of his trance.

"Ah! No! No!" He stuttered. "I just, I've seen you from Obelisk Blue, not that I've had to the pleasure of talking to you." He grabbed her hand politely.

"That's sweet." Alexis plainly responded. He backed off quickly once he noticed what he did.

"Let alone, t-touch you." He stuttered. "Well, Anyways. Hahaha!" He let out a loud laugh. "Back to my game, what was the score? Love something I think."

* * *

"Look, I'm really, really, really, really sorry." Jaden put his hands together while sitting in the nurse's office. "How's that?"

"Nope!" Crowler denied. "That's still not a good enough apology." Suddenly, his neck got jerked by Nurse Fontaine, who was applying a bag of ice to his head. "A little harder next time? Some of my vertabrae are still in tact."

"You know Dr Crowler, if you don't mind me asking, I remember the incident and Jaden didn't even hit you with that ball." Ms Fontaine explained.

"Well I DO mind, because Jaden's the one who started it. I saw it all with my two eyes." Crowler responded. "...Well one eye."

"Cyclops..." Jaden coughed out.

"What's that? Care repeating you Slifer?" Crowler quipped.

"Look, if you're going to punish me, just don't let me play tennis anymore. I don't even like the sport."

"Don't like tennis eh?" Crowler had an idea. "Well, then I see no better punishment than to make you play tennis, under the tutelage of our school's captain."

"C'mon, I said I was sorry already!" Jaden argued.

"Oh and you will be." Crowler threatened.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the girl's locker room, Alexis and Sydney were finishing getting changed back into their regular uniforms.

"Did you see how mad Crowler was after he got beaned?" Alexis asked her fellow Obelisk.

"I feel kind of bad for the guy though." Sydney sympathized. "Seems like Crowler's always trying to find a way to throw him under the bus."

"Yeah, Jaden does seem to find his way into Crowler's line of sight often." Alexis agreed.

"Hey Alexis!" A voice called out to the blonde girl. They turned to see Mindy and Jasmine appear.

"We found out who that hot guy was for you." Mindy began.

"What are you talking about Mindy?" Alexis wondered.

"Are you talking about that Tennis guy?" Sydney assumed.

"I didn't ask you guys to find out who he was." Alexis told them.

"Yeah sure, anyways. His name is Harrington Rosewood, as in Rosewood Sporting Goods." Jasmine began. "They have chains of stores all over the world and HE'S the heir."

"That's great..." Alexis half-heartedly responded as they exited the locker room.

"Great? A guy who's rich and a hottie, that's not great Alexis, that's boyfriend material, so go out there and get him!" Mindy urged.

"Guys, I'm just not looking for a boyfriend right now." Alexis reminded them.

"Can't blame you sister." Sydney responded. "The guy smells like he bathes himself in cologne."

"Aw man, aw man, aw man, aw man." Suddenly the 4 girls noticed a short, blue-haired slifer pacing around nervously. "Where's the lousy tennis team?"

"What is he doing?" Sydney wondered.

"Alexis, do you know where the tennis team practices?" Syrus asked urgently.

"Over by the tennis courts Syrus, what on Earth is going on?" Alexis wondered.

"What's going on? The most unfair thing ever!" Syrus then ran towards the court.

"Well that was descriptive." Sydney sarcastically responded.

"Care to ellaborate on that?" Jasmine shouted.

"No questions, he'll only come back." Mindy added. Syrus did, in fact, come back to explain.

"Crowler is punishing Jaden for hitting him with the tennis ball." Syrus explained and then broke right for the courts.

"But he didn't hit him." Sydney stated.

"Exactly!" Syrus shouted as he continued sprinting.

"You know Zombie Boy, I'm impressed with your progress. You'd make Terrence and Phillip proud." Another voice emerged, as it was two familiar Ra guys, Miles and Jake, both donning their own personal workout attire. Jake had on grey shortsleeve under armour shirt, while Miles had on a sleeveless white t-shirt with the words "Primus Sucks" on it. "Hold that thought. RUN FORREST RUN!" Miles yelled towards the sprinting Syrus. He then turned to the four Obelisk girls.

"Hey kids." Miles greeted.

"Hold that thought." Sydney interrupted. "Could you please put on a shirt with sleeves." She asked.

"Why?" Miles questioned. Sydney then pointed to Mindy and Jasmine who were oggling his muscular build.

"You're distracting our female cohorts who don't know better." Sydney referred.

"Oh I get it..." Miles admitted. "I like this shirt too." Miles pointed to his shirt, thinking that was the source of the distraction. Sydney just sighed to indicate her frustration.

"I wonder what Syrus was running for." Jake wondered.

"Maybe he's trying out for the lead role in the remake of _Running Man._" Miles guessed. "Of course, he may need another one of him in order to portray Schwartzenegar properly. Just have on stand on the other one's shoulders."

"If you're done..." Sydney began. "We'll fill you in while we're following Syrus."

* * *

"SERVICE!"

On the tennis courts, Harrington was putting Jaden through the ringer, with a series of lethal volleys that the Slifer tried to bat back again and again. He had successfully returned several consecutive hits, but he was already winded.

"I though...we were...playing tennis...not...running speed drills." Jaden weezed. Harrington, meanwhile, was preparing another volley. This time Jaden attempted to return the serve, but was unable to, and fell over in fatigue. "Is it over?"

"Come on Jaden!" Harrington urged as he walked over to the other side of the court. "No pain no game! You have to hustle to build that muscle! You have to sweat to become a threat! If you can't keep the pace, you won't win the race."

"Alright Harrington, enough with the sports cliches, I get it!" Jaden urged him to stop.

"Hey, there's no "I" in the word team Jaden. Why that's the very first rule of tennis." Harrington preached.

"Really? Even when you're playing singles?" Jaden retorted.

"Moving on, I think it's time to work on your forehand and backhand." Harrington swatted. "I'd say 1000 strokes will make Tennis more your racquet. Haha! Get it? Racquet, Racket!" He laughed.

Meanwhile, Syrus, Miles, Jake, Sydney, Mindy and Jasmine were observing from the sidelines.

"Ugh god, and I thought Jaden's dueling catchphrases were awful..." Miles uttered in disgust.

"Yeah, cringe levels over 9000." Sydney agreed.

"This guy's a nut." Syrus concluded. "The sports cliches, the crazy practices."

"He is a bit obsessive." Jasmine added.

"Let him obsess, over me!" Mindy stated.

Meanwhile, Jaden continued to swing away at the balls coming towards him. "And done!" He declared as he fell over panting. "With the first ten..." One of the tennis balls that he swung out of bounds landed at the feet of a certain blonde Obelisk.

"Hey Alexis!" Mindy greeted. This caught the attention of Harrington.

"Huh, Alexis?" He said, with a teeth giving off a sparkle. Alexis began walking over to the court. Harrington rushed to greet her. "Sorry I'm all sweaty, I was just kicking this guys-" Harrington stopped when he noticed that Alexis walked right past him, not even paying him any attention. "Huh?"

"Jaden, while I was walking here, I ran into Professor Banner." Alexis started talking to Jaden. "He said somebody spotted Chazz."

"No way, did he say where?" Jaden questioned. However, this didn't sit well with the tennis-junky Obelisk.

"Grrr...a benchwarmer like Jaden, talking to a girl like Alexis? No way! Time run some interference." He grunted in anger. "Hey!" He shouted, getting the attention of Jaden and Alexis. "You can't talk to a 1st round pick like Alexis! I mean, you can't even return a buggy whip with some top spin on it, so stay away from my little Obelisk pixie!"

"Obelisk pixie, I wonder what that looks like." Syrus wondered, but the image his head projected didn't please him. "On second thought...no I don't."

"Are we sure this guy isn't the heir to Dick's Sporting Goods? Because that would make a lot more sense." Miles asked.

"I'm warning you Jaden!" Harrington warned. "Step away from the beautiful girl. You're way out of your league. Do NOT make me go athletic on you!" He had a piercing red stare.

"Aaand we are back!" Miles put an imaginary microphone up to his mouth. "With live coverage of the National Dick Measuring Competition here on ESPN8, the Ocho. For those who missed the action, our champion dealt a haymaker to the challenger leaving him dazed and confused...moreso than usual. Let's see how our sparky young challenger responds to such a heavy blow."

"Relax dude, Alexis and I are just talking." Jaden tried to ease his nerves. "Now you were saying Lex?"

"Lex!" Harrington got right up in his face. "What's that? Some kind of nickname? What's it short for!?"

"Uh, Alexis?" Jaden stated the obvious.

"He's got him on the ropes! He's got him on the ropes!" Miles initially got into his fake banter. "The champ has him on the ropes!"

"Oh, you want me to believe you. But I don't! I don't believe a word you say!" Harrington refuted as he stared down Jaden viciously. "So this little huddle is over."

"He's done it! He's done it!" Miles yelled out. "Harrington is the most annoying man IN THE WOOOORLLLLD!"

"You were a close second..." Sydney muttered.

"Great, so leave bro." Jaden responded.

"No way bro." Harrington denied. "When the huddle is over, you make your play, you don't run away."

Miles started sniffing about. "Uh-oh, my useless filler senses are tingling..."

"I get it, you want a tennis match." Jaden assumed.

"No, I want a duel." Harrington declared. "The winner becomes Alexis' fiance."

"Woah! Fiance!?" Alexis blinked in disbelief.

"Oh, I just love weddings!" Mindy chirped.

"But I don't know about arranged ones." Jasmine added on.

"Yeah no, this guy is clearly off his meds." Sydney retorted. "Jaden would be a complete idiot to accept that wager."

"Well I don't know about the stakes, but I'm always up for a duel. Let's throw down Harrington!" Jaden agreed.

"See that was your first mistake." Miles jested to Sydney. "Never, EVER, understimate the depth of Jaden's stupidity."

"Shouldn't be hard to adapt. I'll just use the same protocol that I use with you." Sydney retorted.

"Well here we go." Jasmine said.

"I hope Jaden knows what he's getting himself into." Syrus worried. "I just hope this guy doesn't duel as good as he plays tennis."

"Two cutie pie boys, duking it out for your hand in marriage. How do you feel?" Mindy asked Alexis.

"I'm not getting married Mindy..." Alexis denied.

"Fine, engaged. Why split hairs." Jasmine chuckled.

"I'm not getting engaged either Jaz, alright!" Alexis raised her voice. "In fact, the only reason I haven't walk out of here is because I want to see if the rumors are true. If Harrington really is as good as Zane." She divulged. This rumor shocked Syrus.

_"As good as my brother?...Aw man, if those rumors are true, then this guy doesn't just duel as good as he plays tennis...he duels even better." _

"Now think about this Lex." Miles chimed in. "You get married to Jaden, and all of those fancy schmansy kitchen appliances are all yours. By the way, if you do get married, can I have the blender? I have...blending necessities."

"I'm considering using a point system from now on, to gauge the amount of stupidity in everything that you say." Sydney announced. "I'll say that's a solid 5 points right there."

"I'd give him 6." Alexis responded.

"You know, we could get engaged and then take all the pre-marital gifts and flee to Mexico." Miles asked Sydney.

"Mankind hasn't discovered a number high enough to rate how stupid that was." Sydney answered begrudgingly. "And why do all of your plans involve fleeing to Mexico?"

"...I have a score to settle with a man in Yucatan..."

"You ready to lose!" Harrington taunted.

"The only thing I'm ready to do is get my game on!" Jaden responded.

"LET'S DUEL!"

Jaden: 4000

Harrington: 4000

"Service!" Harrington drew. "I activate the spell card, _Service Ace_!" Harrington's card depicted a small explosion taking place on a tennis court.

"Okay, no way in hell is a guy who runs a stupid tennis deck is as good as Zane." Miles called.

"Now, I select a random card from my hand and then you have to guess whether's it a Spell, Trap or Monster card, and if you're wrong you take 1500 points of damage." He explained.

"That's easy." Jaden declared. "Hmmmmm..." He began to contemplate a decision. Which went on for a while.

"Wow, this decision has really got Jaden sweating." Syrus pointed out.

"Yeah and humming." Mindy added.

"It's a trap!" Miles gruffly shouted.

"Alright, I'm gonna say it's a spell card you're holding!" Jaden answered.

"Haha!" Harrington laughed, flipping the card over. "Monster. Guess we found something else you're bad at."

"A-ha! A trick question!" Miles declared.

"Yeah...it was a trick question..." Sydney huffed.

"Now it's time for the serve!" From the spell card, the serve launched and blasted Jaden square on, resulting in a large explosion.

Jaden: 2500

Harrington: 4000

"Now I'll set one facedown and let you go." Harrington concluded.

"Alright!" Jaden drew. "And I'm gonna make it count. I summon **Elemental HERO Heat **to the field in attack mode!" Jaden called upon his fiery hot orange male hero.

**Elemental HERO Heat (1600/1200) *4 FIRE**

"And of course, Heat gains an extra 200 ATK for each HERO out on the field, including himself." Jaden explained as Heat gathered more power.

**Elemental HERO Heat (1600 + 200 = 1800/1200) *4 FIRE**

"Now Heat, go and singe his lifepoints!" Jaden declared as the fiery hero launched a fireball straight at Harrington.

"I don't think so, I have a trap card!" Harrington replied. "Now _Return Ace_ negates your attack and sends back 1500 points of damage your way!" Suddenly the fireball that Heat sent swerved back to Jaden and crashed at him directly, resulting in more damage.

Jaden: 1000

Harrington: 4000

"30 love, and all I have to do is banish the top 3 cards of my deck." Harrington milled the top 3 cards in his deck. Jaden grunted.

"I'll throw down a facedown and call it a turn." Jaden huffed.

"Boy you are lazy!" Harrington insulted as he drew. He then played the spell he just drew. "Now I activate _Smash Ace_!" He revealed the spell, showing a tennis player beaning his opponent in the face with an explosive ball. "This allows me to flip the top card of my deck and if it's a monster..."

"Let me guess? I get nailed right?" Jaden assumed.

"You're starting to catch on! Now let's see..." Harrington flipped the card, revealing... "Oh yeah! A monster!"

"Lady luck, she hates me!" Jaden whined.

"But she loves ME, of course most girls do." Harrington gloated.

"Jeez, this guy makes Miles' ego look minuscule by comparison." Sydney admitted. "It's actually quite an impressive feet."

"Oh yeah!? You underestimate my uncanny ability to inflate my ego to inhuman proportions. Give me one second!" Miles then mimicked hooking an air pump to his head and began fake pumping his head full of air.

"Alright! Now it's time for the finishing serve!" Harrington declared as he launched a blast of energy straight at Jaden.

"Not so fast!" Jaden stalled. "I activate the Trap Card, _Dodge and Roll_!" He revealed, showing a trap card depicting two jet fighters barely missing eachother in a game of chicken. "Now this tails off your strike and cancels out all damage!" Suddenly the energy ball spiraled away from Jaden and landed in front of the group, causing them to guard themselves from the coming attack.

"Jaden! I don't like getting balls in my face. What do I look like? Crowler!?" Miles yelled to the Slifer.

"How do you like that Harrington?" Jaden gloated back.

"Oh well, you win some you lose some." Harrington shrugged. "Sometimes you have to take hits to give 'em. Hahahaha!" He began laughing hysterically.

"Great he's back on his sports cliches again." Sydney complained.

"That last one didn't even make sense." Jake added.

"Hey nothing about this whole scenario has made sense, why start now?" Miles accepted.

"Oh yeah, well I got one too." Jaden rebutted. "He who laughs last, laughs loudest! Hahahaha!" Jaden began laughing just as hysterically and loud as Harrington.

"This is pathetic." Syrus noted.

"Great, now they're competing over who can laugh the longest." Jasmine added.

"Come on Harrington! Just imagine me tickling you." Mindy cheered.

This went on...

"Sooo...they've been laughing non-stop for the last 8 minutes..." Miles mentioned. "Should we call an ambulance?"

"A mental ward seems more appropriate..." Alexis corrected, crossing her arms in frustration.

"Miles, you have any suggestions for a good one?" Sydney asked. Miles looked back with a bit disdain.

"Oh ho ho, look who decided to wear her big girl panties today!" Miles retorted.

"I'm still laughin Jaden!" Harrington continued to chuckle. "Even though I'm talking, it doesn't mean I'm not! Hey look! I'm still laughing! I'm still laughing! You're gonna lose this laughing contest just like you're losing this duel!" This halted Jaden's laughing immediately.

"Y'know what Harrington? You can win this stupid laughing contest, but this duel is a different story." Jaden argued.

"Y'know Jaden, probably not the best time to rebuke that given the current score." Miles pointed out.

"Not helping!" Jaden yelled.

"Whatever loser." Harrington shrugged. "I'm summoning **Rolling Thunderball **in Defense."

Suddenly appeared a large defense black metallic ball, protecting Harrington's field.

**Rolling Thunderball (0/2500) *4 FIRE**

"That's quite a bit of defense for a level 4 monster." Sydney pointed out.

"Well, at least the dude has balls...THUNDERballs." Miles quipped.

"Your pun game is crap." Sydney determined.

"Now get ready Harrington, because this one's coming in hot!" He drew. "Emphasis on hot. First, I summon out **Elemental HERO Stratos**!" Jaden called out his muscular turbine-armored hero.

**Elemental HERO Stratos (1800/300) *4 WIND**

"And his ability, allows me to add a HERO from my deck, straight to my hand." Jaden explained as he added his monster.

"Go ahead, both your monsters are all too weak to handle my Thunderball." Harrington responded.

"Don't be so sure." Jaden added, holding a certain card. "Alone they might not, but since when do I ever let my HEROS go at it alone?" He revealed his _Polymerization _card.

"Wow! Time for some Fusion action!" Syrus cheered.

"I am incredibly shocked and surprised by this sudden turn of events." Miles sarcastically added.

"I fuse Sparkman with Heat to form...wait for it!" Jaden's gold and blue electric hero and orange and white fire hero then jumped into the fusion vortex and out of it, came a new, larger hero. He was donning a blue and gold jumpsuit, with orange and white armor and a white cape. He had on a white and orange mask to hide his identity.

"Meet **Elemental HERO Hotstreak**!"

**Elemental HERO Hotstreak (2400/2000) *6 FIRE/Fusion**

"Next up, I activate the spell card, _H - Heated Heart _and put it on Hotstreak." Suddenly, his hero began to eradiate a glowing fiery aura around him. "With this card, until the end of the turn, Hotstreak gains 500 ATK points."

**Elemental HERO Hotstreak (2400 + 500 = 2900/2000) *6 FIRE/Fusion**

"Now it's time to go for some damage, first off, Hotstreak's ability activates." Jaden pointed out. "When he declares an attack, he can inflict damage equal to the total level of monsters you control x100." Suddenly, 4 flaming orbs appeared around Hotstreak, and then suddenly they fired off towards Harrington, landing direct hits. This caused Harrington to cover his face from the blasts.

Jaden: 1000

Harrington: 3600

"In addition, Hotstreak then gains ATK equal to the damage you received!" Jaden added, as the fiery aura around Hotstreak grew even bigger.

**Elemental HERO Hotstreak (2900 + 400 = 3300/2000) *6 FIRE/Fusion**

"Now Hotstreak attack his Thunder Ball!" Jaden commanded, as Hotstreak charged forward and formed a pair of flaming spears from his arms. He then chucked them straight at Harrington's Thunder Ball, destroying it. "One more thing to add, when a monster with Heated Heart attacks a monster in Defense Mode, the difference is subtracted from your lifepoints."

Jaden: 1000

Harrington: 2800

"Now Stratos, attack his lifepoints directly, Turbine Tornado!" Jaden declared as two large vortexes of wind launched from Stratos' turbines, landing hits on Harrington.

Jaden: 1000

Harrington: 1000

"Mmm, All tied up." Jaden gloated.

"Way to play Jay!" Syrus cheered.

"Well, at least they stopped laughing..." Alexis settled.

"Yeah, I was beginning to think there was a gas leak somewhere." Miles scanned the area around him.

"So, got anymore sports cliches?" Jaden asked. Harrington just scoffed.

"I prefer to let my cards do the talking." Harrington responded.

"I guess there's a first time for everything." Sydney added.

"Like this one!" Harrington played his next card. "It says it all, _Deuce!_" The card depicted a scoreboard, which showed 40-40.

"...Uhhh, so if his cards are doing the talking for him, does that mean he has to go to the bathroom?" Miles wondered.

"So what's it do?" Jaden asked.

"I can activate this spell when we have 1000 lifepoints a piece." Harrington pulled out a comb and ran it through his hair as he continued his explanation. "From now on, we can only attack with 1 monster per turn, and lifepoints don't matter. You win by being the first to damage your opponent twice."

"Wow, talk about ridiculously specific guidelines." Sydney pointed out. "So you can only activate it when each player has exactly 1000 points left. I'd imagine this is the 1 in 450,000 chance that he'd be able to activate it."

"Now it's basically sudden death." Jake simplified.

"Next up, I'm busting out **Big Server **in Attack Mode!" He announced as his newest monster appeared, a cyborg tennis player with large yellow eyes, yellow shirt, a white bandanna and equipped with a tennis racket to his right arm.

**Big Server (300/800) *3 EARTH**

"The reason his serve is so big is because it hits you directly. Show him!" Harrington commanded as the large cyborg athlete conjured up a spiked ball and swatted it with his racket, launching it straight at Jaden, hitting him square on.

Jaden: 700 *

Harrington: 1000

"One down, and the second hit is coming up now." Harrington announced. "Because Big Server's second ability allows me to add _Service Ace _from my Deck to my hand and then play it. You get a new card too, but it won't matter." Harrington explained, as Jaden drew his card. "Now I activate the spell _Service Ace_! You remember how it works. I select a card in my hand, and then you have to pick which type of card it is. If you guess right, you're safe..."

"I'll get served right." Jaden finished. _"Especially because that'll be strike 2 on my lifepoints, which means the duel will be over._"

"C'mon Jaden..." Syrus begged.

_"This is it, the game, the set, the match." _Alexis thought to herself.

"Hurry up already! I'm missing _Better Call Saul_!" Miles yelled out. "We're gonna find out what happened to Chuck!"

"Shut up." Sydney jabbed at his side. "You're just slowing it down."

"Ow..." Miles rubbed his side. "No spoilers for you young lady..."

"I'm gonna say it's a monster!" Jaden called. Harrington then flipped the card to reveal it.

**Mega Thunderball**

"You're right..." Harrington stated.

"Alright!" Jaden cheered. "Still in it!"

"Oh yeah? You think you're in it?" Harrington interrupted.

"To win it!" Jaden responded.

"Let's see if you're still in it after this! I activate the equip spell, _Giant Racket _and attach it to Big Server!" Suddenly, his server grew a large racket on his back.

"Ummm, I'd get that checked out if I were you." Miles suggested.

"Now, once per turn, Giant Racket can prevent Big Server from being destroyed in battle, and all damage is reduced to zero as well." Harrington explained.

"And because of Deuce, I can't take it down in one shot, Big Server can't be destroyed next turn." Jaden realized.

"Exactly, so you're not in it, you're not going to win it, you're just about to lose it!" Harrington gloated again.

"We'll see about that Harrington." Jaden assured. _"It all comes down to this...one draw to decide the whole match." _Jaden then drew his card, smiling once he saw his draw. "Alright! Exactly what I needed! I activate the spell card _Sidekick Recall_!" He announced, as he revealed his spell, depicting 2 characters, looking very similar to rip-off Batman and Robin characters, caught in a spotlight. "With it, I can Special Summon an Elemental HERO from my Deck, hand or Graveyard, with the same Attribute and a lower level than the one on my field." Jaden explained.

"So he can get a level 5 or lower FIRE or level 3 or lower WIND HERO in that case." Sydney analyzed.

"So with it, I'm busting out **Elemental HERO Avian**!" Jaden declared as he revealed his green feathered hero with the talons attached to his hands and the dark red mask and white wings.

**Elemental HERO Avian (1000/1000) *3 WIND**

"Well that was underwhelming." Sydney announced in disappointment.

"He's like Jar Jar Binks of the Elemental HERO's." Miles declared. "Almost entirely irrelevant and best forgotten."

"Oh come on, don't hate!" Jaden scratched the back of his head.

"I will hate!" Miles retorted.

"Jeez, tough crowd." Jaden pulled his collar. "Alright Harrington, now I got 3 monsters and your giant racket can only stop 1 attack, so that means I'll have enough to hit you twice."

"Hahahahaha!" Harrington busted out laughing. "Now I starting to see why you're a Slifer loser, because you don't listen. As long as my spell card remains in effect, you can only attack with 1 monster."

"And I'm starting to see why you're a snobby Obelisk." Jaden smirked. "Because you really underestimate your opponent."

"Really? He just NOW got that indication?" Miles questioned.

"He's practically drenched in pretentiousness." Sydney added.

"Now that you mention it." Jasmine said.

"Uh guys, I think Jaden just played a spell card." Jake pointed out.

"Oh shit, hey Jaden! You're doing great buddy! Doin' real great." Miles faked a smile and threw a thumbs up.

"Uh-huh..." Jaden continued. "Anyways the spell card I played was _Feather Shot_!" The spell depicted Avian shooting off 3 feathers. "During this turn, if I control Avian, he can attack additional times equal to the number of monsters I have on the field, and since I have 3 monsters, that means three attacks."

"Say what!?" Harrington yelled.

"You heard me, now Avian can attack 3 times in a row!" Jaden announced as Avian jumped into action, launching off a barrage of feathers, which Big Server deflected away with the Giant Racket. However, Avian unleashed a second barrage, which destroyed Big Server.

Jaden: 700 *

Harrington: 300 *

"That's 2 and the third one will be the charm! Feather shot!" Jaden pumped as Avian unleashed his final barrage of feather shot straight at Harrington, causing the Obelisk to kneel in defeat.

Jaden: 700 * WIN

Harrington: 0 **

"This can't be..." Harrington grunted in confusion.

"That's game!" Jaden performed his trademark salute.

"But she was my soulmate, my first draft pick, my marquee girlfriend!" Harrington blubbered. "Bwaaaaahh!" He cried as he ran out of the tennis courts in a fit of overwhelming sadness and shame.

"Wow, that was quite the display of masculinity right there." Miles witnessed. "I just hope he left his testicles at the door." Sydney nodded in agreement.

"Way to go Jaden!" Syrus complimented.

"Yeah nice duel." Jake added.

"Well you know, no pain, no gain." Jaden chuckled.

"Oh you, just stop! Just stop!" Miles patted him on the back. "Seriously, please for the love of God, stop."

"Speaking of "gain", has Jaden gained a wife?" Jasmine wondered.

"Sooo romantic." Mindy added.

"Wait..." Sydney halted. "They were serious about that?"

"So, I guess this means I'm your fiance Alexis." Jaden rubbed the back of his head while walking towards the Obelisk girl.

"So he's going through with it?" Jake wondered.

"Oh my!" Jasmine clapped her hands together.

"Uhhh, pretty sure this isn't legal." Miles disrupted.

"Oh it's not...it's...it's definitely not." Sydney added. "Although, I think they can be engaged...just...ya know..."

"Oh that reminds me..." Jaden remembered. "What's fiance mean anyway?"

Everybody faulted in response to Jaden's stupidity.

"Oh...Damnit! How did I NOT see that coming!?" Miles yelled in frustration.

"I know, I didn't think he could manage a feat of such stupidity..." Sydney added.

"Well, that clear things up a bit." Jake said.

"It means friend..." Alexis told Jaden. "At least for now big guy."

"No, no no. No, don't make him think Lex." Miles then turned Jaden around and followed him out of the court. "C'mon Jaden, let's go find out what happened to Chuck...with any luck, they'll finally ax the bastard."

* * *

**SPOILERS...**

**Chuck, the tubby bastard, is still alive. God, does it take a stake through the heart to kill such a detestable cretin? Anyways, I wanted to get this one filler episode out of the way before we start getting back into the nitty gritty of the story. So stay tuned folks...or the bear gets it! **


	14. A Giant Waste of Time

**Hidely-Ho Neighborinos,**

**Sorry folks, I've been in a month long battle with the greatest evil this world has ever known...The Department of Motor Vehicles. After weeks of recuperation, I am prepared to dish out another fantastic Grade B- chapter. I'd like to also emphasize that I don't own Yugioh...if I did there'd be more killing sprees and grand theft...not too much mind you, but...a noticeable amount. Enjoy. **

* * *

**Chapter 14 A Giant Waste of Time**

All was peaceful on Academy Island, in the dead of night. Suddenly however, the sound of a duel monster assault broke through, followed by a loud scream. It was an Obelisk Blue student being knocked backwards by the attack from the monster. All of the Obelisk's cards scattered everywhere as his life point meter hit zero. Suddenly a large figure appeared in front of him. The tall figure appeared to have on sunglasses and several Obelisk Blue jackets covering his entire body. He leaned down and picked up a card from the ground.

"You're lucky that your rarest card is the only thing I'm taking from you." He said in a very deep, brutish voice. The Obelisk flinched in fear. "Next time, maybe you should pick on someone your own size."

"Alright! Just, please don't take my wallet!" The Obelisk begged.

* * *

Later that night, at the Ra Dorm; Miles, Jake and Kenny were sitting in Miles' room, along with Jaden who was there as well. Jaden and Jake were sifting through their decks, while Kenny and Miles were watching _Better Call Saul _on the tele.

"What are you guys doing back there?" Miles called out to the other 2.

"Looks like they're getting ready for quarterly field testings...y'know? That thing in 3 days." Kenny reminded Miles.

"This is all I heard...blah blah, blah blah blah, blah blah blah, cool hip-hop lingo, blah blah, blah blah blah." Miles mocked much to Kenny's chagrin. "C'mon guys, take a break and watch Better Call Saul with us."

"You do realize this counts as a quarter of our grade right?" Jake added.

"You do realize this the SEASON FINALE right?" Miles retorted. Jake and Jaden stopped what they were doing and gathered around Miles' TV.

"I've never seen this show before." Jaden wondered.

"You remember Breaking Bad, right?" Miles asked. "Pretty much the prequel to it."

"Nope." Jaden answered.

"...I'm about 3 seconds away from throwing you out the window." Miles simply responded.

"It centers around a Chemistry teacher that finds out he has lung cancer, then breaks bad and starts cooking crystal meth with his former drop-out student." Jake explained.

"Oh man, I just got the hilarious image of Professor Banner and Jaden cooking crystal meth in New Mexico." Miles mentioned. He then turned to Jaden. "You might need to buzz your hair and add "bitch" to your internal dictionary."

"I don't get it." Jaden looked confused.

"Seriously, am I the only one who thinks Banner has a secret, underground meth-lab, somewhere on this island? I can't be the only one. Duel Alchemy my ass." Miles then took a hit from his bowl.

"You know, even though you're blitzed out of your skull right now, that sounds somewhat believable." Kenny retorted.

"Zombie Boy, you turned the fan on right?"

"Yes, for the 11th time." Jake answered.

"So, do you guys sit here and do this all the time?" Jaden asked.

"No! What do we look like? A bunch of stoners?" Miles countered, he then took another large hit. "Just on the weekends, and when Better Call Saul or the Wire is on."

"Preacher too." Jake added.

"Or Daredevil." Kenny added.

"And Arrested Development." Miles added. "I mean that way, we always have a show to get high for."

"Gimme that bowl motherfucker." Kenny swiped the bowl from Miles.

"Careful, I got that from the set of Pineapple Express." Miles warned Kenny.

"They never smoked a bowl in Pineapple Express." Kenny argued.

"...It was in the background." Miles corrected.

Later on, Jaden was on his way out to return to his dorm. When they opened the door to let him out, they noticed a person approaching.

"Huh?" Jaden scanned the area, to notice the person was a large, hulking tower of a Ra Yellow student, with brown hair and eyes. He turned to acknowledge Jaden.

"Yo Beau." Miles called out to the Ra Yellow. "How have things been. Haven't heard from you in a days man, what the fuck happened?"

"Uh, I'm sorry, I've been busy..." He quickly pardoned himself and paced his way back to his room.

"I mean it's no big deal, just seeing...what's...going on..." Miles began, but he was already gone by the time he was mid-sentence. "Huh...That was odd."

"Yeah, he's been acting pretty sneaky these last few days." Kenny mentioned. "I can't imagine why though." Jaden looked on in confusion as the larger Ra entered his room.

* * *

The next day, Jaden, Syrus and Chumley were walking through the halls of the main campus, when they noticed a conversation between 3 Obelisks.

"I heard he picked off another Obelisk last night." One of them mentioned.

"Yeah, I heard he was 10 feet tall and couldn't be beat!" The other added.

"I heard that..." The 3rd Obelisk began, but Jaden interrupted.

"Hey guys, what's up?" The Obelisk's looked at Jaden and scoffed and started to walk away. "Jeez, does my breath smell that bad?"

"Lousy Obelisks, think they can talk behind our backs and then just strut off." Syrus grunted.

"Duh guys, he's talking about the duel giant!" Chumley mentioned.

"Duel giant?" Jaden responded with intrigue.

"Yeah, suppose to be this really tough duelist that only challenges Obelisk Blues. Scary thing is, he only comes out at midnight too." Chumley explained.

"Which begs the question, as to why the fuck are there so many Obelisk Blues just randomly wandering around at midnight on a Tuesday, but who am I to judge." Miles jumped into the conversation. "I was overhearing a few Obelisks talk about it after my last class. Apparently, once he's defeated his opponent, he takes their rarest card."

"The ante rule." Syrus recalled. "Now I remember hearing about this guy. But isn't that illegal?"

"The dude is randomly stalking Obelisk Blues at midnight and picking them apart left and right. I doubt getting in trouble with the card police is on his list of worries Syrus." said Miles. "So, has there been any reports of attacks on any Obelisk girls?"

"Nope. All clean from that end mate." A voice called out from behind them. It was a familiar blue-haired, blue-glasses wearing Obelisk blue, with a easily recognizable Australian accent.

"Hey, it's everybody's favorite...quazi-coherent Aussie Obelisk." Miles greeted. "So Dante, what's the scoop from the ovarian underworld."

"...A few c's but a lot of d's." He replied. "And one of them has a penchant for Teddy Bear panties."

"About the duel giant Dundee." Miles corrected. "Syrus hasn't even hit puberty yet."

"Hey...I'm almost there." Syrus whined.

"We...can only hope." Miles sighed. "So, Duel Giant, word?"

"Nothing. I can only guess that this Duel Giant is targeting just the blokes." Dante assumed.

"Well, I guess that's relieving. It means I don't have to worry about Syd...for the best. She's too good for filler anyways."

"You're probably right." Jaden agreed, then paused. "Wait what?"

"Que?" Miles responded.

"Never mind." Jaden excused.

"OH JADEN M'BOY!" A loud and flamboyant voice called out to the Slifer. They all turned to find out it was Dr. Crowler running towards them. Dante quickly pretended to be staring out the window, as to not be noticed.

"Y'know, I thought I smelt the weird combination of intense shame and body glitter." Miles noted.

"He's being nice, something's wrong." Syrus remained skeptical at Crowler's positive outward expression.

"How would you like no homework for the rest of the school year?" Crowler asked.

"No homework!?" Jaden's eyes lit up.

"Yes! You, Syrus and even you Mr. Palmer if you help me with one LITTLE problem." He proposed.

"Oh boy!" Miles joyously replied. "Let me just go bang my head against the wall a few hundred times so I can be dumb enough to accept that deal, that's totally NOT a trap in anyway..."

"Splendid!" Crowler replied. "And you two boys?"

"Sure, we'll help ya!" Jaden agreed. Miles proceeded to bang his head against a nearby wall repeatedly. "RIght Miles?"

"You DO NOT speak for me!" Miles shouted.

"Jaden, shouldn't we wait for him to tell us what it is he wants first?" Syrus warned his friend.

"Oh nothing major at all, All you have to do for me, is go on a little field trip." Crowler instructed.

"I love field trips!" Jaden cheered. "Where we going?"

"Oh...just around the campus." Crowler simplified. "I need you to find and duel the fellow who's having all these illegal matches. I believe you might've heard of him...the duel giant?"

"Oh, you mean the guy who's been beating your dorm?" Jaden quipped. Crowler cringed and stuttered momentarily.

"I-I don't have to time to keep track of such things." Crowler excused, and then suddenly scampered away. "Good luck Jaden!"

"Alright guys!" Jaden pointed his fist up in the air. Directing his comment at Syrus, Chumley and Miles. "Let's go find us a Duel Giant."

"Uh Jaden, is it too late to say this is a bad idea?" Syrus settled his friend down.

"Yeah, doesn't Crowler hate you?" Chumley reminded.

"Yeah, but c'mon guys! Think about it. I can't pass up, no homework, a field trip and a big duel!"

"Look Jaden, I spent 3 weeks cleaning the piers at Rodando Beach, so I know when something smells fishy..." Miles shuttered in fear. "I've smelled things I can't un-smell Jaden. Seriously. It keeps me up at night!"

"Yeah, Crowler's playin' ya for a fool mate." Dante added. "Believe me, I'm around that ugly half-broad more than I'd like to. Ain't ever seen him in a good mood unless something bad is gonna happen to everyone around him."

"You could just say no." Syrus added.

"Do you even know how to say "no"?" Chumley asked.

"Yes." Jaden responded. The other two Slifers groaned in frustration as they continued down the hallway. Little did they know, in the distance, Crowler was snickering in delight.

"This is perfect. Once Jaden unmasks this Duel Giant, I can expel both of them for dueling under the ante rule." Crowler then let out a loud maniacal laugh.

* * *

Later on that day, at the main dueling arena...there was a duel...Ooooooh.

The first duelist was an Obelisk Blue with brown hair. He had 200 LP remaining.

The second was a shorter, dark green haired Ra Yellow. He had 300 LP remaining.

Jake and Kenny were in the front row of the stadium, observing the duel taking place.

"Hey Zombie Boy." Miles greeted, leaping over the row of seats to park his keister. "...and uh, token black guy."

"Why are we his friends?" Kenny asked Jake.

"He's got weed?" Jake assumed.

"Fair enough." Kenny nodded in agreement. "Anyways, I heard Jaden talked you into tracking down the duel giant."

"Wasn't so much as "talking" as it was making blind, hilarious stupid assumptions." Miles corrected. He looked on as the duel continued.

The short Ra Yellow student continued to scan through his hand nervously. Meanwhile, right behind the three Ra's; Jaden, Syrus and Chumley filed into the row behind them.

"Jaden, if we keep taking breaks like this, we'll never find the Duel Giant." Syrus reminded his friend.

"Really? Good." Chumley added.

"C'mon guys, this looks like a good duel." Jaden urged his two friends.

"Hey isn't that Brier?" Miles pointed.

"How many other Ra's in this dorm are that short?" Kenny replied.

"...He is rather Syrus-esque in his lateral dimensions." Miles examined his hand, noticing something. "Oh...that motherfucker's gonna win."

"Yeah, he's got Earthquake." Jaden pointed, leaning over Miles' back. "All he's gotta do is throw it down."

"Bruh...no touchy." Miles urged Jaden.

"What's wrong short stack? Can't see over the cards?" One of the spectating Obelisks yelled out to the short Ra.

"Wanna call your mom!?" Another yelled.

"C'mon...eenie, meenie..."

"MINEY MO!" His opponent yelled. "Hurry up! You're going way to slow!" This began to psych out Brier.

"Oh Jesus, please tell me he's not..." Miles muttered.

"Not what?" Jake wondered.

"Alright, I...guess I'll...attack with Mad Sword Beast!" Brier commanded as his large rhino beast lunged straight towards the Obelisk's Marauding Captain. Brier however, had forgotten that a trap was set.

"Wha!?" Jaden blurted out in confusion.

"Yep...yeah, he's uh...he's doing that..." Miles reluctanctly stated.

"I activate my trap card! _Reinforcements!" _The Obelisk flipped over, revealing a charging batallion of soldiers. This trap raised the power of his Captain. "With it, my Marauding Captain now gains 500 ATK until the end of the turn."

**Marauding Captain (1200 + 500 = 1700/400) *4 EARTH**

**Mad Sword Beast (1400/1200) *4 EARTH**

"Now counterattack Captain!" The warrior then waved his sword and slashed the beast, causing it to burst into a fiery explosion. This resulted in Brier losing all of his lifepoints.

"Ah man, and he was so close too." Jake looked on in disappointment.

"Yeah, that was a tough one to watch." Kenny added.

"No kidding and he had the win too." Jaden said.

"A classic case of stage fright."

The group turned to see Bastion standing next to them.

"Bastion?"

"The boy has tremendous skill, but he's yet to muster up the fortitude to handle the pressures of dueling in public like this." Bastion explained.

"I can't believe it was possible, but he looks even shorter kneeling down!" The Obelisk gloated, further humiliating the Ra.

"I think I need some glasses to see him!" Another Obelisk chimed in. The group began laughing at Brier relentlessly. "Or better yet a magnifying glass!"

"Or a microscope!"

Brier got up and walked away with his head hanging low, he however let out a grunt. Jaden felt this, along with a certain somebody.

_Kuri_

_"Yeah Kuriboh, I felt that too." _Jaden communicated to his spirit partner.

"I swear to god, there is something cooing and I will not rest until I find it!" Miles swore as he looked around for the source of the noise.

"You're hallucinating bro." Kenny assumed.

"Brier will understand! I hate you dad!" Miles ran off in a furious fake tantrum.

"Miles come back! He didn't mean it!" Jake went after the other Ra quickly.

"Jake...uh, he was kidding!" Kenny yelled to no avail.

"Oh dear, I think Miles is rubbing off on him." Bastion feared. "So, what's the crew up to these days?" Bastion referred to the three Slifers.

"We're looking for a giant." Syrus answered.

"A giant?" Bastion questioned.

"Yeah, the one who's been beating all the Obelisks." Syrus elaborated.

"Yes, I've heard about this titan."

"Hey..." Jaden looked at one of the arena exits. It was Brier with a much larger Ra Yellow. "I remember him, what about that guy. He could be the duel giant."

"Who? Beauregard?" Bastion looked. "He's no Duel Giant."

"What are you talking about? He's huge." Syrus retorted.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA-but-he's-no-duelist." Bastion quickly responded. "He's at the academy to design games, not play them. I know him, he can hardly duel...though he's quite the chess player."

"Games huh. Oh well." Syrus gave up on that lead. Jaden however, wasn't as convinced. Unknown to everyone else, Kuriboh landed on Jaden's shoulder and coo'd something to him.

_"Just what I was thinking Kuriboh."_ Jaden thought. Almost instantly, he jumped out of his seat and ran towards the exit.

"Jaden wait up!" Syrus and Chumley quickly followed leaving Bastion and Kenny behind.

"Well, I can imagine this will end well." Kenny shrugged off.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the hallway, Brier and Beauregard were walking along, when they noticed that 3 Obelisk Blues were walking towards them.

"Hey look-e here!"

"Somebody's exceeding the hallway's maximum weight limit." One of the Obelisks jabbed as he pointed at Beauregard. The others laughed in response.

Beauregard groaned and stayed still.

"You hear me Wide-load? You're in my way!" He yelled. Beauregard stayed put, however, he noticed that Brier was tugging at his sleeve.

"C'mon Beauregard..." Brier urged him to step aside, and he did.

"That's better!" The Obelisk stated. "Maybe next, try to freight elevator." The 4 Obelisks laughed as they walked past the 2 Ras. The first Obelisk however, wasn't paying attention and accidentally bumped into another Ra Yellow.

"Hey, watch it loser!" He yelled as he continued to march down the hallway. Turned out the Ra happened to be Miles, who gave him a simple pat on the back.

"Right back at ya buddy!" Miles cheeringly retorted. "What a nice boy."

"Touch me again, see what happens!" The Obelisk yelled back, unknowningly to him and his buddies, Miles left a sign on the back of his jacket.

_I LOVE HERPES_

Miles turned to Brier and Beauregard.

"Guys...I think I've found my calling in life." Miles proudly stated. Neither of them were amused by it. Still shaking off their abuse. "Oh come on! I'm doing this to cheer you guys up...and because it's funny, BUT MOSTLY to cheer you up...well okay it's 50/50."

"Sorry Miles, I'm just not exactly in the cheery mood." Brier responded, with his head still pointing at the ground. Jake had finally caught up with Miles.

"I know what you're dealing with Brier." Jake sympathized. "Being mocked for your size and your dorm rank. It's not an easy place to be, but trust me. You can't worry about what those jerks think about you."

"Trust me Brier, you'll feel SO much better by fucking around with these twerps. Think of it as like, therapy. Brutally satisfying therapy. Beau, you agree with me right?"

Beauregard stuttered a bit, but couldn't muster up any words.

"No words huh..." Miles crossed his arms.

"Hey!" A voice called out. It was Jaden, who, along with Syrus and Chumley had finally caught up. "Sorry, but I didn't want to wait until midnight to duel ya." Jaden stated staring at Beauregard.

"Huh?" Beauregard let out, with a shocked look on his face.

"And what's that mean?" Brier countered.

"Uh, Jaden...I was kinda in the middle of something here." Miles interrupted. Beauregard's expression turned serious and mean.

"It means, I know you're the Duel Giant. So let's throw down." Jaden challenged the larger Ra.

"Oh you just gonna ignore me like before huh?" Miles mumbled to himself.

"What are you talking about? There's no such thing as the Duel Giant." Brier defended. "Come on Beauregard." Brier then grabbed Beauregard's hand and led him away from the rest of the group.

"No?" Jaden poked.

"No." Brier answered.

"Nooo?" Jaden continued.

"NO!" Brier shouted.

"Perhaps..." Miles blurted out.

"Jaden I really don't think that guy's the duel giant." Chumley opinionated.

"You heard what Bastion said." Syrus reminded him. "That big guy's a game designer, not a duelist."

_"Not yet...but it will." _Jaden thought to himself, as Kuriboh appeared yet again. "You guys just be ready. Meet me in the front of the Academy before midnight."

* * *

At night, in the Obelisk Girl's bath house, Sydney was relaxing in one of the hot pools by herself. Her naked body was completely submerged in the soothing waters of the pool.

"Much better..." Sydney replied to herself.

"Didn't expect to see you here." A voice called out to her. She recognized it as Alexis.

"I've needed it with the last few days..." Sydney replied, pointing to several bruises on his body, mainly her shoulders and around her arm.

"Whoa, were you in a fight?" Alexis asked.

"With the waves maybe. The surf has been really rough the past few days. So I took a few nasty wipeouts." Sydney answered.

"You should be more careful. You might break something next time." Alexis worried.

"I've been surfing for 8 years." Sydney shrugged it off.

"And how many bones have you broken?" Alexis questioned, crossing her arms around her chest.

"Once..." Sydney turned her head away.

"Oh come on." Alexis didn't buy it for a second.

"What? You said broken bones. Now, if were were talking about fractures and tears, then yes, the number would be slightly higher." She blushed faintly with her quaint explanation.

"Uh-huh..." Alexis simply responded.

"Anyways, enough of my physical health Dr. Rhodes." Sydney turned. "So, you've heard about this duel giant?"

"It's been kind of hard not to hear about him. He's got every guy in Obelisk shaking in their boots." Alexis answered.

"True, but as long as they aren't messing with the girls here. I got no problems." Sydney explained.

"That's a bit harsh don't you think?" Alexis replied.

"Have you been paying attention Lex? 99% of the guys in Obelisk are either complete snobs, total morons or lecherous perverts...mostly a combination of the three."

"Oh I'm sure there aren't that many perverted guys on this island." Alexis reassured her friend. "You're just overreacting."

"So naive Lex. You underestimate the hormones of hundreds of teenage guys." Sydney crossed her arms to mimic Alexis.

"What's this about guys?" Suddenly, Alexis and Sydney turned to see two more girls swimming their way joining them.

"Mindy, Jaz?"

"Hey Alexis." Mindy greeted her blonde friend.

"I didn't expect you ladies to be talking about boys. I think we're rubbing off on you." Jasmine teased.

"We weren't talking about boys." Alexis denied.

"I guess we were, but not in a positive way." Sydney added.

"Oh come on. Yeah, there are a good amount of guys here who aren't major catches I'll admit." Jasmine began.

"But then there's the major hotties of the Academy that stand out. We even ranked them!" Mindy announced.

"Let me guess...Zane is number one." Alexis assumed.

"You know us so well Lexi!" Jaz cheerfully responded. "Zane is #1 naturally! Of course, the bigger surprise is who's right behind him."

"If I actually cared, maybe I'd put forth the effort to ask who it is, but something tells me you're gonna say it anyways." Sydney surmised.

"Well, the reason it's a surprise is that he's not an Obelisk, but a Ra Yellow." Mindy hinted.

"A Ra?" Alexis thought.

"Oh please no..." Sydney mumbled to herself, pinching her forehead.

"Yeah, he's a first year like us and his name is..."

"Miles, it's Miles." Sydney cut her off.

"Yeah, that's his name!" Jaz responded. "You know him? Please tell me you're not dating him?"

"I think I'm gonna be sick at just the thought." Sydney gestured, causing Alexis to chuckle by her actions. Mindy and Jasmine were confused by her reaction. "Just when I finally get through a day where I manage to avoid the guy entirely, I have him brought up in front of me in the homestretch!"

"I don't get it?" Mindy asked. "What's not to like about him?"

"Yeah, he's a total hottie. There'd have to be something really off-putting to cancel that out." Jaz added.

"Clearly you've never talked to the guy." Sydney argued. "He can't go 5 seconds without bringing up something from cartoons, or pop culture. And don't get me started with his obsession with Sting."

"Really? Yesterday it was, um...Peter Gabriel I believe?" Alexis giggled.

"The point still stands." Sydney said.

"Wait a minute, I see what you're doing." Jasmine suspected.

"Uh, what would that be?" Sydney asked.

"You're talking Miles down, because you want him for yourself." Jasmine accused. "I see right through your charade."

"No no. No charade." Sydney quickly refuted. "There's no convoluted plan, or elaborate ruse. Miles has the innate ability to annoy the living hell out of anyone."

"She's persistent Jaz, I'll give her that!" Mindy passed to her friend, not buying Sydney's explanation.

"Believe what you want. I'm telling you that you'd be wasting your time." Sydney closed her eyes and leaned back on the edge of the pool.

"Really? Okay." Mindy agreed. "I'll do it!"

"...You're not very bright are you?" Sydney asked her.

* * *

Meanwhile, the three Slifers were at one of the stone slabs outside of the main campus, when Jake arrived alone.

"Hey Jake, you're here, but what happened to Miles?" Jaden asked.

"He thought your idea was stupid and went looking for the Duel Giant himself." Jake answered.

"Aw man." Jaden groaned. "He's trying to get no homework and leave me out in the cold!"

"No, Miles might be trying to save you." Jake tried to reason with him. "Jaden, if you duel with the ante rule, Crowler will have cause to kick you out of school."

"And?"

"Meaning if you duel the Giant and you face him with the ante rule, Crowler will have you caught in the act."

"...And?"

"...That's it!" Jake concluded. "What more do you need?"

"AHHHHHH!"

A loud scream came from the woods nearby.

"It must be him, let's go guys!" The three Slifers and the Ra started running into the woods.

* * *

While that was happening, Miles was deep in the woods when he heard the same scream.

"What the hell?" Miles wondered to himself.

"Oi Miles!" A voice called out to him. It was Dante, who ran towards him. "Did you hear that scream?"

"I have ears don't I?" Miles stated.

"Have to imagine that's that Duel Giant bloke they've been talking about at large." Dante theorized.

"Either that or someone's being forced to watch Jersey Shore." Miles began to run towards the source of the scream.

"Jeez, pick a reference from this decade why don't ya." Dante muttered to himself, as he quickly followed.

* * *

Jaden, Syrus, Chumley and Jake all followed the scream until they found an Obelisk Blue laying on the ground.

"Which way did he go!?" Jaden asked the Blue.

"T-that way..." He pointed. The group then hurried off in the direction he pointed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Miles and Dante got lost trying to locate the source of the scream.

"Uh, I could've sworn I took a left at Albuquerque." Miles looked to find any familiar land marks to regain his bearings.

"Your left or stage left?" Dante asked.

"Not bad, but I prefer Show of Hands honestly." Miles admitted, but then something caught Miles' attention. "Wait a tick..."

"Wait up already!" Dante chased after him. After a bit more running, Miles and Dante quickly came across a large shadowy figure in the distance.

"Reach for the sky lurch!" Miles called out to the Giant, who turned and grunted, still donning all of the Obelisk Blazers and a pair of sunglasses. "End of the road big guy, time to hand over the cards you stole." The Giant grunted again, and held out his activated duel disk.

"Should've guessed you weren't gonna come quietly." Miles responded.

"Don't worry Miles, I'll take care of this bloke." Dante stepped in.

"Huh?"

"He's been attacking fellas in my dorm after all, so it only makes sense that another Obelisk puts him away, and besides, we don't want you getting expelled for dueling with the ante rule. Crowler wouldn't dare touch the best 2nd year at the academy." He explained. "Oh and by the way, That's what she said." Dante quipped.

"First, be my guest. Second, don't be a smartass, that's my job." Miles reminded him.

"Alright big fella! Time to see if you're worthy of those blazers you stole!" Dante claimed as he activated his duel disk.

"Fine by me." The large duelist responded in a deep voice. "But you have to put up your rarest card."

"You can have my entire deck if it makes you feel any better." Dante offered. "It's irrelevant because you're not beating me. And WHEN I win, you return all the cards you stole. Sound good mate?"

The Duel Giant nodded his head in agreement.

"Alright, let's get to work."

"DUEL!"

Dante: 4000

Duel Giant: 4000

Right when the duel began, the other group had just arrived.

"Miles, what's going on?" Jaden stopped running and asked the Ra.

"We found the Duel Giant..." Miles claimed

"Tell us something we don't know." Syrus responded to his obvious observation.

"I saved 15% or more on car insurance by switching to Geico?" Miles added.

"You don't even have a car." Jake revealed.

"If you don't mind, I''ll make the first move tall, dark and fashionably challenged one." Dante offered. The Duel Giant nodded.

"Now then!" Dante drew and scanned his opening hand. "Perfect. I'll start by activating a spell card. _Hangar Explosion XIII_!" He placed his spell card into the spell zone, revealing a huge explosion within a hangar. "All I have to do is discard 1 DARK Machine-type monster and in exchange I can draw 2 cards from my deck." He then placed a monster in the graveyard and drew from his deck.

"Huh, way to copy and paste Cards for Black Feathers. Real original..." Miles commented to himself.

"I heard that!" Dante retorted. "Anyways, now I'm gonna summon out **Spell Reactor - RE **in Attack Mode." Just then, a large dragon-like aerial machine. Latched onto its lower hatch was a compartment of missiles.

**Spell Reactor - RE (1200/900) *3 DARK**

"Next, I'm gonna set 2 cards facedown and that'll do it." Dante concluded.

"Now I remember who this guy is." Jake recalled.

"Uh duh Zombie Boy, that's the Duel Giant, we've only been looking for him for the last 2 hours." Miles replied.

"Not him, the Obelisk." Jake corrected.

"Who? Dante? Some pervy 2nd year Obelisk Blue. What's the big deal?" Miles pointed.

"Does he just think I'm deaf or something?" Dante wondered.

"Dante...Now I remember!" Chumley memory sparked. "Dante the Tormentor. He's said to be, next to Zane, the strongest duelist at the Academy!"

"Memory serves right mate." Dante gloated.

"Pfff...Tormentor?" Miles held in a laugh. "Dude, you've gotta talk to somebody about that nickname."

"What? It makes sense! Y'know, Tormentor? As in Obelisk?" Dante tried to spell it out for him.

"I wasn't implying that didn't make sense. I was implying that it was incredibly stupid." Miles answered.

"Oh come on, it took me hours to think it up." Dante whined.

"That makes it...so much worse." Miles retorted. "Why not something like...Dante the Destroyer! Dante the Decimator! Dante the Deprave Womanizer who can't go 5 minutes without trying to look up a girl's skirt. Granted, given the girl uniforms, it's kind of hard not too so I somewhat understand...a tad long, but I think it'll catch on."

"Oi! Whoever said I looked up girls' skirts!?" Dante renounced.

"Then let me look at your phone." Miles gestured his hand. Dante paused momentarily.

"I...Irrelevant." Dante denied.

"Alright, let's just finish this duel and pray we don't see you getting interviewed by Chris Hansen anytime soon." Miles concluded.

"Well that went off track quickly." Syrus added.

"You're friends with me Syrus. You should be used to it by now." Miles explained.

"Whatever, just go lurch!" Dante yelled at the giant.

"Very well duelist!" The giant drew. "I'll start by summoning **Giant Orc **in Attack Mode!" He placed his card in the monster slot, which rendered a hulking grey orc creature, holding a huge club.

**Giant Orc (2200/0) *4 DARK**

"Ah man, 2200 ATK points for a level 4 monster." Syrus feared.

"True, but Giant Orc has to switch to defense mode after it attacks." Miles remembered.

"That's right, so that Giant's gonna have to choose his battles wisely." Jaden added.

"Next I activate the spell card, _Double Summon_." The giant revealed his spell. "With this..."

"Yeah, I think everybody here knows what Double Summon does. It's pretty much in the title of the card." Dante interrupted. "But before you do that, I have to tell you about Spell Reactor RE's special effect. Which inflicts 800 points of damage when you activate a spell card." Suddenly, the dragonoid fighter unleashed a barrage of missiles straight at the duel giant.

Dante: 4000

Duel Giant: 3200

"So each time the big guy activates a spell card, he gets hit." Jake reiterated.

"Yeah, turns out, with the exception of Jaden, everyone here has reading and comprehension skills of at least a 1st grader, Zombie Boy." Miles said.

"Now, I summon my second monster. **Elite Goblin Attack Force**!" Joining the large Orc were a batallion of heavily armored goblin warriors, wielding thin broadswords.

**Elite Goblin Attack Force (2200/1500) *4 EARTH**

"Well at least he keeps good company." Dante mentioned.

"Yeah, I'd have to assume he'd hang around monsters as big and ugly as him." Miles added.

"You won't be looking so good after I get done wiping your field clean!" The giant exclaimed. "Attack now Elite Goblin Force!" He commanded as his unit of armored goblins charged forward towards Dante's reactor.

"Now so fast mate!" Dante halted as he flipped over one of his facedown cards, revealing a trap card depicting Spell Reactor being protected by another larger fighter. "I activate _Defense Reactor_, and when a Machine on my field is targeted for an attack, I can end your Battle Phase and then summon a "Reactor" from my Graveyard." He explained.

"But he doesn't have anything in his graveyard." Syrus mentioned. "Spell Reactor was the only monster he's played so far."

"You're forgetting about the monster he discarded for Hangar Explosion." Jake reminded.

"Which means, he's got a target for Defense Reactor's second effect." Miles put together.

"Now time to bust out **Summon Reactor - SK**." Dante called out from his graveyard. The new machine was, as depicted on the trap card, larger than Spell Reactor, but looked more like a traditional turbo-prop jet, with a dull green finish and two large propellers on it's torso.

**Summon Reactor - SK (2000/1400) *5 DARK**

"Now they're even in terms of monsters." Jaden added.

"But since my monster didn't complete his attack, it remains in Attack Position." The Giant explained. "I'll set this card facedown and end my turn."

"Alright kids, time to watch daddy go to work." Dante turned back to the spectators.

"Ew." Miles responded. "Dude, your wisecracks need a TON of work. I'll squeeze you in for a 10 o'clock appointment tomorrow." Miles checked his duel pilot, jotting it down.

"No respect I tell ya." Dante whispered. He drew. "Now, I summon **Trap Reactor - Y FI**!" Suddenly, Dante's third reactor appeared, staying towards the bomber-type design, with a dark green finish and a gun turret on top of the cockpit.

**Trap Reactor Y FI (800/1800) *4 DARK**

"Trap, Spell and Summon Reactor?" Jaden wondered. Dante then responded.

"Put 'em all together mate...and you get..."

"I activate my _Treacherous Trap Hole_!" The Duel Giant revealed, unleashing a hole in the ground that engulfed both Spell Reactor and Summon Reactor, sending them both to the graveyard.

"Oh c'mon!" Dante whined. "I had it all set up and ready! You're gonna pay for that...literally, because now Trap Reactor's special ability activates and hits you for 800 points of damage!" Dante commanded as the dark green fighter unleashed a barrage of hail fire from the turrets on it's body right at the Duel Giant.

Dante: 4000

Duel Giant: 2400

The blast from Trap Reactor caused the Giant to get knocked back, and the Obelisk blazer camouflage that covered him was blown off, revealing...

"Just as I expected." Jaden responded.

"What the-Beauregard!?" Miles reacted. "...What the fuck man? I thought you were cool, I let you borrow Fallout 7: New Old Vegas."

"This is plum crazy ass stuff." Dante said, scratching his head.

"What should I do?" Beauregard panicked.

"Who's he talking to?" Jake wondered.

"The real duel giant." Jaden answered. "You can drop the charade now, come on out!" As Jaden demanded, out popped the true culprit.

"Brier!?" Miles reacted again. "Two of our own were behind this all along?"

"Uh yeah, I'm disappointed..." Jake stuttered in response. Miles turned his head.

"Wait...Did you know about this Zombie Boy!?" Miles called him out, which caused Jake to flinch. Everyone turned to Jake.

"Is that true?" Jaden asked the Ra. Who simply nodded his head upward, indicating he did.

"That's great, that's just fan-tucking-fastic!" Miles flung his arms.

"It's okay Miles." Jake reassured.

"No it's not! I've been betrayed by my undead Canadian colleague!" Miles slapped his head. "Meanwhile, lord knows what else the Ra Yellows are doing behind my back! Brier and Beauregard are secretly shaking down Obelisk Blues. Bastion is behind a secret underground drug ring. Kenny is actually black. I may even be a chicken! I'm a chicken Marge!"

"I know I know." Jake responded.

"Can you hold off on your traumatic episode for a second?" Dante asked. Miles huffed a few times.

"I can only promise to try!" Miles yelled.

"How did you know?" Brier asked Jaden.

"At the arena, I saw how mad you were at those Obelisks. And then I saw your big friend there, and it all came together." Jaden stated.

"But I lost that duel. What made you think I could be the Duel Giant?"

"Because I heard you were a great duelist, but had trouble dealing with crowds. Which made sense why the Duel Giant only came out at night."

"Well, now that everything is out in the open, it's all over." Syrus said relieved.

"What are you talking about!?" Yelled Brier. "Nothing's over! I'm not going back to being little Brier who always gets picked on! I'm always being made fun of for my height. Always getting called short or a shrimp, and I get nervous and can't concentrate!"

"Yeah, but I can't concentrate half the time I'm doing anything." Miles mentioned.

"But you have ADHD Miles." Jake reminded.

"I can't read a book for 5 seconds without thinking about Corn Pops!" Miles added.

"All I know is that Beauregard and I concocted a plan to get even with those Obelisks."

* * *

FLASHBACK

_At the Ra Dorm, Brier and Beauregard were plotting their scheme in their dimly lit room. _

_"With this strategy we can't lose Beauregard. And we'll use the ante rule, so when they lose, they'll have to hand over their rarest card." Brier explained._

_"B-but what if someone catches us?" Beauregard asked._

_"Just leave that to me." Brier reassured his friend._

END FLASHBACK

* * *

"Sounds about right." Jake compiled. "I ran into Beauregard a few nights ago, when he was hiding his Duel Giant ensemble."

* * *

FLASHBACK

_Back at the Ra Dorm at night a few days back, inside Beauregard's dark room._

_"Hey Beauregard." Jake called out from outside, while knocking repeatedly. The door was unlocked, so Jake walked right in. "Sorry for barging in, but did you happen to have a spare charger for uh..." He looked up at a shadowy figure that was rummaging through a hole in the ceiling. The figure got spooked and lost his balance on the ladder he was standing on, and fell to the ground._

_"Please, whoever you are, don't kill me!" Jake flinched in fear. He opened his eyes and reacted when he saw Beauregard on the ground with several Obelisk Blue blazers surrounding him._

END FLASHBACK

* * *

"Beauregard told me everything about how those Obelisks have been treating them, and I didn't have the heart to rat them out." Jake nodded furiously.

"But guys, brutal submission via card game and common theft isn't the way to get back at them...We have protocol! Good ole' fashion emotional torture."

"What Miles is probably trying to say is that..." Jaden interrupted.

"I haven't had Corn Pops in a while actually..." Miles blurted out. Jaden paused briefly and then continued.

"...Is that everyone's going to find out eventually, even Crowler. Unless..."

"Unless what?" Brier asked.

"You finish this duel with yours truly mate." Dante pointed his thumb towards himself.

"Guess we have no choice. Let's finish this Beauregard!" Brier convinced as Beauregard nodded in agreement.

"By the way Jaden." Miles mentioned. "No, that isn't what I meant. What part of "Emotional Torture" do you NOT understand?"

"I'll set two facedown cards and end my turn." Dante concluded.

"Draw Beauregard!" Brier stated as Beauregard drew. He looked over his friends shoulder at his hand. "I summon **Goblin King **in Attack Mode!" A small, green, large-headed goblin creature appeared donning an overly large red cape and king's crown.

**Goblin King (0/0) *1 DARK**

"Careful Dante! If that Goblin King gets to your lifepoints, he'll turn you into a prince...Prince of the Land of Stench!" Miles flung his arms out in a dramatic pose, then let out an evil, Bowie-esque chuckle.

"But it's got no attack points." Jake wondered.

"Not for long!" Brier corrected. "First, I send **Warrior Dai Grepher **to the graveyard, which allows me to Special Summon **Quick Goblin**!" Out of the darkness, emerged a smaller, dark clad goblin creature, donning similar attire to a ninja.

**Quick Goblin (2100/0) *4 DARK**

"Next, Goblin King gains 1000 ATK points for every Fiend-type monster on the field." Brier explained as the little Goblin monarch grew significantly bigger.

**Goblin King (0/0 + 3000 = 3000/3000) *1 DARK**

"Ah man, 3000 points." Syrus worried.

"One point for every potential Bowie dick joke." Miles added.

"Now it's time to end this duel!" Brier announced. "Attack his Trap Reactor Y FI Goblin King!"

"Before you do." Dante interrupted. "I'm activating the special ability of **Diving Exploder **in my hand." He revealed a monster card, and suddenly on the field, was a small grinning drop hatch, holding a huge bomb with a down arrow painted on. "I can send it to the Graveyard and all monster's ATK and DEF are swapped."

**Trap Reactor Y FI (1800/800) *4 DARK**

**Goblin King (3000/3000) *1 DARK**

**Quick Goblin (0/2100) *4 DARK**

**Giant Orc (0/2200) *4 DARK**

**Elite Goblin Attack Force (1500/2200) *4 DARK**

"Doesn't matter! Goblin King is still going to attack him! Since his ATK and DEF are the same, nothing changes!" Goblin King, unvealed his large arms from underneath his cloak and slammed the machine. Though it seems like the sight of his monster's destruction didn't seem to affect Dante all that much.

Dante: 2800

Brier/Beauregard: 2400

"I activate the trap card, _Explosion Shaft_!" Dante revealed. "Normally, this would be a wonderful time for a dick joke, but we're short on time. It activates when a Machine is destroyed and sent to the graveyard. It replaces it with a Machine of the same or lower level. And I'm summoning **Dark Bomb Hellfighter **to the field in Attack Mode!" Dante's trap card then unleashed an explosion, and through the smoke came a large dark grey humanoid air fighter similar in stature to Summon Reactor, albeit a tad smaller.

**Dark Bomb Hellfighter (1800/1200) *4 DARK**

"Great, because he swapped my monster's attack, they're not strong enough to take that monster out. At least not yet." Brier complained. "I'm going to end our turn. And that means all of our monster's ATKs return to normal."

**Quick Goblin (2100/0) *4 DARK**

**Giant Orc (2200/0) *4 DARK**

**Elite Goblin Attack Force (2200/1500) *4 DARK**

"It's your turn." Brier waved.

"And I'm afraid mates, it's gonna be the last turn." Dante revealed. "There'll be no sequel." He drew. "I sacrifice my Dark Bomb Hellfighter...in order to bust out my **Hellzone Carrier**!" The Obelisk dismissed his fighter in favor of a giant, ominous aircraft carrier.

**Hellzone Carrier (0/0) *6 DARK**

"No ATK points again." Syrus pointed out.

"Gee, wonder if it has a special ability?" Miles mocked.

"I'm guessing it does." Jake answered.

"Go to your room." Miles pointed back to their dorm.

"Alright, time to activate my Carrier's special ability." Dante began. "You see, when Summon Reactor, Spell Reactor and Trap Reactor are all in the Graveyard, I can send my Hellzone Carrier to the Graveyard, and bring out my ace monster." Suddenly the dark carrier disappeared in a void of darkness and through it, three beams of red, yellow and green light flashed and combined. Through the light appeared a large, hulking metal monstrosity. It was the largest aircraft bomber to date, and had the appearance of the three former reactors combined, complete with 4 turbo-prop engines, large black wings, several turrets all over the body, two claws for hands and a set of oranges drop bombs on the...uhhh...underregion.

"Say g'day to my **Flying Fortress SKY FIRE**!" Dante introduced.

**Flying Fortress SKY FIRE (3000/2500) *8 WIND**

"That thing is huge!" Jaden yelled out.

"Really Jaden...Really?" Miles pointed out the obvious. "Normally I'd let obvious sexual innuendos slip past your head, but...REALLY!?" Miles pointed blatantly at the Bomber's undercarriage of bombs.

"Can we not discuss the dick-shaped bombs and focus on me winning the duel?" Dante asked.

"On an unrelated note, if you look at it from a certain angle, it does look a little bit like a boomerang." Jake noted. Miles turned his head to look at it.

"Huh? You know what Zombie Boy, you're right, it does look like a giant mechanical boomerang!"

"Great, we've moved from genital humor to Australian stereotypes...I guess that's progress." Dante muttered to himself. "Let's just get this over with. I've saved up plenty of ammunition to finish this duel with one last attack, but first, I gotta mow down your Goblins."

"Good luck, you're gonna need it to take down all four of my monsters!" Brier yelled back.

"Trust me mate, I don't need luck." Dante retorted. "I got everything I need to waste your field in an instant, and I begin with this card. I flip over _Chain Reactor_." The trap depicted a Cannon Soldier equipped with a monstrous shoulder attachment, filled with several ballistic missiles. "This amplifies, the destructive capabilities of any Machine-type monster I happen to equip it with."

"Meaning?"

"If my Flying Fortress destroys a monster with it's effect, my trap card will destroy every monster on the field, whose level is equal to or lower than the one destroyed." Dante elaborate. "Which is exactly what I have in mind. My Flying Fortress SKY FIRE can destroy any card on the field, given I send a card in my hand to the grave in exchange." He then sent a card in his hand away, and in Flying Fortress readied its strike. The attachments it received from Dante's spell card opened and unleashed a barrage of missiles straight at Brier's goblin army. In the blink of an eye, his entire front was eliminated.

"No! Our field has been wiped out!" Brier yelled.

"Meaning it's time to deliver the finishing blow." Dante pointed. "SKY FIRE, finish them off!" The giant bomber then locked on to it's target with it's several turrets and unleashed a barrage of bullets towards Beauregard and Brier, knocking them over.

Dante: 2800 WIN

Brier &amp; Beauregard: 0

"Alright!" Syrus cheered.

"He beat us..." Brier kneeled in defeat. "I can't believe it Beauregard. We're finished."

"No, not we." Beauregard stated. He turned to the rest of the group. "Please, turn me in, but don't turn in Brier."

"But Beauregard!" Brier tried to stop, but Beauregard wouldn't have it.

"I've always been alone, but I'm not letting them expel you after you showed me what it's like to have a friend."

"But Beauregard..."

"You're one of the best duelists I've ever seen Brier. There's no way I'll let you get kicked out of here."

"But what about your dream to be a game designer?" Brier asked with pain in his voice

"Not all dreams come true..." Beauregard smiled back.

"That was beautiful..." Dante wiped away a tear from his eye.

"Yeah, it kinda kills the atmosphere when you know how it's gonna end." Miles huffed.

"Hold up guys!" Jaden went up to the 2 Ra's. "None of us are turning you in."

"Huh?"

"Yeah, look mates." Dante butted in. "I know that the Obelisk guys can be a bunch of...uh...Miles, how'd you put it?"

"Assholes? Dickfaces? Fucknuggets? Probable Premature Ejaculators?" Miles flung.

"All the above." Dante answered. "But you can't let them get you down. You can outduel almost all of them easily."

"But you see what happens when I'm out in the open." Brier doubted.

"Ah, but don't you see Brier!" Jaden replied. "You were out in the open tonight in this duel and you seemed fine to me."

"You're right!" Brier realized, which brought a smile to Beauregard's face. "I was able to duel in front of people."

"And now that that's out of the way, you can stick it to those Obelisks out in public." Jake reassured them. Brier nodded.

"Thank you. I'm sorry for causing all this trouble for you guys." Brier apologized.

"Don't think much about it." Jaden brushed it off. "Now get out of here, we don't want Crowler finding you right now." They nodded and were on their way out of the forest.

"And remember protocol next time!" Miles yelled back to them. "Well Jaden, my sage-like advice and your constant sunshine ass pumping has Brier and Beauregard on the right track. We did a good thing today." Miles patted his Slifer friend on the back.

"Hey what about me?" Dante whined.

"What about you?" Miles shot back.

"I did beat the Duel Giant after all."

"Meh, more of a secondary objective in hindsight." Miles dismissed.

"It was the only reason we were out here in the first place." Dante reminded him.

"Spare me your semantics." Miles rejected.

"Hey c'mon guys, what's important is that we solved the mystery of the Duel Giant and everything is back to normal." Jaden resolved.

"I'm just saying, if it wasn't for me being here, we'd probably still be aimlessly looking for the duel giant." Dante explained.

"Well, given Jaden was heading the search..." Miles turned to Jaden. "Too easy. Speaking of that, what were you doing out here anyways?"

"Me? Uhh." Dante stalled, trying to think of an explanation. "I was just taking a soothing stroll through the woods, and I was uh, keeping guard for any Duel Giant attacks."

"Mmmmhmmm." Miles pulled open his jacket. From within his jacket, a huge assortment of women's panties fell to the ground. Miles looked down for a few moments, then looked back up...then back down again...back up...back down...finally back up.

Gyahhh!" Jaden yelled in terror.

"Sweet!" Syrus cheered. Chumley quickly shielded Syrus' eyes.

"Uh, I can explain." Dante defended.

"I'm more of a boxer-brief guy myself." Miles admitted. "What you wear is your business."

"Uh, Miles I don't think those are hi-mphhh." Jake began but was quickly silenced by Dante.

"Yeah, they're mine!" Dante quickly gathered. "I am just a simple transvestite trying to make his way and find panties that fit me!"

"Ah, well friend." Miles patted. "I respect your choices, but you're better than common thievery. Did you learn NOTHING from the last 15 minutes!?"

"My apologies mate." Dante patted his hands together, gathered up the women's underwear. "I'll return these to their rightful place immediately! G'day!" And with that, Dante quickly took off. Miles had a bright smile on his face, but it quickly disappeared.

"Does he really think I'm that stupid?" Miles pointed his thumb back at Dante.

"He wouldn't be the first." Jake answered.

"He may be weird, but he can duel alright." Chumley commented.

"Seems to be a running theme around here." Syrus stated, then he realized. "Oh man, without the Duel Giant's identity, what are we gonna tell Crowler."

"What does it matter?" Miles asked. "We know he wasn't gonna hold up his end of the deal. So just bullshit him. It's not like Jaden blew off his homework because he was actually stupid enough to think Crowler was going to be a man...ish of his word?"

"Uhhh..." Jaden nervously stalled.

* * *

The next day, in one of the main classrooms at the school building.

"So let me get this straight..." Crowler began, as he was in front of Jaden, who was busy running through page after page of missed homework. "You found the Duel Giant, beat him, and he managed to escape!"

"That's what happened teach. Last time I checked, he was climbing up a beanstalk or something!" Jaden rushed as he continued writing.

"And you DIDN'T duel using the ante rule, but all of the other Obelisk's did!" Crowler questioned.

"Did they? I heard they just lost their cards temporarily." Jaden answered.

"So first you find the Duel Giant, then you lose him. First the cards are stolen, and now they're found." Crowler went back and forth with himself.

"First I didn't have homework..."

"KEEP WRITING!" Crowler drilled.

"Now I do!" Jaden quickly went back to finishing all his homework. Meanwhile up at the end of the classroom, Miles, Jake and Syrus were watching Jaden's punishment.

"Poor guy. But it's the only way he'll learn." Syrus sympathized.

"Oh well, can't last forever." Jake added.

"Jesus, how much homework does he have to makeup. We were only gone a day." Miles realized.

* * *

**There you have it, and for my next trick, I'm going to make my credibility disappear...ta-da! **


	15. King of Games for a Day Fool for a Life

**Hey kids, how have things been? Welp I just got done having some breakfast. Had a hamburger...the cornerstone of every nutritious breakfast...praying any of you are old enough to get that reference. Get used to it, there's only about a trillion more in this next chapter alone.**

**Have fun...**

* * *

**Chapter 15: King of Games for a Day...Fool for a Lifetime. **

Middle of the day at Duel Academy's main campus. Jaden was walking into the card shack, when he noticed a huge mob of students had gathered around the counter.

"Huh?" Jaden wondered. He then spotted Bastion. "Hey Bastion, is it Sandwich Day?"

"Not exactly Jaden." Bastion answered. "Just a little lunchtime tussle."

"No kidding." Jaden scanned the scene. "Who's dueling?"

"Well on the left is Dimitri." Bastion stated, pointing out the Ra Yellow student with the spiky purple and black hair with small blonde bangs at the front.

"I see, and who's he...Syrus!?" Jaden blurted out when he saw his blue hair Slifer friend on the other side of the duel.

"Hey there Jay." Syrus was completely focused on the duel at hand.

"What's going on?" Jaden sifted through a few students to get to Syrus.

"A high stakes duel, check it out." Syrus answered, pointing to a poster, which depicted a teenage boy, with spikey dark purple hair with blonde bangs, wearing dark blue jacket and pants, wielding an old style duel disk on his left hand, and a card in his right hand.

"Yugi's deck is going on display, and the first stop is Duel Academy." Syrus revealed to Jaden. "Isn't that the coolest?"

"You got that right!" Jaden excitingly answered. "Yugi Muto. The King of Game's deck, to see with my very own eyes." He looked on in awe of the poster, imagining the spectacle that is his hero's deck.

"Yeah, and if I win I get-" Syrus began, but then noticed that Jaden was completely lost in a trance. "Uh, Jaden? Jaden? Ah man, I was afraid this would happen!" He started to wave his hands in front of Jaden to snap him out of it.

"Hey Syrus." Suddenly Miles greeted the smaller Slifer, while walking towards them. "Did Jaden get into my stash again?" Miles asked, looking at a still awestruck Jaden.

"This has happened before. He may need a few minutes." Syrus explained.

"I got it." Miles walked up to Jaden, pulled out a small packet and waved it next to Jaden's nose.

"Gyahhhh!" Jaden reacted and fell backwards from the pungent odor. "What was that!?"

"Smelling salt." Miles answered.

"Brutally effective." Syrus added. Jaden recovered quickly.

"I can't believe it." Jaden continued to gush. "I can't wait to feast my eyes on that deck."

"Me either Jaden, it's the stuff of legends." Syrus agreed. Miles joined their gaze towards the poster.

"Who's the midget with the 80's haircut?" Miles asked, pointing towards the poster. This caused everyone in the room to fall over.

"WHAT!"

"Miles...please tell me you know who that is?" Syrus waved his finger at the poster of Yugi.

"Uh, looks like a male version of Jem, who's also a bondage slave in his down time." Miles guessed.

"Miles, that's Yugi Muto...y'know...the KING OF GAMES? The best duelist in the world? Ring any bells?" Jaden tried to explain.

"How could have been here for this long and NOT known who Yugi is?" Syrus wondered. "I mean, who could forget his victory in Duelist Kingdom over Pegasus, the man who invented the game."

"Yeah and don't forget Battle City, when he defeated Kaiba, and Marik." Jaden remembered. "The way he used those Egyptian God Cards, was nothing short of amazing!"

"Egyptian God Cards. I know those! Slifer the Sky Dragon, Obelisk the Tormenter and the Winged Dragon of it's RAW!" He finished with a Gordon Ramsay like accent.

"Of course, it won't be going on display with the God Cards, but it'll have ALL the other classics!" Syrus envisioned images of the Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl.

"Yugi Muto's our greatest hero." Jaden admired. "The guy I modeled my life after. Everyone here is training to be the next king of games, the heir apparent to Yugi Muto."

"Hey now, I got my heroes alright." Miles began listing. "Sting and the Police? Those guys are heroes. Geddy Lee from Rush? Now THAT'S a hero. This Yugi guy can play a mean card game, but I bet he can't sing, play bass, synthesizers, bass pedals, and for a while in the 80's, balance a raccoon on his head at the same time, can he?"

"Uh...no." Jaden answered with a very lost tone.

"Well okay then. Dirk 1, spiky head King of Games, zero." Miles slid his finger down to mimic a marking. "Also Captain Planet. He's a hero..._gonna take pollution down to zero..."_

"Why do we hang out with this guy?" Syrus nodded.

"So Sy, if Yugi's deck is going on display, why are you dueling at a time like this? We should get tickets." Jaden urged his friend.

"Jaden!" A voice yelled out to the Slifer. It was the shopkeep, Dorothy. "That's why they're dueling. There's only 1 ticket left. And whoever wins gets it." She waved the ticket in her hand. "Can you think of a better prize?"

"Uh, yeah. One with two tickets..."

"Two tickets?" Syrus asked. "Why Jay? Was there someone else you wanted to bring? Afterall, I got my ticket already."

"So wait...you're..." Jaden shook his friend. "Dueling for me!?"

"Of course, and I'm gonna win!" Syrus turned back and continued his duel.

"You're the best Sy! Good luck!" Jaden cheered his friend.

"So that's what those tickets were for." Miles realized, looking at his own ticket he pulled out.

"Wait? You had one? But if you don't know who Yugi is, why'd you get one?" Jaden asked.

"I thought it had something to do with Game of Thrones." Miles answered. "I was mistaken."

Back to the duel, it was the Ra Yellow's move.

"My turn." Dimitri drew. "And I play _Heavy Storm,_ and that, young scholar destroys every spell and trap card that's on the field." He explained, using a very distinct, almost English accent.

"Huh? That looks familiar." Jaden noticed.

"It should." Bastion responded. "Crowler used the same move on you during your entrance exam."

"Oh Jeez, so of ALL the interesting and talented duelists in the world to choose from, Dimitri picks the only guy on this island more oblivious than Jaden?" Miles complained.

Just then, from Dimitri's 2 destroyed facedown cards, emerged 2 golden, fiendish creatures.

**Wicked Token x2 (1000/1000) *4 DARK**

"And now I sacrifice my 2 wicked tokens, and summon forth..." He posed. "The legendary **Ancient Gear Golem**!" Suddenly, from the ground, Dimitri's large, archeic machine golem appeared, towering over the field.

**Ancient Gear Golem (3000/3000) *8 EARTH**

"Wow, talk about deja vu..." Jaden remembered the encounter with Crowler's Gear Golem.

"Now Golem attack!" Dimitri then forced a hand gesture similar to that of Crowler. "Mechanized Melee!" Gear Golem then bowed up and launched a haymaker straight at Syrus' monster.

"Not so fast!" Syrus interrupted. "Because, when **Jetroid **is attacked, his ability activates! Which allows me to activate a trap card from my hand. Like this one." Syrus revealed. "_Magic Cylinder_!" In front of Jetroid, appeared 2 parallel barrels decarated with several colors and designs.

"This throws your mechanized melee in reverse!" Syrus quipped.

"Time out!" Dimitri panicked. Gear Golem's fist went through one cylinder and out the opposite direction from the other, hitting Dimitri directly, eliminating the rest of his lifepoints and knocking him down.

"Yeah! That's how ya duel!" Syrus cheered in victory.

"Way to go Sy, you sent that Golem to the scrap-heap!" Jaden patted his friend on the back.

"Syrus did it!...I'm not sure how, but I guess there's a first time for everything." Miles added.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot." Syrus ran to the counter and picked up the ticket as his prize. "Here's your ticket Jaden."

"Sy, you're the best." Jaden took the ticket.

"Okay shows over!" Dorothy announced to the crowd. "Get back to class now."

"Another _stunning _performance by Dimitri." A random spectating student announced.

"As a Ra, he should've creamed that Slifer loser." Another comment from the peanut gallery as the other students dispersed.

"He should know that copying great duelists and being one are two different things." Eventually everyone was gone, minus Dimitri, who was still kneeling down in defeat, as well as Bastion and Miles who stood behind.

"Okay Bastion, we need to be very gentle with this..." Miles whispered to his friend, and then turned to Dimitri. "Ah c'mon Dimitri, so you got run into the ground by a Slifer who can't ride 95% of the rides at most amusement parks, and everyone thinks you're an amateur. Who cares!"

"Certainly you can be a bit less gentle than that..." Bastion sarcastically responded. "Now then pal, I'd say the worst of it is over."

"Sure it is...until the next time I lose!" Dimitri yelled back. "Well I've had it!" He immediately stormed off. Leaving Bastion and Miles by themselves.

"Y'know, probably not the best time to tell him that I'm the one that dropped his iphone in the pool..." Miles admitted, causing Bastion to slap his head in frustration.

* * *

Later that night, at the Ra Dorm, Dimitri was frustratingly banging his hands against his desk, which was completely covered with over a dozen books and stacks of papers.

"I don't understand!" He gritted. "I watch, I study, and still I LOSE!" He spontaneously knocked all the books off his desk in a fit of rage.

"Crowler's deck, it was just as useless as the rest of them." Dimitri cursed. "Kaiba's or Zane's, doesn't matter who I copy. I always lose! If copying the greatest duelists won't work, what will!?" He looked down on his desk, and saw a flier for the exhibit for Yugi's deck and it hit him.

"That's it! It's so obvious." Dimitri realized. "Becoming the greatest duelist..."

* * *

Just down the hallway, Jake was alone in his room. He was sitting in one of the corners, playing his personal white and black electric guitar. It wasn't making any noise, since he was wearing headphones to be courteous to his neighbors. He was very much into it and was completely unware of his surroundings. That was until...

"Boo Radley!" Jake jumped out of his chair and landed on his butt.

"Ow..." He looked up, seeing Miles along with Kenny.

"Seriously, do you even know how to enter a conversation normally?" Kenny asked his friend.

"What? People can't just casually sneak up on people and shout famous Robert DuVall characters in their face?" Miles air quoted. He brushed it off quickly and grabbed Jake's guitar.

"Ho-ly shit." Miles examined it further. "Steve Zombie Boy Hackett. What is up with this crazy Strat? The weird ass neck, all these knobs and...bruh, is that humbucker pickup? And did I mention the knobs!?" Miles asked, fiddling around with the knobs.

"Yeah, I didn't like single coil, so I switched the wiring with an old Les Paul." Jake explained. "And the old neck broke, so I had a friend who was able to redesign a new neck for it, and it's got a lot of built in effects on the back side, so I don't need as many pedals." Jake showed him the back, where he had a couple small boxes attached to the back of his strat.

"It's the Frankenstrat!" Miles proclaimed it. "I think Chris Squire did the same thing with his Electra Bass on the Drama album, RIP."

"So just to let you guys know, it was essentially like listening to two people speak Mandarin Chinese just now." Kenny butted in.

"It's not our fault. Learn an instrument, like the electric banjo. Trust me, learning that was a BREEZE!" Miles replied. "So Zombie Boy, you jamming to work of the Pink Floydian persuasion?"

"How did you know that? I didn't have the sound on." Jake wondered.

"Zombie bruh...I've listened to every album from Piper to The Endless River over a hundred times by the Pink Floyd." Miles stated. "I thought it was either _Echoes_ or _Dogs_ at first, but then I saw that crazy whammy bar solo, which is an Echoes exclusive."

"I didn't even know you played guitar." Kenny stated.

"Yeah, I've played guitar for most of my life." Jake explained.

"Why didn't you say so before?" Miles asked. "This is important info Zombie Boy. We should jam some time!"

"Wait, YOU play an instrument?" Kenny asked, hardly believing him.

"Oh yeah, I slappa da bass big time." Miles said, with a thick accent.

"Why does he sound like a leprechuan?" Jake asked.

"It's my rasta guy...y'know, slappa da bass mon!" Miles tried again.

"Not even close." Kenny informed him.

"Hey, Y'know what...fuck you guys." Miles whined. "No wonder you know so much about the Rush, the Pink Floyd, the David Bowie sensei. Your mom probably played that shit while you were still in her uterus. Go ahead, plug that thing up to a real amp and show your moves."

"Huh?" Jake responded nervously. "But I-"

"No buts, play that shit!" Miles pushed his strat back to Jake, who timidly strapped it on.

"O-okay, but what do you want me to play?"

"I dunno! Anything play anything? Uh, Kenny what do you want him to play?"

"Why you asking me for, I don't listen to rock?" Kenny replied.

"Shameful...play uh..." Miles snapped his fingers a few times. "Play the solo to Tom Sawyer."

"A-alright then." Jake then plugged his strat into one of the pedals, connected to the amp.

"Okay, you got pedals too?" Miles impressively stated. "You don't mess around Zombie Boy, you're SERIOUS. Okay ACTION!" Miles started the drum track for Tom Sawyer, which Jake then followed. He played the entire solo track for Tom Sawyer, almost effortlessly. Then Miles began airdrumming.

"Okay...THAT is some high quality Tom Soyee-sauce right there brosion." Miles admitted.

"Thanks, it took me practically 8...minutes to master that solo." Jake remembered.

"Okay, don't get a big head there...we won't be able to fill the room with your ego." Miles patted Jake's head a few times.

"Look who's talking?" Kenny interrupted. "Okay, can we get going already?"

"Go where?" Jake asked.

"These 2 nerds want to sneak in and see "the greatest deck in the world"." Miles mocked the last part of his statement.

"Honestly Miles, it's called DUEL Academy. You didn't think there'd be stuff like this on a consistent basis?" Bastion suddenly walked into the room. "Alright gents, time to head out."

"But are we even allowed to go into the exhibit yet? I don't think it's set up yet." Jake queried.

"Stop ruining our buzz Zombie Boy!" Kenny replied. Miles turned to him.

"What?"

"I'm trying it on." Kenny answered, referring to his use of Jake's nickname.

"Time to go!" Miles yanked Jake by his jacket and pulled him out of his room and out of the dorm building, along with the rest of the Ra's.

* * *

In the exhibit hall, Dr Crowler was conversing with 2 security guards just outside of the deck main exhibit room.

"Alright Mr Crowler."

"Dr Crowler!" Crowler retorted.

"Doctor...Crowler." The guard corrected. "Here is the key to the exhibit hall."

"Thank you for letting us off early. We'll see you bright and early tomorrow morning for the opening of the exhibit." The other guard handed the key over to Crowler.

"You have a good night mister uh...Doctor uh...good night sir." The two guards took their leave.

"Yes, good night boys, good night!" Crowler waved, he then snickered. "A very good night indeed..." He then walked towards the main room. "Afterall, how many can say they are in the presence of one of the greatest decks the world has ever seen?"

He opened the door into the room, and was surrounded in darkness, with the exception of a small spotlight on the display case. However, something was wrong. The case had been shattered and glass was all over the floor. The deck was missing.

"It's not there!?" Crowler panicked.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside of the hallways, the Ra's were preparing to sneak into the exhibit hall...some more "discretely" than others.

"Ptshhshh, ptshhshh, ptshhshh, cha cha cha." Miles mocked the sound of banging cymbals, while stealthfully tip-toeing across the hallway. "Buh-bababa-buh-bububah."

He was also coming up with his own theme music.

"Badababuh, badeebuh..." Miles unknowingly bumped into someone ahead of him. It was a familiar Obelisk girl. He reacted quickly, getting up against the wall, trying to blend in. "BahaaaAaaaaaAaaaaaAaaaaAaaaa." He continued holding that note.

"I see you guys are keeping him busy." Sydney pointed back to Miles.

"Ironically, him being stealthy is louder than us casually walking to the exhibit hall." Bastion mentioned.

"At least it's somewhat entertaining, watching him go through embarrassing mental episodes." Kenny admitted.

"So, you guys were sneaking in too huh?" Sydney mentioned. "At this rate, half the student body will be here within the hour."

"Speaking of sneaking, have you been avoiding me?" Miles asked.

"Believe me, I've been trying, but it's an impossible task." Sydney admitted.

"Well don't worry sport, always next year..." Miles reassured.

* * *

Just after that, the group noticed a few people running their way. It was Jaden, Syrus and Chumley.

"Chumley! You actually managed to get a workout in this week!" Miles stated.

"Don't remind me..." Chumley responded, totally winded. "Just no more running this month okay?"

"Can't say I didn't expect you three to sneak into the exhibit." Bastion responded.

"I guess great minds think alike." Jaden laughed.

"Well for the most part." Sydney mentioned, looking back at Miles.

"Gyahhhh!" A voice cried out in the distance, which caught the attention of the group.

"What was that scream?" Syrus wondered.

"Someone's in trouble." Bastion deduced.

"Let's go help her!" Jaden said as the group ran into the exhibit.

"Yes, let's go help this woman, who's clearly a woman and is absolutely nothing else whatsoever." Miles stated.

"What are you on about now?" Sydney asked.

They entered the room, only to see Crowler on the floor next to the broken display case. They all gasped once they saw the deck was missing.

"The deck is missing!" Jaden yelled.

"Really? What gave you that idea?" Miles sarcastically asked.

"It was Crowler screaming." Sydney pointed out.

"Well duh, I don't even know girls who let out that kind of womanly scream." Miles replied.

"Wait, that means Crowler stole the deck!" Jake concluded.

"You're right!" Bastion agreed.

"Why'd you do it Dr Crowler?" Syrus interrogated. Crowler started to panic.

"No! Please!" Crowler stammered.

"Let's go find Chancellor Sheppard!" Jaden suggested to the group. They all nodded.

"WAIT!" Crowler lunged towards them. He managed to grab hold of Miles, Jaden and Bastion, knocking them down in the process.

"Ah! Get 'em off! Get 'em off!" Miles swiped his foot to nudge him away.

"What gives Crowler!?" Jaden questioned.

"I know this looks bad, but you have to believe me, I didn't steal the deck!" Crowler pleaded.

"If not then who did?" Bastion asked.

"You were the only one here Dr Crowler." Chumley added.

"Then search me! Please search me and you'll know I'm telling the truth!" Crowler begged, grabbing Jaden's pant legs.

"You know...it may be because I don't want to search him..." Jaden began. "But I think Crowler might be telling the truth after all."

"Quite frankly, he can get away with pre-meditated murder for all I care, I ain't touching him. I'm allergic to body glitter anyways." Miles replied.

"Yeah, I'm in favor of no body glitter." Sydney agreed. "But if Crowler didn't steal the deck..."

"The question is, who did?" Kenny wondered.

"The real thief is still at large." Chumley determined.

"Or there's always the other explanation." Miles corrected.

"What's that Miles?" Jake asked. Miles turned to Crowler.

"Have there been recent Stargate sightings on this island Crowler?" Miles interrogated.

"Aaaand you're done." Sydney grabbed Miles by the collar of his jacket, and started dragging him out of the hall. "We've got a deck thief to track down."

"Damn you're strong for a 105 pound Japanese girl." Miles complimented.

"Alright, let's split up and look for this creep." Jaden led.

"Yes, we must find this pillager and bring him to justice!" Crowler cheered. "And by "we", I mean "you"."

* * *

The crew set out to find the culprit. Meanwhile, by the island coast, a figure donning a Ra Yellow jacket was standing on a cluster of rocks, examining his prize. Yugi's Deck. The figure lowered his green scarf, revealing Dimitri's face. He scanned through all of Yugi's cards.

"The most powerful deck in the world, and it's all mine..." Dimitri snickered in delight. "With it, nobody will stand a chance against me."

"Hey!" A voice called out, catching Dimitri's attention. It was Syrus.

_"Perfect...I can test out my new deck against Truesdale." _Dimitri thought to himself.

"Someone stole Yugi's deck, you seen anyone suspicious around!?" Syrus asked. Suddenly, Dimitri scoffed.

"Stole?" Dimitri stated with a much lower voice than normal. "What do you mean "stole"? I am Yugi! This is MY deck! And I'll prove it to you in a duel, here and now!" Dimitri threw an academy disk at Syrus, who caught it.

"Aw man..." Syrus hesitantly activated it, readying for battle.

"Now, it's time to duel!" Dimitri confidently claimed as they began.

* * *

While this was going on, the rest of the group continued their search, but to no avail.

"I checked our dorms, and nothing." Bastion stated.

"Girls dorm is clear." Sydney added.

"Main campus is empty." Jake relayed.

"I don't get it..." Jaden contemplated. "The thief couldn't just up and vanish, and there's no way he could have left the island that quickly."

"Hey, where's Syrus and Miles?" Kenny wondered. Almost simultaneously, a scream was heard off in the distance.

"That sounded like Syrus!" Chumley stated.

"And it sounds like he's in trouble, come on!" Jaden took off. The rest of the group followed. Sydney pulled out her pilot.

"Okay, so I hacked the Academy server, so I can pinpoint any activated duel disks within a 5 mile radius." Sydney explained as she activated the system scan, revealing 2 activated disks nearby. "They're close, on the edge of the coast near the northwest shore!"

"Got it!" Jaden understood.

"I got a text from Miles." Kenny said. "_Syrus in trouble. On my way to his location right now...Also, lol hilariously girly scream. Definitely tweeting that...aaand trending._"

"He makes jokes at a time like this?" Jaden criticized.

"Yeah, uh, you've known him for, how long now?" Sydney asked.

* * *

On the coast, Syrus was blasted off the rocks in defeat by Dimitri.

"Ah yes, it's good to be the king of games." Dimitri gloated in his lower-pitched voice.

"Not so fast villain!" A voice shouted from a higher up rock. The voice came from Miles, who proceeded to leap from the rock down to Syrus' level. "Y'know Syrus, it's too bad we apparently don't live in a world where being blasted off rocks and thrown several feet backwards onto rocks could result in serious injury, or you'd probably be looking at a pretty sweet lawsuit right there."

"...My head...Miles!" Syrus came to. "It's horrible, it's Dimitri. He stole Yugi's deck."

"Yeah, I know. You sure you didn't suffer any actual head trauma?" Miles asked. He then looked at Dimitri.

"So are you next, young duelist?" Dimitri baited.

"Okay Dimitri, fun's over." Miles then jumped onto the rock opposite of Dimitri. "Time to hand over the deck and we can all go home and watch re-runs of Seinfeld without anyone getting trouble."

"Dimitri? Sorry but you're mistaken. I'm Yugi." He claimed. "Dimitri was just some petty child who would copy other peoples decks. With this deck however." He extended the King's deck out in front of him. "I'm not just copying the King of Games. I AM the King of Games!"

"Okay...? That's actually fairly convincing acting, and also pretty creepy." Miles admitted. "But regardless, I'm not letting someone get away with thievery. So, I guess the only way to settle this...given the fact that I'm too far away to roundhouse kick you and take the deck by force, is to duel."

"Miles no!" Syrus pleaded. "With Yugi's deck, Dimitri is nearly unbeatable."

"So were the Warriors, but at the end of the day, they still lost, just like Dimitri's about to...but just to be safe, I'm going to protect my testicles in case Dimitri tries to pull a Draymond Green nutcracker." Miles mentioned.

"Very well, as the King of Games, I accept your challenge. Just promise not to cry when you lose." Dimitri confidently spouted.

"Something tells me I'm not gonna have to worry about that." Miles retorted. "Let's duel Dimitri."

"That's Yugi." Dimitri replied. "It's time to duel!"

"Insert dueling catchphrase number six here!" Miles shouted in response.

Miles: 4000

Dimitri: 4000

"Syrus!" A voice called out to the blue-haired Slifer. He turned to see the rest of the group. Jaden was the one that called out.

"Are you okay?" Chumley asked his friend.

"It's Dimitri guys. He stole Yugi's deck." Syrus explained.

"Say what?" Kenny blurted out.

"Does that mean..." Jake began.

"Uh-huh, Miles is about to duel the King of Games' deck." Syrus confirmed.

"No way." Sydney responded. "He'll get creamed."

"Miles doesn't stand a chance against Yugi's deck." Kenny replied.

"This is bad." Jaden added.

"Uh guys? I'm like, RIGHT HERE!" Miles interrupted. "I can hear every word you're saying."

"Whoops...You got this Miles!" Sydney recovered waving her hand and doing a very quality job at fake cheering.

"Go get him buddy!" Kenny cheered.

"You da man!" Jaden added.

"Oh thanks for the sincere, 100% genuine, support guys..." Miles reluctantly replied. "Fuckers..."

"It's not kind to keep a king waiting." Dimitri called.

"Well, when I meet Robert Fripp from King Crimson again, I'll remember that." Miles drew. "Alright, I'll get us started with **Blackwing - Zonda the Predator** in Attack mode!" He announced, as his dreaded up bird monster appeared on the field.

**Blackwing - Zonda the Predator (1700/1300) *4 DARK**

"And then I'll set one card facedown and end ma turn." Miles concluded.

"But will that be enough." Dimitri countered as he drew. "Now watch carefully. I summon to the field **Gamma the Electromagnet Warrior **in Attack Mode as well!" Dimitri declared as he called upon the chubby magnetic warrior holding up one of his arms in a fist.

**Gamma the Electromagnet Warrior (800/2000) *3 EARTH**

"That's not too bad, it only has 800 ATK points." Syrus pointed out.

"But it also comes with a special ability." Dimitri interrupted. "When it's summoned to the field, I can Special Summon any Magnet Warrior from my hand instantly. So, now I call forth, **Beta the Electromagnet Warrior**!" Right next to Gamma, appeared a larger pink magnet monster.

**Beta the Electromagnet Warrior (1500/1500) *3 EARTH**

"Next I'll activate the effect of Beta, which allows me to add any level 4 or lower Magnet Warrior monster from my Deck to my hand. With it, I'll add **Beta the Magnet Warrior**." Dimitri revealed the normal monster as he added it to his hand. "Next, I'll activate the spell card _Polymerization_!" Dimitri showed his fusion spell. "I'll fuse **Beformet **and **Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts **in order to form, **Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast**!" His two horned creatured jumped into the fusion vortex and out came a larger quadrupedal, two-headed horned creature with large feathered wings and a snake for a tail.

**Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast (2100/1800) *6 WIND/Fusion**

"Well, that was fast." Sydney stated. "Three monsters on the very first turn."

"Now watch them in action, Chimera attack and destroy his winged creature with pulverizing pounce!" Dimitri dramatically called as his two-headed monster leaped into the air.

"Damn nature you scary!" Miles quickly pressed a button. "But not as scary as my _Icarus Attack _trap card!" He revealed his trap, depicting a winged creature unleashing a surge of energy into the sky. "Now I can tribute Zonda and then destroy 2 cards on your field, so I'm getting rid of Chimera and Electro Warrior Beta!" Suddenly, Zonda burst into a ball of energy, which split into 2 streams and surged at Dimitri's two monsters, destroying them.

"Smart move, but I'm afraid not smart enough." Dimitri snickered. "You see, when Chimera is destroyed, I can summon **Gazelle **back from the Graveyard." He explained as his dark, horned creature returned to the field.

**Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts (1500/1200) *4 DARK**

"Now Gazelle and Gamma will wage a direct attack!" Dimitri commanded as his two monsters charged forward for their attack. However, their assault was haulted, as they were blocked by a six-winged bird with an orange tail.

**Blackwing - Ghibli the Searing Wind (0/1600) *3 DARK**

"Whoops sorry. Ghibli likes to make an entrance. Such a drama queen." Miles apologized. "Whenever you wage a direct attack, Ghibli can swoop on to the field and block your attack."

"Grrr..." Dimitri grunted. "Alright then, I'll place this card facedown and end my turn." He concluded.

"That was close." Jaden sighed in relief.

"He stopped that attack, but Yugi's deck has more than that offensively." Kenny added.

"Sy, you faced this deck already. Any tips on how to beat it?" Chumley questioned.

"Nothing. I tried every strategy and nothing worked." Syrus answered hopelessly.

"Ahhh, so you're saying that Miles doesn't have a chance?" Chumley worried.

"I'd say, against Yugi's deck, that's a pretty safe assumption." Syrus stated.

"It's worse than that." Bastion interrupted. "Dimitri is a copycat duelist, so his strengths and weaknesses reflect those of the deck he is currently using. So the key to defeating him is to key in on the weaknesses of the duelist he's imitating."

"That's true." Jake added. "It's how you were able to beat Dimitri before when he was imitating Crowler."

"The problem is, now he's copying Yugi, a duelist whose weaknesses are not so well known...that is if there is any at all. Which means Miles is in for some real trouble if he can't take to the offensive and keep Dimitri from tapping into Yugi's best cards. I'd say those odds aren't favorable."

"Okay once again, I'm RIGHT HERE!" Miles yelled back. "Brilliant insight from the peanut gallery." He drew. "Ooh, Power Play! Power Play, definitely Power Play." Miles repeated.

"Get on with it already!" Dimitri urged.

"Oh I will." Miles answered, placing his card down. "First, I'll unleash **Blackwing - Steam the Cloak **in Attack Mode." He brought out his stubby, bag carrying, mohawk toting, grey robe wearing bird monster. "You know this would be about the time I make a Peter Gabriel reference, but I'm already pushing my luck after that King Crimson reference."

**Blackwing - Steam the Cloak (800/1200) *3 DARK/Tuner**

"But there's more, next I'm bringing out **Blackwing - Buran the Snow Captain **in Attack Mode as well!" Miles slapped the card down, and out appeared a larger, slimmer, more humanoid bird creature. He donned a royal blue and black armor, while his face was covered by a similar blue mask and wore a dark green helmet. He had a pair of large black wings, foot claws and talons, while toting a blade that was sheathed on his back.

**Blackwing - Buran the Snow Captain (2100/1600) *5 DARK**

"That's a new one." Sydney pointed out.

"What did you expect?" Bastion added. "I'm convinced he just pulls new cards right out of his arse."

"Now, I think it's time, to perform the Summon of intricate Synchronicity." Miles stated, as Steam and Ghibli jumped into the air, Steam forming 3 rings around Ghibli, de-materializing and forming a vortex of wind. "Okay, that doesn't count even though it's a Police song! It's relevant!"

3 + 3 = 6

"Slinky Shotgun!" Miles shouted, out of the spiral, came a familiar muscular, sword wealing black-feathered bird man. "**Blackwing - Nothung the Starlight**!"

**Blackwing - Nothung the Starlight (2400/1600) *6 DARK/Synchro**

"That didn't make sense." Sydney stated.

"What? Slinky Shotgun? Of course it does!" Miles argued.

"No it doesn't, it's random gibberish." Sydney returned.

"What!? But I watched duels on the YouTube with Japanese guys can they'd fuse two monsters and say "Enfuego Shotgun!" and stuff like that."

"Okay, they were definitely saying Yugo Shokan, which is Fusion Summon." Sydney correct. "So you're probably trying to say Shinkuro Shokan. It's the Japanese way of saying Synchro Summon."

"Oh...well that's nowhere near as cool." Miles concluded. "I need a real Slinky Shotgun...wait, what were we doing?"

"I keep falling into that trap, his stupidity is like a magnet." Sydney projected.

_"It's Slinky, It's Slinky, ehdede nah nah nah..." _Miles attempted to sing the Slinky theme song but forgot the words.

"Oh my God, we're never getting the deck back." Bastion hopelessly admitted.

"We're going to be here forever at this rate." Syrus added.

"Well, at least it makes for quality entertainment." Jaden chuckled.

"For a 6 year old maybe..." Sydney muttered.

"Alright, stop hurting my feelings everyone!" Miles yelled. "I need to concentrate. Okay, first Nothung's ability, clip 800 off the top of Gazelle's glorious mane, along with Dimitri's Cure-Tribute do." Nothung leaped into the air and slashed his blade twice, unleashing two slices that hit both Gazelle and Dimitri.

Miles: 4000

Dimitri: 3200

**Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts (1500 - 800 = 700/1200) *4 DARK**

"But let's not forget about Steam's effect, which leaves behind a **Steam Token **when he leaves the field." Miles explained, after which a steam figure with clear orange goggle-like eyes appeared.

**Steam Token (100/100) *1 WATER**

"By the way, Nothung has another effect. One that allows me to Normal Summon again this turn. So with that, I offer a gracious ovation and welcome to **Blackwing - Reshabar the Merchant**!" The newest Blackwing monster was a smaller bird, donning what appeared to be turban and a pair of goggles. His feathers were almost entirely a dark purple and wore a white and light green robe. He also appeared to be standing behind a small counter with several items set up.

**Blackwing - Reshabar the Merchant (0/0) *1 DARK/Tuner**

"Next, Reshabar the Merchant has a special effect, which allows it to copy the level of any Blackwing I have out, so with that, I'm going to have it replicate my level 6 Nothung the Starlight." Nothung turned to Reshabar and appeared to be silently haggling with the merchant Blackwing, who appeared to be working a deal out.

**Blackwing - Reshabar the Merchant (0/0) *6 DARK/Tuner**

"Next up I'm tuning my level 6 Reshabar with my level 1 Steam Token, and Slinkey Shotgun!..."

"Do it normal!" Sydney yelled.

"NEVER!" Miles protested. "**Blackwing Armor Master**!" Through the Synchro cyclone formed between the 2 monsters, appeared Miles' trademark cyclops black and red birdman.

**Blackwing Armor Master (2500/1500) *7 DARK/Synchro**

"Quite an offensive, Miles just might be able to pull it off." Bastion bought in.

"I'll believe it when I see it." Kenny quelled.

"Get ready Dimitri, because it's time for my triple birdy beatdown strategy to take full effect!" Miles gloated. "Now attack him!" Armor Master was the first to charge in towards Dimitri's first monster.

"If these attacks go through, Miles wins the duel." Sydney calculated.

"This is it!" Jaden stated. The charge continued, but Dimitri looked calmer than ever.

"Sorry, I'm afraid you're strategy will fail like the rest of my opponents." Dimitri confidently put down, as he revealed his facedown. "You forgot about my facedown trap card! _Storming Mirror Force_!" The card depicted a large green barrier deflecting a beam of light from a planet. Then around Dimitri, a barrier was formed. Once Armor Master made contact with the barrier, it unleashed a huge gust of wind that sent all three of Miles' monsters out of play.

"Wo-what just happened?" Miles questioned. "A green draft just blew my cards off the field? Did the Flying Dutchman have Taco Bell for dinner or what?"

"Storming Mirror Force acts as a barrier and neutralizes your attack, while also returning each attacking monster you control back to your hand. Of course, since two of your monsters came from the Extra Deck, they go there instead." Dimitri explained.

"Well that's a buzzkill." Miles concluded. "I'm gonna set this facedown and call it."

"Before you do, I'm going to activate the special ability of Gamma the Electro-Magnet Warrior. By sacrificing him during your turn, I get to summon a new Magnet Warrior monster from my Deck that's level 4 or below." Dimitri explained as his pudgy metal warrior vanished. "Now, with it, I'll summon **Alpha the Electro-Magnet Warrior**!" He called as the 3rd of the magnet warriors appeared. It was the largest of the 3, almost entirely grey, holding a large staff.

**Alpha the Electro-Magnet Warrior (1700/1100) *3 EARTH**

"So those things can activate their effect during the opponent's turn?" Sydney realized. "Talk about innovation."

"Given who's deck it is, I wouldn't be so surprised." Bastion added.

"Next his effect activates allowing me to add 1 level 8 Magna Warrior from my Deck to my hand." Dimitri declared, adding a card to his hand.

"Oookay, I end my..."

"Wait there's more!" Dimitri interrupted again. "I sacrifice Electro Warrior Alpha to activate his special effect. During your turn, I can tribute him and Special Summon a new Magnet Warrior to the field. So I'll sacrifice Alpha the Electro Magnet Warrior for **Alpha the Magnet Warrior**!" His grey magnet monster disappeared and in it's place, a vaguely similar grey magnet warrior wielding a sword took it's place.

**Alpha the Magnet Warrior (1400/1700) *4 EARTH**

"...You done?" Miles asked. "When can all this shit happen during MY turn!?"

"Now then!" Dimitri drew. "Time to teach you a trick or two. First, I summon **Beta the Magnet Warrior **to the field in Attack Mode!" Dimitri placed, as a pudgy yellow magnet being joined his grey counterpart.

**Beta the Magnet Warrior (1700/1600) *4 EARTH**

"Now it's time to summon forth one of my best monsters." Dimitri explained. "For you see, since I have Electro-Magnet Warrior's Gamma, Alpha and Beta in the graveyard, I can banish all three of them and from my hand, summon forth the mighty **Berserkion the Electromagna Warrior**!" From his graveyard, his three magnet warriors appeared and suddenly disassembled into several parts that all began to combine, and formed a new monster. This one was much larger, with 3 different distinct colors and wielding lance.

**Berserkion the Electromagna Warrior (3000/2800) *8 EARTH**

"Interesting. I don't recall Yugi ever using that monster." Bastion recalled.

"Maybe he added it recently?" Jaden wondered.

"I doubt he maintains his status as king of games by running the same 40 cards over and over again." Kenny assumed.

"I activate the spell, _Card of Sanctity_! This allows us to both draw until we are holding 6 cards in our hand. Which means I draw six brand new cards, while you draw 4."

"That doesn't seem incredibly broken or anything..." The two began drawing their cards. Dimitri snickered as he looked at his draw.

"Young duelist, if only you knew the power that I had drew." Dimitri gloated. "Behold, now I possess the third of the Magnet Warriors, Gamma!" He revealed a pink magnet soldier.

**Gamma the Magnet Warrior (1500/1800) *4 EARTH**

"By sending all three of my Magnet Warriors from my field or hand to the Graveyard, I can bring out my second Magna Warrior, **Valkyrion**!" Just like with the Electro Warriors, the three magnet warriors disassembled and reformed, making a skinny silver, yellow and pink robot with a large yellow helmet and visor, wielding a sword and sporting metallic wings.

**Valkyrion the Magna Warrior (3500/3850) *8 EARTH**

"That on the other hand is VERY familiar!" Jake worried.

"Too cool, outside of the God Cards, Valkyrion has the highest ATK of any monster in Yugi's deck!" Jaden enthused.

"Unbelievable. He pulled off both of those summonings in one turn!?" Bastion replied.

"Let's not act too impressed guys. Lest we forget the last time?" Sydney reminded him. He coughed to correct himself.

"What happened last time?" Jaden questioned.

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"But the only thing better than the two of them, is them combined into 1." Dimitri stated. "I'll start with _Fusion Recovery_, granting me my _Polymerization _card, along with Berformet. Next I'll activate Polymerization, along with _Emergency Provisions_!" Dimitri laid down both spell cards, one after another. "Emergency Provisions is chained to Polymerizations activation, thus I gain 1000 LP."

Miles: 4000

Dimitri: 4200

"But even better, I'll now fuse Valkyrion and Berserkion in order to create the unstoppable magnetic warrior! I Fusion Summon **Imperion Magnum the Superconductive Battlebot**!" Suddenly through the fusion vortex, the two large magnet warriors emerged as one combined entity. It had the face and wings of Valkyrion, but the body of Berserkion. It was also packing a large laser gun on it's back. The bottom portion of the body was comprised of 4 centaur-like mechanical legs.

**Imperion Magnum the Superconductive Battlebot (4000/4000) *10 EARTH/Fusion**

"Things just went from bad, to criminally insane." Sydney projected.

"Oh boy." Miles looked on nervously. "I'm gonna need a bigger bot!"

"You make jokes now!? And not even good ones!" Bastion yelled back.

"Hey! That was a solid 6/10 okay?" Miles retorted.

"Sure...40 foot tall killer horse-robot with 4000 ATK points staring you down and you're more concerned about how good your jokes rate..." Sydney muttered to herself.

"I'm sure you're hoping that facedown card will be your last line of defense, but I'm sorry to tell you that it won't work." Dimitri stated. "You see, Imperion has a special ability that allows it to negate the effect of any Spell, Trap or Monster effect once per turn."

"So it doesn't matter what Miles has, that Imperion Magnum horse-bot will just negate it and wipe out all of his lifepoints." Jake ellaborated.

"Pretty much." Sydney validated. "In other words, Miles is done."

"Now I'll make this quick, Imperion Magnum! Unleash the final attack! Pulsating Magnetic Cannon! Fire!" Dimitri commanded as the giant magnet bot charged it's beam and unleashed a huge beam of blue energy straight at Miles.

"I activate my trap card! _Defense Draw_!" Miles revealed his facedown trap, depicting a large explosion while the player was drawing a card. "With it, I can block all battle damage."

"Weren't you listening?" Dimitri proudly retorted. "Imperion Magnum allows me to negate any effect once per turn, and I WILL be negating that trap card!" Suddenly, Miles' trap began to discharge and disipated. "Like I said, this is over!" The blast continued to barrel towards Miles, but then Miles reached for a card in his hand.

Suddenly, the blast made contact and engulfed the entirety of the field in a large explosion.

"He lost!" Kenny shouted.

"I can't see anything." Syrus tried to see through the smoke that covered the playing field. Meanwhile, Dimitri was gloating over his apparent victory.

"Another win for the King of Games." Dimitri began, however, his tune changed as soon as he saw through the smoke at the other side of the field. "Huh?"

Miles: 4000

Dimitri: 4200

"This can't be right, you still have lifepoints?" Dimitri questioned.

"Well yeah, I had a monster on the field." Miles admitted.

"No you didn't. Your field was empty." Dimitri corrected.

"Mmm, was it?" Miles shrugged his arms playfully.

Dimitri looked closer at his field, as the smoke cleared, he saw a small greyish blue and black feathered bird sitting on Miles' field, wearing a robe with blue icicle designs on it.

"Where did he come from!?" Dimitri questioned.

"When you destroyed my Defense Draw trap, you triggered the ability of **Blackwing - Taku the Ice Surfer **in my hand." Miles explained. "He can be instantly Special Summoned from my hand when a Spell or Trap card on the field is destroyed."

**Blackwing - Taku the Ice Surfer (1200/400) *2 DARK/Tuner**

"But even so, it should still be destroyed." Dimitri added.

"You'd normally be right, but Taku's second ability prevents it from being destroyed by battle up to twice per turn." Miles further explained.

"I see..." Dimitri contemplated. "I guess I'll require different means to defeat you. I'll place one card facedown and end my turn."

"Hard to believe Miles actually survived that round." Bastion commented.

"You'd think for a second, this was a magic show and not a duel." Jake added.

"Miles is still in deep trouble. That Imperion is way too strong and could easily wipe out his lifepoints in one fell swoop." Sydney reminded.

"Drinking some mad Haterade back there girl." Miles said, then drew his card. "Mmm boy. Alright, I'm summoning **Blackwing - Blizzard the Far North **in Attack Mode!" Miles' albatross large billed black and white bird appeared in his usual roosting spot. On his head.

**Blackwing - Blizzard the Far North (1300/0) *2 DARK/Tuner**

"Next I'll activate Blizzard's special ability, which allows me to Special Summon a Blackwing from my graveyard in Defense Mode. That is unless you want to use your negation effect up already?" Miles asked. Dimitri contemplated for a second.

"Not necessary. One monster won't be enough and I can always use it later to thwart your plans when they're closer to fruition, wasting more of your resources. It's very simple." Dimitri gloated, still using the Yugi voice.

"Suit yourself. I'm resurrecting, Ghibli the Searing Wind!" Just then, Blizzard dipped his head and tapped Miles' graveyard a couple times, returning Ghibli to the field.

**Blackwing - Ghibli the Searing Wind (0/1600) *3 DARK**

"He's got three monsters, but all of them combined only have half of Imperion's ATK strength." Bastion stated.

"Wait...three monsters?" Sydney processed.

"I activate the trap card, _Delta Eagle - Counterstrike_." Miles revealed the trap card in his hand.

"A trap from your hand?" Dimitri calmly questioned. "You do realize how playing a trap card works correct?"

"Fuck you, I'm not your kindergarten teacher, you read the damn card." Miles rebuked. "Now that I've activated it, I can decrease the ATK of your monster equal to the number of effect monsters out x400, totally 4 for 1600."

"I don't think so, I see what you're doing. You plan on using this to weaken my Imperion and then Synchro Summon to bring out a monster strong enough to defeat it. I'm afraid that won't work. I'm activating Imperion's effect, allowing me to negate your trap card and destroy it." Imperion aimed it's laser and fired it right at the Trap card, disarming it.

"Well so much for that plan." Jaden commented.

"I hope he has a plan B in that hand of his, because it'll be over soon if he doesn't." Bastion added.

"It sounds a bit weird..." Sydney began. "But something tells me that was Miles' plan all along." The group looked at Miles, who had a slight smirk on his face.

"Now that you've taken the bait, "King of Games", I can continue with my strategy uninterrupted." Miles responded.

"You what?" Dimitri questioned.

"That Delta Eagle was a bluff." Miles paused for a second. "...Well to be more precise, you were screwed regardless. Now I'm going to tune my level 2 Blizzard with my level 3 Ghibli." Blizzard and Ghibli shot up into the air, de-materializing to create the summon port.

2 + 3 = 5

"I Synchro Summon **Blackwing - Crosswind the Lancer**!" Miles' newest Synchro Monster sported silver armor, with black shoulder pads, laced with black and orange feathers and sporting a pair of a long black wings with black and grey feathers. Also donning a large silver helmet which formed a beak in the front with orange feathers as a mane. He came sporting a long blue lance.

**Blackwing - Crosswind the Lancer (2000/1500) *5 DARK/Synchro**

"A new monster? Shame it won't be around for very long." Dimitri said.

"Long enough, to finish off your walking horse bot." Miles pointed out. "But before I demonstrate, I'm re-summoning **Blackwing - Buran the Snow Captain**!" He called on the same royal blue and black soldier-like bird.

**Blackwing - Buran the Snow Captain (2100/1600) *5 DARK**

"Next I'm going to tune Taku with Buran the Snow Captain, in order to form, a frequent flyer, **Blackwing Armor Master**!" Just like that, through a flash of light, Miles' ace Black bird returned to the field.

**Blackwing Armor Master (2500/1500) *7 DARK/Synchro**

"What's he planning?" Syrus wondered.

"I have no idea." Kenny wondered. "None of his monsters have anywhere near the ATK to beat that magnet giant."

"Now Crosswind, dive in and attack his battle bot Imperion!" Miles commanded, as his lance-wielding Blackwing jumped into action.

"A fool's errand no doubt." Dimitri brushed off. "Imperion's ATK is way too high."

"Well either A) I'm completely insane OR B) Crosswind has a special ability." Miles explained.

"Can't it be both?" Sydney asked.

"When Crosswind attacks a monster who was Special Summoned, that monster is instantly destroyed before battle takes place." Miles explained, causing Dimitri to cringe. "Now finish it off!" Crosswind aimed his lance straight at Imperion, charging forward and piercing straight through the machine with his lance causing it too burst into a fiery explosion.

"Now it all makes sense!" Bastion began. "By using that trap card as a diversion, he could set everything up for his Synchro monster to destroy Imperion."

"Yeah, we have eyes that are both functioning." Sydney revealed. "Not only that, but now Miles can put a serious dent in Dimitri's lifepoints."

"Now it's time to attack YOU directly." Miles pointed at him.

"You're forgetting something." Dimitri smirked quickly. Miles stood confused, but then noticed that the scrapped remains of Imperion remained on the field and quickly began to levitate on their own. Suddenly they were being pulled to two different spots on his field. The scrapped pieces began to take form, and suddenly both Valkyrion and Berserkion had reappeared on the field.

**Valkyrion the Magna Warrior (3500/3850) *8 EARTH**

**Berserkion the Electro Magna Warrior (3000/2800) *8 EARTH**

"Well what the Hell? Buy 1, Get 2 half off day or something?" Miles questioned. "What's going on here?"

"When Imperion is destroyed, I can re-summon the two monsters used to Fusion Summon it back to my field." Dimitri explained. "So your troubles aren't over, they're just getting started."

"Okay..." Miles refocused. "Well I'm still using Armor Master and attacking Berserkion with it. Go!" Armor Master dove in.

"What's the point?" Bastion wondered. "Sure Armor Master can't be destroyed in battle, but it won't destroy Berserkion."

"By now, you'd think you'd have figured out his strategy." Sydney reminded him, knowing full well, what was going to happen next.

"I send **Blackwing - Kalut the Moon Shadow **to the graveyard, and doing so, increases the ATK of Armor Master by 1400 during the battle." Miles explained as he sent his Blackwing to the graveyard, the smaller black, yellow and red feathered creature swooped around and then formed an aura around Armor Master, increasing his strength.

**Blackwing Armor Master (2500 + 1400 = 3900/1500) *7 DARK/Synchro**

Armor Master dove Superman-like straight at Berserkion and tore it to shreds with his powerful wind attack.

Miles: 4000

Dimitri: 3300

"I'm afraid my Electromagna Warrior doesn't go down so easily. When it's destroyed, I can return my banished **Electro-Magnet Warrior's Alpha, Beta and Gamma **back to the field!" Dimitri explained as his trio of smaller magnetic soldiers returned.

**Alpha the Electromagnet Warrior (1700/1100) *3 EARTH**

**Beta the Electromagnet Warrior (1500/1500) *3 EARTH**

**Gamma the Electromagnet Warrior (800/2000) *3 EARTH**

"I'll set this facedown and call it." Miles concluded.

**Blackwing Armor Master (3900 - 1400 = 2500/1500) *7 DARK/Synchro**

"This is one close match." Syrus commented.

"No joke, Miles has the advantage in lifepoints and has two kick-butt monsters out." Jaden added.

"But don't forget, Valkyrion is still the strongest monster in play with 3500 ATK and Dimitri has more monsters out total." Sydney reminded them.

"It's my turn!" Dimitri drew. "I tribute Gamma and Beta the Electromagnet Warriors, and doing so I can summon forth the legendary...**Buster Blader the Destruction Swordmaster**!" Dimitri called loudly and proud, as the legendary black and gold swordsman took the field, blade in hand.

**Buster Blader (2600/2300) *7 EARTH**

"Another Yugi trademark card." Bastion looked on in amazment. "Dimitri's certainly pulling out all the stops. It's quite impressive the way he utilizes the King of Games deck in so little time."

"Sure focus on the fact he's mastered a deck that he stole, way to promote stealing Bastion..." Sydney retorted.

"Now I activate the spell card _Gift of the Martyr_." Dimitri revealed, showing the sillhouette of a witch coming from the corpse of a warrior. "With this I can tribute any monster and transfer it's ATK to Valkyrion. So I'll tribute Alpha and increase Valkyrion's ATK by 1700." Suddenly Alpha vanished and his energy was transferred to Valkyrion.

**Valkyrion the Magna Warrior (3500 + 1700 = 5200/3850) *8 EARTH**

"Now Valkyrion, attack his Crosswind the Lancer now!" Dimitri commanded as the large, lanky magnet swordsman swooped in and slashed Miles' black winged lancer down the middle, thus Miles took a massive chunk of damage.

Miles: 800

Dimitri: 3300

"Welp there goes 80% of his lifepoints." Sydney commented.

"Thanks for the delightful commentary Herbstreit!" Miles shouted back.

"Glad to be of help." Sydney smiled back.

"Next I activate Buster Blader's special effect. When a monster you control is destroyed, I can equip that monster in the graveyard to Buster Blader." Suddenly, Crosswind emerged from the graveyard onto Dimitri's field and was absorbed by his blade. The blade transformed more to take on the features of the Blackwing, with a feathered sheath and a black sheen to the blade. "Now, if I release that equipped monster, I can destroy all monsters you control that are the same type, so say goodbye to Armor Master again!" Buster Blader then unleashed a large swing of his blade, which sent a slash right into Armor Master, destroying him with ease. Buster Blader's weapon returned to it's original form afterwards.

"Give up?" Dimitri asked.

"...Uh, No not really?" Miles recovered.

"That's the spirit, don't give up. Always believe in the heart of the cards!" Dimitri pep-talked, using the trademark Yugi catchphrase.

"Yeah yeah noise noise." Miles muttered to himself.

"Don't listen to him Miles!" Syrus cheered.

"Yeah, the heart of the cards comes from having a deep connection between your heart and that of your own cards. Dimitri can't have that because it's not his deck!" Jaden reminded him.

"I guess you could say Dimitri is...An owner of a lonely heart." Miles punned, and nodded his head really proudly.

"Oh...god." Kenny pinched the bridge of his nose. "Your pun game is more dated and stale than that stupid song."

"Fuck you, I liked _90125_!" Miles yelled back.

"What is going on!?" Jaden questioned.

"Stupidity in it's prime." Sydney frustratingly answered.

"Y'know...I did quite like pop-era Yes, truth be told." Jake quietly added. "Just a sucker for Trevor Rabin's harmonizer style on his crippled strat."

"Don't encourage him..." Bastion warned.

"Guy could right a damn catchy tune." Miles complimented.

"Stop that!" Bastion retorted.

"And start your turn!" Dimitri yelled in a gruff voice.

"What you're still here?" Miles turned back to Dimitri.

"Why is it that every one of his duels are a sidetracking, unfocused mess?" Sydney questioned.

"You guys ever watch that episode of Seinfeld where Jerry talks up George to a girl, and tells her that he's a marine biologist, even though it was his dream to pretend to be an architect." Miles asked. "Wait did you say there was a duel?"

"Where have we been the last 10 minutes?" Sydney asked herself.

"Oh yeah! Yugi clone and all that." Miles recalled. "It's my turn!"

"Finally!" they yelled.

"Now!" Miles drew. "I summon **Blackwing - Autan the Turbine**!" Miles called on his black and silver winged bird, which donned a green robe and wore a clear blue visor over his eyes. He was equipped with a large motor turbine connected to a hose with a handle.

**Blackwing - Autan the Turbine (1600/1000) *3 DARK**

"Now it's time to activate Autan's special effect, which lets me pick up cards until I draw a Blackwing that's level 4 or lower." Miles began excavating cards from his deck, and then he finally came across a Blackwing. "Winner winner, Chicken dinner!" Autan turned to Miles with a sullen look on his face. "...Sorry, anyways! **Blackwing - Damascus the Polar Night **enter stage right!" Out came the gruff, black feathered, tan skinned bird human, wielding a small blade in his right hand.

**Blackwing - Damascus the Polar Night (1300/700) *3 DARK**

"Now I send Autan and Damascus to the graveyard, and bring out a new Blackwing monster!" Miles dropped, as the two monsters disappeared instantly. "I special summon **Blackwing - Auraboras the Sky Giant**!"

Just as commanded, Miles' field was engulfed by a large creature, towering above both of Dimitri's monsters. It had a large black beak-like helmet with white patterns on his head looking similar to a mask, along jet black armor plating around the shoulders which was guilded with black feathers. He had hulking muscles and large yellow talons for arms, with feathers popping out of the wrists. His wings were unusually small however, also being black.

**Blackwing - Auraboras the Sky Giant (0/2000) *8 DARK**

"What is that thing!?" Dimitri yelled out.

"I second that!" Bastion agreed.

"A good ole' fashion giant killer bird thing." Miles answered. "I can special summon him from my hand by tributing 2 level 4 or lower Blackwings, and then his ATK becomes equal to the combined ATK of the two monsters I sacrificed."

Just then Auraboras began to power up.

**Blackwing - Auraboras the Sky Giant (0 + 2900 = 2900/2000) *8 DARK**

"Now it's strong enough to down that Buster Blader." Sydney acknowledged.

"Well...she just spoiled it, so go on and get it over with." Miles begrudgingly commanded. "Way to spoil the fun..." Auraboras jumped into the air and flapped his wings for a few seconds until he was towering over Buster Blader and then...

"NACHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Just then, Auraboras completed the body slam, crushing Buster Blader with ease.

Miles: 800

Dimitri: 3000

"Well that's one down..." Sydney began. "But one 3500 point Magnet Warrior to go."

"And it's my turn!" Dimitri began as he drew. What he saw made him snicker. "I activate the spell card _Dark Magic Veil_!" He revealed what appeared to be a spell depicting a magic circle.

"Is he?" Sydney wondered.

He is!" Bastion validated.

"With this card, I can Special Summon any DARK Spellcaster from my hand or Graveyard, and the one I'm choosing is the legendary...**Dark Magician Girl**!" Dimitri declared as suddenly the blonde, blue and pink clad magician girl appeared, winking flirtatiously while doing so.

**Dark Magician Girl (2000/1700) *6 DARK**

"I must be in heaven!" Syrus yelled out in excitement.

"She's even cuter in person." Jaden added.

"Whoa!" Miles blurted out. "I guess this game wasn't made for kids afterall."

"What makes you think that?" Sydney asked. Miles turned back to the Dark Magician Girl, focusing on a...certain element of her person.

"I can think of _two_ reasons off the top of my head..." Miles responded.

"Typical guy..." Sydney shook her head.

"Hey, I'm no pervert alright!" Miles defend. "They're just...out there. I feel inclined to point them out!" Dark Magician Girl looked on in confusion.

"If you'd let me continue!" Dimitri interrupted. "I activate another spell card, _Sage's Stone_!" He revealed, the spell depicting a magic circle with a glittering stone in the middle. "I can activate this card when I control the Dark Magician Girl, and it allows me to Special Summon her master to the field in Attack Mode! The one, the only...my friend, the **Dark Magician**!" He called and suddenly the stone burst and through a flash of light, revealed the legendary magician and ace of Yugi's deck, complete with flamboyant purple robe and green magic glowie stick.

**Dark Magician (2500/2100) *7 DARK**

"I am just starstruck!" Jaden yelled out in awe. "The Dark Magician is the ace of Yugi's entire deck!"

"Yeah, let's just forget that that's not a good thing..." Sydney responded, crossing her arms.

"The Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl and Valkyrion the Magna Warrior all on the field at once." Bastion pointed out.

"Not an easy feat, and even more difficult would be taking all three down." Kenny added.

"Now watch them all in action!" Dimitri exclaimed. "First, I activate the spell card _Thousand Knives_!" He revealed, as several knives materialized around the Dark Magician.

"'Dis motherfucker and his spell cards I tell ya..." Miles muttered to himself.

"When I control the Dark Magician, I can instantly skewer any monster on the field. Now go!" Dimitri commanded the release of the knives, which the Dark Magician obliged and waved his scepter, which caused the knives to shoot straight towards Miles' only monster.

"If Auraboras is destroyed, Miles will have nothing to defend his lifepoints!" Bastion panicked.

"Go facedown! _Safe Zone_!" Miles revealed his trap card, which created a barrier around Auraboras. The knives simply bounced off of the barrier and Auraboras was unscathed.

"What's the meaning of this!?" Dimitri queried.

"I mean, it's fairly literal if you ask me. It's SAFE ZONE. It's a zone...that's safe." Miles explained.

"All of those magicians, and Miles is the one that keep pulling out the tricks to keep himself in this duel." Chumley said.

"No joke." Syrus added. "He's got me on the edge of my seat."

"You're not even sitting down." Jaden corrected.

"Ugh..." Miles ran his fingers through his hair in relief. _"Man, now I'm starting to see why this Yugi guy is so revered. His deck alone keeps pinning me against the cliff." _

"Don't think you're out of the woods just yet!" Dimitri began. "I still have Valkyrion the Magna Warrior and he's going to attack your monster!" His magnet swordsman charged in, and slashed at Miles' sky giant, to no avail, as the Safe Zone was still protecting him. However, Miles wasn't so lucky.

Miles: 200

Dimitri: 3000

"That's right, just because Safe Zone protects his monster, Miles will still take damage from battle." Jake remembered.

"You're lucky that Safe Zone is around, otherwise I would have finished you of here and now." Dimitri sympathized, as he concluded. "I end my turn."

"This is it. Miles needs a power card or else this duel's over." Bastion stated.

"Thanks Bastion, where would we be without your brutally obvious commentary." Sydney retorted in sarcasm.

"C'mon, big money big money big money, no whammies..." Miles drew his card, inspecting it for a second.

"Well?" Dimitri urged.

"Welp, as Geddy Lee put it." Miles flipped the card over. "Big Money takes control, I activate _Level Net_." Miles' new spell card showed a gathering of a few bird nests, with a few chicks getting ready to jump out of their respective nests, with a safety net below. "This spell card allows me to send a monster on my field to the Graveyard, and in exchange I get to summon monsters from my Graveyard, whose total levels equal that monster." Suddenly, Auraboras vanished. "So Auraboras cuts his night early and I get to welcome back, **Taku the Ice Surfer, Autan the Turbine and Damascus the Polar Night**!" Suddenly those three Blackwings reappeared on the field, taking his place.

**Blackwing - Taku the Ice Surfer (1200/700) *2 DARK/Tuner**

**Blackwing - Autan the Turbine (1600/1000) *3 DARK**

**Blackwing - Damascus the Polar Night (1300/700) *3 DARK**

"Of course, their abilities are negated, but that's hardly what I'm going after." Miles attested. "Because now I can bust out one of my strongest monsters. I tune my level 2 Taku with my level 3 Damascus and level 3 Autan the Turbine!" The three birds charged up into the air, forming the synchro ring and orbs, and through the flash of light, emerged the iconic cyclone of wind, revealing the multi-colored feather ace Blackwing creature.

**Blackwing - Spiral the Vortex (3000/1500) *8 DARK/Synchro**

"Sweet! Another new monster!" Jaden moved in to get a closer look.

"Seen it." Sydney retorted.

"Well thanks Captain Buzzkill!" Miles commented. "For once can't you just let somebody have their moment of joy?"

"My Magna Warrior is still stronger!" Dimitri exclaimed.

"...Cool story, but David Copperfield wearing pajamas and his sexy assistant aren't." Miles reminded. "And as for your overgrown fridge magnet, I have just the thing for it. I equip the spell card _Black Booster_." Suddenly a pair of black jet wings attached themselves to Spiral.

"And that does...?" Dimitri asked.

"Wrecks your shit." Miles answered. "I'll explain as soon as Spiral the Vortex goes in and kills your magic wonder twins!" Spiral then launched into the air at great speeds thanks to the jet boosters and lunged claws first at Dark Magician, tearing it to shreds.

Miles: 200

Dimitri: 2500

"Now I can activate Spiral's effect, which allows me to attack another monster you control." Miles explained, as Spiral took aim at a startled Dark Magician Girl. Spiral feintly slashed at her, sending her packing.

Miles: 200

Dimitri: 1800

"Yeah take that! Yugi...Dimitri whatever your name is!" Syrus cheered.

"...So, anyone else wondering what the jet pack was for?" Sydney asked. Everyone else nodded.

"I'll show you." Miles answered. "When the monster equipped with Black Booster attacks, after damage calculation, it allows me to destroy 1 card on the field...also the jet pack functions as a jet pack."

"Oh no!" Dimitri yelled.

"OH YEAH!" Miles retorted in a gruff voice. Spiral launched back into the air, dived down in front of Valkyrion, grabbed him by the leg and shoulders and snapped it's back, destroying it. "Snap into a Slim Jim!"

"Jeez, I'll need an aspirin after this duel's over." Kenny said.

"I'll need two. One for the duel and one for dealing with either Miles' obnoxious wining after he loses or his obnoxious gloating if he somehow wins." Sydney added.

"So King of Games...it's either A) Your turn or B) Time to hand over your deck and title...both of which aren't yours anyways." Miles signaled his hand, waving his fingers back a couple times.

"A fraud...the only fraud here will be your, your false sense of confidence is going to be shattered now." Dimitri exclaimed. "As long as I believe in the heart of the cards, I'll never be defeated!"

"Go ahead, believe in the heart of the cards." Miles obliged. "But the heart of the cards is nothing without the arteries and your's just ingested a triple baconator's worth of cholesterol."

"What does that even mean!?" Kenny yelled.

"I'm keeping it!" Miles retorted.

"I'll show you!" Dimitri drew and scanned the card, suddenly a smirk grew on his face. "I activate _A Feather of the Phoenix_, and by discarding 1 card from my hand, I can place any card in my graveyard on the top of my deck, and I'm selecting Card of Sanctity."

"...Neat? You aren't getting another turn so I don't see what that accomplished." Miles replied.

"So naive. The point wasn't adding back my spell card, the point was putting the monster in my hand in the Graveyard." The monster was revealed as a big white fluff ball with blue eyes and antennae.

"So it's an albino dust bunny."

"It's also a LIGHT monster, and now that I have it, I can banish it along with my Dark Magician Girl." Dimitri stated, as his Watapon and Dark Magician Girl appeared on the field.

"Uh, tributing from your Graveyard, and they say I'm crazy." Miles stated.

"They're not far off!" Sydney retorted.

"Is this a new summoning?" Chumley asked.

"Nah, couldn't be..." Syrus validated.

"Ah! You're wrong!" Bastion suddenly retorted. "There are two special cards that can be summoned this way. The first one is Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End, a card so powerful, it has been outlawed in official Duel Monsters tournaments. The other monster has abilities similar to the Chaos Emperor Dragon, but hasn't been banned on account of it's scarcity, some don't believe even a single copy exists."

"Well it's a good thing we brought along our portable duel monsters encyclopedia..." Miles retorted.

"Well, I'm afraid your _encyclopedia _is a bit outdated, because I have it here, behold **Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning**!" The two monsters disappeared and in a flash of light, appeared the black and gold armored soldier, donning a jagged silver blade.

"So Yugi did have that card afterall..." Sydney began.

"I thought it was just a rumor." Jaden finished.

"Well you'd be wrong. This monster has been a part of my deck for a long time. But I only bring it out for...special occasions."

**Black Luster Soldier (3000/2500) *8 LIGHT**

"...Such as?" Miles asked.

"Such as what?" Dimitri asked him to ellaborate.

"You said you brought him out for "special occasions". What? do you bust this card out when you're trying to wine and dine a chick? During a marathon of Arrested Development? When you attend a Renaissance Fair? What?"

"Occasions such as when I need to face punks like you!" Dimitri replied.

"In other words, for suicide missions!" Miles said. Dimitri gritted his teeth.

"Not exactly, you see, Black Luster Soldier's effect allows me to banish a monster you control once per turn." Dimitri explained.

"What!? But I like Spiral. He's got all those colorful feathers." Miles whined.

"Well it won't matter once I skewer that bird! Go Black Luster Soldier!" Dimitri commanded as the armored warrior let out a yell and let out a barrage of jabbing motions with his blade, eviscerating the bird.

"Oh no! And without him, Miles is completely defenseless!" Syrus worried.

"Yes, but Black Luster Soldier can't attack on the turn he uses that effect, so he's safe for now." Bastion explained.

"True, but I wouldn't say that he's safe." Dimitri corrected. "For I have one more card in my hand, and it's the one that will win me this duel! _Monster Reborn._" His spell card appeared on the field. "Now with it I resurrect the **Dark Magician**!" Just like that, Yugi's ace monster returned to the field.

**Dark Magician (2500/2100) *7 DARK**

"Well, there goes that reassurance." Jaden mentioned.

"Now Dark Magician attack him directly and finish this duel!" Dimitri commanded as the wizard prepared his scepter for the final attack.

"If this hits, Miles is going to lose!" Jake yelled.

"It's over!" Dimitri confidently spouted as Dark Magician launched a beam of green energy at Miles.

"Nuh-uh! The credits haven't rolled yet, and I've yet to see a deleted scene featuring Samuel L Jackson in an eye patch!" Miles flipped over his facedown. "But somebody is rolling over and out of his grave! With my _Call of the Haunted _trap card! Which allows me to resurrect any...it's Monster Reborn in trap form, insert stupid comment from Dimitri, **Armor Master **go." Suddenly, Miles' ace Blackwing emerged from the ground and instantly slapped the blast from Dark Magician out of play.

"Grrr...I must admit. You are quite an impressive opponent, but I refuse to let my title go to the wayside! The King of Games must uphold his long lasting winning streak!" Dimitri gloated.

"Y'know, I get this sneaky suspicion that this Yugi guy wasn't that self-absorbed." Miles assumed.

"Not even close." Sydney answered.

"Didn't think so." Miles readied his duel disk to draw. "Get ready your highness, because your and your lifepoints are about to get the royal flush!" He drew, scanned his card and flashed a smile and nodded repeatedly.

"Looks like Miles has a plan." Syrus pointed out.

"That or another really terrible joke." Sydney added.

"Fuck you, my jokes are gold!" Miles retorted. "And if ANY of you say 'fools gold'...I'ma cut you. Alright? Alright." He scanned his hand. "I summon **Blackwing - Fane the Steel Chain**!" Just then he unleashed the black clad, chain wielding ninja bird.

**Blackwing - Fane the Steel Chain (500/800) *2 DARK**

"But that's not all, I'm also bringing out another one, **Blackwing - Harmattan the Dust**!" Through a small twister of brown sand and dust, emerged the long-legged black and red feathered bird with a pale green stomach and closed eyes.

**Blackwing - Harmattan the Dust (800/800) *2 DARK**

"Hmph, pointless, all that work and you're out of options. No ways to special summon a Synchro monster or anything else." Dimitri commented.

"...Not exactly, because somebody hasn't been paying attention." Miles disagreed. "I'd probably want to start now, first, I'm activating Harmattan's effect, which allows me to take a face-up Blackwing I control and add it's levels to his own."

**Blackwing - Harmattan the Dust (800/800) *2+2=4 DARK**

"What in blazes is he planning?" Bastion wondered.

"He was probably blazed thinking about it." Kenny commented.

"Hey that's only partially true!" Miles corrected. "So as I was saying, time to activate my monster's effect and Synchro Summon a tad."

"Impossible, neither of your monsters are Tuners and you don't have any spell cards or monster effects that can bring them back." Dimitri explained.

"Oh NOW you read the cards..." Miles retorted. "But here's the issue. The effect I'm triggering isn't on the field." He tapped his graveyard. "I tribute Fane the Steel Chain!" Suddenly Gladius disappeared, replaced by Steam the Cloak!

**Blackwing - Steam the Cloak (800/1200) *3 DARK/Tuner**

"What's the meaning of this!?" Dimitri shouted.

"Man, you were finally getting on this whole "reading" thing and you go and ruin it. I can send a monster on my field to the Graveyard and doing so, I can resurrect Steam the Cloak to the field."

"Now he has a tuner monster!" Jaden realized.

"..." Miles stared at him blankly. "Thanks...for tuning in their Jaden. Anyways, time for some Synchro Action!"

"Not as good..." Jaden sulked.

"I tune Steam the Cloak with Harmattan the Dust! Synchro Summon!...god was that bland."

3 + 4 = 7

"Go **Blackwing Tamer - Obsidian Hawk Joe**!" Through the windstorm produced by the synchro summon, emerged a bulky tan warrior, that was almost entire human from the chest down. However, one of his hands was a bird claw and his head and right shoulder were covered in black and red feathers and he had large black wings sprouting from his back.

**Blackwing Tamer - Obsidian Hawk Joe (2600/2000) *7 DARK/Synchro**

"Another Synchro monster." Kenny mentioned. "Wonder what it does?"

"For his sake..." Sydney began. "Wins him the duel."

"Close. It's special ability summons a monster that let's me win the duel." Miles corrected. "Once per turn, Hawk Joe can Special Summon a level 5 or higher Winged Beast from my Graveyard. And with it, I'm resurrecting a Synchro monster from earlier, **Blackwing - Crosswind the Lancer**!" Hawk Joe waved his hand across the ground, and out of it, Crosswind returned to the field.

**Blackwing - Crosswind the Lancer (2000/1500) *5 DARK/Synchro**

"But my Black Luster Soldier still has more ATK than all three of them!" Dimitri urged.

"Wow, your memory must be shorter than Syrus?" Miles asked.

"What's he mean?" Syrus wondered.

"I think he's just running out of witty comebacks..." Sydney be-musingly answered.

"Yeah, that was kinda forced." Kenny admitted.

"Is that all you guys do is criticize criticize!" Miles shouted.

"Anyways Bastion before we get sidetracked again?" Jaden asked.

"Good point. Don't you remember? Crosswind can instantly destroy any Special Summoned monster it attacks without applying damage." Bastion explained.

"This can't be!" Dimitri shouted angrily.

"Oh that's right buddy! Crosswind, go in and axe his Black Luster Soldier!" Miles commanded as Crosswind charged forward with spear in hand and pinned it square in the mid-section of the soldier, destroying it.

"He's gone, my Luster Soldier's gone!" Dimitri couldn't believe it.

"Don't blink, because your Dark Magician will be gone soon too. Armor Master, sick 'em!" Miles said, as Armor Master dove down towards the wizard and claw him to shreds. "Gotta love that Armor Master can't be destroyed in battle."

"No...I'm defenseless..." Dimitri let out.

"Chet Ubetcha!" Miles quipped. "Hawk Joseph, you're on mop up duty!" Hawk Joe charged forward, letting out a loud bird-like yell, and with his talon hand, clawed Dimitri ending the duel.

Miles: 200 WIN

Dimitri: 0

"Ya, f'in, ta." Miles brushed himself off.

"Way to go!" Syrus cheered.

"I'm seeing it, but I can't believe it!" Bastion stated in awe. "He BEAT Yugi's deck!"

"Quite surreal..." Sydney added.

"Quite incredible!" Jake cheered further.

"No question, now it's time to get that deck back." Kenny reminded. Dimitri however was not taking the loss well.

"I...lost..." He dropped down to his knees. "...even with my..." Suddenly his voice changed back. "With Yugi's...legendary cards. What's wrong with me? Why can't I ever win!?" He angrily questioned himself.

"The answer to that is obvious."

The group turned around to see Zane, along with Alexis.

"Hey, you're Zane." Dimitri recognized.

"Big bro?" Syrus called out.

"Alexis?" Sydney added.

"What are you guys doing here?" Jaden asked.

"Why else? To see the deck, but it was gone." Zane answered.

"We snuck into the exhibit hall, but all we found was broken glass. We knew the thief couldn't have gone far." Alexis explained.

"We arrived earlier but we didn't want to interrupt the duel." Zane completed.

"So you guys saw me duel Yugi's Deck?" Miles gleefully asked. "And beating it!? And all the glorious, witty puns to go along with it!?"

"The stupid puns aside...Not just us, your duel attracted quite an audience." Zane pointed, as the group looked around to see several dozen students in the cliffs above and in the surrounding area appearing. They began clapping to the two combatants.

"Oh shucks!" Miles scratched the back of his head. "You give me far too little credit!"

"Modest..." Sydney huffed.

"Man, that Miles guy can duel." A random Slifer stated.

"Think he's does lessons?" Another random student said.

"Great we're never going to hear the end of this." A Ra Yellow student commented.

"As if we needed him talking anymore in the dorms." Another Ra added.

"Hey fuck you guys!" Miles yelled. "Always gotta rain on my parade! Always the Ra's!"

"Please we can't take much more of this." Kenny pleaded.

"So what happens now?" Dimitri asked.

"Well kid, the rules for stealing has always been crystal clear; Straight up expulsion." Zane explained. "But given everyone here enjoyed watching Yugi's deck in an actual duel rather than a display case, I doubt anyone turns you in."

"Yeah, and it was great set up for all my great puns!" Miles added.

"Well, gotta take the negatives with the positives." Sydney nodded her head.

"What difference does it make? I still lost." Dimitri sulked.

"Ah who cares about all that!" Jaden said. "You didn't lose, that guy you were pretending to be lost, Dimitri."

"Who, Yugi?" Dimitri stated

"Nah, there's no way you could be Yugi." Jaden waved off.

"Then who was I?" Dimitri asked.

"I mean, you were you...but you weren't you. You see when you copy someone, you're not actually that person, you're just you copying that person. Ya know? Ya that makes sense." Jaden stated.

"About as much as the idea of putting around a thousand kids on a remote island to spend their time learning a children's card game." Miles responded. "You're in good company Jaden."

"I'll try to interpret what Jaden was trying to say." Zane explained. "You'll never win unless you put yourself out there. This means building your own deck with your own strategies. Not piggybacking off of someone else. There's no amount of studying you can do to be able to use someone else's deck as well as they can."

"Yeah...That's exactly what I meant to say." Jaden chuckled.

"I'm sure you did..." Bastion nodded.

"Okay champ." Miles addressed Dimitri. "How's about we put that deck back and we get an ice cream cone, but only I get sprinkles..."

"Yeah, sounds good." Dimitri nodded in agreement.

* * *

The next morning, students were gathering around the display room, where the King of Game's deck resided, with the case returned to it's original condition.

"Well it's good to see things back to normal." Kenny stated in relief.

"Well as normal as things get around here." Chumley corrected. "What you got there Jaden?" Jaden showed off a poster of Yugi.

"It's a poster of Yugi Muto with his signature on it. Pretty sweet huh?" Jaden showed off.

"I guess." Miles nodded as he butted in the conversation. "But it's got nothing on my autographed Phil Collins poster. Boom!" Miles unfolded his poster, showing the portrait of Phil Collins from his '81 album _Face Value_.

"Why do you carry that around with you?" Kenny questioned.

"One must always be prepared when the opportunity to one-up someone comes about." Miles explained.

"Jaden!"

Everyone turned around to see Syrus running up to the Slifer.

"What's up Syrus?" Jaden asked.

"It's Dimitri...he's at it again!" Syrus huffed.

"What!?" Jaden exclaimed.

"I swear if he's copying Alexis again...we're gonna need to have the talk." Miles commented.

Moments later, the group ran towards the path entrance of the main building, where they found Jake and what appeared to be a Slifer Red in front of him.

"What's going on Zombie Boy?" Miles asked his Ra friend.

"Well uh...Dimitri is..." Jake stuttered.

"I've been waiting for you." He turned around to reveal that it was Dimitri, wearing a brown wig in the same style as Jaden's hair, along with a Slifer Red jacket and black pants to mimic Jaden's attire.

"G'ah! Dimitri c'mon man!" Jaden faulted.

"Who's this Dimitri." Dimitri's voice got more nasally to try to imitate Jaden's. "My name is Jaden, and I'm a Slifer Red...now listen, we're gonna duel. So turn your game on!" Everybody fell over.

"It's GET your game on! Say it right!" Jaden corrected.

"To be fair, it's slightly less lame the way he said it...albeit that's not saying much." Miles commented.

"Whatever, let's throw up!...Uh, I mean let's throw down!" Dimitri continued to mimic. "C'mon, get your deck out! This is gonna be swell!" He tried to pose his finger while sticking his tongue out.

"It's sweet!" Jaden yelled. "And you're not even close to getting my pose right!"

"Well uh...what am I doing wrong?" Dimitri asked. Jaden walked up to him and started adjusting his arms.

"First, move your left leg out like this, and then extend your right hand like this. That's sweet!" Jaden explained.

"I wish I had a catch phrase." Chumley murmured.

"I just want outta here." Syrus groaned.

"Yep, I've had my episodes worth of bullshit. Play us off Zombie Boy." Miles requested.

"Oh, uh, okay..." Jake replied, pulled out his accoustic guitar, and started playing _The Clap_, written by the legendary Steve Howe. Miles started snapping his finger.

"Hehe, a quality song named after a sexually transmitted disease." Miles lamented.

"I-I don't think it was named after that." Jake replied.

"It is now." Miles determined as they walked away. "Tomorrow I'll teach you some old Genesis tunes."

* * *

**I don't know whether to be proud of myself or smack myself in the face with a wooden spoon? I must've set the record on hilarious and incredibly dated music puns. I mean, how many people that'll read this were even alive when Phil Collins had hair!? **

**Welp, onto the next chapter, and just a bit of a spoiler, there's a new character on the horizon. Brace yourselves, grab your Beatle boots, funky white head bands and racquetball goggles! It's gonna be a hoot!**


End file.
